Amor Perdido
by Marispell
Summary: Cuando Rose escucha que el amor de Dimitri se desvanece, tiene dos opciones, echarse a morir o probarse a sí misma que puede continuar sin él ¿Qué sucederá con su gran amor? ¿Dimitri se arrepentirá de sus palabras? ¿Será eso suficiente para recuperar a su Roza?
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Rose escucha que el amor de Dimitri se desvanece, tiene dos opciones, echarse a morir o probarse a sí misma que puede continuar sin él ¿Qué sucederá con su gran amor? ¿Dimitri se arrepentirá de sus palabras? ¿Será eso suficiente para recuperar a su Roza?

 **Capítulo 1: corazón roto**

 **Rose**

"El amor se desvanece, el mío lo hizo" Sus palabras taladraban en mi mente haciendo a mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos, una y otra vez mientras me alejaba de la iglesia. Las lágrimas bajaban cálidas por mis mejillas, mientras caminaba deseando desaparecer.

¿En que estaba pensando? Había pensado, había soñado que él sólo querría estar conmigo, después de ser restaurado, pero no, eso no sucedió. Mi cuento de hadas no terminó con un felices para siempre. Había logrado con la ayuda de mi amiga Lissa y su novio Christian, devolver a mi bestia a su estado de príncipe, pero él ya no me amaba, su amor se desvaneció, había renunciado a mí y a nuestro amor. Quería gritar, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Me dirigí a mi dormitorio queriendo enterrarme en mi cama por la eternidad, pero algo en mi visión periférica llamo mi atención, era Natasha Ozera, dirigiéndose a la iglesia, perfecto pensé, ahora que él ya no me amaba, tal vez ella por fin tendría su oportunidad.

¡Oh Rose basta, deja de torturarte! Me castigue a mí misma, pero no sirvió. Tal vez ella sí lo consiga, tal vez ella pueda hacerlo, hacer que él vuelva a amar. _En serio Rose detente, lo que él haga con su vida ya no es tu problema, no debe importarte, el hizo su elección, Dimitri no será nunca más parte de tu vida._ Ante ese pensamiento más lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, recordé por enésima vez nuestra caminata por el bosque de la academia meses atrás, antes de que fuera convertido, cuando él había decidido no negar más lo que sentía por mí, cuando parecía que habíamos encontrado la forma de estar juntos, la última vez que nos besamos, antes de que él fuera un strigoi.

 _Todo eso acabo Rose_ , dijo la voz en mi cabeza, yo sabía que era cierto y me di cuenta que debía tomar también una decisión, debía elegir entre vivir en la angustia y seguir torturándome, o superarlo y seguir adelante, algunas de sus palabras vinieron a mi mente otra vez, "tú eres tan fuerte, es por eso que te amo" sí eso era cierto debía demostrármelo a mí misma, yo había sido fuerte muchas veces, enfrentando la ausencia de mi madre, perdiendo a mi familia postiza, cuidando de Lissa, viendo morir a Mason, matando strigoi, luchando con fantasmas, persiguiendo y tratando de asesinar al único hombre que he amado, ahora debía ser fuerte para olvidarme de Dimitri y renunciar para siempre a su amor.

Suspiré fuertemente, sabiendo que no sería fácil y entré al pasillo que llevaba a mi dormitorio, en el camino me encontré con un guardia de la reina, que me saludo inclinando su cabeza, llevaba sus manos enguantadas y puso una de ellas rápidamente en su bolsillo como si estuviera ocultando algo, no le di mayor importancia y continué caminando hasta mi habitación. Abrí mi puerta sin necesidad de una llave, no recordaba haberla dejado abierta, pero últimamente mi cabeza estaba en cualquier parte. Me dirigí a la ducha sin pensarlo dos veces, necesitaba calmarme, digerir todo lo que estaba pasando en mi alma y en mi corazón. Había decidido ser fuerte y no lo lograría enterrándome en mi cama a llorar. De pronto pensé en Adrián, pobre Adrián, había puesto tantas esperanzas en mi relación con él cuando creía que Dimitri estaba muerto, pero cuando supe que estaba vivo lo único que deseaba era recuperarlo, desde que supe que podía haber una cura para devolverlo a su estado dhampir lo único que deseaba era volver a tenerlo en mi vida, que volviera a mis brazos, que volviera a besarme y había conservado a Adrián a mi lado egoístamente, pensando que de verdad lo podía amar, pero me estaba mintiendo a mí misma, claro amaba pasar tiempo con él, nos divertíamos juntos, disfrutaba de su compañía, con él era capaz a veces de olvidarme de todo, pero en realidad ni siquiera había estado cerca de amarlo como a Dimitri. Lo estaba usando y sí continuaba mi relación con él, solo lo destruiría, si quería empezar una nueva vida, renunciando a Dimitri y olvidándolo para siempre lo haría correctamente, debía renunciar también a Adrián, eso era lo correcto.

Decidida, salí de la ducha unos minutos más tarde y me vestí rápidamente, no había visto a Adrián desde hace horas, pero lo buscaría para decirle que lo nuestro había terminado. Antes de salir de mi habitación sentí a Lissa llamándome a través del vínculo, pero la ignore, debía hablar con Adrián antes de que me arrepintiera de mi determinación. Busque mi estaca de plata, pero no la encontraba, estaba segura de haberla tenido bajo mi almohada antes de salir, pero tal vez sólo había olvidado donde la tenía en realidad. No me preocupe más por el asunto y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la residencia de los Ivashkov. Cuando pasaba cerca del sector donde se encontraban los departamentos de los guardianes, divisé a una pareja escondida tras un árbol que no era suficientemente ancho para cubrirlos a los dos, suertudos pensé y cuando me disponía a continuar identifique extrañada la voz de la mujer, era Tasha, me acerque curiosa por saber con quién estaba, tal vez era Dimitri, mi corazón dolió ante ese pensamiento, era estúpido pero debía comprobarlo, sigilosamente me oculte tras un frondoso arbusto y divisé al hombre que la acompañaba, lo había visto antes, en el pasillo de mi habitación, él saco de pronto un bulto de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Tasha, que lo desenvolvió revelando una estaca de plata, ella la miró sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Sólo asegúrate de que Tatiana este sola en su recamara, yo estaré ahí en una hora, terminaré con esa vieja bruja y con su maldita ley de edad— dijo no ocultando el veneno en su voz.

Sus palabras provocaron un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero era cierto, Natasha Ozera planeaba asesinar a la reina Tatiana.


	2. Culpa y olvido

**Capítulo 2: Culpa y olvido**

 **Dimitri**

—El amor se desvanece, el mío lo ha hecho—tan pronto como las palabras dejaron mi boca me sentí horrible, como si no hubiese sido, si no el monstruo dentro de mí quien hablaba, aún más cuando ella me miró de esa manera, con tanto dolor en sus hermosos ojos. ¿Por qué ella no podía verlo? ¿Cómo era posible que no lo entendiera? ¿Es qué acaso no se daba cuenta que sin importar lo que sintiera siempre terminaba haciéndole daño?

Cuando se levantó de mi lado y salió de la iglesia sólo pude quedarme ahí, con mis ojos cerrados, esperando que de una vez por todas se rindiera y me olvidara, que olvidara todas las promesas que le había hecho y que jamás podría cumplir. El sólo pensar que no podría volver a tenerla me enfermaba y hacía doler mi corazón, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella, mi mundo ahora era obscuro, lleno de culpa y remordimiento, yo ya no podía ofrecer lo que ella pedía, _**amor**_ , como podía sentir amor si todo a mi alrededor estaba manchado de sangre, cuando pude haberla matado a ella, a Christian o a la princesa, a todos aquellos a quienes había jurado proteger. Renunciar a ella era lo mejor, algún día lo entendería.

Al terminar el servicio, me quede ahí sentado un poco más, tratando de convencerme de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme lejos de ella. No sería fácil, me dije, recordando que solo hace unos minutos, cuando ella había intentado tocarme, me había sobresaltado al instante, sabiendo que un sólo toque de sus dedos podría hacerme flaquear en cualquier momento. De pronto sentí que alguien se aproximaba sentándose a mi lado, por un momento pensé que era Rose otra vez, pero estaba equivocado, no era ella, no era su aroma el que percibía, ni sentí la electricidad que irradiaba entre nosotros cuando estábamos cerca uno del otro, abrí los ojos y vi a Tasha Ozera, mirándome en silencio. Al parecer ni siquiera en este lugar lograría algo de paz.

—Hola— dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Natasha— respondí fríamente mientras me levantaba. Su sonrisa cayó ante mi indiferencia, pero ello no le impidió levantarse y seguirme al salir de la iglesia.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, te han tenido tan resguardado que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar— dijo ácidamente mientras miraba alrededor a mis guardianes.

—Estoy bien— mentí, sabiendo que mi cabeza y mi corazón eran un absoluto desastre— Gracias por preocuparte— ella agarro mi brazo tratando de llamar mi atención, me sentí incomodo por un momento, pero sólo la miré captando una real preocupación en sus ojos azules.

— ¿En serio lo estás?— preguntó nuevamente mientras caminábamos por los jardines que rodeaban la iglesia.

—Lo estoy, es sólo...ha sido, ha sido difícil.

—Lo imagino, no puede ser fácil— me respondió, con una cálida sonrisa. Desvié la mirada de pronto pensando que desde mi regreso, no había visto a Rose sonreír, al menos no una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, como aquellas que me regaló en la cabaña o en nuestra caminata en el bosque cuando creíamos que habíamos encontrado una forma de estar definitivamente juntos.

—Por cierto ¿has visto a Rose?— preguntó de pronto —Tenía que darle un recado de Lissa.

¿Lissa está bien?— pregunté un poco angustiado y un tanto aliviado por distraerme de pensar en Rose.

—Ella está bien, no te preocupes por ella, estaba con Christian cuando la vi— eso me tranquilizo un poco.

—Bueno, por lo visto no encontraré a Rose aquí— dijo Tasha y antes de que pudiera contestar Mikhail Tanner lo hizo por mí. Ni siquiera había notado que caminaba cerca de nosotros hasta que habló.

—Ella estuvo aquí, pero se fue antes de que el servicio terminara ¿verdad Belikov?— pude percibir sin lugar a dudas el tono de reproche en su voz —Pero por lo visto no quieres hablar de ello— continuó. Me detuve para mirarlo, un poco incómodo por su tono, estaba sonriendo pero en sus ojos pude ver molestia y algo más que no pude descifrar. Tasha asintió mirando al guardián y luego se giró hacia mí, soltando mi brazo dijo.

—Bueno entonces iré a buscarla a su dormitorio, seguro estará pasando el rato con Adrián.

Escuchar eso hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara por completo. Inconscientemente apreté mis puños con fuerza antes de darme cuenta de que ya no debía reaccionar así. _No es tu problema Dimitri renunciaste a ella ¿recuerdas?_ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Afortunadamente Tasha no noto mi cambio y se despidió rápidamente caminando en dirección a los dormitorios de los guardianes. Mi ya de por sí mal estado de ánimo empeoró y no era por Tasha, era porque aún pensaba en Adrián y Rose, oh por Dios ¿por qué olvidarla era tan difícil?

—Para alguien que dice que ya no la ama, pareces bastante celoso— dijo Mikhail en tono molesto —No me digas ¿eres de esos ex novios posesivos Belikov?— ¿Qué? ¿Mikhail sabía sobre lo nuestro? ¿Escuchó acaso nuestra conversación?

— ¿Nos escuchaste?— pregunté nervioso y un tanto agradecido de que mis guardianes guardaran su distancia.

—No fue necesario, sólo vi su rostro cuando iba saliendo de la iglesia— respondió ácidamente sin esconder su molestia ni su preocupación por Rose. —¿Sabes?— continuó hablando cuando yo no respondí —Cuando vino a mi pidiendo ayuda, porque existía la remota posibilidad de devolverte a tu estado Damphir, pensé que estaba loca, en serio lo pensé, pero ella estaba tan esperanzada y determinada a conseguirlo que me hizo creer que era posible, si ella podía encontrar la forma, entonces yo también podía tener esperanzas— suspiró, había un dejo de tristeza y decepción en su voz —Pero ahora, viendo como tú has actuado con ella, creo que preferiría no haberla ayudado y definitivamente creo que aunque ahora tengo pruebas de que esa posibilidad existe, renunciaría a recuperar a Sonya sí supiera que al volver sólo sería para rechazarme y negar que me ama.

No pude responder, me sentía podrido, hería a Rose una y otra vez, aun cuando ella había hecho todo por salvarme y más. Yo era un monstruo sin lugar a dudas, yo aún lo era.


	3. Conspiración

**Capítulo 3: Conspiración**

 **Mikhail**

Dimitri me siguió por los jardines cercanos a la iglesia, pidiendo que le contara lo que Rose había hecho para poder retornarlo a la vida como un dhampir.

—No lo sé Belikov, todo lo que sé es que no puedo hablar aquí con todos ellos siguiéndonos.

—Lo entiendo— dijo un tanto decepcionado.

—Pero no creo que eso sea algo de lo que debas preocuparte, ella lo logro ¿no?, mira si yo estuviera en tu lugar pensaría en ella como mi hada madrina, una fabulosa y mortífera hada madrina— comenté riendo, él sólo suspiró.

—En realidad fue Lissa quien lo hizo.

—Ambas lo hicieron— dije con irritación —Por lo que se la princesa hizo grandes esfuerzos para traerte de vuelta, encantando una estaca con la magia del espíritu y luego aprendiendo a usarla, pero fue Rose la que descubrió como hacerlo, supo que había una posibilidad y llegó hasta el final para descubrir cómo. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? ¿O ser strigoi derritió tu cerebro?— sabía que era cruel decir algo así, podía ver en sus ojos todo el dolor que recordar su anterior vida le provocaba, pero aun así me molestaba su actitud hacia Rose.

—Sí lo entiendo, sé que ella... lo haría... haría...— no terminó la idea pero yo lo hice por él.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti— no dijo nada así que continué —Rose es una mujer increíble y tú lo sabes ella haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera de nosotros si considera que es lo correcto, más aún por aquellos a quienes ama, es parte de lo que ella es, ella es fuego y entrega, es su esencia, es impulsiva y no teme arriesgarse si cree que es necesario.

—Sí lo sé, trate de mejorar su autocontrol pero al parecer no lo logré— dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

—Oh, ella lo aprendió créeme, sólo que no es lo primordial para ella cuando la vida o el bienestar de los demás está en juego— Dimitri asintió en silencio, yo continué —Como con la ley de edad, Rose le dejo muy claro a la reina que estaba muy en desacuerdo con su idea y con su forma de legislar— algunos guardianes de Dimitri rieron ante mi comentario.

—Vaya que sí lo hizo— comentó Beck, uno de los guardianes que seguía a Dimitri —Hubiese aplaudido si estuviera permitido— todos reímos ante ese comentario, excepto Dimitri que parecía completamente perdido.

— ¿Qué ley de edad?— preguntó confundido.

—Nuestra reina y su consejo quieren poner a los dhampir a luchar con strigoi cuando cumplan dieciséis años.

— ¡Es imposible!— dijo Dimitri con rabia surgiendo en su voz —Es un suicidio ¿cómo paso eso? Son demasiado jóvenes.

—Primero expusieron a Rose como ejemplo— le explique con amargura —Era perfecta para eso, viendo como había decapitado a dos strigoi en Spokane y después como había luchado durante el ataque a la academia, ¡ah y por supuesto, como había estado por su cuenta en Rusia matando más strigoi y volviendo completamente ilesa!

—Pero no todos los novicios son como ella, ella es especial, es...es imparable— dijo Dimitri con verdadera admiración, no podía entender cómo y por qué seguía engañándose a sí mismo —No pueden poner a una sola persona como prueba.

— ¡Oh créeme, eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron! Es una lástima que la chica Dragomir no pueda votar, con su voto las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

—Es cierto ella no posee el Quórum, no puede votar en el consejo.

—Y es por eso que enviaran a los novicios a los dieciséis años a defender a los Moroi, ya que ellos son lo primero— mi rabia salió con fuerza en ese último comentario. Dimitri no tuvo oportunidad de replicar porque en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y sonreí al ver quien llamaba —Vaya hablando del hada madrina letal— dije riendo, Dimitri pareció sentir un escalofrío en ese momento, pero no dijo nada.

—Guardiana Hattaway— dije contestando mi teléfono. Lo que escuche me pareció irreal — ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?— una Moroi de la realeza y un guardián conspirando contra la reina, parecía extremo pero no tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar de Rose —Por supuesto que parece sospechoso, voy de inmediato, no hagas nada hasta que llegue— no quería que Rose se pusiera en peligro innecesariamente —Sí claro yo le informare y por favor se cuidadosa.

No quería creer lo que Rose me había informado pero confiaba cien por ciento en ella, en el poco tiempo que la conocía sabía que su criterio y sus instintos eran correctos, la mayor prueba estaba frente a mí, mirándome con una expresión de angustia y preocupación. Pero no tenía tiempo para enfocarme el él, Rose necesitaba mi ayuda, si la situación era tan grave como parecía debíamos hacer algo pronto.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Dimitri mientras me alejaba.

—No te preocupes Belikov— le dije —La guardiana Hathaway no estaba con Ivashkov, por si te interesa saberlo— Le dije con ironía, la verdad era que me irritaba su doble discurso, _Ya no te amo Rose pero quiero saber todo lo que haces y con quien lo haces,_ era una verdadera mierda.

Saque nuevamente mi teléfono mientras me dirigía a palacio para llamar a Hans, él también estaba en shock, cuando le conté lo que había descubierto Rose.

— ¿Acaso tienes pruebas?— preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Hans si quieres que vuelva a llamarte, cuando ya sea tarde entonces lo haré, esto fue suficiente para que se pusiera en acción.

Me reuní con Rose unos quince minutos más tarde, Tasha Ozera estaba actuando rápido, ya había pasado la primera guardia de palacio usando compulsión y se dirigía hacia la cámara principal donde estaba la habitación de la reina.

—Si ella está usando compulsión no creo que este jugando, ella no tiene intenciones de hacer una broma o una amenaza— comentó Rose mientras entrabamos a toda velocidad por la parte trasera de palacio, donde gracias a Hans habíamos ingresado sin problemas.

—Es cierto— le dije —Ahora explícame el plan nuevamente.

—Yo entrare y me esconderé en los aposentos de la reina, para esperar a Tasha, no debo actuar hasta que la vida de Tatiana este en verdadero peligro, cuando este con las manos en la mesa será arrestada.

—Correcto— le dije mientras colocaba en la solapa de su chaqueta un micrófono y acomodaba la micro cámara puesta en un botón de la misma. Acto seguido me dirigí a la puerta trasera que llevaba directamente a la habitación de la reina y deje entrar a Rose —Por favor ten cuidado— le pedí mientras cerraba la puerta. No me gustaba la idea de que tuviera que esperar hasta que Tatiana fuera atacada, pero Hans tenía razón, sin pruebas suficientes Tasha Ozera saldría impune de su traición.


	4. Confrontación

**Capítulo 4: Confrontación**

 **Rose**

Cuando entre al dormitorio de Tatiana quede maravillada ante tanto lujo, había estado antes en una habitación bastante lujosa en Rusia, mientras estaba secuestrada por Dimitri el Strigoi, pero no era nada comparado con esto. El lugar era enorme con paredes doradas y molduras blancas, muebles y decoraciones de color púrpura, una enorme cama tamaño king cubierta con ropa de cama de seda, que se veía tan suave, al igual que la alfombra blanca y mullida que cubría artísticamente el brillante piso de mármol. Probablemente en otras circunstancias me hubiera hundido en esa enorme y suave cama por horas. Pero ahora no era el momento.

Me escondí tras el cortinaje púrpura que cubría el ventanal tintado frente a la gran cama y esperé, me desagradaba la espera pero era necesaria para detener a Tasha. Unos quince minutos más tarde la reina salió de su baño envuelta en una costosa bata de seda, caminó pasando frente a la cama pausadamente, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y algo de alivio, probablemente por tener al fin un momento de paz al final de un ajetreado día. Se sentó frente a su tocador y comenzó a cepillar su cabello mientras tarareaba alguna canción que no logre reconocer, de pronto la puerta principal de su habitación se abrió y Tasha hizo su gran entrada. Tatiana continuo cepillándose el cabello sin inmutarse por la inesperada visita.

 _—_ Tasha _—_ dijo impasible _—_ ¿Qué haces aquí? no recibo visitas a esta hora de la noche, mucho menos sin anunciar.

—Lo siento Tatiana pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que me recibas en una semana o dos, lo que tengo que decir voy a decirlo ahora— respondió Tasha acercándose más a la reina. Ella vestía jeans y un top azul, cubierto por una chaqueta negra de cuero, traía las manos enguantadas probablemente con el fin de no dejar huellas de su crimen.

— ¡Natasha! _—_ dijo la reina irritada al darse cuenta que Tasha no pensaba moverse _—_ Debes irte ahora, llamare al guardián Moore para que te saque ahora mismo.

 _—_ Ah no te molestes fue él quien me dejo entrar _—_ dijo Tasha sonriendo maliciosamente a la vez que Tatiana se levantaba bruscamente de la silla para enfrentarla, su rostro lleno de ira mientras se le acercaba.

 _—_ ¿Qué le hiciste, acaso usaste la coacción con él? sabes que está... _—_ no pudo terminar de hablar, la fría risa de Tasha la interrumpió.

 _—_ oh no, eso no fue necesario, utilicé métodos mucho más divertidos quela coacción, si sabes de lo que hablo.

—Vaya Tasha tu no pierdes el tiempo, pensé que ahora que volvió Belikov tu estarías siguiéndolo como perrito faldero, al igual que hiciste en el centro de ski _—_ Tasha dejo de reír y su mirada se volvió más fría, no sabía que me sorprendía más, que Tatiana supiera sobre el interés de ella por Dimitri o contemplar en la mirada de Tasha todo el odio y resentimiento que la había llevado a tomar la decisión de matar a la reina.

 _—_ No estoy aquí para hablar de Moore o de Belikov.

—Es un alivio saberlo, ya he tenido bastante con la Guardiana Hathaway, la princesa Dragomir y tu sobrino abogando por él.

—No estoy aquí por él, estoy aquí por qué estoy cansada de ti, de que estés planeando enviar niños a pelear tus batallas, a morir por ti y por todos los Moroi débiles e indefensos que te siguen _—_ grito Tasha, la rabia parecía irradiar por sus poros, Tatiana se estremeció, por primera vez desde que Tasha entró en la habitación , ahora estaba realmente aturdida e intimidada.

—Deberías irte ahora Tasha, antes de que te arrepientas _—_ dijo Tatiana desafiante, pero a Tasha no le importó, estaba decidida, se acercó más a la reina, sacando de su bolsillo una estaca de plata. Yo aún estaba cubierta tras la cortina, impaciente por tomar parte en el conflicto, pero no podía, mis órdenes eran claras, no intervenir hasta que Tasha se ensuciara las manos.

— ¿Qué haces Natasha? ¿Me estas amenazando? _—_ preguntó Tatiana con voz temblorosa, retrocediendo, a la vez que Tasha dirigía la estaca hacia su pecho.

—Oh no Tatiana, yo no amenazo como lo hace Rose yo actuó _—_ dijo fríamente abalanzándose sobre la reina. Tatiana retrocedió más, cubriendo su pecho con sus manos, su rostro lleno de horror, al darse cuenta que Tasha no estaba jugando _._ Con un movimiento rápido y limpio, Tasha logro derribar a la reina y contenerla, inmovilizándola en el suelo.

—Voy a hacerte pagar por todas tus culpas Tatiana Ivashkov _—_ gruño Tasha, levantando una vez más la estaca para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer su movimiento el piso comenzó a temblar, Tatiana estaba usando su magia de tierra, haciendo ondear el suelo, bajo nosotras, Tasha perdió su agarre sobre la reina y dejo caer la estaca la cual rodó bajo la cama, con la distracción Tatiana se arrastró fuera del alcance de Tasha, pero no por mucho tiempo, con la estaca recuperada Tasha volvió por su objetivo agarrando a Tatiana del pelo cuando trataba de levantarse, la reina chillo pero no por mucho tiempo, Tasha la empujo contra la cama y mirándola a los ojos habló dulcemente

—Dejaras de luchar, vas a quedarte tranquila y aceptaras tu destino— la reina lucho un poco más pero no pudo contra la compulsión de Tasha, poco a poco se fue calmando bajo su agarre, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y su cuerpo se relajó por completo, entonces Tasha tomó la estaca de plata con las dos manos, elevándolas sobre su cabeza y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir ataco a la reina enterrando la estaca en su corazón.

Sin esperar ni un segundo salí de mi escondite y salté sobre Tasha dándole una patada en el hombro que la hizo perder su agarre de la estaca y golpearse la cabeza contra la cama, Tatiana ni siquiera chillaba, su rostro era inexpresivo, de su pecho emanaba sangre y sus mejillas estaban húmedas debido a las silenciosas lagrimas que rodaban por ellas. La estaca no logro traspasar su pecho lo suficiente, para llegar hasta el corazón pero había infligido bastante daño, cuando me incline para tomar la estaca me di cuenta de que no era cualquier estaca, era mí estaca, aquella que no había encontrado hoy bajo mi almohada, aquella con la que había intentado asesinar a Dimitri.

Dimitri ¿Era por él que Tasha quería inculparme de asesinar a la reina? Sonreí ante la ironía, él ya no estaba conmigo, no me amaba, tal vez nunca lo hizo, tal vez sólo confundió las cosas, tal vez yo fui la única que amo de verdad en nuestra corta y complicada relación. Tasha de pronto se levantó sacándome de mis sombríos pensamientos.

— ¡Maldita sea Rose! _—_ gritó con ira _—_ Siempre lo hechas todo a perder, primero Dimka y ahora esto.

—Tasha en serio estoy sorprendida, no sólo planeaste todo esto con la idea de inculparme _—_ le dije fríamente señalando la estaca _—_ También atacaste a una mujer indefensa, nunca creí que fueras tan cobarde.

—Oh mi querida Rose, aún no has visto nada _—_ con una fría sonrisa, saco un revolver, me apuntó directo al corazón y sin siquiera pestañear, apretó el gatillo.


	5. Pérdida

**Capítulo 5: Pérdida**

 **Dimitri**

Seguí a Mikhail en cuanto percibí que algo sucedía con Rose, mis guardianes tenían órdenes específicas de llevarme de vuelta a mi habitación al terminar el servicio religioso, pero me negué a hacerlo y ninguno de ellos quiso lidiar con un ex strigoi recién restaurado. Vi a Mikhail reunirse con Rose fuera del edificio del consejo de guardianes, ella se veía bastante agitada y por alguna razón decidí solo esperar fuera del edificio en lugar de seguirlos, no quería que ella pensara que la estaba acechando, no después de lo sucedido en la iglesia.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de ellos había salido aún del edificio, mi inquietud crecía a cada momento, aún más cuando un grupo de guardianes se me acercó y uno de ellos me saludo diciendo.

— ¿Que tal Belikov, orgulloso de tu ex estudiante? La guardiana Hathaway salvara el día hoy.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunté con curiosidad.

— ¡Oh, no lo sabes! pues no te lo diremos nosotros, es algo así como una misión especial y ella fue elegida para realizarla _—_ contestó otro de los guardianes con seriedad.

—Eso es todo lo que sabemos, la guardiana Hathaway fue seleccionada para algo grande, en serio _—_ dijo el último guardián con entusiasmo. Les agradecí tranquilamente, mientras se despedían y continuaban su camino.

No podía dejar de sentirme orgulloso cuando la llamaban por su título, no dudaba que ella fuera seleccionada para cualquier misión, ella era la mejor guardiana de su generación, la mejor de varias generaciones en realidad, pero tampoco dudaba que estuviera poniendo en riesgo su vida con esto, tal y como siempre hacía.

Me dirigí directamente a la oficina del guardián Croft, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con Rose, no podía soportar la idea de que estuviera arriesgando su vida, no quería por nada del mundo que mi Roza resultara herida. A pesar de mi determinación sobre no volver a estar juntos, todo sobre ella me importaba, _todavía la amas,_ dijo la voz en mi cabeza, no quería escucharla pero sabía que tenía razón. Aun así no tenía ningún derecho a arrastrar a Rose al mundo oscuro y lleno de culpa en el que yo me encontraba ahora.

—Belikov ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? _—_ me saludo el guardián Croft al entrar en su oficina.

—Necesito saber a qué misión has enviado a la guardiana Hathaway _—_ solicité con un tono autoritario en mi voz. La respuesta de Hans no fue la esperada, pero no me sorprendió en absoluto.

— ¿En serio Belikov? mira aunque yo sepa con certeza que ya no eres un strigoi y te considere uno de los mejores guardianes que ha existido en nuestro mundo, eso no te da ningún derecho a venir aquí exigiendo información _—_ dijo mirándome con curiosidad, seguramente preguntándose porque un ex mentor necesitaría saber con tanta urgencia lo que hace su ex estudiante en su trabajo como guardiana.

—Lo sé... pero...es que...yo... _—_ me sentía como un niño, incapaz de encontrar las palabras, no sabía que decir, que podía decir de todos modos _, estoy preocupado por ella, no quiero que arriesgue su vida, no puedo perderla porque... la amo —_ Yo quiero ayudar, en especial si está arriesgando su vida _—_ fue lo único que conseguí decir ante la mirada intrigada de Hans que aún parecía tratar de saber cuáles eran mis reales motivaciones.

—Está bien Belikov— dijo con un suspiro levantándose de su silla —Iras con mi equipo, pero no harás nada estúpido y no intervendrás a menos que se te ordene.

—De acuerdo— dije tratando de sonar convincente, sabiendo que si la vida de Rose estaba en peligro, tomaría todo mi autocontrol no intervenir.

Seguí a Hans y al resto del equipo por los pasillos posteriores del edificio que llevaban a palacio, mientras caminábamos Hans me ponía al día sobre la situación. No podía creer que Tasha estuviera planeando asesinar a la Reina, pero confiaba en el criterio de Rose, aun cuando muchas veces sus ideas me habían parecido descabelladas en el pasado, siempre había tenido razón. Además habían logrado apresar a un moroi llamado James quien había ayudado a Tasha a pasar a los guardias de palacio usando compulsión. No había duda de que mi vieja amiga pensaba cometer este crimen. Al parecer no la conocía tanto como creía.

Al llegar a la entrada posterior que llevaba a la recamara de la reina, Mikhail nos informó que Rose ya estaba dentro de la habitación, saber esto aumentó mis preocupaciones y al parecer Hans lo noto porque se dio la vuelta y me dijo.

—Belikov recuerda no hacer nada estúpido, considera esto una prueba, de ella dependerá recuperar tu estatus o perderlo para siempre _—_ con esto se alejó de mí y se dirigió hacia el monitor donde la cámara que Rose estaba usando nos permitía ver el interior de la habitación. Estaba por seguirlo cuando Mikhail se me acerco sonriendo.

—Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí, aunque tal vez no debería sorprenderme— estaba por responderle cuando Hans se nos acercó con auriculares y unos segundos más tarde la Reina sentada frente a su tocador recibía la inesperada visita de Natasha Ozera.

Al principio Tatiana conservó la calma y trato de disuadir a Tasha, para que la dejara en paz, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no saldría por las buenas y exaltada la amenazó con llamar al guardián Moore para sacarla. Tasha no se inmutó, después de todo era él quien la había dejado entrar y no había sido producto de la compulsión como pensaba la Reina. Al parecer el guardián había accedido debido a otros encantos de Natasha.

De pronto me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre ¿la reina sabía del interés de Natasha por mí? era extraño oírlo, pero no me sorprendió del todo, en nuestro mundo pocas cosas se mantenían en secreto y Tasha había estado bastante segura de que yo no podría rechazar su oferta, como para ocultar su interés mientras estuvimos en el centro de ski.

Tasha dejo claro que no estaba ahí para hablar de Moore o de mí y dejo que toda su ira explotara, un escalofrío me recorrió cuando la vi sacar una estaca de plata de su bolsillo y abalanzarse sobre la reina, sabía sin lugar a dudas que Rose pronto haría su aparición y casi sin darme cuenta comencé a acercarme a la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Tatiana. Las ordenes eran no intervenir, Rose debía detener a Tasha pero no antes de que ella se ensuciara las manos. Hans no quería que ella saliera libre de esto, sabía que al ser una moroi real la ley la protegía, la pena por amenazar a la reina sería muy insignificante en comparación a la vida en prisión o la pena de muerte que obtendría por intento de asesinato.

Cuando Tasha estaba por enterrar la estaca en el pecho de la Reina todo comenzó a temblar, haciéndola perder su agarre, Tatiana estaba usando su magia para defender su vida, esto hizo enfurecer más a Tasha quien decidió usar compulsión para asegurarse de que la reina no tratara de defenderse, nunca pensé en Tasha cayendo tan bajo, pero bueno como dije antes no la conocía en absoluto. Finalmente logró enterrar la estaca de plata en el pecho de la reina pero no llegó muy lejos, de pronto mi Roza salió de su escondite derribando a Tasha con un certero golpe y entonces mi corazón comenzó a apretarse en mi pecho, de pronto tuve la certeza de que esto no acabaría bien. El equipo médico había sido solicitado ya para atender a la reina Tatiana, pero nadie estaba moviéndose para detener a Tasha o apoyar a Rose.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis peores temores se hicieron realidad, Rose acusaba a Tasha de querer inculparla, Tasha llena de furia la acusaba de arruinarlo todo, de pronto una risa fría, un arma de fuego, mi cuerpo atravesando la puerta, un disparo y un dolor agudo oscureciendo todo a mi alrededor.


	6. Espera

**Capítulo 6 Espera**

 **Rose**

Algo se cruzó delante de mí empujándome hacia atrás, un hombre, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, fuerte, imparable ¿Dimitri? Dimitri salió de la nada y recibió la bala que se dirigía hacia mi corazón ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? Lo vi caer delante mío y me arrastre hasta él, sangre emanaba de su abdomen y él jadeaba, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, lo acerque hacia mí temblando.

— ¿Dimitri que has hecho?— pregunté mientras cálidas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Un dolor infinitamente peor al que sentí cuando escuché sus duras palabras en la iglesia inundo mi corazón, Dimitri estaba muriendo, aquí en mis brazos, entre sollozos comencé a acariciar su cabello suavemente, susurrando que todo estaría bien, no sabía si se lo decía a él o trataba de convencerme a mí misma.

Sumida en mi dolor y preocupación por Dimitri difícilmente podía procesar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, diferentes personas entraban y salían de la habitación para llevarse a la Reina y apresar a Tasha, mientras se la llevaban la escuche gritar por Dimitri y emitir insultos hacia mí, pero parecían proceder de un lugar muy lejano.

Dimitri se quejó, su respiración se hacía cada vez más frenética y entonces la angustia me envolvió, esto era mi culpa, por mi culpa él estaba muriendo, él había recibido esa bala para salvarme, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué? si hace sólo unas cuantas horas me había asegurado que su amor por mí ya no existía más. ¿Era posible que aunque ya no me amara aún estuviera dispuesto a dar la vida por mí? Por supuesto que sí, él era así, tan parecido a mí, dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio por aquellos que le importaban, porque aunque ya no me quisiera románticamente, él aún se preocupaba por mí ¿verdad?

—Rose tienes que dejarlo— dijo Mikhail, sacándome de mis pensamientos —Deben llevarlo al hospital ahora, debes dejar que ellos lo ayuden— a regañadientes deje de acariciarle el cabello y lo bese levemente en la frente, antes de apartarme y dejarlo ir.

¡Roza, Roza!— murmulló Dimitri mientras lo alejaban de mí. Mi corazón se sacudió, ante el tono de súplica en su voz.

Mikhail me ayudó a levantarme y me abrazó, con mi cara enterrada en su pecho los sollozos se apoderaron de mí.

—Dime que él estará bien ¿se salvara verdad?— le pregunté al guardián mientras me soltaba de su abrazo.

—Lo estará— me aseguró Mikhail —Él es fuerte.

—Quiero ir con él— le dije en respuesta dirigiéndome hacia la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Dimitri.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, deberías ir a cambiarte y después podrás ir a verlo al hospital— recién en ese momento me di cuenta de mis ropas y mis manos ensangrentadas.

—Tú también deberías limpiarte— le respondí mirando cómo había dejado yo su ropa cuando lo había abrazado. El sólo asintió mientras salíamos juntos de la habitación de la reina.

Hans estaba esperando afuera, varios guardianes desarmaban el equipo que habían utilizado para monitorear lo que sucedía en la habitación de Tatiana. Él se me acercó para agradecerme por salvar a la reina y ayudar a apresar a Tasha y a sus cómplices.

—Fuiste muy valiente Rose, todos te admiramos por lo que has hecho hoy— apenas lo escuche mi corazón y mi mente estaban con Dimitri.

Minutos más tarde estaba completamente limpia y caminaba hacia el hospital de la corte, ansiosa por saber cómo estaba Dimitri. Me acerque a la recepción y una mujer moroi de mediana edad me informó que se encontraba en cirugía en el cuarto piso.

Cuando subí vi a Mikhail en la sala de espera, se acercó a mí y me informó que Dimitri estaba estable, que le habían hecho varios exámenes y la bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital y que hace diez minutos lo habían ingresado a pabellón para someterlo a cirugía.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco, saber que Dimitri estaría bien era un alivio, pero por supuesto no estaría en paz hasta poder verlo. Unos minutos más tarde Mikhail me preguntó si quería acompañarlo a la cafetería, decline la oferta con toda la preocupación que me embargaba no podía pensar en comer, aun así el prometió traerme algo mientras desaparecía en el ascensor.

Aprovechando el tiempo a solas, decidí deslizarme en la mente de Lissa. Ella estaba con Christian, ya se habían enterado del aprisionamiento de Tasha y se dirigían a ver a Hans para averiguar bien lo sucedido. Brevemente, Hans les informó que yo había descubierto que Tasha y al guardián Moore conspiraban para asesinar a la reina, luego les mencionó mi papel en la misión para arruinar los planes de los dos y como Dimitri salvó mi vida recibiendo la bala que Tasha había dirigido hacia mi corazón.

—No es posible— dijo Christian secamente —Tasha no hubiese hecho algo así, debe ser una equivocación.

—Lamentablemente no, lord Ozera, tenemos todas las pruebas, si necesita verlo por sí mismo puedo mostrarle la grabación.

— ¿Dimitri y Rose, ellos están bien?— preguntó Lissa con angustia, no sólo estaba preocupada por nosotros dos, también por Christian que se desmoronaba cada vez más mientras tomaba conciencia de lo que había hecho su tía.

—La guardiana Hathaway está sana y salva, Belikov ingresó a cirugía, pero está fuera de peligro, ningún órgano vital fue dañado, supongo que tuvo suerte— comentó Hans un tanto pensativo.

Lissa se sintió un poco más tranquila al saber que nosotros dos estábamos a salvo, pero su preocupación aumentó cuando Christian insistió en ver la grabación, ella no necesitaba verlo, sabía que el guardián Croft no mentiría con algo así, pero no lo dejaría solo en esto. Esta fue mi señal para salir de su cabeza, no quería revivir por nada del mundo lo que había sucedido en la habitación de la reina.

Volví a habituarme en los alrededores de la sala de espera, con sus paredes blancas y ventanales tintados, en las esquinas algunas plantas que lograban darle algo de vida al lugar. Saque mi teléfono y lo encendí, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Adrián, con todo lo sucedido había olvidado mi resolución de terminar todo con él, pero ahora mismo no podría hacerle frente, no tenía intenciones de alejarme de Dimitri hasta verlo y saber con certeza que estaría bien. Unos minutos más tarde Mikhail volvió con un café para mí, sentándose a mi lado me preguntó si había alguna novedad, antes de que lograra contestarle, la doctora salió del pabellón, nos explicó que la cirugía había sido un éxito que la bala había sido extraída y que ahora sólo quedaba esperar su evolución, en un par de horas más si todo iba bien por fin podríamos verlo. La verdad esperar no era uno de mis talentos pero no podría estar en paz hasta volviera a ver a Dimitri.


	7. Sacrificio

**Capítulo 7 Sacrificio**

 **Adrián**

Desperté esa mañana sintiendo una mezcla de emociones negativas, que ni siquiera el alcohol parecía mitigar. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Rose, sabía a ciencia cierta que Belikov era muy importante para ella, ¡diablos! sabía que yo nunca ocuparía su mente y su corazón como él lo hacía, pero aún tenía esperanzas de que algún día ella viera que el amor que yo le ofrecía podría hacerla feliz.

Salí de mi habitación con la intención de saber si la oportunidad que me ofreció era sincera, porque a pesar de mis deseos de estar con ella y hacerla feliz, no podía seguir viéndola perseguir a Belikov una y otra vez, mientras yo continuaba esperando que me regalara un poco de su atención. Intente encontrarla en su habitación pero no estaba allí. Comencé a preocuparme o en realidad a temer que finalmente el asalta cunas se hubiese rendido y ahora estuvieran uno sobre el otro en algún lugar escondido de la corte, sabía por experiencia propia qué lugares visitar cuando algún asunto amoroso requería privacidad.

Deseché el sombrío pensamiento, Belikov estaba lejos de rendirse ante los avances de Rose, aun cuando había visto en su aura que aún sentía algo fuerte por ella, la oscuridad y la culpa que cargaban su atormentada alma mantenían sus sentimientos y emociones totalmente enfrascadas por el momento, o al menos eso creía.

Me senté en una banca en un pequeño parque cercano al edificio de los guardianes, esperando ver a Rose en algún lado, volví a llamarla pero no hubo respuesta y al igual que había hecho más temprano comencé a mandar mensaje tras mensaje, esperando saber dónde estaba y con quién. Fue entonces cuando vi a Lissa y Christian saliendo juntos del edificio.

—Deberías tratar de cambiar esa cara, parece que vienes de un funeral— tan pronto como mis palabras dejaron mi boca me arrepentí de ellas, atormentado ante la mirada de horror de Lissa.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar bromeando después de lo que le sucedió a tu tía?— preguntó Lissa con irritación.

— ¿Mi tía, a qué te refieres?— el horror y confusión en el rostro de Lissa se reflejaba en mi propia voz ahora.

—Tasha trato de matarla— respondió Christian en un susurro casi no creyendo lo que decía, pero yo no lo pensé dos veces y me lance sobre él.

— ¿Cómo es que tu tía trato de matar a la mía? ¿Es una maldita broma, verdad?

— ¡Adrián qué haces suéltalo! ¡Él acaba de enterarse, él no tiene nada que ver con eso, suéltalo ahora, le haces daño!— la angustia en la voz de Lissa me hizo salir del trance y me di cuenta de que había agarrado a Christian del cuello y no le estaba permitiendo respirar. Varios guardianes se acercaban a nosotros decididos a acabar con nuestra pelea. Lo triste era que Christian ni siquiera estaba luchando, no trató de soltarse de mí, no usó su magia de fuego, ni siquiera intentó golpearme cuando al fin lo solté, era evidente que lo que le había hecho su tía a la mía lo tenía totalmente conmocionado. De pronto la real gravedad del asunto también me golpeo, mi tía la reina estaba herida, tal vez su vida corría peligro ¿era esa la razón por la que mi madre había estado llamándome más temprano?

Rápidamente me dirigí hacía la clínica de la corte esquivando a los guardianes que se acercaban y sacando mi teléfono para llamar a mi madre, minutos más tarde estaba en la clínica donde mis padres hablaban con un doctor. Mi padre inmediatamente al ataque del imperfecto hijo.

— ¿En dónde estabas? mejor no me lo digas, es obvio, tirado por ahí borracho como siempre mientras tu tía era atacada, ¿acaso entiendes lo grave de este asunto?

—Por favor déjalo en paz— dijo mi madre acercándose a mí.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te han dicho?— le pregunté sin ni siquiera mirar a mi padre, que decidió dejarnos solos y dirigirse hacia otros miembros más dignos de la familia Ivashkov.

—Tatiana está bien, la hirieron en el pecho con una estaca de plata, pero su vida no corre peligro, la sometieron a cirugía, está descansando en este momento. Mi madre y yo nos sentamos un momento en la sala de espera, luego de un rato volví a llamar a Rose, nuevamente sin ninguna respuesta.

— ¿A quién llamas?— preguntó mi madre.

—Rose— dije molesto, como era posible que cuando más la necesitaba, ni siquiera fuera capaz de devolver mis llamadas.

—Oh cariño, Rose debe estar con los guardianes.

—Hans no la haría trabajar un domingo— dije sintiéndome cada vez más irritado.

— ¿Entonces no lo sabes?, cariño Rose fue la que salvo la vida de tu tía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ella está bien?— pregunté levantándome abruptamente de la silla, de pronto sintiéndome muy asustado Rose podría estar grave, herida, muerta tal vez.

—Tranquilízate, ella está bien, Tasha le disparo, pero el ex strigoi recibió la bala por ella.

—Belikov, ja, ja ja ja— de pronto comencé a reír histéricamente. Acaso no era irónico, el ex monstruo, el ex strigoi, el súper guardián, por el cual jamás tendría una oportunidad real de llegar al corazón de mi pequeña dhampir, una vez más le probaba al mundo su perfección, salvando al amor de mi vida, recibiendo una bala por ella.

— ¿Estas bien? preguntó mi madre completamente intrigada por mi reacción.

— ¿Qué paso con Belikov?— pregunté comprendiendo de pronto donde podría estar Rose.

—Lo último que supe es que lo trajeron para someterlo a cirugía, un guardián nos informó algo sobre que debían extraer la bala.

No espere a que continuara y me dirigí hasta la recepción, sí Dimitri estaba aquí seguro Rose estaría con él, especialmente ahora que había sacrificado su vida por ella. Cuando llegué al cuarto piso encontré al guardián Tanner en la sala de espera, sin necesidad de preguntarle me informó que Rose estaba en la sala de recuperación visitando a Dimitri. La cirugía había sido un éxito, el estupendo e invencible Dimitri Belikov se había salvado y a pesar de que la parte egoísta de mí hubiese deseado su deceso, la parte que amaba a Rose y deseaba que fuera feliz estaba aliviada y fue ahí cuando lo entendí, amar a alguien implica hacer sacrificios y yo debía hacer el mío, Rose jamas sería feliz conmigo, porque su amor por Belikov era indestructible, entonces sólo me quedaba una cosa por hacer, hacer mi propio sacrificio, renunciar a mi pequeña Dhampir.


	8. Despedidas

**Capitulo 8: Despedidas**

 **Rose**

Dimitri yacía inconsciente en la cama de la sala de recuperación, al entrar y verlo así la angustia se apoderó de mí y las lágrimas y los sollozos tomaron control de mi cuerpo, lloraba por demasiadas razones, por rabia ante su rechazo, conmoción por su sacrificio, alivio al saber que estaría bien, dolor al saber que él había renunciado a mí para siempre. Sin embargo eso no importaba ahora, yo debía ser fuerte, debía ser valiente y seguir adelante, rearmarme a mí misma y demostrarle al mundo que nada ni nadie podía derrotarme.

Tenía el consuelo y también la certeza de que lo había amado tanto que había hecho todo por cumplir mi promesa de salvarlo, había logrado reparar su alma con ayuda de Lissa y ahora él era un Damphir de nuevo y esperaba, que un día lograra sanarse de todas sus culpas y remordimientos y pudiera ser feliz.

Me acerque a su cama y acaricie su rostro tomando entre mis dedos un mechón que caía sobre su mejilla, deseaba tanto tocarlo desde que había sido restaurado, la tibieza de su piel, la suavidad de su cabello traspasaron mi propia piel con un calor intenso, sin duda esa antigua electricidad que siempre sentía al tocarlo. Él se movió un poco, su respiración se agitó, al parecer no deseaba sentir mi piel contra la suya ni siquiera por un momento. Las lágrimas amenazaron con alcanzarme de nuevo, pero las reprimí cuando sentí que la puerta se abría y Lissa ingresaba a la habitación. Ni siquiera había sentido su presencia, sumida en mis propias emociones el vínculo parecía haber quedado en el olvido.

— ¡Rose!— dijo abrazándome fuertemente — ¿Cómo estás, estaba tan preocupada?

—Estoy bien— mentí limpiando mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

—No, no lo estás.

— ¡Oye!— dije fingiendo una sonrisa —Yo no fui la que recibió la bala.

—Buen punto— sonrió tristemente —Christian y yo vimos la grabación, gracias a Dios ambos están bien.

— ¿Cómo está él?—pregunté, con todo lo sucedido ni siquiera había pensado en Christian. Tasha era la única familia que tenía y ahora estaba encerrada por intento de asesinato, había pasado toda su vida bajo la sombra de las malas decisiones de sus padres, seguro ser el sobrino de una asesina era algo más para añadir a la lista de cosas horribles con las que vivir.

—Devastado, está afuera esperando, no quiso entrar. Adrián está con él

— ¿Adrián, él está aquí?

—Sí, estuvo visitando a la reina y se enteró de tu papel en su rescate, quiso verte pero cuando llegó ya habías entrado a ver a Dimitri.

—Necesito terminar con esto ahora ¿verdad?— dije más para mí misma que a Lissa y me dirigí a la salida.

—Te avisaré cuando despierte.

—No es necesario— dije con amargura —Me prometí a mí misma que no seguiría rogándole que me ame, el renunció a mí, yo debería hacer lo mismo.

—Pero el salvó tu vida— dijo Lissa perpleja, en su mente eso era prueba suficiente de que él aún me amaba y que ahora estaríamos juntos, pero yo no iba engañarme más a mí misma, conocía a Dimitri y sabía que si él había decidido no dejarme entrar nuevamente en su vida, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. _Bueno tal vez una nueva lectura de cartas_ pensé con amargura.

—Claro, supongo que ahora estamos a mano— dije y mirándolo por última vez, salí de la habitación, no pensando en volver.

Adrián estaba sentado junto a Christian, pero ninguno hablaba, Mikhail no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista y supuse que había tenido que ir a encargarse del papeleo que le había prometido a Hans. Me acerqué a Christian que se levantó rápidamente y me sonrió amargamente, pensaba que estaría enfadado conmigo por ayudar a atrapar a Tasha, así que intenté disculparme.

—Christian yo tení...—no pude terminar porque él me interrumpió.

—No Rose, no es tu culpa, Tasha tomó sus propias decisiones, no es tu culpa, ni de nadie más. Sé que era tu deber atraparla, es bueno que haya sido antes de que hiciera mayor daño— ante esas palabras vi a Adrián estremecerse a su lado, pero no levantó su cabeza en ningún momento, estaba evitando mirarme y entendí que de alguna manera él sabía que yo había tomado una decisión.

—Oh sparky, entiendo que no debo culparme, pero aun así, yo también la admiraba y la respetaba, sólo espero que sepas que no fue fácil para mí.

—Lo sé Rose— dijo dándome un pequeño apretón en el hombro y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Dimitri.

Entonces me senté junto a Adrián esperando a que dijera algo, un rato después se giró hacia mí, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, tal vez por el alcohol que había consumido, tal vez porque había llorado, un ligero brillo en su mejilla, confirmó mi última sospecha, Adrián había llorado ¿había sido por su tía?¿por mí?¿por nosotros? Entendiendo que no podía seguir alargando lo inevitable, le pedí que me siguiera, no podía hacer esto aquí, así que salimos de la clínica y nos sentamos en un banco cerca de los estacionamientos.

—Adrián, necesito que entiendas que esto no tiene que ver con Dimitri— dije con un nudo en la garganta, esto era más difícil de lo que imaginé.

—Claro, la razón por la que terminas tu relación con migo no tiene nada que ver con Belikov, el héroe que salvó tu vida— me dijo con ironía, su tono me molestó, pero me mantuve calmada, no deseaba más distancia entre nosotros, Adrián me importaba, sí iba a perderlo como novio, al menos esperaba conservarlo como amigo, si es que él lo aceptaba.

—No, la única razón por la que hago esto es por qué nuestra relación no va a funcionar, yo no debería haber dejado que las cosas llegarán a este punto, cuando te acepté, lo hice sin estar lista, tu tenías razón, yo he sido egoísta, he permanecido contigo porque es fácil, me divierto contigo, te quiero y mucho, pero no te amo como mereces y tú tampoco me amas a mí— quiso interrumpirme, pero no lo dejé —No lo haces Adrián, al menos no como crees que haces, alguna vez me has considerado digna de hacer un sacrificio, alguna vez quisiste ser mejor por mí, ser mejor como persona, no comprando cosas ni haciendo regalos para impresionarme, o usándome para molestar a tu familia.

—Es posible que tengas razón— dijo después de un rato, su rostro abatido cuando habló —Yo no soy perfecto, ni soy un héroe como el asalta cunas, pero yo sí haré un sacrificio por ti, te dejaré libre, ya no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, tal vez no haya sido mejor por ti, pero quiero que seas feliz, te amo lo suficiente para querer lo mejor para ti aunque no sea conmigo— diciendo esto se levantó y se paró frente a mí —Adiós para siempre pequeña Dhampir que seas muy feliz— y con esas últimas palabras camino lejos de mí.

Pensé que me sentiría aliviada cuando Adrián saliera de mi vida, pero en realidad, me sentía horrible, estaba sola ahora y a pesar de que me aterraba había estado siempre sola en realidad, desde que tenía cuatro años, y desde entonces lo único constante en mi vida había sido Lissa e incluso ella me había dejado sola varias veces. Me disponía a dirigirme a mi habitación en busca de un merecido descanso, cuando recibí una llamada de Mikhail.

—Hathaway, la reina necesita verte de inmediato— dijo Mikhail en el teléfono. Excelente ¿ahora la reina me regañaría por haber roto el corazón de su sobrino? ya había recibido demasiados golpes hoy, uno más no sería nada.

Volví a la clínica para recibir mi castigo, pero la razón por la que Tatiana quería verme era diferente, ella tenía una nueva misión para mí, debía encontrar al hermano perdido de Lissa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Lejos**

 **Dimitri**

Un dolor agudo recorría mi cuerpo, mis manos estaban empuñadas mientras caía al piso, de pronto una dulce voz me decía que todo estaría bien, era su voz, era mi Roza, yo estaba en su brazos ahora y el dolor comenzaba a desvanecerse. Me sumí en una pacífica obscuridad parecía estar nadando en aguas profundas, al principio parecían cálidas pero luego se volvieron frías y peligrosas y entonces comenzó mi pesadilla más recurrente, aquella donde los cuerpos de los que mate me atrapaban en un río y no permitían que saliera a la superficie, desesperado por salir del agua comenzaba a gritar que ya no era un monstruo, pero todo lo que ellos veían era al strigoi en mí, entonces unas manos se acercaban para ayudarme a salir. Eran sus manos las manos de mi Roza. Ella me ayudaba a salir del agua soltaba mis manos y comenzaba a caminar delante de mí cada vez con más rapidez hasta empezar a correr, quería gritarle que dejara de correr, que volviera, que necesitaba decirle algo importante, pero no podía encontrar mi voz, entonces alguien habló

—Tú le enseñaste a correr, tú la obligaste—no necesité voltearme para reconocer la voz de mi abuela, pero lo hice de todos modos, ella estaba sentada en el sofá de mi casa en Baia, me sonrió y luego le sonrió a alguien sentada al frente de ella, sólo podía ver su obscuro y sedoso cabello que siempre adoré, ella se giró y estaba sonriéndome dulcemente, ¿cómo había podido pensar que podría olvidar esa sonrisa? se levantó, acercándose a mí tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso suavemente detrás de mi oreja, rozando mi mejilla mientras lo hacía, ese simple toque aceleró mi respiración y acerque mi cara hacía sus manos para disfrutar de la sensación de su piel contra la mía, pero ella la retiro y una triste y desamparada expresión remplazó su sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de sufrimiento, era la misma expresión de dolor que había observado cuando dije esas malditas palabras en la capilla. Cerré los ojos e intente explicarle que no era cierto, que yo nunca podría dejar de amarla, que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que pudiéramos estar juntos, pero no pude hablar y cuando abrí mis ojos ella ya no estaba y entonces comencé a correr para tratar de alcanzarla nuevamente, mientras Yeva me gritaba irritada — ¡Dimka sí la alcanzas no vuelvas a dejarla ir!

Algunos sonidos a mi alrededor me confundieron, voces de personas desconocidas hablaban de mí y entonces desperté, estaba en una habitación blanca y espaciosa, un aroma a desinfectado en el aire, me gire un poco y un dolor penetrante recorrió mi cuerpo, inmediatamente una mujer moroi en bata blanca se acercó.

—Debe tomarlo con calma Guardián Belikov, Hace menos de 24 horas recibió un disparo y fue sometido a una cirugía— confundido sólo la mire, sabía que el disparo había sucedido y probablemente la cirugía explicaría el vendaje alrededor de mi abdomen, pero ¿ella me había llamado guardián?

Se presentó como la doctora Schell y comenzó a examinarme, diciéndome que había estado sedado varias horas, que me estaba recuperando más rápido de lo esperado y que si todo continuaba normal sólo me retendrían cuarenta y ocho horas más. Eso significaba que sólo en un par de días podría ver a mi Roza, mi Roza, ahora que lo pensaba en dos días podían pasar muchas cosas, de pronto el sueño vino a mi mente y me sentí desesperado por salir de aquí, debía verla, pedirle perdón, rogar por una nueva oportunidad de estar en su vida, si tan solo pudiera o quisiera venir a verme, pero la verdad es que dudaba que viniera después de todo el daño que le hice.

Los dos días pasaron y ella nunca vino a visitarme, cuando Lissa venía a verme nunca me hablaba de ella y yo no me atrevía a preguntarle, sabía que la había herido y que ella estaría molesta, probablemente me odiaba y tal vez Lissa sabía que le había hecho daño, si era sincero conmigo mismo yo me merecía su indiferencia, incluso su odio, después de todo yo lo había pedido, le había pedido que se alejara de mí, que me dejara en paz.

Llegó el momento de salir de la clínica para ir a mi nuevo apartamento, uno que me fue dado junto con mi reincorporación a las filas de los guardianes, todo eso como muestra de confianza y agradecimiento por haber ayudado a detener a Tasha. Finalmente cuando Lissa vino por mí para acompañarme a mi apartamento tuve que preguntar.

— ¿Dónde está Rose? ¿Por qué nunca vino a visitarme?

— ¡Oh Dimitri ella sí vino! estuvo contigo en las horas posteriores a la cirugía y no se movió de tu lado hasta que supo que estabas fuera de peligro— sentí algo de alivio, ella vino, estuvo conmigo, pero entonces por qué no había vuelto, ni siquiera un momento, tal vez estaba demasiado ocupada con Ivashkov para preocuparse por mí, es que acaso podía culparla, era yo el que siempre le pedía que se apartara de mí.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido desde entonces?— pregunté finalmente, dudando de si me gustaría escuchar la respuesta.

—Rose ya no está en la corte— dijo Lissa y mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse— Ella salió de la corte en una misión especial para la reina, es de carácter secreto, nadie sabe en qué lugar está ni cuando regresará.

—Pero ella es tu guardiana— conseguí decir, sintiendo una horrible opresión en mi pecho.

—Te equivocas Dimitri, Rose Hathaway pertenece ahora a la guardia real de Tatiana— estaba perplejo Rose no era la guardiana de Lissa ¿cómo era eso posible? No me sorprendía que Tatiana la quisiera en sus filas, ella era extraordinaria como guardiana y como mujer, pero que consintiera dejar a Lissa después de todas las esperanzas que había puesto en convertirse en su guardiana, no tenía sentido para mí. _Tiene todo el sentido del mundo Dimitri,_ dijo la molesta voz en mi cabeza, _es una verdadera oportunidad para alejarse para siempre de ti._


	10. Pistas

**Capítulo 10: Pistas**

 **Sydney**

Estaba alojada en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto de Baltimore esperando su llegada, no podía creer que nuevamente estaba trabajando para Abe, pero esta vez en una misión solicitada por la reina misma y apoyada por los alquimistas. Este hotel serviría como nuestro cuartel general mientras investigábamos el paradero del misterioso hermano de la princesa Dragomir. Me estaba preguntando con que idiota trabajaría y cuantas malvadas criaturas de la noche tendría que soportar mientras lo hacía, cuando escuché que alguien tocaba mi puerta.

— ¿¡Sydney! eres tú?— una voz increíblemente familiar preguntó chillando en cuanto abrí la puerta.

— ¡Rose Hathaway!— chillé de vuelta y sin darme cuenta estaba abrazándome y me sentí muy aliviada de verla, al menos era una criatura de la noche a la cual podía tolerar.

—Como siempre encantado de verla señorita Sage— Abe Mazur me saludó un momento después de soltar a Rose y no pude resistir el escalofrío que me producía su presencia.

—Señor Mazur— saludé de vuelta estrechando su mano tratando de ser gentil y profesional.

Inmediatamente comenzamos a trabajar, hablamos un par de horas sobre los datos reunidos hasta ahora, como el hecho de que alguien había robado los registros financieros de Erick Dragomir, una cuenta bancaria a nombre de una mujer llamada Jane Doe, que por lo que sabíamos podría ser Dhampir, Moroi o incluso humana y por lo revelado por la reina esa cuenta fue creada para encubrir la existencia del niño o niña en cuestión. Además habíamos averiguado que Lord Dragomir era asiduo a visitar el casino Witchinghour y había sido visto innumerables veces en compañía de algunas bailarinas de ese lugar.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Abe se ofreció a pedir algo de comida y en vista de que no íbamos a avanzar más ese día, decidimos descansar un poco mientras esperábamos la comida.

—Jamás pensé que dejarías a Lissa para convertirte en guardiana de la reina— comenté tratando de entablar una conversación con Rose, que estaba de espaldas en una de las camas, mirando el techo y mordiendo sus uñas distraídamente.

—Tampoco yo, créeme— dijo con un suspiro, acomodándose de lado en la cama para mirarme.

—Y entonces ¿te pidió unirte a su guardia después que salvaste su vida?

—Sí exacto y no es como que puedas decirle que no a Tatiana Ivashkov— comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Además es la tía de tu novio, tienes que causar una buena impresión.

—Adrián y yo ya no somos novios— dijo con una mueca —Y Tatiana puede quererme como guerrera incluso puede admirarme, pero no lo aprobaría de todos modos.

— ¿Es por eso que terminaron?— Pregunté curiosa.

—No exactamente— dijo bajando la voz.

—Entonces ¿fue por Belikov? ¿Están juntos de nuevo, es por eso que recibió una bala por ti?

—ja ja ja ja ¿es una broma Sydney? Dimitri Belikov rompió completamente mi corazón horas antes de recibir una bala por mí— dijo sin una gota de humor, me pareció percibir una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, pero se volteó mirando a la pared antes de que pudiera cerciorarme, estuvo en silencio largo rato, hasta que Abe y la comida hicieron su aparición.

— ¡Viejo por fin llegas! Muero de hambre— dijo de pronto levantándose de la cama sin mirarme y pasando a toda velocidad hasta sentarse en la mesa dónde Abe y sus guardianes habían situado la comida.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida chatarra, pizza, alitas de pollo, papas fritas con queso cheddar, aros de cebolla y palitos de ajo, por supuesto también mi ensalada y mi bebida dietética. Nos sentamos a la mesa, Rose sonreía pero era evidente que algo la deprimía, la había visto así antes, cuando estábamos en Rusia, pero esto era diferente y se hizo más obvio cuando unos 20 minutos pasaron, había comido apenas dos trozos de pizza, unas tres papitas y la mitad de una dona de chocolate, una cantidad de comida muy por debajo de los estándares de Rose Hathaway.

—Tengo sueño— dijo de pronto —Me voy a dormir, buenas noches— y se dirigió a la habitación rápidamente. Abe y yo nos miramos, obviamente sorprendidos, pero ninguno se atrevió a ir tras ella. Unos minutos más tarde Abe y sus guardianes se alistaban para retirarse.

—Sage tengo una nueva misión para ti— dijo Abe antes de cerrar la puerta —Necesito que averigües que está sucediendo con Rose.

— ¿Desde cuándo tanto interés en lo que sucede con una guardiana?— pregunté en voz alta antes de darme cuenta.

—Ella no es cualquier guardiana, es mi hija— respondió sonriendo con orgullo y cerró la puerta tras él. Una parte de mí conocía la respuesta, había escuchado rumores entre los alquimistas y por supuesto no era difícil encontrar el parecido, pero aun así era extraño ver a Zmey preocupado genuinamente por alguien.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando me dirigía a mi cama escuche los sollozos de Rose, quise acercarme y tratar de consolarla, era evidente que sufría, pero cómo podía ayudarla yo, no tenía idea de cómo curar penas del corazón, pero me hice una promesa a mí misma, averiguaría como hacerlo, no por Zmey, sino por Rose Hathaway, una excelente amiga y protectora de aquellos a quienes quiere.

A la mañana siguiente Rose apenas toco su comida y luego de ducharse y vestirse bajó a ejercitarse en el gimnasio del hotel, volviendo justo a tiempo para nuestra visita al centro alquimista de la ciudad, donde íbamos a reunirnos con David Griffin, encargado de los archivos financieros del mundo Moroi.

Uno de los guardianes de Abe, llamado Boris Gabor nos acompañó hasta las dependencias del centro alquimista, era un hombre alto de unos 22 años, con un cuerpo bien formado como todos los Dhampir, su cabello castaño claro y ojos celestes, llamaban bastante la atención de las mujeres que se cruzaban en nuestro camino, pero Rose no parecía notarlo, a pesar de las miradas interesadas que el guardián le lanzaba de vez en cuando.

David Griffin nos recibió cortésmente, era evidente que era un alquimista experimentado que no dejaba ver el nerviosismo que las malvadas criaturas de la noche le provocaban, nos condujo a una sala privada y nos dio libre acceso a todos los archivos financieros de los Moroi de la realeza muertos en los últimos cinco años. Unas cinco horas más tarde habíamos dado con el nombre de la titular de una cuenta bancaria que recibía grandes cantidades de dinero de una cuenta secreta que pertenecía a los Dragomir y que había sido abierta quince años atrás.

—La cuenta está a nombre de Sonya Karp— dije y Rose jadeó tras de mí, acercándose rápidamente para mirar la pantalla y verlo por ella misma — ¿La conoces?— pregunté, Rose asintió y dijo

—Era mi profesora en San Vladimir, lo último que supe sobre ella es que se convirtió en Strigoi por voluntad propia. Entonces fue mi turno de jadear.


	11. Cicatrices

**Capítulo 11: Cicatrices**

 **Rose**

Era la única pista que teníamos, debíamos encontrar a Sonya Karp, pero ¿cómo lo lograríamos? Mikhail Tanner la había rastreado por un año sin hallarla, la única salida era recurrir a la tortura de Strigoi para conseguir respuestas, lo había practicado un tiempo atrás en Siberia con los no prometidos, cuando necesitaba encontrar a Dimitri.

Maldición, Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri mientras mi cabeza estuviera lejos de su recuerdo, planeando estrategias e investigando con Sydney o matándome a mí misma en el gimnasio era capaz de sobrevivir el paso de los días a pesar de la certeza de que su amor por mí se había acabado, pero bastaba una pequeña imagen de él en mi memoria para hacerme sentir vacía y triste o una visión directa presenciada desde los ojos de Lissa, sólo eso y podía volver atrás en cuestión de segundos, imágenes cómo cuando Dimitri salió del hospital y preguntó por mí, el reconocimiento público de que no era un Strigoi, la restitución de su posición de guardián, la certeza de Lissa de que él estaba sufriendo por lo que hizo, algo que yo sabía que era cierto, sabía que Dimitri Belikov era capaz de echarse la culpa de todos los males del mundo y más.

Uno de esos horribles días cuando me sentía muy vulnerable, me decidí a contarle a Sydney todo lo que había sucedido desde que deje de verla en Rusia, omitiendo por supuesto el episodio de liberación de Víctor Dashkov desde la prisión. Al final del relato cuando llegué a la parte de la iglesia, feroces lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, aún podía sentir el dolor y la decepción de no tener mi final feliz, pero de alguna manera el desahogarme con ella me ayudó un poco a liberar mi alma y aunque era probable que no pudiera olvidarlo jamás o al menos no pronto, me sentía más en paz después de nuestra conversación.

Por supuesto el tener ahora nuevas pistas sobre las últimas actividades de Sonya Karp, gracias a los expedientes enviados por el muy carismático David Griffin, el humano encargado de la base secreta de los alquimistas en Baltimore y la próxima creación de un grupo de guardianes, comandados por mí para enfrentar Strigoi, con el fin de sacarle información sobre Sonya, mantenían mi mente ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

El fin de semana nos habíamos cambiado a una gran casa cercana a Roland park, con cinco dormitorios y cinco baños, con un inmenso jardín y una gran sótano que acomodamos como gimnasio para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento. Esperábamos recibir a más guardianes para comenzar a rastrear a Sonya y aunque estábamos contra el tiempo, teníamos ahora información sobre las últimas actividades de la Strigoi. Hace diez días exactamente yo había dejado la corte con el fin de encontrar al hijo de Erick Dragomir, si lográbamos nuestra misión podríamos evitar que entrara en vigencia la ley de edad que obligaría a los dhampir a convertirse en guardianes a los dieciséis años. Sí Lissa probaba que tenía un quórum, la votación anterior quedaría nula, pero sólo teníamos un par de meses, para encontrar a Sonya, hacerla hablar, encontrar al hermano o hermana de Lissa, convencerlo de su importancia en el futuro de nuestra raza y llevarlo a la corte, para acabar con esa maldita ley.

Abe nos había dejado una mañana, para volar a la corte y entregar un reporte de nuestros avances a la reina, desde allí se dirigiría a Europa para atender unos negocios, así que no nos volveríamos a ver por un par de semanas, sabía que estaba preocupado por mí, pero había dejado de preguntarme cuando le respondí, que se metiera en sus propios asuntos o dejaría de considerarlo mi padre. Por supuesto mis cambios de humor y falta de apetito no sólo preocupaban al viejo, también a Sydney y para mi sorpresa al guardián Gabor, que en lugar de irse con Abe y sus guardianes se quedó con nosotras en la casa de Baltimore a la espera de los nuevos guardianes que llegarían a apoyarnos en nuestra misión.

Al principio sus avances y abiertos coqueteos me incomodaban bastante, el tipo era guapo sin duda, pero es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que yo jamás podría fijarme en alguien, que no fuera...bueno él. En fin la tarde después de la despedida de Abe, mientras nos encontrábamos los dos en el sótano que habíamos preparado cómo gimnasio, fui arrastrada a la mente de Lissa repentinamente, estaba con Christian en su apartamento en la corte, completamente molesta con él por no entender que Dimitri la necesitaba, que estaba deprimido, lleno de arrepentimiento por su pasado y ¿por mí? No pude pensar mucho en eso, sus emociones eran demasiado fuertes para preocuparme de las mías.

—No puedo creer que sigas tan preocupada por él— dijo Christian con exasperación —Es un hombre grande por Dios santo, entiendo tu conexión con él después de su restauración y eso pero, ahora...ahora parece que tú vida gira en torno a él— continuó diciendo con frustración pasando una mano por su cabello — Sí no estás con él estás con la reina, ya...ni siquiera te veo. Lissa sintió su molestia disminuir ante el desliz de Christian, sus ojos azules penetrando los suyos esperando su respuesta.

—Quieres decir qué te gustaría verme más seguido— dijo Lissa nerviosa sin apartar la mirada.

—Lissa— dijo él con un tono cálido en su voz que hizo su corazón acelerarse —Tú sabes que sí, yo fui un tonto, yo...nunca debí dejar pasar tanto tiempo— continuó acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos—Ya no puedo engañarme a mí mismo, yo...nunca te he olvidado, yo no quiero seguir fingiendo, yo nunca he dejado de amarte y...

No pudo continuar, Lissa con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho, había tomado su rostro en sus manos y lo estaba besando, derritiéndose en sus brazos, cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó con fuerza hacia él. Por un momento yo también estuve pérdida en la sensación de ese beso hasta que unas fuertes manos que me sacudían levemente me trajeron a la realidad, la realidad, esa en donde yo estaba fuera de la corte, preparándome para una misión suicida, y completamente desolada porque hace casi dos semanas mi corazón había sido destruido por el único hombre que había amado.

— ¡¿Hathaway qué sucede?!— preguntó de pronto Gabor con evidente preocupación mientras me sostenía por los hombros tratando de hacerme reaccionar. Me deshice con fuerza de su agarre y salí del sótano rápidamente sin preocuparme del guardián que me seguía aún preguntándome que había sucedido, al llegar a mi habitación, cerré con llave, ¿por qué? había estado bien los últimos días, sin pensar mucho en Dimitri, excepto cuando me dormía y aparecía sin permiso en mis sueños. Pero ahora Lissa, ella tenía a Christian nuevamente en su vida y yo por enésima vez este año sentía rabia contra ella por tener en su vida el amor que yo sólo podía añorar.

— ¡No es justo!—grite arrojando un jarrón contra la pared, nuevamente sintiendo palabras de Sidney de hace unos días atrás daban vueltas en mi cabeza " _es cierto que yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en asuntos del corazón, pero es evidente para mí que después de un amor como el que ustedes tuvieron, aun cuando fue breve tiene que haber cicatrices_ " Cicatrices que al parecer me acompañarían para siempre, pensé amargamente.


	12. Una ayuda

Capítulo 12: Una ayuda

 **Abe**

Mi estadía en la corte tomó algunos días más de los que había presupuestado, en primera instancia porque estaba en búsqueda de respuestas sobre el estado depresivo de Rose y bueno porque me distraje además debido a la presencia de una linda pelirroja. Mi primera parada por supuesto fue en mi vivienda de la corte para descansar y fue entonces que nos cruzamos, cuando ella venía de la casa de su Moroi Lord Szelky y se dirigía a una reunión de los guardianes, para discutir sus planes para evitar de alguna manera la implementación de la ley de edad.

—Finalmente un hermoso paisaje _—_ dije inclinándome levemente —Guardiana Hathaway, como siempre un gusto verla.

—Ibrahim— respondió sonriendo mientras besaba el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Tienes un tiempo para un viejo amigo?

—Tal vez— dijo ella coquetamente —Pero no pronto, por desgracia— y entonces se fue sin decir nada más, como siempre hacía, sabía que cuando ella quisiera me buscaría, así era siempre entre nosotros, yo podía tener un pequeño espacio en su vida solo cuando ella deseaba dármelo.

A la mañana siguiente tuve una reunión con la reina para darle a conocer los avances a los que habíamos llegado, en las dos semanas que llevábamos fuera de la corte. Los últimos registros de los alquimistas, mencionaban recientes reportes que ubicaban a Sonya Karp en Lexington Kentucky y allí es dónde Rose y los guardianes se dirigirían una vez que estuvieran listos para partir. Informé a la reina sobre los planes de Rose para encontrar a la Strigoi y la eventual llegada de los guardianes que la ayudarían a conseguirlo y ella parecía estar tranquila con los avances hasta ahora.

—No entiendo completamente su plan pero confío en Rose— dijo levantándose de su asiento y dando por terminada la reunión —Sólo espero que todo pueda resolverse a tiempo.

—Es lo que todos esperamos— comenté y ella me sonrió amargamente.

—No todos Ibrahim, no todos— dijo acompañándome a la salida —Gracias espero tu próximo informe, nos vemos pronto.

Cuando salía de palacio me crucé con Daniella Ivashkov, sabía por Sydney que Rose y Adrián ya no estaban juntos así que tome la oportunidad para averiguar un poco más sobre el asunto.

—Buenos días, Señora Ivashkov— la salude con una sonrisa.

—Es Daniella ¿recuerdas?— dijo ella con exasperación — ¿Reunión con la reina?

—Efectivamente, por cierto ella me hablo sobre tu papel en la entrega de información sobre el pasado de Erick Dragomir— dije en voz baja.

—Sobre su hija ilegítima— dijo con una sonrisa triste —Sí bueno,no estoy segura de si él apreciaría que revelara un secreto que juré proteger con mi vida, pero supongo que es lo único que podía hacer para tratar de evitar la división de nuestro mundo.

—Por supuesto que lo haría, lo hiciste por su hija y por todos nosotros.

—Supongo que tienes razón y hablando de hijos que tal lo ha hecho Rose, Tatiana confía mucho en ella, especialmente desde que salvo su vida.

—Bastante bien por lo que sé, está bastante enfocada en obtener respuestas pronto para lograr completar esta misión, ha tenido momentos duros con todo lo que sucedió aquí antes de irse, pero el tener una meta como ayudar a la princesa y al pueblo Dhampir, eso le ha servido mucho.

—Me alegro de escucharlo, tal vez eso es justamente lo que Adrián necesita para no perderse en el alcohol junto a ese guardián restaurado— dijo con amargura —Es un poco irónico no crees, cuando estaba saliendo con Rose había dejado un poco de lado sus vicios y ahora volvió a caer en ellos fuertemente y además los comparte con otro ex de Rose, su mentor ya sabes el guardián Belikov.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunté, cada vez más interesado en la conversación.

—Oh ¿no lo sabías? por supuesto, no muchos lo saben en realidad, yo misma no lo sabría si el mismo Adrián no me lo hubiese dicho— comenzó —El asunto es que unos días después de la partida de Rose mi hijo estaba destrozado y comenzó a beber en exceso otra vez— dijo suspirando —Lo confronté un día y entonces él me contó que había sido él quien había terminado con Rose, porque no podía competir con Belikov— me miro preocupada por mi posible reacción y al verme impasible continuó —Adrián me dijo que él era su verdadero amor antes de ser convertido en Strigoi, entonces yo le dije enrabiada que como era posible que dejara que el alcohol y un ex strigoi lo derrotaran, que si él quería a Rose de vuelta no era esa la forma de conseguirlo— bajo la cabeza para mirar sus manos y continuó —Es que tú no lo entiendes mamá me dijo, yo bebo para apagarlo, ¿apagar qué? Le pregunté, su aura me dijo, su aura, el aura de Belikov, es una tormenta, no lo soporto es una mezcla horrible de culpa y remordimiento, pero también hay amor, amor por Rose y sufrimiento por haberla perdido.

— ¿Adrian te dijo todo eso?—pregunté un tanto confundido, sabía por Sydney que una de las razones por las que Rose estaba deprimida era porque Belikov la había rechazado después de ser restaurado y ahora según Adrián el maldito estaba sufriendo por ella.

—Absolutamente y estoy tan preocupada, no sé qué es peor su alcoholismo o la locura que le provoca el bendito espíritu.

—Sí bueno esa magia del espíritu en serio causa estragos— dije pensando precisamente en Rose y su vínculo con la princesa, después que la salvo de la muerte.

—Cierto— me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos —Debo irme, Tatiana me espera.

—Claro, espero verte pronto— me despedí dirigiéndome a visitar a los alimentadores.

Para el final del día tuve varias llamadas del guardián Boris Gabor, todas sobre Rose, al parecer había sufrido una especie de crisis y se había encerrado en su habitación a romper cosas. Preocupado llame a Sydney para saber que pasaba, ella me contó que al parecer Rose había visto algo a través del vínculo que la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera. Me pregunté si tendría algo que ver con Belikov y quise averiguarlo yo mismo, entonces tome mi abrigo, hice un par de llamadas y averigüé un par de cosas que necesitaba para encontrarlo.

Me dirigí a un bar de la corte que al parecer Belikov visitaba seguido, después de terminar su último turno en las oficinas administrativas del consejo de Guardianes. Me acerque a la barra y comencé a interrogar al barman mientras bebía un vaso de whisky.

—Sí, lo he visto varias veces por aquí, es una pena que una leyenda como él esté pasando por todo eso, al parecer haber sido Strigoi lo volvió loco pienso yo.

— ¿Él no tenía esos hábitos antes?— pregunté conociendo bien la respuesta.

—Los que lo conocen dicen que no, pero ahora parece que quiere ahogar todas sus penas en alcohol, no lo sé, es extraño, al parecer ni siquiera duerme, se lo ha visto corriendo hasta el hastío por los alrededores de la corte, trabajando doble turno o triple a veces, metido horas aquí en el bar y luego al parecer se va a su casa para ducharse y vuelve a empezar.

—Se va a matar si sigue así —dije en serio preocupado, conocía al hombre y a su familia y sabía que esto podría destruirlo sin duda.

—Bueno tal vez eso es lo que quiere después de todo lo que le ha pasado, es posible incluso que por eso haya saltado delante de la bala que la mujer Ozera le disparó a Rose Hathaway, hace unos días atrás.

—Es posible— dije tratando de parecer indiferente, pero sabía que había algo más y si Adrián tenía razón en la lectura de auras, tal vez Belikov si amaba a Rose todavía y considerando que él había recibido una bala por mi única hija, estaba en deuda con él, tal vez estaba en mis manos el poder ayudarlo y de paso ayudar a Rose a recuperar al amor de su vida, jajaja, me reí de mí mismo ¿desde cuándo el temido Zmey Mazur se había convertido en una celestina? No me lo pregunté por mucho tiempo, porque entonces lo vi entrar, el hombre estaba destrozado y yo debía hacer algo, me llevaría unos días hacer los arreglos, pero haría que funcionara.


	13. Resolución

**Capítulo 13: Resolución**

 **Dimitri**

Entre al bar como todas las noches de la última semana y me acomode en la mesa del rincón, donde Adrián ya me esperaba con una botella de vodka, la primera de la noche y un par de vasos plásticos, al parecer ya no se nos permitía usar los de vidrio, debido a un par de episodios destructivos, era un milagro que aún nos dejaran entrar a este lugar. Este bar se había convertido en uno de mis santuarios del olvido, cuando había descubierto que pasar unas cuantas horas bebiendo hasta caer prácticamente desmayado en el sillón de mi apartamento, me libraba de soñar con Roza. Lo irónico era que había acabado compartiendo mis penas con nada más y nada menos que Lord Ivashkov, el ex de la única mujer que significaba todo para mí, la única que alguna vez me hizo feliz, aquella que me hizo ver que mi vida no era vida sin su fuego, sin su luz y a la que empuje fuera de ella porque tenía miedo de no merecerla. Claro ahogar mis penas en alcohol convirtiéndome en un despojo del hombre que ella admirada y a quien había amado, no me hacía para nada digno de ella, pero eso dejaba de molestarme en cuanto terminaba mi segundo vaso.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que me senté, cuando Ivashkov comenzó a reír fuertemente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunté

— ¿Quieres conocer al padre de nuestra ex?— preguntó Adrián otra vez rompiendo a carcajadas, seguramente ante mi rostro de sorpresa ¿de qué hablaba? Rose no conocía a su padre, cómo él podía conocerlo ¿significaba qué ella lo había conocido hace poco? ¿Mientras yo estaba...lejos? tal vez Janine había decidido finalmente entregarle a Rose información sobre él, sobre la identidad de su padre.

—Buenas noches Lord Ivashkov, guardián Belikov— saludó un hombre detrás de mí, era una voz que conocía bien, pero era imposible, no podía ser él ¿o sí? me gire cuidadosamente y lo vi en todo su esplendor, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¿Zmey?— fue todo lo que logre decir.

—Dimitri, creo que tu madre no aprobaría que me llamaras así— comentó fríamente, haciendo referencia a un regaño que recibí de mi madre, la primera vez que lo vi en nuestra casa, para recibir los consejos de Yeva.

—Mister Mazur— corregí, ante lo cual su sonrisa creció enormemente.

—Es Abe ¿recuerdas?— preguntó divertido —Por favor dime que tu pasado Strigoi no afectó tu memoria. Su comentario envió escalofríos a mi espalda, por supuesto él lo sabía, a estas alturas no me sorprendía que todos supieran sobre mi pasado y mi milagrosa restauración.

—Veo que ya se conocían— dijo Adrián en un tono divertido —Por favor toma asiento Abe, comparte con nosotros estamos brindando por Rose. Abe se sentó e inmediatamente se giró para darme una mirada inquisidora.

— ¿Brindando por la mejor alumna, que un mentor puede tener o tal vez por una alumna increíblemente leal y excepcional que hizo todo lo que pudo y más para traerte de vuelta?— preguntó secamente, su mirada fría sobre mí, si alguna vez tuve miedo de la reacción que Janine Hathaway podría tener al enterarse de mi relación con Rose, Abe Zmey Mazur me aterrorizaba completamente.

—Ambas, ¿verdad Belikov ?— dijo Adrián sonriendo —Aunque deberíamos agregar por el amor perdido por supuesto— dijo Adrián tomando su vaso y levantándolo hacia mí— Por Rose continuo sonriendo sin duda ante toda esta incómoda situación.

—Por Rose— dijo Zmey sin dejar de mirarme.

—Por Roza— dije finalmente sosteniendo la mirada de su padre. Podía avergonzarme y arrepentirme de haber alejado a Rose de mi lado, pero no me avergonzaría de haberla amado, de amarla todavía, no dejaría que me arrebataran lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Abe me miro intrigado, pero no comentó nada, de pronto tuve la sensación de que sabía mucho más de lo que decía sobre mi relación con su hija.

Unos minutos después del brindis Adrián y él comenzaron a hablar de la ley de edad y los asuntos propios que se discutían por estos días en la corte, así que tome la oportunidad y me prepare para marcharme.

— ¿Te vas?— preguntó Adrián cuando tomaba mi abrigo.

— Sí, estoy cansado— dije —Nos vemos mañana Adrián, buenas noches señor Mazur.

—Buenas noches Dimitri, recuerda llamar a tu madre Olena estará feliz de recibir las buenas noticias, estaba devastada cuando se enteró de tu muerte.

Asentí y salí rápidamente del bar, eran al menos dos horas antes más temprano de lo que solía quedarme por allí, el aire fresco y las palabras de Zmey me acompañaron hasta mi apartamento. ¿Debía llamar a mi madre y dejarle saber que había sido restaurado? sabía la respuesta, pero tenía miedo, después de vivir estos días lleno de culpa y remordimiento, recordando las cosas horribles que hice, que hice a otros, que hice con mi Roza ¿tenía derecho a correr y buscar consuelo en el que solía ser mi hogar? la idea era tentadora pero aterradora a la vez.

Unas horas después sin poder dormir, decidí escribirles, dándole las buenas noticias y prometiendo una visita lo antes posible, deje la carta en mi mesa de dormir y pensé en roza, en lo fácil que hubiese sido todo si ella estuviera conmigo ahora, casi podía escucharla " _Dimitri todo saldrá bien, ellas estarán encantadas de verte, yo estoy segura de que harán una gran_ _fiesta para celebrar tu regreso_ " tomando mi mano me arrastraba hasta la puerta de mi casa donde mi madre y mi abuela me estaban esperando con una dulce sonrisa, pero en cuanto entraba a casa, Roza ya no estaba, comenzaba a llamarla pero no aparecía, entonces me volteaba para salir de casa a buscarla, mientras mis hermanas se reían, al salir escuchaba a mi abuela decir " _no vuelvas sin Roza_ " caminaba por un callejón y la divisaba a lo lejos en un hermoso jardín que no había visto antes, su hermoso cabello ondeaba al viento, me acercaba más a ella y tocaba su cabello y ella se levantaba bruscamente y me gritaba " _no me toques Dimitri Belikov, no te atrevas a tocarme, te odio, te odio, tú no eres mi Dimitri, eres un extraño para mí"_

Desperté sobresaltado, sudoroso y con lágrimas en los ojos, últimamente todos mis sueños eran sobre Roza diferentes lugares, diferentes situaciones, pero en todos ellos Roza me rechazaba, se alejaba de mí, pero nunca antes había sido tan doloroso. Rápidamente salí de mi cama y me metí en la ducha, dejando que el sufrimiento me embargara, ¿en qué me estaba convirtiendo? no era ni siquiera la sombra de lo que había sido, ni siquiera me acercaba al hombre que ella admiraba, el hombre al que había amado. Necesitaba tomar una decisión, no podía seguir ahogándome en alcohol y no hacer nada, Roza no lo hizo cuando lo peor sucedió, mi Roza no se rindió, ella luchó para restaurarme, ella lucho por mí, por nosotros, yo tena que hacer lo mismo, se lo debía y pasaría el resto de mi vida buscándola para poder reparar mis errores si era necesario, así que me dirigí al único lugar donde podía encontrar respuestas, la residencia de Ibrahim Mazur.


	14. Reencuentro

Capítulo 14: Reencuentro

A una semana de mi último arrebato, mi ánimo había mejorado considerablemente, no es que hubiese olvidado a Dimitri completamente, pero mantener mi mente ocupada en capturar y torturar strigoi para encontrar pistas sobre Sonya ayudaba bastante, por supuesto la llegada de cuatro guardianes, Dana Müller de unos 22 años alta, rubia y de unos penetrantes ojos azules, George y Benjamín Adams de unos 25 y 28 años respectivamente, ambos de cabello obscuro y ojos grises y Samuel Cox, el más joven y entusiasta, recién graduado al igual que yo, de cabello oscuro levemente rizado y ojos color azul claro, contribuyó también a alejar mi mente de mi desastrosa vida amorosa.

Había algo familiar sobre Samuel, que me mantuvo un tanto intrigada al principio, hasta que logre situarlo, eran sus ojos, me recordaban dolorosamente a Mason, al igual que su actitud y ganas de patear traseros Strigoi como si no hubiera un mañana. Por esta razón fue el más difícil de entrenar, él se sentía muy seguro de sus increíbles capacidades y proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que con una aliada como yo no habría Strigoi que pudiera negarse a darnos información. Unos días después tuvimos la oportunidad de probar su teoría, ya instalados en Lexington obtuvimos información sobre un par de Strigoi que conocían a Sonya Karp, así que una vez que ubicamos el sector de la ciudad donde habían llevado a cabo sus últimas fechorías fuimos tras ellos.

Mi amiga alquimista Sydney Sage y el guardián Gabor esperarían en el auto mientras Dana actuaba como una puta de sangre saliendo sola y borracha de un club Moroi. Los hermanos Adams, Samuel y yo estábamos ubicados estratégicamente en los callejones, llevábamos micrófonos, similares al que yo había usado en la misión de rescate de la Reina Tatiana. Por supuesto no pasó mucho tiempo para que un par de Strigoi detectaran a una apetitosa Dhampir caminando sola y pareciendo completamente indefensa.

—Vaya, vaya qué cosa más deliciosa— comentó uno de ellos bloqueando el pasó de Dana.

—Aléjate de mí— dijo ella desafiante.

—Jajaja tienes valor— dijo el segundo Strigoi —bella y valiente, esto será divertido.

—Sí muy divertido— dije yo sorprendiendo a ambos Strigoi al aparecer entre ellos y Dana.

Inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre nosotras, al mismo tiempo ambas nos agachamos y logramos que nuestros enemigos permanecieran distraídos al tambalearse tratando de atraparnos, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta nuestros compañeros se dejaron caer en la escena, los hermanos Adams atraparon a uno de ellos bloqueando su escape y amenazándolo con las estacas contra su cara y cuello, haciéndolo gritar en agonía. Samuel ayudando con el otro que había sido derribado por nosotras y que ahora estaba restringido en el suelo por él y Dana mientras yo dirigía el interrogatorio.

—Malditos Dhampir, jamás responderé sus preguntas— dijo el monstruo cuando le pregunté por Sonya Karp —Se arrepentirán, malditos— mi estaca estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello quemando contra su piel a medida que se retorcía por liberarse del agarre de mis aliados. Unos metros más allá el otro Strigoi, también trataba de liberarse de sus captores.

—Sucios guardianes pagarán por esto, ahhhgggg— sus gritos de dolor iban en escalada pero también su irritación, necesitábamos obtener respuestas pronto, no podríamos retenerlos por siempre. Mi estaca se hundió en el cuello del Strigoi en un intento de obtener respuestas y funcionó —Arthur, Arthur él trabajaba con Karp— dijo finalmente el no muerto, esto llamó la atención de Samuel quien sonriendo, soltó un poco su presión sobre el cuerpo del Strigoi pensando que lo teníamos completamente controlado, lamentablemente el monstruo malherido aún era lo suficientemente fuerte para atacar y rápidamente empujó con toda su fuerza liberándose parcialmente de nuestro agarré, Dana reaccionó hundiendo su estaca en el pecho del monstruo sin dudar un momento. Lo único que habíamos conseguido era un nombre solo un nombre, en mi distracción sobre lo poco que sabíamos sobre Sonya y su escondite deje de prestar atención a mi alrededor y entonces sucedió, el Strigoi que estaban reteniendo los hermanos Adams, había escapado a su agarre y tenía ahora entre sus garras a Samuel, No no no, no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que pasará de nuevo, pero un movimiento en falso y el Strigoi acabaría con él en cuestión de segundos. Aparentemente Gabor había escuchado que necesitábamos ayuda y sigilosamente hizo su camino hasta la amenaza y hundiendo su estaca por detrás del pecho del Strigoi, acabo con él justo en el momento en que sus dientes perforaban la piel de Samuel.

En unos segundos yo estaba abrazando a Gabor agradeciéndole el haber salvado a Samuel del Strigoi, había estado tan cerca, tan tan cerca que no podía dejar de agradecer su rápida respuesta. Nuestra relación había sido bastante incómoda desde mi episodio de descontrol en el gimnasio, pero desde su intervención en el callejón, se produjo un acercamiento que podríamos llamar el comienzo de una nueva amistad, por supuesto yo no era ajena a su interés por mí, pero a pesar de considerarlo un hombre guapo y confiable, no había nada que yo pudiera ofrecer más que compañerismo y amistad.

Unos días después habíamos encontrado al tal Arthur, con lo que los hermanos Adams habían averiguado antes de que el Strigoi se les escapara, teníamos el nombre y el lugar donde podíamos encontrarlo, por lo que al final de la semana y después de unos tres nuevos enfrentamientos con Strigoi, teníamos un nuevo nombre, Donovan y estábamos cada vez más cerca de hallar a Sonya Karp, claro que ahora se nos presentaba otro problema, ¿cómo lograríamos la cooperación de una Strigoi?

—Tenemos que pedir otro tipo de ayuda— dijo Sydney una tarde.

—Sí, no podemos solo retener a Karp y esperar a que quiera cooperar— comentó Boris sabiamente.

—Por supuesto que no, pero las opciones son muy arriesgadas, traer a Lissa no es una opción, debemos encontrar otro usuario del espíritu y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

—Tú conoces otro usuario del espíritu— dijo Sydney con una sonrisa conocedora.

—Sabes que no puedo pedirle que venga, él me odia, además no es la persona más estable que conozco— a pesar de tener la certeza de que Adrián no era una opción volver a verlo no parecía terrible, es más cada vez lo echaba más de menos.

—Entonces necesitaremos refuerzos, llamaré al señor Mazur— dijo Gabor y unos minutos después volvió asegurando que Zmey prometió enviar ayuda lo más pronto posible.

Un par de días después mientras nos preparábamos para ir por Donovan, los refuerzos llegaron, nos encontrábamos todos en el galpón que habíamos habilitado como gimnasio en nuestra casona de Lexington. Habíamos estado practicando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, yo había batido a Dana y a Samuel rápidamente y me disponía a dirigirme a la ducha pero alguien me detuvo.

—Hathaway, una ronda más contra el mejor guardián— me desafió Boris Gabor poniéndose en mi camino. Por supuesto no pude resistirme.

Boris Gabor era excelente luchando, pero yo era mejor, él se mantenía desafiándome y yo haciendo que se tragara sus palabras, cada vez que luchaba contra él mi mente se dirigía a lugares peligrosos y no podía evitar compararlo con un alto y hermoso dios ruso, pero había logrado bloquear esos pensamientos, a tiempo para acabar con él, este día no fue diferente aunque me tomo más tiempo de lo habitual y cuando estaba a horcajadas sobre su torso, fingiendo estacarlo, Sydney apareció en mi periferia acompañada de dos personas más.

Me levanté rápidamente y me giré casi colisionando con uno de los recién llegados, gracias a Dios, Gabor se había levantado y me sostuvo, tomándome firmemente del brazo.

—Pequeña Dhampir— me saludo el mismísimo Adrián Ivashkov, abriendo sus brazos para mí.

—Adrian— grité con entusiasmo abrazándolo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Te presento a mi guardián— dijo sonriendo después de soltarme, por supuesto yo había notado ya su presencia, así como su exquisito aroma, pero no dejaría que supiera como me afectaba, lo mire a los ojos y lo saludé con la mayor indiferencia que pude.

—Un gusto volver a verlo guardián Belikov.


	15. Frialdad

**Capítulo 15: Frialdad**

Al llegar a la casona donde finalmente volvería a ver a Roza, nunca imagine toparme con una alquimista, pero allí había una, de unos 19 años, llamada Sydney, que nos saludó con toda la cortesía y educación que podía permitirse tratándose de una persona que recibía a dos malvadas criaturas de la noche. Ella nos acompañó hasta la que sería nuestra habitación para dejar nuestras maletas y luego nos llevó hasta el galpón donde entrenaban los guardianes, entre ellos Roza. Cuando Abe me dijo que me ayudaría a verla nuevamente, nunca pensé que encontraría la forma de incluirme en la misión secreta a la que la había enviado la reina, pero lo hizo y aquí estaba yo finalmente acercándome a ella, aunque no fue como lo imaginé.

En mi viaje hasta aquí imaginé mil escenarios, algunos donde Roza corría a mis brazos, me besaba y ambos volvíamos a sentirnos felices como en esos últimos momentos en el bosque, antes de las cuevas, cuando creíamos que habíamos encontrado la forma de estar juntos finalmente, otros no tan optimistas donde me odiaba y exigía que saliera de inmediato de su vista, pero nada me preparó para lo que encontré, ahí estaba mi hermosa Roza haciendo gala de sus increíbles habilidades de lucha con un guardián que parecía estar disfrutando demasiado de su cercanía, especialmente cuando ella lo derribó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él manteniéndolo en su lugar para "estacarlo", mi cuerpo se puso rígido al observar como ella le sonreía, de una manera tan similar a aquellas veces cuando luchábamos juntos, no pude evitar sentirme celoso, celoso de que estuviera compartiendo con otro algo que de alguna manera nos había conectado tantas veces en el pasado, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir lo que estábamos sintiendo el uno por el otro. Cuando finalmente se levantó, las cosas no fueron mejores para mí, ella se giró tambaleándose un poco, ante lo que el galante guardián reaccionó ayudándola a estabilizarse, entonces nos vio, saludó con un abrazo fuerte a mi nuevo cargo Adrian Ivashkov y a mí con solo una mirada y un frío tono en su voz

—Un gusto volver a verlo guardián Belikov— sus palabras me acompañaron por horas, Rose jamás había usado mi título antes, ella me llamaba por mi nombre o por el ridículo sobrenombre que había elegido para mí y que justo ahora moría por escuchar.

Una hora después de la fría bienvenida, fuimos a una reunión donde se nos informó sobre los avances que habían obtenido en la misión de encontrar a Sonya Karp y lo que se esperaba de Adrián en la tarea de restaurar a la Strigoi, Roza comenzó a explicar que Adrián debía encantar una estaca con su poder del espíritu y que debía ser él quién estacara a Sonya.

—Bueno para ser sincera, no esperaba que tú fueras mi usuario del espíritu— dijo Rose sonriéndole a Adrián coquetamente, por supuesto a mí no me había dirigido la palabra y con suerte me miraba, toda la reunión estuvo sentada en medio de Sydney Sage y el guardián con quién luchaba cuando llegamos, Boris Gabor, quién no ocultaba para nada su fascinación por ella —Pero al parecer eras la única opción disponible.

—Oh pequeña Dhampir, hieres mis sentimientos— respondió Adrián fingiendo dolor en su pecho, ante lo que Rose rodó los ojos.

—En fin Adrián como te decía, tendrás que encantar la estaca y luego traspasarla por el corazón de Sonya, lo malo es que suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, lo bueno es que tu guardián puede enseñarte cómo hacerlo— dijo Rose mirando brevemente en mi dirección.

—Sí bueno, seguro que puedo aprender como traspasar el corazón de alguien con una estaca, pero aunque sé que mis poderes son increíbles ¿cómo se supone que haré para encantar una estaca de plata?— respondió Adrián pareciendo realmente preocupado —Ósea, recuerdo algo de nuestra reunión con el hermano de Dashkov, pero en realidad no estaba poniendo mucha atención.

—No estabas en condiciones de poner atención ¿verdad?— respondió Rose con irritación.

—Alguien podría culparme, mi novia se va a las vegas para una escapada de chicas y termina rompiendo la ley para descubrir cómo salvar a su ex— ante sus palabras Roza mordía fuertemente su labio como tratando de evitar decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, por supuesto también estaba evitando mirarme, yo era ese ex al que Ivashkov se refería, el ex por él que ella arriesgó todo y más, el maldito idiota que lo echó todo a perder por cobardía y autocompasión.

—En fin, ya tocamos ese tema en el pasado— dijo con firmeza en una actitud completamente profesional —El hecho es que tenemos trabajo que hacer y yo conozco a la persona que va ayudarte a entender cómo realizar el encantamiento, arreglaré la forma de contactarme con ella a la brevedad, mientras tanto deberías comenzar tu entrenamiento para que puedas estacar a Sonya ¿Guardián Belikov, tú puedes encargarte de eso?— preguntó por primera vez en toda la reunión dirigiéndose a mí.

—Por supuesto Roz...Rose— respondí, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, bajo mi máscara de guardián.

—Es guardiana Hathaway— me corrigió secamente y prosiguió sin demostrar ninguna emoción, Dios cuando se volvió tan buena ocultando lo que sentía —Bien en el galpón encontrarás lo necesario para comenzar el entrenamiento, en cuanto me contacte con Oksana tendremos otra reunión ¿Boris puedes acompañarlos y presentarles a los otros? Sydney vamos a necesitar tu computadora— y con esas últimas indicaciones la reunión se dio por terminada. Salí del estudio con la sensación de que a pesar de estar tan cerca de Roza ahora, nunca habíamos estado más separados el uno del otro.

En el galpón fuimos presentados formalmente al resto de los guardianes, había solo una mujer aparte de Rose, su nombre era Danna Muller, también estaban los hermanos Adams y un chico llamado Samuel, que parecía recién salido de alguna academia. Después de las presentaciones me dirigí junto a Adrián al lugar en donde tenían los maniquís y estacas de entrenamiento, por supuesto existía la posibilidad de que darle a Adrián una estaca fuera una pésima idea, especialmente sabiendo que más de alguna vez él pensó en acabar conmigo, tanto como yo con él. La primera media hora de entrenamiento fue de ensayo y error, mas error que ensayo, pero rápidamente Adrián fue puliendo un poco sus movimientos e incrementando su fuerza, una hora más de trabajo y finalmente le di el descanso que había estado pidiendo desde los primeros veinte minutos.

Después de una necesaria ducha, nos avisaron que estaba servida la cena lo cual implicaba también una visita de Adrián a la humana alimentadora que Abe había arreglado que viniera a la casona cada dos días. Acompañé a Adrián a verla y luego nos dirigimos al comedor para cenar, nos habían explicado que se repartían las tareas de limpieza y cocina. Hoy el turno de cocina era de los hermanos Adams y el menú era arroz, pollo frito y variadas ensaladas, aunque la comida estaba bastante buena no comí casi nada, esperando que apareciera Roza a cenar, pero nunca se presentó. Me levanté antes de que todos terminaran, con la mitad de mi plato intacto y disculpándome diciendo que necesitaba descansar. Cuando entré a la cocina encontré a Sidney Sage preparando una bandeja que de seguro era para Rose.

— ¿Rose está enferma?— pregunté, sintiendo preocupación cuando vi la cantidad de comida que había en la bandeja, era muy poca en comparación a las porciones que solía servirse en la academia.

—Tal vez— respondió Sydney con un tono de preocupación en su voz —No come ni socializa de la misma forma que hacía en Rusia, pero es primera vez desde que llegamos aquí que pide comer en su habitación— casi me atraganto con el sorbo de agua que me había llevado a la boca.

— ¿Estuviste en Rusia con ella?— pregunté realmente intrigado.

—Sí, tuve que encontrarla, era un desastre ocultando sus matanzas—claro que lo era, sonreí ante la imagen mental que tuve de Rose enterándose de la existencia de los alquimistas, casi podía imaginar su reacción y lo que diría valiéndose de su extraña lógica.

— ¿Crees que le molestaría si yo llevo su bandeja?— pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Lo siento guardián Belikov, pero creo que tomara algo más que llevarle la comida, para arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes.

— ¿Ella te habló de nosotros?

—Algo así— dijo ella con una sonrisa triste y tomando la bandeja se dispuso a salir de la cocina —Buenas noches guardián Belikov, debo llevar esto antes que se enfrié— y se fue rápidamente, dejándome completamente intrigado.

Me dirigí entonces a la habitación que compartiría con Adrián tomé uno de mis libros y trate de leer algo inútilmente, Rose estaba tan cerca de mí pero no estaba conmigo, si su indiferencia y el evitar verme eran un indicador de algo, no era de algo bueno para mí, pero no me rendiría, no sin siquiera empezar a luchar.


	16. Distante

**Capítulo 16: Distante**

 **Rose**

No podía creer que Dimitri Belikov estuviera aquí, ¿por qué? justo ahora que me estaba sintiendo capaz de olvidarlo él tenía que aparecer ¡y con Adrian!, que estaba pensando él al traerlo hasta aquí ¿era alguna especie de retorcida venganza? algo cómo "tú me hiciste sufrir así que ahora es mi turno y he traído al origen de tu tormento hasta tu puerta". En fin ya llegaría el momento de preguntarle sus motivos, por ahora yo estaba ocupada tratando de contactarme con Oksana y de evitar a toda costa ver a Dimitri.

Sydney apareció con una bandeja de comida, justo cuando yo había terminado de hablar con Mark y Oksana y habíamos acordado una video llamada a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Le comenté a Sydney sobre lo que hablamos mientras comía, pero me di cuenta de que había algo que no me estaba diciendo.

—Habla ya— le dije desafiante.

—No quieres oírlo.

—Prueba.

—Creo que estas equivocada sobre Belikov.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunté con temor, por un momento pensé que diría algo como que se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía algo de strigoi, pero no, lo que dijo fue aún peor, al menos para mí salud mental.

—Creo que mintió cuando dijo que no te amaba— me quedé helada como podía Sydney creer eso después de todo lo que le conté. Sabía que no era sano para mí prestar oído a cualquier cosa que la haya hecho creer algo así pero mi curiosidad fue más grande.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Algo en la forma en que te mira, no lo sé no soy una experta, pero es evidente que tú lo afectas de alguna forma.

—Culpa, siente culpa por lo que me hizo en Rusia, pena tal vez por no poder amarme más o vergüenza por no cumplir la promesa que me hizo meses atrás— dije todo aquello en un amargo y frío tono de voz tratando de impedir que Sydney siguiera con el tema pero no fue suficiente.

—Si bueno parecía preocupado en la cena, prácticamente no toco su comida esperando que aparecieras, incluso me preguntó si estabas enferma.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?— pregunté entre horrorizada e intrigada.

—Si el amor es una enfermedad— dijo Sydney con toda la seriedad del mundo.

— ¿Quéeee? ¿Cómo pudiste?— pregunté irritada y Sydney comenzó a reír fuertemente.

—Sólo le dije que habías pedido comer en tu habitación y entonces se ofreció a traerte la bandeja— Sydney Sage había dejado de reír y ahora me miraba seriamente de nuevo.

— ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

—No, en serio se ofreció— no podía creer lo que Sydney decía pero ella no mentía era una mujer de hechos y convicciones, por supuesto no me permití emocionarme por la posibilidad de que Dimitri quisiera venir a verme en mi habitación.

—Seguro sólo quería cerciorarse de que estaba comiendo saludable— dije sonriendo con nostalgia, mi Dimitri se había preocupado por el balance en mi dieta en el pasado.

Sydney me sonrío, tomo la bandeja y salió de la habitación, prometiéndome que arreglaría todo para la reunión de mañana, justo cuando cerró la puerta las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Me odié a mí misma, hace semanas que había dejado de derramar lágrimas por Dimitri y habían bastado unas pocas horas de verlo para sucumbir a la tristeza de haberlo perdido.

A la mañana siguiente me jure a mí misma que no dejaría que su presencia me volviera afectar de esa manera, lo cual fue bastante difícil considerando lo hermoso que se veía al entrar al estudio junto a Adrián, pero me mantuve firme y logre estar completamente en modo negocios durante toda la reunión.

Oksana nos explicó con lujo de detalles la forma de encantar plata, le aconsejó a Adrián comenzar con joyas de plata pequeña, cómo anillos o aros para luego pasar a las cosas más grandes, hasta llegar a la estaca. Sydney por supuesto tomó notas a lo largo de la reunión y luego de terminar la video llamada estaba lista con un plan de trabajo para Adrián, que le permitiría, trabajar en los encantamientos y entrenar con Dimitri efectivamente durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Maravilloso— dije un tanto aliviada de que la reunión estuviera terminando —Pero necesitaremos que alguien supervise tu trabajo Adrián.

— ¿Por qué razón, acaso no confías en mí?

—Nop— respondí con sinceridad —Por esa razón trabajaras con Sydney— ambos me miraron como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia, pero no dejé siquiera que pudieran alegar dando por terminada la reunión justo antes de que alguno de los dos abriera la boca.

Sydney por supuesto sabía que dialogar conmigo en este momento no daría frutos, además tenía claro que entre más rápido actuáramos, más pronto concluiríamos esta misión, por ello salió rápidamente con Adrián y Dimitri tras ella. Aproveché la repentina soledad para deslizarme en la cabeza de Lissa, solía hacerlo al menos dos o tres veces por semana, tomando en cuenta que no podía hablar directamente con ella y a pesar de mi explosión de celos cuando ella y Christian se reconciliaron, estaba feliz por ella, por ambos, sabía de primera mano cómo añorar a alguien que amas podía destruirte.

Afortunadamente no estaba con Christian en ese momento, estaba con Ambrose el fabuloso amante de la reina, se habían encontrado entrando al palacio, cuando Lissa se dirigía a una reunión con la asistente de la reina para arreglar los detalles de la próxima visita a la universidad, hablaron brevemente sobre el descontento de los Dhampir por el asunto de la ley de edad y él le aseguró que la reina haría lo que fuera por evitar que se hiciera realidad, _sí solo supieras Liss, pensé._ Minutos más tarde Lissa entró a palacio, emocionada por la reunión pero deseando que yo pudiera estar con ella, ir con ella a Leight como habíamos planeado. Antes de verme atrapada en la nostalgia salí de su cabeza y lo que me esperaba en mi propia realidad fue mucho peor.

Dimitri Belikov estaba de pie apoyado en la esquina de la biblioteca, con un libro en sus manos mirándome preocupado. Yo lo mire por una fracción de segundo directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que corroborara lo que supuestamente había visto Sydney en él el día anterior, pero no encontré nada además de tal vez algo de ansiedad. Por supuesto la razón de su ansiedad quedo muy clara para mí en cuanto abrió la boca.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra la Princesa?— sentí ganas de reírme de mi misma por albergar esperanzas sobre su posible interés por mí.

—Pues deberías haberte quedado en la corte si querías saber sobre ella— respondí secamente, inmediatamente Dimitri se enderezó devolvió el libro a la biblioteca y camino hacia mí, su rostro impasible pero sus ojos parecían tristes.

—Roza— dijo él, su voz suave y cálida, pero no me dejaría engañar otra vez por esa voz o por ese apodo que adoraba.

—Es guardiana Hathaway para ti— dije con irritación, fingiendo buscar algo entre unos papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio ¡oh Dios! ¿por qué era tan difícil olvidarlo? ¿Por qué era tan fácil para él afectarme de esta manera? —La reunión terminó, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Por supuesto que debemos hablar, yo... yo necesito que me escuches, por favor Roza, vamos a hablar, necesito que entiendas que me equivoqué.

—Por enésima vez es Guardiana Hathaway— dije levantando mi voz —Y no, no necesitamos hablar, yo me equivoqué, yo te presioné y no es necesario que te disculpes, lo entiendo, no me amas, tal vez nunca lo hiciste, tal vez todo fue una ilusión, no sientas culpa o pena por mí, yo soy fuerte, tú lo dijiste, superaré esto, te superaré, voy a olvidarte, así que puedes dejar de preocuparte.

—No, tú no lo entiendes, te extraño Roza— dijo tratando de alcanzar mi mano, la cual yo quite a tiempo, su voz reflejando angustia, algo similar a lo que había escuchado en él en la cabaña, después de atacar a Jesse —Yo no...no te he olvidado, no puedo olvidarte Roza— a pesar de que mi propio corazón se contraía en mi pecho al escuchar esa voz, respondí con toda la frialdad de la que fui capaz.

—Oh claro que puedes Belikov, si el amor se desvanece, los recuerdos se evaporan.


	17. Celos

**Capítulo 16: Celos**

 **Adrián**

Dimitri Belikov llegó hecho una furia a la habitación que compartíamos y donde yo me encontraba con Sydney hablando de nuestro próximo encuentro para comenzar con los encantamientos de los elementos de plata que Oksana había recomendado. Se disculpó por interrumpir y entró a nuestro baño dando otro portazo, Sydney y yo nos miramos, esos ojos color ámbar, que me mantenían intrigado desde la primera vez que la vi.

—Rose— dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo sonriendo ante nuestra sincronización, ella comenzó a levantarse de la silla del escritorio donde había estado sentada frente a mí, tomando fuertemente su libreta contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello y con su mano izquierda tocó la cruz que colgaba de su cuello, girándola levemente.

—Debo irme— me dijo sonriendo nuevamente —Necesito saber a cuanto se elevaron los daños ahora.

—Es cierto— dije levantándome del sillón y acompañándola a la puerta —Yo también debo chequear los daños colaterales— comenté mirando significativamente hacia el baño.

—Esos dos, ¿crees que entrarán en razón alguna vez?— me preguntó preocupada.

—Eso espero, todo dependerá de la terquedad de uno y la paciencia del otro supongo— dije sonriendo tristemente, ella me miró pensativa y sonrió también, me gustaba su sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces después del almuerzo comenzamos nuestra práctica.

—Por supuesto— respondí y la observé mientras caminaba por el pasillo y desaparecía en las escaleras, Sydney Sage era un misterio que me encantaría resolver algún día, pero ahora mismo tenía que evitar que mi guardián se cayera a pedazos en nuestro baño.

—Ya puedes salir— le grite a Belikov cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

— ¿Tienes un trago?— preguntó emergiendo del baño pareciendo completamente miserable, su perfecto cabello todo desordenado, su aura oscurecida.

—Lo siento usuario del espíritu trabajando, no se me permite beber alcohol en horario de trabajo— dije intentando alegrarlo un poco, pero no sirvió mucho, con un gruñido de frustración se tiró en su cama cerrando los ojos y pasando sus manos por su cabello—¿Vas a contarme lo qué paso?

—Ella me odia— dijo abatido —Trate de hablar con ella pero no quiere escucharme.

— ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

—Le pedí que habláramos, dijo que no teníamos nada de qué hablar, le dije que me había equivocado y que la extrañaba, que no podía olvidarla.

—Le dijiste lo más importante— él me miró irritado, pero yo continúe —Que la amas que nunca dejaste de hacerlo, que le mentiste porque sentías que no la merecías.

—No me dejo, la hubieses visto, su forma de mirarme, dijo que me olvidaría, que ella era fuerte que me superaría, ni siquiera me dejó acercarme cuando trate de tomar su mano— ahora su voz temblaba —Creo que nunca me había mirado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando era un Stri... un monstruo y luego... luego llegó el maldito Gabor ese y se fue con él, de la mano con él— estuve a punto de decir alguna cosa como _ahora sabes lo que se siente,_ pero me arrepentí, el hombre estaba desesperado sintiendo como su Roza se le iba de las manos.

— ¿Y tú crees que ellos dos están juntos? ¿Cómo pareja?— pregunté con cautela.

—No, yo sé que no están juntos, no de esa manera, pero es obvio que a él le encantaría que así fuera— dijo irritado, con los celos a flor de piel —Además ella dijo que iba olvidarme, tal vez él pueda ayudarle a hacerlo.

—Belikov mírame, si ella no pudo olvidarte estando conmigo no lo hará con Gabor, sí, el tipo es guapo y tiene sus músculos, pero yo soy mucho más encantador— comenté guiñándole un ojo, él gruño y tiró uno de sus cojines en mi dirección sonriendo un poco.

—Tienes razón, no sobre tus encantos— aclaró sonriendo mientras se sentaba —Ellos no están juntos e incluso si lo estuvieran, yo no vine hasta acá para rendirme, ella no lo hizo cuando estuvo en Rusia o después, yo tampoco lo haré.

—Así se habla— dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, sintiéndome más tranquilo al verlo determinado, en muy poco tiempo este hombre se había ganado todo mi respeto, sabía que su amor por Rose era verdadero a pesar de sus miedos y culpas, también sabía que podía hacerla feliz y yo quería que Rose fuera realmente feliz — ¿Vienes? tenemos que practicar, tal vez puedas enseñarme a estacar usando a Gabor como ejemplo.

Los dos días que siguieron fueron un tormento para Belikov, sí, el hombre estaba determinado, pero Rose no se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil, la mayor parte del tiempo lo evitaba y no le dirigía la palabra, las pocas veces que lo hacía era en un tono frío y desdeñoso y lo peor era que cada vez que tenía cerca a Gabor, se las arreglaba para tocarlo, acercarse a él coquetamente, hablarle al oído, o regalarle una de sus irresistibles sonrisas, llegué a sentir pena por ambos hombres uno era utilizado y el otro torturado y por supuesto el resto del grupo no tardó en darse cuenta, especialmente la guardiana Müller que parecía estar siendo víctima indirecta del juego de Rose. Así que un día me acerqué a Rose para saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, por supuesto mirando su aura era obvio para mí que Gabor no le provocaba ninguna emoción, había mucho más luz en ella cuando hablaba con Sydney, lo que no me sorprendía en absoluto, ella era especial, yo también lo había notado y en poco tiempo había llegado a admirarla. Mi conversación con Rose no había sido del todo infructuosa, ella reconoció que no sentía nada romántico por Gabor y trató de convencerme de que Belikov ya no le afectaba, lo que por supuesto era una gran mentira, cada vez que su nombre salía en la conversación la luz de su aura aumentaba cambiando a un tono rosa, similar al que yo había visto de vuelta en la corte, en la academia o en el centro de esquí cada vez que estaban cerca uno del otro.

El asunto se había convertido en un tema de conversación recurrente entre Sydney y yo, aunque era probablemente una excusa al menos por mi parte de prolongar mis momentos a solas con ella, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? _te gusta ,_ decía la voz en mi cabeza, al principio me negué a creerlo, pensé que solo era curiosidad, algo sobre su aura que cautivaba mi atención, pero luego fueron sus hermosos ojos dorados y después su forma de hablar con tanta pasión de las cosas que le interesaban, me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella y ser capaz de hacerla reír.

Estábamos en una de esa sesiones para encantar objetos de plata, cuando Rose entró algo exaltada

—Encontramos a Donovan— dijo con emoción, el tal Donovan era el último eslabón para llegar a Sonya Karp y por consiguiente al hermano de Lissa. Antes de que Sydney o yo pudiéramos decir algo fuimos interrumpidos por otra voz.

—Hathaway todo listo saldremos en veinte minutos— dijo Danna Müller desde la puerta.

—Excelente, gracias Danna— dijo Rose y luego volteándose a mirarnos continuó —Entonces Sydney lista para salir.

—Claro— dijo Sydney mirándome con preocupación — ¿Qué haremos con Adrián?— no me gustó mucho la pregunta, me hizo sentir como un niño pequeño o una mascota indefensa.

—Ira con nosotros, no vamos a dejarlo solo aquí— dijo Rose sonriendo notando mi incomodidad.

— ¿Belikov va con nosotros entonces?— preguntó Sydney, antes de que pudiera quejarme por estar siendo tratado como un niño desprotegido.

—Por supuesto que va con nosotros es el mejor guardián que conozco, no podemos desperdiciar su talento— dijo Rose despreocupada sin darse cuenta de que tras ella estaban Boris y Dimitri, Boris no pudo esconder su molestia al escuchar el halago a las increíbles habilidades de mi guardián y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, por otro lado Dimitri camino hacia nosotros triunfante

—Gracias guardiana Hathaway, siempre feliz de ayudar— dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Rose


	18. Espinas

Capítulo 18: Espinas

 **Rose**

Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar su voz y sentí como me sonrojaba, sabía perfectamente que no podría evitarlo para siempre, tenía claro que en algún momento debíamos hablar, pero ahora no era el momento, teníamos un Strigoi que interrogar y no había tiempo que perder, así que con todo el profesionalismo del que fui capaz me di la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos dije

—No esperaba menos de usted Guardián Belikov.

Lamentablemente él tenía otros planes y tomando como indicación la salida de Adrian y Sydney de la habitación, se paró delante de la puerta bloqueándome el paso. Desde el día de la reunión cuando me esperó e intentó hablar conmigo que había estado tratando de mantenerlo alejado de mí, haciéndolo creer que estaba interesada en otro, había sido una estupidez, lo único que estaba logrando era lastimar a un buen hombre y de paso molestar a Danna, Sydney tenía razón no era la forma de solucionar mis problemas. Pero tampoco era la solución quedarme ahí parada observándolo en todo su esplendor, su esculpido cuerpo, su perfecto cabello, sus hermosos ojos que sostenían mi mirada de una forma que no había visto hace meses, de vuelta en la academia, una de aquellas veces en que su cariño por mí se deslizaba sin su permiso y reemplazaba a su siempre impasible máscara de guardián. Con toda la voluntad que hizo falta despegue mis pies del suelo y comencé a caminar con seguridad hacia él para salir de la habitación diciéndome a mí misma _No Rose no te dejes engañar, él ya no te ama solo siente culpa._

—Debemos irnos Guardián Belikov— dije al llegar a la puerta, él se hizo a un lado levemente pero cuando yo me moví para pasar junto a él, tomó mi muñeca gentilmente pero con firmeza y dijo

—Cuando regresemos debemos hablar— no me gustó su tono, era similar al que usaba cuando corregía mis movimientos en los entrenamientos en la academia, tampoco me gustó la forma en que ese leve contacto de su piel sobre la mía me hizo estremecer, su mano era tan cálida y fuerte que me hizo recordar nuestros momentos más íntimos en la cabaña, cuando esas mismas manos se deslizaban por mi piel... _Aghhhh basta Rose deja de pensar en eso, él te hizo daño, tú no le importas, te desprecia, él no quería que te acercaras o lo tocaras,_ me recordó la voz en mi cabeza y eso fue todo lo que necesité para recuperarme del shock de sentir su piel contra la mía aunque fuera por unos segundos.

— ¿Ya no sientes miedo de tocarme o tal vez era asco lo que sentías?— pregunté mi voz cargada de resentimiento. Su rostro reflejó confusión y luego tristeza cuando se dio cuenta a que me refería.

—Nunca he sentido lo que dices— dijo con amargura pero aún sin soltarme —Por favor solo dime que hablaras conmigo, me lo debes, te salve la vida.

— ¿Qué te debo? no te debo nada, tú me debes a mí, me debes tu alma— contesté levantando rápidamente la voz, la rabia apoderándose poco a poco de mi ser —Pero sabes qué, no te preocupes, yo no hice lo que hice para cobrarte, lo hice porque deseaba hacerlo, porque te amaba, eso es lo que se hace cuando se ama, pero claro, tú no lo entenderías.

—Sí lo entiendo Roza, claro que lo entiendo, por favor, acaso no lo ves, en serio es tan difícil de creer, yo te amo Roza, te amo, solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para explicarte, para decirte que quiero...quiero que vuelvas a mi vida, te necesito en mi vida.

—Sí Dimitri, es difícil de creer— dije sintiendo una mezcla de emociones entre rabia y tristeza que hacían mi corazón arder y me tenían al borde de las lágrimas —Es difícil porque la única vez que realmente sentí que me querías en tu vida fue cuando eras un Strigoi.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesite para destrozar aún más dos corazones que apenas se sostenían en nuestros pechos, él me soltó y se movió del camino para que yo pasara sin decir nada más pero pude notar el dolor en sus ojos a la vez que una lagrima caía por su mejilla, mientras yo intentaba con todo mi ser retener las mías, pensé en decir algo, pero qué podía decir, en vez de hablar salí de la habitación y caminé hacia donde los demás se reunían listos para salir a cazar a Donovan.

—Hathaway estamos listos para salir— dijo Samuel al verme, si notó mis ojos llorosos no comentó nada, por lo cual me sentí muy agradecida.

—Excelente— dije encontrando mi voz, sin querer mirar atrás, me dirigí hacia los vehículos que nos llevarían hasta el lugar de nuestra misión y le arrebaté las llaves del mazda cx5 a Sydney, acto seguido me posicioné en el asiento del conductor, necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera mantener mi mente alejada de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Por supuesto no fue nada fácil, considerando que como guardián de Adrian, Dimitri debía viajar en este mismo vehículo y estaba ahora en el asiento del copiloto. Como siempre el correcto y profesional guardián Belikov estuvo todo el camino hasta el club nocturno en silencio con su máscara bien puesta mientras yo repetía y repetía en mi cabeza las cosas que escuché y las que dije en nuestra breve discusión. Durante todo el viaje lo único que salió de su boca fueron un par de gruñidos cuando yo aumentaba la velocidad de forma inesperada, adelantaba bruscamente algún vehículo interrumpiendo nuestro camino o me pasaba algún semáforo en rojo. Al mirar brevemente en el espejo retrovisor interior del auto, pude ver las caras de preocupación de Sydney y Adrián, pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención fue la reacción de Sydney cuando al frenar bruscamente, Adrián la tomó del brazo para evitar que se fuera hacia adelante y ella no pareció para nada espantada por haber sido tocada por una criatura malvada de la noche, si no que le sonrió agradecida, tal vez, estaba demasiado asustada por mi manera de conducir después de todo.

Llegando a nuestro destino, Sydney abrió la boca para decir que había sido una mala idea dejarme conducir en ese estado.

— ¿Qué estado?— pregunté inocentemente, bajando del auto para reunirme con los otros.

—Y entonces Hathaway ¿dónde es el incendio?— preguntó Samuel, haciéndose el gracioso.

—Sí jefa, sabemos que mueres por un trago, pero era necesario alertar a todo el departamento de policía para conseguirlo— dijo Benjamín en un intento por unirse a Samuel en su broma.

—Siempre encantada de divertirlos— dije con una sonrisa sarcástica —Pero es momento de ponerse a trabajar.

Como habíamos comprobado antes, actuar como puta de sangre y además borracha era la mejor forma de atraer a nuestra presa, por ello Danna y yo entraríamos al bar en busca de Donovan. Samuel y Dimitri estarían en el callejón escondidos esperando que el Strigoi saliera tras nosotras, mientras los hermanos Adams estarían en un edificio abandonado en la parte trasera del callejón, Boris, Sydney y Adrian esperarían en la Kia carnival monitoreando la operación. Rápidamente Danna y yo nos deshicimos de nuestros abrigos revelando nuestros ceñidos y escotados vestidos, que en el caso de Danna era un sexy vestido de encaje rojo y en mi caso era uno color turquesa con brillos que se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas y tenía un peligroso escote, pude percibir de inmediato la mirada de admiración de Dimitri, especialmente cuando solté mi cabello para cubrir mis molnija, sostuve su mirada por un breve momento y pude ver un rastro de anhelo, tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos, sabía que estaba herido por lo que dije antes de salir, pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento.

Danna y yo nos separamos del grupo para dirigirnos al club, entramos casi inmediatamente, no era difícil si sabíamos usar nuestros encantos femeninos.


	19. Avances

**Capítulo 20: Avances**

 **Danna**

Rose y yo entramos al club en busca del tal Donovan, sabíamos por los alquimistas que él frecuentaba este antro para hacer negocios con el dueño del lugar un Moroi de unos cincuenta años llamado Nathan Lane. No tardamos mucho en encontrarlo, en el salón Vip, justamente hablando con el tipo en cuestión. Como habíamos acordado fui yo la carnada esta vez, así que me acerqué seductoramente a ambos hombres, enfocándome en el Moroi y haciendo patente mí supuesto deseo y adicción a la mordida, así como mi borrachera.

Mientras yo me acercaba al asqueroso Moroi, Rose se quedaba más atrás en el bar, esperando que mi actuación fuera tan buena para llamar la atención del tal Donovan, el cual me vería como la presa perfecta para calmar su sed de sangre, una zorra adicta y desesperadamente borracha y cuando este me siguiera por la parte trasera del club, hacia el callejón ella iría tras de mí para cubrir mi espalda. Así que cuando estuve segura de haber captado su atención camine de vuelta hacia el bar cruzando mi mirada con Rose para indicarle que estábamos listas, ella estaba en su papel, hablando coquetamente con un Moroi borracho que apenas se podía mantener de pie, hizo su inspección para cerciorarse que el strigoi me seguía y mordió su labio como señal de que era hora de salir.

Así que lo hice, caminé hacia la salida posterior del club tambaleándome de vez en cuando para mantener el efecto, el problema fue que cuando llegué al callejón y me giré para enfrentar al Strigoi este ya no estaba solo, junto a Donovan habían otros tres horribles vampiros y ninguna señal de Rose.

No tuve tiempo de entrar en pánico, sabía que a pesar de nuestras diferencias Rose Hathaway jamás me dejaría sola en esto, así que confié en que algo importante la había retrasado y me preparé a pelear, no sin antes advertir a los otros de este cambio en el juego.

—Vaya, vaya muy valiente de su parte, cuatro horribles criaturas contra una bella mujer indefensa— comenté con osadía, los gruñidos de respuesta no se hicieron esperar.

—Sabemos que no estas indefensa maldita dhampir, pero hoy me siento justo, nuestra amiga aquí ira por ti primero y cuando acabe contigo iremos por tus amigos— dijo con frialdad el tal Donovan y entonces lo supe, él lo sabía, sabía que veníamos por él y probablemente sabía a quién estábamos buscando, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para preocuparme por eso, solo esperaba que los otros estuvieran escuchado y tuvieran cuidado.

La Strigoi rubia se abalanzó sobre mí con toda la rapidez del mundo, dándome una buena patada en el abdomen pero no lo suficiente fuerte para hacerme tambalear, era obvio que era una recién convertida, probablemente aún era humana hace un par de días atrás. En cuanto su pierna salió de mi abdomen aproveche su retirada para patear de vuelta hacia su cadera y hacerla caer, fue relativamente fácil y los gruñidos enfurecidos de sus amigos lo probaban, cuando la tenía en el suelo y estaba lista para estacarla uno de ellos me agarró por el pelo, gracias a dios era una peluca, así que moviendo mi cabeza con fuerza para un lado él se quedó con ella en sus manos gruñendo horriblemente e intento agarrarme nuevamente, pero algo lo detuvo, un hombre alto y fuerte que lo pateó en la cara y lo tiro lejos de mí, era Belikov me di cuenta y me sentí aliviada de tener algo de ayuda, por supuesto con la distracción mi presa había logrado zafarse de mi agarre, pero dos metros más allá fue interceptada por Rose que ahora la tenía agarrada de los brazos en la apertura perfecta para mi estaca. Cuando lo hice Rose se disculpó explicando que había tenido que encargarse de otro strigoi a la salida del club, era un hecho que nos estaban esperando.

A nuestro alrededor el espectáculo era maravillosamente mortal, Belikov era en serio un dios en la batalla pero como ningún otro guardián que hubiera visto antes, él era letal, prácticamente tenía la misma fuerza y la velocidad del propio Strigoi con el que se enfrentaba, era una danza letal y en pocos minutos lo tenía en el suelo, golpeándolo fuertemente esperando la apertura para atravesarlo con su estaca. El otro strigoi al que nos dirigíamos Rose y yo ahora, estaba aterrado viendo como acababan con su compañero y por supuesto Donovan, tampoco estaba tranquilo y trato de huir pero Samuel se interpuso en su camino. A lo lejos Rose y yo pudimos divisar un grupo más peleando, eran los hermanos Adams con otro grupo de Strigoi. A los pocos minutos Rose y yo también teníamos a nuestro Strigoi listo para su tumba, pero un grito horroroso nos distrajo, era Samuel, Donovan lo tenía de rodillas y enterraba sus colmillos en su cuello, Rose corrió hacía él pero al parecer el haber bebido sangre había revitalizado a Donovan y con un solo golpe mando lejos a Rose y esta cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza, yo terminó con mi strigoi y corrí también para ayudar a Rose pero antes de llegar a ella Belikov ya estaba a su lado, un gruñido horrible salió de su garganta y acto seguido tenía al tal Donovan en el piso pateándolo y golpeándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, su rostro se había transformado en algo frío y aterrador, Benjamín Adams llegó hasta donde estábamos para ayudar y quedó petrificado al ver la escena, cuando reaccionó se acercó a Samuel que afortunadamente aún vivía, pero estaba muy mal herido, me hizo una seña para que lo ayudara y entonces Rose se levantó y se acercó a Dimitri que estaba estacando a Donovan una y otra vez como si con eso pudiese acabar con todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo. Al mirarlo me quiebre, entonces lo entendí, él había sido como ellos, hace solo unas semanas atrás él había sido un monstruo, un maldito monstruo como Donovan y los otros, no podía ni llegar a imaginar lo horroroso de lo que llegó a vivir.

—Dimitri soy yo mírame por favor— escuche a Rose decir de pronto, un horrible gruñido salió de la garganta de Belikov cuando ella intentó tocarlo, él estaba en trance no la reconocía.

—Dimitri, escucha él ya está muerto, suelta la estaca, él ya no hará más daño— su voz era suave suplicante era obvio que le dolía horriblemente verlo así —Dimitri soy yo, soy Rose, mírame, él ya está muerto.

—Hathaway tenemos que irnos— dijo Gabor por el micrófono. Nadie se movió incluso George que había llegado para ayudarnos con Samuel parecía paralizado. Rose había tenido éxito logrando que el guardián dejara de estacar al monstruo, pero él aún no quería mirarla y no soltaba la estaca.

—Camarada por favor suelta la estaca, él ya está muerto, ya no hará más daño— repetía Rose, las palabras eran dulces pero firmes y el guardián soltó la estaca lentamente, esto le dio más confianza a Rose que se acercó más a él y tomó su cara entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla.

—Camarada, mírame, mírame soy Rose, soy Roza, tu Roza— podía escuchar como su voz se quebraba, Rose estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Ro...Roza, Roza?— respondió Belikov, entonces Rose sonrió tímidamente y asintió, sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro, finalmente se abrazaron, pero no duró mucho.

—Tenemos a Sonya Karp— dijo Sydney que de pronto estaba parada en medio del callejón, mirando con asombro a Dimitri y a Rose. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, teníamos a Sonya, no sabíamos cómo pero al parecer lo habíamos logrado.


	20. Cambios

Capítulo 20: Cambios

 **Dimitri**

Escuché una dulce voz decir mi nombre y tomar mi mano y caminé junto a ella pero no podía salir de mi estupor ¿qué había sucedido? en un momento estaba lleno de furia y sediento de venganza y luego todo se desvaneció, deje de luchar y la rabia me abandonó como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, cuando me dijo _camarada,_ cuando me dijo _tu Roza_ ¿en serio dijo que era mi Roza? si antes de salir de la casona parecía odiarme, había dicho que la única vez que le había demostrado que la quería en mi vida fue cuando era Strigoi. Lo peor de todo es que era cierto, ella tenía razón, siempre desde que la llevé de vuelta a la academia la quise cerca de mí, al principio pensé que era solo para alejarla de los problemas y asegurarme de que se graduara porque estaba seguro de que sería una excelente guardiana para Lissa, pero luego me di cuenta de que era por algo más fuerte, algo más poderoso, algo que nos podía hacer caer a ella y a mí en la peor desgracia como guardianes, pero que a la vez podía convertirse en lo más maravilloso que podía pasarnos. Entonces las horribles consecuencias que podían surgir de una relación amorosa entre un mentor y una estudiante siete años menor, destinados a defender a una importante moroi de la realeza, se apoderaron de mi cabeza y silenciaron mi corazón y me mantuve alejándola de mí constantemente, diciéndole una y otra vez que era un error sentir lo que sentíamos. Hasta ese día, el día en que la locura se apoderó de ella y tuve miedo por ella y por mí, porque sabía que no importaba lo que pasara conmigo, era ella la que más importaba, ella se había convertido en mi todo y yo no podía permitirme perderla, no, ella tenía que saber, merecía saber que yo la amaba, que la necesitaba en mi vida, así que nada más importó y mi decisión de luchar por lo nuestro fue más fuerte que todo lo que nos detuvo meses antes, pero así como llegó se terminó y pocas horas después de que nuestras bellas promesas de amor fueran hechas en una pequeña cabaña, yo fui convertido en un monstruo, un monstruo sin alma, pero que aún la quería, la quería por razones perversas y equivocadas pero la quería conmigo por la eternidad y por supuesto después de volver a ser un dhampir no dude en alejarla de mí nuevamente, esta vez probablemente para siempre. Sí ella y tenía razón.

Aún me sentía algo desorientado, sabía que habíamos luchado con Strigoi y que yo había matado al tal Donovan, sabía que Roza y yo habíamos dado algunos pasos hacia una relación un poco más pacífica, nuestro abrazo en el callejón y el hecho de que estuviera tomando mi mano ahora mientras estábamos de camino a la casona lo demostraban, pero lo que no sabía era como teníamos a Sonya Karp, si yo maté o mejor dicho masacré al que tenía las respuestas, ¿cómo conseguimos atrapar a la strigoi?

—No la atrapamos, ella se entregó— dijo Sydney desde el asiento del conductor, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había hecho la pregunta en voz alta.

—En realidad fue bastante espantoso— dijo Adrián —Estábamos en la camioneta con Gabor, escuchando una conversación muy interesante, cuando nos dimos cuenta que una strigoi se dirigía hacia nosotros, fue entonces cuando Gabor te habló para irnos Rose e inmediatamente salió de la camioneta con la estaca en mano dispuesto a luchar con ella.

—Pero ella no lo atacó, se tiró de rodillas al suelo pidiendo que la matara— dijo Sidney con angustia —Así que Gabor la noqueó y la metió a la camioneta, cuando la reconocí, corrí a avisarles que la teníamos.

—Sí y nos dejó a Gabor y a mi esposando y encadenando a una horrible strigoi— Adrián fingió un escalofrío al decirlo.

—Bueno Adrián prepárate— dijo Rose —En unas horas más tendrás que estacarla.

Cuando llegamos a la casona y tuvimos a Sonya Karp asegurada, llegó la hora de revisar y curar a los heridos, Samuel estaba muy mal herido por lo que estábamos esperando a un doctor moroi que venía en camino, Adrián podría haberlo curado con su magia del espíritu, pero necesitábamos que se mantuviera fuerte para estacar a Sonya, así que no era opción. Los demás solo teníamos cortes y golpes que seguramente se transformarían mañana en feos moretones sin embargo Rose se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, pero no quiso ser revisada, le recomendaron que descansara pero dijo que no lo haría hasta que obtuviéramos respuestas de Sonya, hasta que supiéramos algo del hermano de Lissa. Nadie se atrevió a discutir con ella, pero Sydney consiguió que prometiera que se recostaría luego que Adrián hiciera su trabajo.

Adrián y yo caminamos juntos a nuestra habitación yo a ducharme y el a buscar la estaca de plata con la que debía estacar a Sonya. Entramos y enseguida comenzó el interrogatorio.

—Entonces Belikov ¿tú crees que se golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza que olvidó y perdonó todos tus pecados?— no me molesté en contestar, así que Adrián continuó —Te abrazó y sostuvo tu mano durante todo el viaje de vuelta, eso debe ser un gran avance ¿no?

— ¿Cómo sabes que me abrazó?— pregunté curioso.

—Sydney los vio cuando fue a avisarles sobre Sonya— dijo Adrián encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cierto.

— ¿Entonces?

— No lo sé Adrián, ella está preocupada por mí, yo perdí el control en ese callejón y ella se asustó eso es todo, no creo que deba entusiasmarme tanto.

—Bueno yo creo que deberías, es lo más cariñosa que ha estado contigo desde que llegamos aquí, eso debe contar ¿verdad?

—Es verdad— dije con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando que me había llamado _camarada_ otra vez, el recuerdo me hizo sentir algo más de esperanza.

—Por lo que yo veo, las cosas van en la dirección correcta y recuerda que yo sé de qué hablo—dijo Adrián guiñándome un ojo, sin duda refiriéndose al asunto de las auras. Al principio este tema de las auras me parecía ridículo, especialmente cuando Adrián hablaba y hablaba de ellas en medio de terribles borracheras cuando estábamos en la corte, pero últimamente había aprendido a respetar los extraños poderes del espíritu, tanto como respetaba las visiones de Yeva, ahora había muy pocas cosas relacionadas con el espíritu que me costara creer.

Después de ducharme y cambiar mi ropa, nos dirigimos con Adrián y Sydney al estudio, donde estaban todos los demás excepto Samuel, que se encontraba en su habitación descansando, después de haber sido atendido por el doctor y Gabor quién estaba en el sótano con Sonya, vigilando a la strigoi, aunque al parecer se había mostrado relativamente pacífica hasta el momento.

—Ok ahora que estamos todos, quiero informarles los pasos a seguir, debido a que Sonya parece dispuesta a entregar su vida, lo que teníamos preparado para contenerla no será necesario, así que pasaremos al paso siguiente, devolverle su alma— dijo Roza con seriedad —Lo que están a punto de experimentar, es un verdadero milagro— continuó, con sus ojos fijos en mí —Después de que Adrián despliegue su magia, le daremos tiempo a Sonya para recuperarse del impacto y luego discutiremos la mejor forma de interrogarla...Dimitri— dijo sin dejar de mirarme, la forma en que dijo mi nombre hizo acelerar mi corazón —Necesito que la acompañes después del cambio, tú eres el único que lo ha vivido y puedes ayudarla más que cualquiera de nosotros— yo sólo asentí y luego todos nos dirigimos al sótano.

Sonya estaba gruñendo cuando entramos, al parecer perdía la paciencia, ya que nadie parecía dispuesto a matarla.

—Dijiste que acabarías conmigo— le gritaba a Gabor— ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez? ¿Acaso no era para eso que me buscabas?

—Tranquila Sonya, ahora lo haremos— la strigoi fijó su mirada en Rose cuando esta hablaba y de pronto la reconoció.

—Rose, ¿eres tú? por favor ayúdame, dile que acabe conmigo, por favor te lo suplico— era extraño de ver, en los meses en que viví como Strigoi nunca vi a ninguno suplicar por su muerte, todos estábamos regocijados por nuestra increíble fuerza y la promesa de la inmortalidad, especialmente era extraño pensando en que ella había decidido convertirse en este monstruo, tal vez tenía que ver con que era una usuaria del espíritu, tal vez incluso como strigoi, era difícil combatir sus obscuros efectos.

—A eso hemos venido— dijo Rose, acercándose a ella junto a Adrián que tenía la estaca en su mano derecha. Yo estaba posicionado a un lado de la strigoi y Gabor en el lado contrario por si intentaba algún movimiento y debíamos contenerla, Danna, George y Sydney estaban cerca de la puerta —Solo necesito que confíes en mí— continuó Rose y tocándole el hombro se inclinó y le dijo algo al oído que no pudimos escuchar, yo me tensé cuando la strigoi se enderezó, mirando a Rose con sospecha, pero no intentó nada.

— ¡Ahora!— ordenó Rose y Adrián enterró la estaca en el pecho de la Strigoi sin dudar.

El fuerte grito de la strigoi era ensordecedor y una luz blanca y brillante llenó la habitación que se sacudió a mis pies y parecía que una fuerza invisible me empujaba tirándome al suelo, el tiempo pareció detenerse y luego de pronto todo se detuvo. Todo estaba en silencio ahora, nosotros tratando de levantarnos, Adrián junto a Sonya acariciando su cabello, sus ojos que antes tenían unos horribles anillos rojos, ahora eran de un azul hermoso, Rose tenía razón, era un verdadero milagro, un milagro del que yo también era parte y ahora más que nunca debía aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que me regalaba la vida, que me había regalado Rose, mi Roza.

 **Hola a todas llegando a este capitulo número 20 quiero agradecerles a mis lectoras por su apoyo y sus comentarios, estamos casi en la mitad del camino, ha sido un buen camino hasta ahora, para mi al menos y espero que siga así,** **Cariños Mary**


	21. Nuevos sueños

**Capítulo 21: Nuevos sueños**

 **Rose**

Las últimas horas de esa noche fueron intensas, habíamos sido acorralados por Strigoi cuando íbamos por Donovan, Samuel había sido mordido por ese maldito y Dimitri, Dimitri se dejó enceguecer por la ira, de una manera aterradora que me hizo recordar aquella vez en que me volví loca de rabia producto de la obscuridad del espíritu, ese día cuando ataqué a Jesse y desee matarlo con todas mis fuerzas. De alguna manera el verlo así me hizo entender tantas cosas, como su miedo a perderme ese día en la cabaña, su rechazo después de su restauración y ese sentimiento de culpa que parecía tomar lo mejor de él convirtiéndolo en una horrible máquina de matar, una máquina de matar que creía que acabar con todos los monstruos podría hacerlo redimirse de sus culpas. Sí, ahora lo entendía, porque yo también sentí miedo de perderlo cuando no me reconoció y continuó masacrando a Donovan, yo también pensé que no era bueno que me amara si me volvía loca con la magia del espíritu, yo también sentí culpa por la muerte de Masón, por dejar a Lissa para ir tras él, por usar a Adrián. Por supuesto yo sabía que sus sentimientos de culpa no eran para nada similares a los míos, pero ahora entendía de alguna manera porque se había negado a sí mismo la posibilidad de volver a amar y ser amado.

Ahora que lo veía ahí vulnerable ante mí, mirándome como si unos segundos atrás hubiese estado en la completa obscuridad y yo fuera algo luminoso que lo volvía de a poco a la vida, me di cuenta de que no mentía cuando dijo que me amaba, antes de salir de la casona, él aún me amaba, pero yo aún tenía mis barreras altas y aunque lo abracé y me sentí de nuevo conectada con él, aún no era suficiente para olvidar todo y correr nuevamente a sus brazos.

Una hora después de volver a la casona, nos dirigimos al sótano para restaurar a Sonya, que se había entregado porque sabía que la buscábamos y deseaba morir, algo bastante extraño para un Strigoi, pero por supuesto no iba a quejarme de que ella estuviera aquí por voluntad propia, eso facilitaba bastante las cosas, nos acercaba más a nuestro objetivo y una vez que estuviera restaurada lograríamos acercarnos más al hermano de Lissa.

Cuando entramos al sótano y la vi fue difícil no recordar a la maestra, aquella mujer extraña que amaba las plantas y podía hacerlas crecer en cualquier momento y lugar, a la mujer extraña que me había ayudado a sacar a Lissa de la academia. Cuando ella me reconoció pude ver que estaba sufriendo, al parecer una vida de violencia y muerte no pudieron acallar la obscuridad del espíritu. Así que le hice creer que acabaríamos con su vida, porque lo que en realidad haríamos sería acabar con la vida que ella conocía hasta ahora, cuando sentí que ella confiaba en mí me acerque más y le dije al oído algo parecido a lo que ella había dicho a Lissa años atrás en una clase, un poco después del accidente que mató a sus padres y a su hermano y también a mí por unos segundos " _del sufrimiento han emergido las almas más fuertes, las almas más fuertes se forman a base de cicatrices_ ". Después de esto Adrián desató su magia, su golpe en el corazón de la maestra fue limpio y muy bien ejecutado, gracias a las lecciones de Dimitri y entonces todo se iluminó el suelo empezó a temblar bajo mis pies y caí, había experimentado esto cuando restauraron a Dimitri, pero siempre me sorprendería, la fuerza del espíritu, desplegado en grande, era insuperable, era un milagro y ese milagro estaba ahora sollozando en los brazos de Adrián que la miraba enternecido, acariciando su cabeza, de una forma similar a cuando Lissa restauró a Dimitri.

Todos los guardianes estaban sorprendidos con lo que acababan de ver, Sonya ya no era un Strigoi y ellos habían sido testigos del cambio, poco a poco fueron dejando el sótano, dejándonos solos a los que debíamos encargarnos de ella en primera instancia, Adrián Sydney, Dimitri y yo. Antes de salir Gabor me había ayudado a levantarme y me preguntó si necesitaba que se quedara, pero yo lo despaché diciéndole que continuaríamos con lo que habíamos planeado. Prácticamente pude sentir la alegría que irradiaban los ojos de Dimitri cuando vio que había echado a Boris de la habitación

Nos dirigimos los cuatro junto a Sonya para dejarla en la habitación que le habíamos preparado, la primera guardia la haría Dimitri ya que yo debía descansar debido al golpe en la cabeza que había recibido en el callejón más temprano, así que cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación Sydney no me dejo entrar, por lo que me quedé un momento bajo el marco de la puerta, viendo como Sydney y Adrián acomodaban a Sonya en la cama, era impresionante como ella había superado sus evidentes temores a las criaturas de la noche y como parecía cada vez más cercana a Adrián, estaba comenzando a preguntarme si había algo más ahí, cuando Dimitri me habló.

— ¿Así fue conmigo?— por un momento pensé que hablaba de la forma en que Adrián y Sydney se miraban y se sonreían en ese momento — ¿Cuándo Lissa me restauró?

—Sí, bastante parecido, aunque creo que fue mucho más intenso para mí...contigo, lo viví prácticamente todo por el vínculo— le expliqué y por alguna razón me sonrojé ante sus inquietos y profundos ojos color chocolate, el calor subiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo, tal vez mis barreras no estaban tal altas como pensé.

—Entiendo— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —Fue hermoso, un milagro como dijiste.

—Sí, un milagro— fue todo lo que pude decir, su tono de voz y su cercanía estaban provocando cosas en mí que no me había permitido sentir desde que llegó aquí.

—Deberías ir a descansar Roza— dijo dulcemente, hubiera jurado que quiso tocar mi rostro, pero lo pensó mejor y pasó su mano por su propio cabello —Antes de que Sydney se dé cuenta de que aún estas aquí— yo asentí y comencé a girarme para irme pero me voltee y dije

—Camarada, ten cuidado con lo que le aconsejas, no vaya ser que se arrepienta de sus decisiones después— él asintió y me regaló una sonrisa triste sin duda sabiendo perfectamente a que me refería.

Cuando me dirigía a mi habitación, decidí pasar a ver a Samuel, él estaba durmiendo y Danna estaba acompañándolo.

— ¿Cómo ha estado?— le pregunté en voz baja.

—Mejorando— contestó con seriedad — ¿Entonces, estas enamorada de Belikov?— preguntó Danna mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— pregunté de vuelta tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Bueno cosas, era obvio desde el principio que estabas afectada por algo importante, en un principio yo creí que era el estrés de la misión pero luego él apareció y como por arte de magia comenzaste a ponerle atención a los coqueteos de Boris, al principio pensé que querías darle celos a Adrián, pero luego en el callejón la forma en que reaccionó cuando Donovan te atacó y luego la manera en que se miraron antes del abrazo, es bastante evidente ahora que lo pienso, que la relación de ustedes fue bastante más lejos que sólo una de alumna y maestro.

—No voy a negar que nuestra relación fue más allá que eso, pero prácticamente terminó antes de comenzar.

—Bueno, por lo que yo vi podría volver a empezar.

—Tal vez— respondí mi corazón latiendo con fuerza ante la posibilidad —Debo ir a descansar— dije y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Rose sea lo que sea que decidas, no sigas haciéndole daño a Gabor— me pidió, yo solo asentí sintiéndome muy avergonzada.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me cambie rápidamente ropa, poniéndome un cómodo y sexy pijama rosa que me había regalado Lissa, me recosté y cerré los ojos, pero no lograba quedarme dormida, demasiadas cosas habían sucedido hoy, pero lo que aún me daba vueltas en la cabeza era que Dimitri había dicho que me amaba, había dicho que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Mis emociones estaban un poco revueltas así que decidí visitar a Lissa por el vínculo para distraerme un poco.

Estaba sentada en la oficina de Hans junto a Christian, tomando su mano con fuerza, evidentemente nerviosa, hace unos días atrás se les había informado que Tasha sería sometida a pruebas psiquiátricas, para establecer si estaba en condiciones de enfrentar un juicio, si la juzgaban, con todas las pruebas que había en su contra, el veredicto sería único, una condena a la pena de muerte por traición, así que esperaban que la resolución del psiquiatra les diera esperanzas de que la condena no sería tan drástica.

—Lo siento— les dijo Hans —Su salud mental es adecuada para enfrentar el juicio y las pruebas en su contra son contundentes— Lissa tenía sentimientos encontrados, sabía que la culpa de Tasha era irrefutable, pero Christian, él había perdido a toda su familia debido a sus horribles decisiones y Tasha le salvo la vida y era la única familia que le quedaba —Lo único que queda es esperar, el juicio, el cual no se efectuara hasta que Hathaway regrese de su misión, ella es una de las testigos claves en el caso.

Salí de su cabeza y me dispuse a dormir, me dolía mucho que Christian estuviera sufriendo, él se había convertido en alguien importante en mi vida, casi como el hermano que nunca tuve, pero Tasha, me negaba a sentir pena por ella, ella tomó sus propias decisiones y debía enfrentar sus consecuencias. Extrañamente después de quedarme dormida no tuve ninguna pesadilla, sino un lindo sueño, un sueño donde Dimitri ya no era Strigoi, un sueño donde Dimitri no me decía esas horrorosas palabras que ya no quería recordar, no, en este sueño él y yo estábamos en Baia, juntos en su casa con su familia, Yeva me sonreía y me decía que me estaba esperando y yo me sentía feliz, por primera vez después de muchas noches de pesadillas, no me sentí desesperada por despertar.


	22. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 22: Recuerdos**

 **Sonya**

El sentimiento de angustia que apretaba mi pecho y que siguió a una maravillosa sensación de calor infinito que había sentido unos momentos antes me hizo estallar en llanto, de pronto me encontraba en el suelo, siendo reconfortada por un joven moroi de hermosos ojos verdes, por un momento olvidé dónde estaba, esto no parecía el infierno, estaba en una habitación de ladrillos que parecían bastante viejos y polvorientos, había una puerta a un costado y algunos Dhampir en la habitación que nos miraban sorprendidos pero ni el moroi que ahora me abrazaba, ni los dhampir, ni siquiera la humana me miraban con terror, más aún ninguno de ellos me provocaba deseos desesperados por beber de su sangre o acabar con sus vidas solo por diversión. Esa nueva sensación me ocasionó un dolor intenso en el pecho, que nada tenía que ver con la estaca que atravesó mi corazón momentos antes, al ser invadida por millones de imágenes de aquellos horribles días que pasé siendo un despiadado monstruo.

A los pocos minutos el moroi me soltó y me ayudó a levantarme, Rose se acercó a mí y me pidió que los siguiera, yo ni siquiera dude confiaba en ella, así que caminé tras ellos hasta una cómoda habitación y a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo no sentía la necesidad de dormir el sólo hecho de ver la cama me hizo sentirme exhausta, por lo que ni siquiera chisté cuando la humana que ahora reconocí como una alquimista, al reparar en su tatuaje de lirio dorado, me ayudó a recostarme. El moroi se arrodilló junto a la cama cerca de mí y me estudiaba detenidamente, a pesar de la intensidad de su mirada, no me sentí incomoda de ninguna forma y entonces lo supe, él era como yo, él escondía en su interior una magia fuerte y poderosa, que podía llenarte de alegría, pero simultáneamente podía llevarte a la locura, esa fue la magia que el introdujo en mí y por ello ahora tenía mi alma de vuelta, ya no era un monstruo y las palabras que Rose dijo en mi oído tuvieron un nuevo sentido para mí "del sufrimiento nacen las almas más fuertes" recordaba haberle dicho algo parecido a su amiga Vasilisa alguna vez, un poco después del horrible accidente donde murieron sus padres y su hermano, en ese tiempo en que ella estaba descubriendo su magia, quise preguntarle a Rose por ella pero me distraje cuando la alquimista me habló.

—Sonya él es Adrián, él estará un tiempo contigo, así que si quieres preguntarle algo— miró al tal Adrián sonriendo y agregó —Al parecer él posee la misma magia que poseías tú— hablando de magia, me concentré un poco más para saber si algo de ella quedaba en mí y tuve que cerrar mis ojos de pronto, la habitación prácticamente brillaba con las auras de estas personas.

—Sage está en lo cierto— dijo Adrián sonriéndole a la alquimista, su aura iluminándose aún más cuando dijo su nombre —Sí tienes preguntas estaré encantado de responder aquellas que pueda.

—Claro, gracias— fue lo único que atiné a decir, estaba un poco abrumada con la energía que irradiaban ambos, volví a cerrar los ojos, escuché unos pasos acercándose y entonces Rose habló fuerte desde la puerta.

—Camarada, ten cuidado con lo que le aconsejas, no vaya ser que se arrepienta de sus decisiones después— dijo y yo abrí mis ojos justo para ver como el aura del guardián resplandecía por un momento y luego se apagaba al verla salir, volví a cerrar mis ojos y su rostro se vino a mi mente sin permiso, Mikhail.

Mikhail, cuando fui strigoi me irritaba pensar en él, sentía que me hacía débil pensar en mi antiguo amor, al que ya no amaba, porque las criaturas sin alma no pueden amar ¿verdad? pero ahora sus recuerdos eran bienvenidos, recordaba cuando nos conocimos en la universidad, cuando yo estudiaba para convertirme en maestra y él era guardián en ese lugar. La mayoría del tiempo yo estaba sola, era un tanto rechazada por mi magia errática, yo era una de esas raras moroi, que no se había especializado en ningún elemento. Pero él nunca me miró con recelo o con lástima, él me saludaba y sonreía cada vez que me veía y poco a poco comenzamos a acércanos más el uno al otro hasta que me invitó a salir, de ahí en adelante todo fue maravilloso, fuimos amigos, novios, amantes y cuando llegó la hora de separarnos, estábamos demasiado enamorados el uno del otro para hacerlo, así que el renunció a su puesto y yo lo solicite como mi guardián y entonces me siguió hasta la academia San Vladimir.

Mikhail y yo logramos ser felices bastante tiempo, hasta que la locura comenzó a hacerse presente, a veces eran las horribles voces que me advertían sobre el peligro que se cernía sobre mí, sobre todos nosotros, otras veces eran las pesadillas y después de un tiempo eran las ganas incontrolables de destruir, me estaba convirtiendo en algo peligroso y estaba arrastrando a Mikhail conmigo hasta el abismo, no podía permitirlo y una noche después de intentar atacarlo, abrumada por una furia incontrolable lo decidí, me convertiría en un monstruo y así él se olvidaría de mí.

De pronto sentí la angustia invadirme de nuevo, yo estaba de vuelta ahora, pero seguramente él ni siquiera querría verme, habían pasado más de dos años, seguramente me odiaría por lo que hice, convertirme por voluntad propia en un monstruo, tal vez estaría con otra persona, tal vez encontró a alguien que de verdad lo hiciera feliz, no pude evitarlo y lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y comencé a sollozar, una mano gentil me sacudió y abrí mis ojos el guardián de ojos marrones me miraba preocupado y me ofreció un vaso con agua, no había sentido sed hasta que vi el agua y tome del vaso con desesperación.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— me preguntó cuándo le devolví el vaso y mirando a mi alrededor me di cuenta que el moroi y la alquimista ya no estaban en la habitación.

—No realmente— dije, secando mi rostro con mi mano donde aún sentía la humedad de mis lágrimas.

— ¿Estabas soñando?— preguntó pasándome una caja de pañuelos ante lo cual le sonreí.

—Más bien recordando— dije mirándolo con atención y entonces lo entendí, al ver los rastros de oscuridad que opacaban su aura —¿Tú también eras como yo?¿ fuiste u…un monstruo?— él asintió y luego sin necesidad de pedírselo comenzó a contarme su historia, sobre cómo fue convertido, cómo Rose fue tras él, cómo la mantuvo cautiva, cómo la persiguió para matarla y cómo ella terminó salvándolo y restaurando su alma, nunca mencionó que sucedía algo romántico entre ellos, pero era obvio para mí cada vez que la mencionaba —¿Tú también la veías? ¿A ella? ¿Rose?— pregunté, él me miró confundido —Cuando fuiste restaurado y tratabas de dormir, yo lo veía a él, lo recordaba, hace unos momentos.

—SÍ— dijo suspirando —Las primeras horas después de la restauración recordé algunos momentos...especiales que vivimos juntos y por un momento me sentí feliz porque podría volver a verla, pero luego la realidad de lo que le hice en Rusia, volvió a mí y estaba seguro de que ella me odiaría, me aborrecería, pensé que no soportaría ver en sus ojos su desdén, su desprecio y decidí que era mejor mantenerme alejado— sonrió brevemente y continuó —Por supuesto ella no lo hizo nada fácil para mí.

—Bueno, Rose Hathaway no es de esas que facilita las cosas— comenté y él se rió.

—Créeme lo sé— dijo y cerró sus ojos que se habían humedecido un poco.

— ¿Por qué no se lo explicas?

—Lo haría, si quisiera escucharme.

—Yo sé que lo hará, es obvio que hubo algo importante entre ustedes y si deseas recuperarlo debes luchar hasta el final, es lo que ella hizo ¿no? agotó todas sus fuerzas para recuperarte ¿verdad?— él asintió y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Y se suponía que yo sería quien te ayudaría— me dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba —Sólo puedo darte un consejo Sonya, no te rindas antes de empezar y abraza esta nueva oportunidad que te regala la vida, lo que hiciste, no eras tú cuando lo hiciste y aunque al principio te cueste, no puedes llenar tu vida de culpa, no si quieres ser feliz y hacer feliz a otros, puede que para mí sea tarde, no dejes que sea tarde para ti también.

—Del sufrimiento han emergido las almas más fuertes, las almas más fuertes se forman a base de cicatrices— dije y él me miro levantando una ceja —Es lo que Rose me dijo en el sótano, antes de la parte mágica— él sonrió con orgullo su aura iluminándose aún más y dijo

—Descansa Sonya, lo necesitas, yo me quedaré a tu lado por si necesitas algo— dijo sentándose en un pequeño sillón con un libro en sus manos.

Unos minutos después me dormí pensando en Mikhail y en lo feliz que me sentía, a pesar de toda la culpa, por la nueva oportunidad de verlo.

 **Nota** : Gracias a todas por el apoyo, se vienen más avances pero aún habrá algunos obstáculos en el camino, cariños.


	23. confesiones

Capítulo 23: Confesiones

 **Rose**

Me levanté y me disponía a dirigirme a la habitación de Sonya para relevar a Dimitri de su guardia, cuando me percate que Sydney Sage no estaba en nuestra habitación, esto me llamó bastante la atención, la última vez que la vi estaba con Adrián, asegurándose de que yo me retirara a descansar y de que Sonya se sintiera cómoda. Sydney y Adrián ¿Sydney y Adrian? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba sucediendo algo entre ellos o yo me estaba imaginando cosas? como sea, no podría saberlo mientras no la encontrará para interrogarla y ahora en serio necesitaba relevar a Dimitri. Pasé por la cocina para comer algo y me encontré a Boris Gabor.

—Pareces más feliz hoy— comentó con seriedad desde la mesa del comedor.

—Sí— dije —Tuve un buen descanso.

—Eso es bueno— podía escuchar en su voz un tono de molestia.

— ¿Vas a comer algo? — preguntó pero yo ya estaba en la cocina tomando dos tazas para servir café y abriendo el frasco de galletas para sacar algunas y ponerlas en un plato.

—No aquí, debo relevar a Dimitri— dije poniendo las tazas con café en una bandeja y mordiendo una de las galletas.

—Por supuesto— comentó dándome una sonrisa sarcástica. No me molesté en contestar, aunque no sabía con exactitud qué sucedería conmigo y Dimitri, tenía claro que no podía seguir jugando con Boris, él era un buen hombre y Danna estaba realmente interesada en él, no era justo para nadie lo que yo estaba haciendo, pero este no era el momento para hablarlo, tome la bandeja y salí de la cocina sin decir absolutamente nada.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Sonya, ambos estaban dormidos, deje la bandeja en la mesa del escritorio y me acerqué al sofá donde estaba Dimitri, lo contemplé por unos segundos, su rostro perfecto estropeado levemente por su ceño fruncido, su suave cabello cayendo sobre su cara, sus labios, de pronto sentí tantas ganas de besarlo, de sentir sus cálidos y dulces labios sobre los míos, tal vez solo necesitaba eso, un beso para saber que todo estaría bien, que él y yo podíamos estar bien. No me había dado cuenta de que inconscientemente había acercado mis dedos a mis labios pensando en besarlo, decidí que era estúpido pensar así, un beso no resolvería mágicamente nuestro distanciamiento, así que decidí que era mejor despertarlo y olvidar mis tonterías.

—Camarada despierta— dije en voz baja, él inmediatamente reaccionó moviendo una de sus manos para alcanzar su estaca, eso me hizo sonreír, siempre preparado para luchar, incluso en sueños —Tranquilo Belikov, ningún peligro inminente— él me miró con sus soñolientos ojos y sonrió enderezándose en el sofá.

—Roza, me asustaste.

—Lo siento, venía a relevarte, no debe ser cómodo ese sofá para alguien de tu tamaño— él me miró divertido, pero no dijo nada, me di cuenta de que era primera vez desde que llegó que me sentía relajada en su presencia —Te traje café.

—Gracias— dijo recibiendo la taza de café negro que le entregué. Me senté en el suelo frente a él tomando mi café y ofreciéndole unas galletas. Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, pero este silencio no era cómodo como aquellos de nuestro pasado cuando no era necesario llenar los espacios con algo de conversación superficial, de pronto la tensión e incomodidad creció en mí y decidí hablar.

—Entonces ¿qué tal pasó la noche?— dije preguntando por Sonya.

—Tuvo algunas pesadillas, conversamos largo rato, como yo lo veo parece bastante más tranquila de lo que yo estuve las primeras horas después de...

—Claro hay que considerar que ella no fue encerrada y tratada como un animal— dije antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, él asintió con seriedad —Crees que esté dispuesta a darnos la información que necesitamos.

—Creo que lo hará si logramos convencerla de que es lo correcto.

—¿Qué cosa es lo correcto?— preguntó Sonya desde la cama, me congelé por un momento, mi parte impulsiva empujándome a preguntar ahora ya sobre el niño ilegitimo de Erick Dragomir, pero Dimitri fue más rápido.

—Buenos días Sonya— dijo levantándose y dejando su taza en la bandeja —Estábamos por despertarte, en unos diez minutos llegará el alimentador, debes recuperar tus energías— mientras hablaba había tomado mi taza y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—Pensé que con dormir bastaría— dijo Sonya sonriendo un poco mientras se enderezaba en la cama.

—Buen intento Sonya, pero no te dejaremos quedarte en cama— dije tomando la mano de Dimitri, sintiendo inmediatamente esa electricidad que parecía fluir desde su cuerpo al mío cada vez que lo tocaba, trate de ignorarlo pero al mirarlo a los ojos supe que él también lo había sentido —Gracias camarada— dije soltando rápidamente su mano cuando estaba ya de pie —Yo me encargo desde aquí, debes ir a descansar— antes de que pudiera protestar le dije —Además sería bueno que te aseguraras de que Adrian está bien y ver si Sydney no fue arrastrada a una borrachera post espíritu, ya que no durmió en su cama anoche— Dimitri pareció confundido solo por un momento pero luego se recuperó del shock y se aproximó rápidamente a la puerta, despidiéndose de nosotras solo con un nos vemos más tarde.

—Crees que podrá descansar después de lo que le dijiste— preguntó Sonya cuando Dimitri salió de la habitación, mirándome de una forma extraña, como estudiándome con cuidado.

—No lo sé, a veces ni siquiera sé, si sabe lo que es el descanso— dije pensando en los días en la academia, cuando estaba segura que mi Dios ruso no necesitaba descansar para ser infalible.

—Me gustaría tomar una ducha— dijo Sonya —Lastima que tendré que ponerme lo mismo que traía puesto.

—Eso no es cierto— dije abriendo el clóset para mostrarle a Sonya la variedad de prendas que tenía a su disposición —Solo elige algo y ve a ducharte, después te llevare donde el alimentador— ella sonrió y se dirigió al baño, unos segundos después Sydney apareció en la habitación.

—Dimitri dijo que me necesitabas— dijo al entrar, mirándome con nerviosismo, como si temiera que la reprendiera o algo, mmm interesante.

—Nada importante, sólo quería saber si estabas bien, como no dormiste en tu cama.

—Ah eso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse Hathaway, sólo me quede conversando con Adrián y bueno me quede dormida— dijo tratando de parecer despreocupada, jugando con la cruz de oro que colgaba de su cuello.

— ¿Te quedaste dormida en la habitación de una malvada criatura de la noche?

—Tú eres una de esas malvadas criaturas de la noche— respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Sí pero no una con colmillos ¿no crees que corres peligro quedándote a solas con él?— pregunté tratando de entender que estaba pasando por su cabeza, no es que yo desconfiara de Adrián pero, era Sydney Sage de la que hablábamos, una alquimista que aborrecía o debía aborrecer al menos por principio a los de nuestra raza.

—Adrián no haría algo así, tú confías en él y yo...yo también confío en él— dijo con firmeza y pude notar un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes —Él no lo sé... ay Rose creo que...creo que me...gusta— dijo casi como un susurro, sonrojándose instantáneamente.

—Ok Sydney creó que debes explicarte mejor ¿te estas enamorando de Adrián?

—No lo sé, al principio sólo lo consideraba muy atractivo, pero parecía tan superficial y entonces cuando lo fui conociendo mejor me di cuenta que tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba, me hacía reír y no lo sé, sentía que podía ser yo misma cuando estaba con él y luego anoche, me mostró un cuaderno de bocetos donde me dibujó— dijo sonriendo —Hizo un retrato mío, donde yo estaba rodeada de una luz color purpura y mis ojos los pintó dorados, dijo que eran como si el sol se hubiese derretido en ellos.

—Sydney tú sabes que...bueno tú lo sabes— dije no queriendo romper su corazón con las palabras amor prohibido, aunque sabía que un moroi y una humana no era una relación permitida en nuestro mundo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé y él también lo sabe y él...él dijo que había tenido que hacer esos dibujos, porque seguía soñando conmigo y pensó que si los plasmaba me sacaría de su cabeza... pero no funcionó, él dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí, yo entre en pánico y trate de salir de la habitación, que él me gustara era una cosa, pero que él sintiera algo por mí y no haya forma de estar juntos, era otra— tapó su cara con ambas manos, yo solo la abrace que más podía hacer, no quería preguntar pero tuve que hacerlo.

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?— antes de que pudiera contestar Sonya salió del baño, solté a Sydney, ella tenía los ojos llorosos, me sonrió tristemente, se volteó para saludar a Sonya y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Adrian y Sydney enamorados? en serio era necesario añadir más drama a mi vida, dos personas importantes para mí, a quienes quería ver felices, que se merecían ser felices, tenían que sufrir por amor, qué no bastaba conmigo y mi infortunio.

—Así es el amor— dijo Sonya de alguna manera adivinando mis pensamientos —Tú deberías saberlo Rose, el amor puede ser difícil, a veces parecer casi imposible, pero siempre es valioso.

Hola a todas, mil disculpas por la tardanza, este último mes del año ha estado lleno de cosas. Un abrazo gigante para ustedes y los mejores deseos de éxito para el año 2018 que ya comienza…

Con cariño Mary


	24. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 24: Revelaciones**

 **Dimitri**

Cuando llegue a la habitación Sydney estaba en la cama con Adrián, dormían abrazados sobre las cobijas completamente vestidos, sonreí, seguro era primera vez que él se dormía con alguien sin haber tenido sexo o tal vez también lo hizo con Rose, _sólo dormir_ me dije a mi mismo, tratando de autoconvencerme, no sirvió, la voz en mi cabeza me atormentó de nuevo ¿ _y si hubo algo más, si tuvo sexo con ella?_ la sonrisa abandonó mi rostro tan pronto como llegó a mis labios, no era algo que quisiera imaginar, dolía solo pensarlo, aun sabiendo que yo no era parte de su vida entonces, no quería imaginarlo, _no, mi Roza, no_. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y enfocándome en la tarea inmediata. De pronto la realidad de la situación me golpeó, aunque yo ya tenía algunas sospechas de que Adrián se estaba interesando bastante en Sydney, nunca pensé que haría algún tipo de avance hacia ella, ella era humana y una alquimista, lo que hacía aún más preocupante el hecho de que ella estuviera ahora durmiendo con su cabeza sobre su pecho. Mi antiguo lado guardián, ese que siempre quería hacer lo correcto, o lo que otros me habían enseñado que era correcto, quería despertar a Adrián y hacerle ver lo horrible de su conducta ilusionando a alguien con quien nunca podría estar, pero la nueva parte de mí, aquella que poco a poco había aprendido a apreciar esta segunda oportunidad que me daba la vida y que estaba decidido a agradecer y atesorar cada momento que esta me regalara, se alegraba por ellos. Sin embargo por muy feliz que me hiciera sentir el que Adrián hubiese encontrado al fin a alguien especial, que no fuera Roza, debía despertarlo y sacarlo de su pequeña burbuja.

—Adrián— dije en un susurro tratando de no asustar a Sydney, Adrián abrió los ojos lentamente, me miró confundido, yo hice un gesto hacia Sydney y entonces él me sonrió, yo solo sacudí mi cabeza —Despiértala, Rose la necesita— dije en voz baja y salí de la habitación por unos minutos, para darles algo de privacidad.

Cuando Sydney salió de nuestra habitación, unos minutos más tarde, se acercó a mí tímidamente en el corredor preguntándome si sabía para que la necesitaba Rose, se sonrojó un poco al preguntar y yo solo le dije que estaba con Sonya esperándola, no quise incomodarla más diciendo que Rose pensaba que Adrián y ella se habían emborrachado y tal vez pasado la noche juntos, aunque no se equivocaba en lo último.

Volví a entrar a la habitación y Adrián estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y su cuaderno de bocetos en su regazo, me miró y parecía querer decir algo, pero no habló, así que yo pregunté

— ¿Y, vas a decir algo?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga Belikov? ¿Qué temo estar locamente enamorado de una humana? ¿Qué le confesé mis sentimientos anoche y que trate de besarla?— dijo pasando una de sus manos por su cabello y suspirando fuertemente.

—Bueno no es por alentarte, pero ella parece sentir algo también, si encontrarla dormida en tu pecho es algún tipo de indicación— dije mirándolo cuidadosamente.

—Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor, pero no es así— dijo sonriendo tristemente—Sé que siente algo por mí, algo fuerte por mí, es decir lo vi en su aura, pero va en contra de todo lo que le han enseñado y eso la está haciendo sufrir— cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro —Yo le mostré mis dibujos, los que hice de ella y le dije que no podía sacarla de mi cabeza y luego trate de besarla y entonces ella me detuvo, dijo que yo estaba confundido, que era por pasar tanto tiempo juntos, que un vampiro y una humana no podían enamorarse y entonces comenzó a llorar, porque sufre por lo que siente por mí, por lo que ambos sentimos, porque va en contra de todo en lo que ella cree.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé, la parte egoísta de mí quiere convencerla de que debemos estar juntos, pero y que sucederá si no es feliz, si yo soy la causa de que sufra, no podría soportarlo— dijo sonriendo misteriosamente —Es divertido, jamás pensé que entendería a Rose.

— ¿Entender a Rose?— pregunté levantando una ceja.

—Cuando tú estabas en el hospital después del disparo de Tasha, Rose y yo tuvimos una conversación, ella me aseguró que yo no la amaba, no de la forma en que yo creía al menos, que amar no era dar regalos costosos para tratar de impresionar, que amar te hacía querer crecer como persona, ser mejor, ser digno de quien amas, hacer sacrificios por su felicidad, ahora al fin puedo entender lo que quería decir— dejo de hablar y me miró preocupado, se levantó de la cama diciendo —Deberías descansar, más tarde vamos a interrogar a Sonya. No pude contestar, sus palabras aún daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Me recosté, cerré mis ojos y me dormí pensando en mi Roza y en las incontables veces que desee encontrar la forma de hacerla feliz.

Unas horas después nos encontrábamos en el jardín, preparándonos para averiguar de una vez por todas quién era el hermano de Lissa. Afuera aún estaba cálido, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el hermoso cabello de Roza, mientras ella hablaba suavemente con la ex strigoi, que había recuperado poco a poco sus poderes del espíritu y se había entretenido unos minutos reviviendo unas margaritas que habían estado secas segundos atrás.

—Entonces ¿entiendes porque necesitamos esa información?— preguntó mi Roza después de explicarle a Sonya que necesitábamos saber la identidad y el paradero del hermano de Lissa, para que ella alcanzara su quórum y pudiera votar en contra de la ley de edad.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo Rose y no dudaría en ayudarte, ayudarlos a todos, pero hice una promesa, yo no puedo traicionar a Emily— dijo suspirando fuertemente.

— ¿Emily? ¿Es así como se llama?— preguntó Rose tratando de mantener a raya su entusiasmo, había visto como yo que Sonya quería ayudar aunque no era fácil para ella tomar la decisión, las ganas de Sonya por hacer lo correcto eran evidentes, negarse a ayudarnos no era lo que deseaba realmente, pero tampoco quería revelar un secreto guardado por años, ni romper una promesa.

—No, Emily es la madre de la niña— corrigió Sonya.

—Entonces sí es una niña ¿qué edad tiene?

—Se lo que intentas hacer Rose.

—¿Y qué es eso?—preguntó Roza sonriendo inocentemente, a pesar de su frustración por no estar obteniendo respuestas, aun lograba mantener su buen humor, desde lo ocurrido en el callejón la había visto más relajada y feliz, ya no me evitaba y no la había visto coquetear con Gabor como hacía días antes... y hablando del diablo.

—Hathaway, tienes una llamada en el estudio, es Abe— dijo Gabor desde la puerta.

Rose se levantó y siguió al guardián diciendo que volvería pronto y yo me concentré en hablar un poco más con Sonya, explicándole nuevamente la cantidad de vidas que podíamos perder si los Dhampir eran enviados a los dieciséis años a defender a los Moroi de los Strigoi.

—Lo sé guardián Belikov, conozco de cerca el horror de ese mundo y no expondría a niños de esa edad a luchar contra ellos, pero me siento de manos atadas.

—Y sí en lugar de decirnos quien es, nos muestras donde encontrarla— sugirió Sydney.

—Es una excelente idea— dijo Adrián sonriéndole a la alquimista —Piénsalo Sonya, no revelarías directamente ningún secreto y ayudarías a acabar con una horrible ley, salvando a niños de una muerte segura.

Sonya cerró los ojos, suspiró fuertemente, luchando por tomar la mejor decisión, luego de unos segundos de jugar con las margaritas, haciéndolas abrir y cerrar a voluntad dijo

— Esta bien, lo haré, les mostrare donde encontrarla.

Emocionado por su respuesta y sabiendo que Rose estaría feliz con este avance, entré a la casona y me dirigí a buscarla para darle la noticia y poder comenzar a planear de inmediato nuestro siguiente paso, pero me arrepentí completamente de mi decisión cuando al entrar al estudio contemple con horror a Rose y a Gabor besándose, _esto solo puede significar una cosa_ , dijo la maldita y molesta voz en mi cabeza, _haz perdido para siempre a tú Roza._


	25. Secretos

**Capítulo 25: Secretos**

 **Rose**

Entré al estudio para contestar la llamada de Abe, quien me saludo cálidamente y me pidió que lo actualizara en lo referente a nuestros avances para encontrar al hermano de Lissa.

—Estamos en eso, Sonya esta complicada porque no quiere develar un secreto que juró proteger, pero quiere ayudar, encontraremos la forma de que coopere— le expliqué a papá a través del teléfono, mientras me encaramaba para sentarme en el escritorio.

—Tú sabes que conozco formas para hacerla cooperar bastante más rápido— comentó en un tono malicioso.

—Lo sé y tal vez hubiera pedido tu ayuda cuando era una strigoi— dije riendo —Pero ahora creo que tus métodos son un poco brutales para usarlos en una moroi.

—Es cierto, es cierto, recuerdo que tu disfrutas torturando strigoi solamente— dijo en un tono que parecía orgullo y luego agregó con seriedad —Pero no nos queda mucho tiempo, en cuatro días debemos tener esto resuelto sí queremos truncar la promulgación de la ley.

—Si papá lo sé, tenemos un plan b, si es que no conseguimos nada hoy, tendremos la respuesta mañana en la mañana, así que no debes preocuparte por ello— dije cortando el tema, sin querer entrar en detalles sobre la idea de Adrián de hacerla hablar en un sueño espiritual o usando compulsión, no quería pensar en las consecuencias de interacciones de ese tipo entre usuarios del espíritu, especialmente considerando que los poderes de Sonya estaban funcionando bastante bien, al menos en cuando a habilidades de botánica se refiere.

—Sabes que me encanta cuando me llamas Papá— dijo dulcemente lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Y a mí me encanta decirlo, pero ahora volvamos a los negocios— dije entre risas, me encantaba la cercanía y la complicidad que habíamos alcanzado con mi padre en tan poco tiempo, pero aún me sentía un poco incomoda al demostrarlo.

—Claro, claro los negocios, bueno como le decía a Boris, ahora que ya no hay caza de Strigoi, los guardianes deben volver a sus tareas anteriores, por lo cual mañana enviaré el avión privado a recogerlos al aeropuerto y traerlos a la corte, Samuel será recibido como guardián de la reina una vez que se recupere, pero no le digas nada, Hans quiere ser quien se lo comunique una vez que sea dado de alta, los hermanos Adams vuelven a la corte europea, pero deben asistir a una reunión con la reina antes de partir al igual que Muller y Gabor, todos tendrán que llenar unos reportes que necesita Hans y entonces Danna y Boris viajaran conmigo a Estambul.

—Entonces Danna aceptó el puesto— dije mirando a Boris que estaba sentado frente a mí en uno de los sofás y parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos —Me gusta la idea ¿qué hay de mamá, aceptó la invitación?— pregunté, sabía que mi padre había hecho algunos avances en su relación con mi madre, la última vez que ambos se toparon en la corte y que él le había pedido que lo visitara alguna vez.

—Lo hizo, tan pronto como tenga su descanso me hará una visita y espero que tú también lo hagas, me encantaría poder mostrarte el lugar en que crecí— dijo esperanzado —Además sería bueno si pudiéramos pasar un tiempo juntos como familia.

—También me gustaría— dije con franqueza antes de despedirme y de prometer informarle de inmediato cuando tuviéramos la respuesta de Sonya.

En cuanto colgué el teléfono, Gabor se levantó del sofá para ayudarme a bajar del escritorio, lo cual no era para nada necesario, pero lo dejé, cuando estaba de pie él no dejo ir mi mano y yo lo miré con curiosidad, estaba demasiado cerca y parecía agitado de pronto.

— ¿Sucede algo?— pregunté.

—No me iré a la corte, si necesitas que me quede, sólo tienes que pedirlo y me quedaré— lo miré confundida ¿de qué hablaba? desde que lo conocía solo lo había visto así de nervioso, cuando estábamos arreglando el gimnasio y me deslice sin querer a la cabeza de Lissa semanas atrás.

—Boris yo no puedo pedirte eso— dije tratando de soltar su mano, pero solo logré que la apretara más, tirándome y acercándome más a él, estaba asustada y enfadada a la vez, puse mi otra mano en su pecho para empujarlo y apartarlo de mí pero él me rodeo con su brazo y tomándome fuertemente por la nuca me acercó más y me besó, yo me congelé por un momento, no eran estos labios los que quería sentir, ni este abrazó ni este aroma los que añoraban mi mente y mi cuerpo, cuando reaccioné mi rodilla golpeó la entrepierna del guardián haciéndolo soltarme de inmediato, la furia me invadió y lancé un puñetazo a su mandíbula, lo que lo hizo quejarse aún más.

—Lo siento Rose— dijo con una mueca de dolor —Me deje llevar, lo siento— continuó segundos después, pero sin mirarme directamente a los ojos.

— ¡¿Perdón?! ¿Cómo es dejarse llevar, tratar de besar a alguien a la fuerza? ¿Acaso estás loco?

—Rose en serio lo siento, yo pensé, yo... creía que te interesaba— dijo secamente.

—Aun si lo creías, eso no te da derecho a forzarme.

—Lo sé, lo siento, perdóname, no volverá a suceder, me desesperé, pensé que ya que no te volvería a ver, tenía que saber si en realidad... podía haber algo entre nosotros, pero claro debí saberlo fui un estúpido, nunca demostraste interés en mí, hasta que ellos aparecieron y entonces comenzaste a acercarte a mí y a coquetearme.

—Boris lo siento si te confundí— dije fríamente estaba demasiado enfadada para sentirme mal por mis acciones —Pero lo que acabas de hacer no es forma de tratar a una mujer, ahora por favor ve a avisarle a los otros que preparen todo para su partida mañana, yo debo volver con Sonya— y caminé hacia la puerta del estudio.

— ¿Es Belikov verdad?— preguntó cuando iba saliendo, no contesté y caminé directo hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín, en el camino me encontré con Adrián.

— ¿Que le hiciste a mi guardián?—preguntó

— ¿A Dimitri? ¿Por qué? la última vez que lo vi estaba en el jardín con ustedes—Adrián no dijo nada por un momento, solo me miró intrigado.

—Estas molesta por algo ¿qué sucedió?

—Nada importante— respondí — ¿Qué hay de Sonya, Dimitri logró convencerla?

—En realidad lo hizo Sydney— dijo Adrián con una sonrisa llena de cariño y orgullo, _perfecto_ pensé _debo_ _hablar con él de esto_ pero no ahora _¿y entonces cuando, cuando ambos estén más involucrados?_ — Sonya accedió a llevarnos hasta la niña, de esta forma no estará rompiendo su promesa, al menos no de forma directa— continuó Adrián sacándome de mi dialogo mental y distrayéndome por un momento.

—Perfecto, ¿dónde la encontramos?

—Ann arbor, Michigan— dijo Adrián.

—Saldremos a primera hora mañana entonces.

Después de la cena, comenzamos a prepararnos para el viaje a Michigan, Dimitri no apareció ni a cenar ni a planear el viaje y Adrián solo dijo que necesitaba descansar, esto me pareció realmente extraño, Dimitri nunca necesitaba descansar, el hombre parecía inagotable a veces, especialmente cuando habían misiones que cumplir. Pensé en ir a buscarlo pero qué le diría, desde nuestro último altercado antes de ir en busca de Donovan que no hablábamos a solas, era obvio que yo lo había herido y pensaba disculparme, pero hoy no estaba de humor para más drama.

A la mañana siguiente todos partimos juntos en las camionetas para ir a dejar a los guardianes al aeropuerto y luego partir a Michigan. Dimitri y Adrián llevaban a Samuel, Danna y Gabor, mientras Sydney y yo íbamos con Sonya y los hermanos Adams. Cuando llegamos, todos comenzamos a despedirnos y me di cuenta que a pesar de las pocas semanas que habíamos pasado juntos, los echaría mucho de menos, especialmente a Samuel, a pesar de que ya estaba más recuperado, aún se veía bastante pálido y llevaba un vendaje gigante en su cuello, sabía que debía ir a curaciones cuando estuviera en la corte y que no podría retomar sus funciones hasta dos semanas más, pero seguro estaría feliz por haber conseguido trabajar para la reina una vez que se recuperara, aunque no podía decirle mucho ahora.

—Te veré en la corte Hathaway, así que no es necesario que llores por mí— me dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

—Solo abrázame idiota— le dije riendo.

Me despedí de todos con abrazos, excepto de Gabor a quién solo le ofrecí mi mano, él la tomó entre sus dos manos y la acercó a su boca para besarla, me sentí incomoda pero no podía hacer nada con todos los ojos sobre nosotros, especialmente no delante de Dimitri quién estaba mirando con furia al guardián, si llegaba a saber que me había besado a la fuerza lo mataría, momentos después se acercó a mi oído y volvió a disculparse _"por favor perdóname Rose"_ me susurró, se apartó entonces y me miró esperando mi respuesta

—Por supuesto— dije con gentileza, no tenía sentido guardar rencores por algo que ya había pasado y que había sido dolorosamente castigado, él dejo ir mi mano y me sonrió.

—Te veré pronto— dijo y entonces todos caminaron hacia el avión. Al volver a los autos note la mirada de Dimitri sobre mí, pero no pude mirarlo a los ojos, él sabría que algo había pasado con Gabor, pero no era algo que debería importarle ¿verdad?, él ya no era parte de mi vida, _pero quiere serlo, ¿recuerdas?, él dijo que te ama._ Ignoré a la voz en mi cabeza y nos dispusimos a continuar nuestro viaje.

Seis horas después estábamos llegando a la puerta de la hermana de Lissa, habíamos hecho sólo una parada para poner gasolina y comer algo, estaba muy entusiasmada con la posibilidad de descubrir quién era la hermana de Lissa y terminar esta misión, pero la verdad era que no estaba preparada para lo que me esperaba cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos vibrantes de color verde jade de una curiosa Jill Mastrano, mirando a los míos desde la puerta y entonces lo supe Jillian Mastrano era la hermana perdida de Lissa, la hija ilegitima de Erick Dragomir.


	26. Verdades

**Capítulo 26: Verdades**

 **Dimitri**

En el aeropuerto, después de observar la despedida de Rose y el guardián Gabor, me quedó bastante más claro, que el interés era mutuo, _claro como si el beso no fuera prueba suficiente_ , dijo esa maldita voz, no sabía que pensar y mi corazón dolía horriblemente, temiendo que la perdería, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Sabía que no había sido capaz de esconder mi molestia cuando me despedí secamente del Guardián y lo miré con rabia, ante lo cual él sólo sonrió burlonamente y murmuró algo que no pude comprender. Caminé hacia el auto entonces, tratando de controlar mis emociones, todo mi cuerpo estaba rígido y mis manos empuñadas, cuando me senté en el asiento del conductor, Adrián me miró divertido.

—Nunca pensé que te vería hirviendo de celos, creo que ni siquiera conmigo fueron tan intensos.

—Es mejor que te calles— dije irritado, mientras encendía el motor y partíamos tras las chicas, era algo bueno que viajáramos en vehículos separados, así no tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Calma, calma, recuerda que eres mi guardián, tienes que protegerme no lastimarme— dijo Adrián cubriendo su cabeza, fingiendo una cara de horror, esto me hizo sonreír un poco, lo miré brevemente y suspiré.

—Es que no lo entiendo, después del callejón parecía que estábamos acercándonos nuevamente y entonces...—no pude completar la idea porque Adrián me interrumpió

—Te lo dije anoche, no creo que sea lo que imaginas.

—Yo sé lo que vi— contesté secamente.

—Yo también se lo que veo y claramente su aura alrededor de Gabor, no se acerca ni remotamente a la que veo cuando está contigo, incluso cuando quiere sacarte los ojos, es cegadora.

No hablamos más sobre el tema y lo agradecí, un par de horas después paramos para poner gasolina y pasamos a comer algo a un pequeño café, entonces Sonya se me acercó para ayudarme con las bandejas de comida, mientras esperábamos comenzó a agradecerme por mi ayuda los días que estuvimos en la casona, luego comenzó a mirarme intensamente y preguntó

— ¿Por qué dudas?

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunté aun sabiendo a qué se refería.

—Tienes dudas sobre los sentimientos de Rose, no debes tenerlos, debes hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas.

—No puedo pedirle explicaciones, ella y yo no estamos juntos, ella es libre de fijarse en quien quiera— dije ácidamente, el solo pensarlo provocaba un nudo en mi estómago, pero era cierto.

—Por supuesto que lo es Belikov, pero ella no siente por Gabor lo que siente por ti, he visto su aura, ella no ha dejado de amarte, aún está herida, pero...

—Yo no veo auras, veo hechos— dije secamente evitando que continuara.

—Claramente ¿y qué te han dicho los hechos Dimitri? yo conocí a la Rose impulsiva y rebelde, esa que no deseaba obedecer a la autoridad pero era capaz de hacer grandes cosas por los que amaba, ahora veo a una mujer, una líder, decidida y fuerte, pero su esencia no ha cambiado, ella aún es capaz de saltar de un precipicio por amor ¿tú crees que haría ese sacrificio por Gabor?

—Lo haría si es lo correcto.

—No te confundas, Rose no es quién actúa pensando en el deber y el honor, ese eres tú y hacer lo correcto no es lo mismo que amar, tú la amas y no siempre has hecho lo correcto ¿o sí?— dijo y se alejó con la bandeja, hacia donde los demás estaban sentados, no pude decir nada, sabía que ella tenía razón, demasiada razón.

El resto del viaje, fue rápido, unas horas después estábamos llegando a la puerta de la hermana de Lissa, Adrian y yo nos quedamos esperando en el auto, mientras Sonya, Sydney y Rose se dirigían a la puerta, había hecho una observación a los alrededores de la casa y no parecía haber ningún peligro. Minutos después cuando la puerta se abrió, una niña bastante familiar de unos quince años se asomó, era una niña de la academia de cabello obscuro y ojos verde jade, que nos había saludado meses atrás a Rose y a mí cuando hacíamos un encargo del padre Andrew, en esos días en los que yo estaba considerando seriamente encontrar una solución a todo aquello que me mantenía alejado de Rose.

—Jailbait— dijo Adrián cuando la vio —Es ella, es la hermana de Lissa— por supuesto el parecido era evidente, especialmente por sus ojos, pero yo creía o más bien esperaba que fuera alguien mayor que Lissa, si ella era su hermana eso significaba que Erick Dragomir había engañado a Rhea, lo que por supuesto no era nada extraño en el mundo de los Moroi.

Unos segundos después una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules se asomó, dio un par de gritos de asombro y abrazó a Sonya, antes de hacerlas pasar a la casa, Rose nos hizo una seña para acompañarlas y así lo hicimos. Una vez dentro de la casa Emily Mastrano, la madre de Jillian nos ofreció algo de beber y nos invitó a sentarnos, su esposo John se unió a nosotros y entonces Emiliy habló

—Esta es una ocasión para celebrar— dijo emocionada —Cuéntenme todo ¿Este es otro milagro, cómo el que hizo Vasilissa con su guardián? ¿Fue ella quién lo hizo no, la princesa Dragomir?

—Esta vez fui yo— dijo Adrián —Y el guardián que fue restaurado está aquí con nosotros también— continuó mirándome divertido.

—Señora Mastrano— dijo Rose con seriedad —Además de traerle la buena noticia de la restauración de Sonya, estamos aquí para hablar de Jillian.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar sobre Jill?— preguntó Emily tensándose inmediatamente y mirando a Sonya con sospecha.

—Sabemos sobre el verdadero origen de su hija, sabemos sobre Erick Dragomir.

— ¡No!— respondió Emily —No haremos esto— luego se giró hacia Sonya —Tú, tú juraste que no lo dirías.

—Emily será mejor que te calmes— intervino Sonya.

—No pidas que me calme.

— ¿Qué...qué es lo que está pasando?¿Por qué están hablando sobre el padre de Lissa?— preguntó Jill hablando por primera vez desde que entramos —¿Mamá que es lo que sucede con Erick Dragomir?— Emily miró a su hija y luego a su esposo, él se levantó y nos pidió que nos fuéramos, ninguno se movió.

—No vinimos hasta aquí para provocar problemas, pero no tenemos otra forma de hacer esto, Jill es la única persona que puede salvar a los jóvenes Dhampir de morir antes de tiempo por ser enviados a enfrentarse a Strigoi a los dieciséis años— dije esperando poder calmar un poco los ánimos.

— ¿Esto es por la ley de edad?— preguntó John con curiosidad, al menos había logrado captar su interés.

—Lo es— dijo Rose, regalándome una mirada de agradecimiento por mi intervención —Jill es la única persona que puede darle a la princesa Vasilissa...

—Su quórum— terminó John mirando a Emily.

—Por favor mamá necesito saber que está pasando— dijo Jill, Emily se giró y tomó las manos de su hija, suspiró fuertemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, después de un fuerte suspiro, tomo una decisión.

—Erick Dragomir es tu padre, tú eres la media hermana de Lissa— le dijo a su hija mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, Jill la miró y comenzó a mover su cabeza negándose a creer lo que escuchaba, sus ojos también se habían humedecido y buscaban a su padre, o al a ella creía era su padre hasta hace unos pocos segundos, él asintió y ella se levantó soltando bruscamente las manos de su madre.

— ¿Cómo pudieron haberme mentido así, toda mi vida?— preguntó con angustia.

—Era lo mejor para ti, para todos nosotros o al menos era lo que pensaba, él tenía una familia y era de la realeza, si se sabía quién era tu padre sólo serviría para llenar la boca de la venenosa gente que vive en la corte, un escándalo más con que alimentar alimañas.

— ¿Él supo de mí?

—Lo hizo y cuando se lo dije supe en realidad quién era, nunca me dijo que era un Dragomir, hasta esa tarde, me contó entonces sobre su familia y las presiones de ser el último de una familia real— le explico Emily a su hija —Él estuvo en contacto conmigo hasta que falleció en ese accidente, no teníamos una relación, él solo llamaba y quería saber cómo estabas, la última vez que nos visitó, tu habías cumplido dos años, en ese entonces yo ya salía con John y habíamos conversado sobre vivir juntos, él quería criarte como si tú fueras su hija, como ha sido siempre, así que acordamos con Erick que no te visitara más por tú bien y el nuestro— Emiliy hizo una pausa para secar las lágrimas en el rostro de su hija y dejando salir un suspiro continuó —Erick no estaba completamente de acuerdo porque te amaba y no quería dejar de verte, pero finalmente entendió que era lo mejor, así que solicitó poder velar por ti económicamente al menos y abrió una cuenta bancaria para ti, la cual ha sido manejada por Sonya desde entonces — terminó de contar Emily quién casi no podía ocultar sus propias lágrimas.

—Nunca... ¿no planeaban contarme nunca?— preguntó Jill entre sollozos.

—Quisimos hacerlo, pero no tuvimos el valor —dijo John esta vez parándose junto a su hija —Y luego ocurrió el accidente y entonces pensamos que se sabría, Sonya nos dijo que esas cosas siempre se saben cuándo alguien muere, acordamos esperar a que alguien apareciera pero pasó el tiempo y nada sucedió, así que pensamos que el secreto había muerto con Erick pero al parecer no— dijo está última parte mirándonos acusadoramente, luego se volvió hacia su hija y la abrazó, Emily se les unió y ambos le pedían perdón por ocultar la verdad sobre su padre, toda la escena era muy emotiva y me sentía un intruso siendo testigo de aquello. Un rato después cuando se soltaron Jill se dirigió a nosotros, sus ojos estaban húmedos y enrojecidos pero su expresión era determinada.

—Cuéntenme qué necesitan de mí.

Entonces Rose habló sobre la ley de edad y la posibilidad de postergar su entrada en vigencia si se solicitaba una nueva votación, alegando que un miembro del consejo real no había votado, a pesar de tener el derecho de hacerlo, para ello Jill tendría que ir a la corte y someterse a un examen de ADN. Adrián les prometió que todo sería hecho de manera discreta y que la reina en persona los recibiría para escuchar sus requerimientos sobre el asunto, Emily y John pidieron poder conversar a solas con su hija y nosotros nos retiramos al patio trasero, nos sentamos un rato alrededor de la piscina, comentando sobre lo que pensábamos que sucedería. Unos minutos después Sydney dijo que iría a comprar helado y Sonya y Adrián se ofrecieron a acompañarla, quise protestar por qué irían sin un guardián, pero Adrián dijo que con el sol que había probablemente el único peligro sería agarrar una insolación, Rose sonrió y yo decidí dejarlos, un rato después me pareció obvio que querían dejarnos solos.

Rose se sacó los zapatos, dobló un poco sus jeans y metió sus pies a la piscina, parecía bastante relajada así que aproveché la oportunidad para hablar, estaba nervioso, no sabía por dónde empezar y mi corazón latía con fuerza. Me senté a su lado con mis piernas flectadas y suspiré, ella me miró y yo comencé a pensar en besarla y olvidar de una vez todas las preguntas, las culpas y los arrepentimientos, pero necesitaba saber.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿El agua? Está deliciosa pero sería mejor si tuviera un bikini y pudiera nadar en ella— trate de sacarme de la cabeza la idea a Rose Hathaway en un pequeño bikini, para poder concentrarme en lo que necesitaba saber.

—No el agua, Gabor— dije finalmente.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Yo los vi... besándose anoche— dije sintiéndome un estúpido de pronto.

— ¿Estás pidiendo explicaciones, estás interesado sobre a quién beso y a quién no Dimitri Belikov? Pues tal vez si te hubieses quedado un poco más lo hubieras visto y no tendrías que preguntar— dijo en un tono molesto.

—Si lo estoy y lo sabes, no voy a seguir fingiendo que no me importa lo que haces porque no es así, me importa mucho, porque te amo sé que no lo crees y no te culpo, solo respóndeme por favor ¿Estás interesada románticamente en Boris Gabor?

—No, no lo estoy y no nos besamos, él me besó por la fuerza y recibió un par de golpes como castigo o de veras creíste que no sabía porque tenía amoratada la mandíbula— dijo sacando los pies del agua y levantándose, me sentía aún más estúpido que antes, me levanté para seguirla y entonces dijo

—Y sabes algo más camarada tal vez hasta pude haber disfrutado el beso, si no hubiese tenido tanta rabia o si no hubiese estado pensando en que eran otros labios los que quería sentir, otros brazos los que quería que me rodearan— dijo mientras me daba la espalda para alejarse de mí, entonces reaccione, la tomé del brazo y la giré, sus ojos fijos en los míos, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con pasión, esperando que sintiera todo el amor y el deseo que sentía por ella.


	27. Emociones

**Capítulo 27: Emociones**

 **Rose**

Cuando él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mi corazón se aceleró en anticipación y cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos ya no pude pensar en nada, unos segundos antes cuando dije que deseaba sentir otros labios sobre los míos y no los de Gabor, no estaba mintiendo en absoluto y por supuesto esperaba obtener una reacción de Dimitri, pero nunca un beso y menos este tipo de beso, lleno de pasión y anhelo, me tomó solo unos segundos perderme en su abrazo, sin darme cuenta mis brazos estaban rodeando su cuello y mi cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo, sus manos habían viajado de mi rostro a mi cabello, mientras el beso aumentaba en intensidad.

Cuando nos separamos Dimitri volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, me miraba con intensidad y sonreía, una de esas hermosas sonrisas que me hacía sentir calor en todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Oh dios Roza!— dijo él —Deseaba tanto besarte, te he extrañado tanto.

—Lo sé camarada— respondí con una sonrisa —También lo des... — antes de que terminará de hablar Dimitri me estaba besando nuevamente, pero no duró mucho esta vez.

—Deberían ir por helado, para enfriar las cosas digo— dijo Adrián en un tono divertido, arruinando nuestro momento, escuché a Dimitri maldecir en ruso y apartarse de mí lentamente, yo le sonreí y me giré para dirigirme a la casa de los Mastrano pero él me detuvo tomando mi mano.

—Roza— dijo mirándome intensamente, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate llenos de amor y suplica — ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme?— no era necesario que elaborara, él no me estaba pidiendo perdón por el beso o por lo que dijo en la iglesia o por Rusia o por nuestro tiempo en la academia, él pedía perdón por nosotros, por todas aquellas veces antes y después de las cuevas, en que decidió no luchar por lo nuestro, esos momentos en que encontró una excusa para dejarme caer. Era una pregunta difícil, la conexión a nivel físico parecía estar intacta e incluso parecía ser más potente ahora, después de nuestro distanciamiento, pero sabía que no era suficiente.

—Podré si tú logras perdonarte a ti mismo y si dejas de tomar decisiones por mí— respondí con sinceridad, el trato de decir algo pero lo detuve besándolo levemente en los labios —Después hablaremos lo prometo— dije en un susurro y caminé delante de él para entrar a la casa.

Adentro todo estaba bastante más calmado, todos incluso los Mastrano estaban disfrutando de un helado, me dirigí a la mesa y tomé un pote de cookies and cream y me acerqué a Sonya que estaba en una esquina mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice, sabía por experiencia que debía estar leyendo mi aura.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?— le pregunté antes de llevar una generosa cucharada de helado a mi boca.

—Lo mismo podría preguntar yo— me contestó en un tono divertido, no pude evitarlo y miré hacia donde estaba Dimitri conversando con Adrián, él también me estaba mirando con una intensidad que hizo subir mi temperatura y sentí como me sonrojaba, _rayos Hathaway, ¿en serio, un beso y estas nuevamente enferma de amor?_

—No hablo de mí, hablo de Emily y su esposo ¿sabes sí tomaron una decisión?

—No es necesario que hables de ti o de él, es evidente en sus auras— dijo yo la miré con exasperación y ella resolvió ponerse seria —Emily y Jonh apoyaran a Jill en lo que ella decida y ella quiere ayudar en lo que pueda para evitar que la ley salga en vigencia.

—Perfecto, entonces ahora podemos planear nuestro retorno a la corte.

El viaje en auto duraría unas ocho horas aproximadamente, por lo cual comenzaríamos nuestro regreso a primera hora de la mañana, así que por esa noche nos quedamos en casa de los Mastrano. A la mañana siguiente todos estábamos listos para salir cuando Dimitri se me acercó para repasar los últimos detalles del viaje, Adrián caminó junto a nosotros dirigiéndose al suv negro.

—Belikov necesita un beso de buenos días— dijo cuando pasó junto a mí, yo gruñí, pero no pude evitar sonreír, Dimitri se acercó más a mí y hablo a mi oído.

—Es verdad, también me debes el de buenas noches— nuevamente sentí como me sonrojaba, pero trate de mantener la compostura.

— ¿Me los vas a cobrar?— pregunté sonriendo coquetamente, Dimitri no perdió la oportunidad y se inclinó para besarme dulcemente y aunque sabía que aún teníamos cosas que arreglar, no pude evitar perderme en la emoción que me provocada ésta renovada cercanía. Un par de minutos después estábamos emprendiendo el camino a la corte. Dimitri conducía el vehículo que transportaba a los Mastrano y llevaba a Adrián de copiloto, yo viajaba con Sidney y Sonya al igual que cuando llegamos a Michigan.

Después de unas nueve horas de viaje y dos paradas estábamos entrando a la corte real, donde fuimos recibidos por un grupo de guardianes que nos informaron que debíamos dirigirnos a la oficina de Hans, donde él y la reina nos estaban esperando. Aproveché que Sonya y Sydney se bajaron del auto para enviar un mensaje a un amigo especial y me uní al grupo que ya caminaba hacia el edificio. Tomé a Sonya del brazo y caminé con ella quedándome atrás del resto del grupo diciéndole que era mejor que entráramos juntas para evitar algún tipo de reacción de rechazo por su pasado Strigoi.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la puerta del edificio, lo vi salir y saludar a Dimitri, que iba delante de todo el grupo, otros guardianes habían salido con él y ahora acompañaban a los Mastrano, junto a Sydney y Adrián, hacia el interior del cuartel, cuando me vio se acercó a saludarme pero se congeló cuando identificó a Sonya a mi lado, ella lo miró y también se detuvo, la solté y pude ver una lágrima caer por su mejilla, cuando el reconocimiento la golpeó.

—Mikhail— dijo Sonya en un hilo de voz y corrió hacía el guardián sin siquiera pensarlo, Mikhail la tomó entre sus brazos y la miraba con asombro, como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos, como si fuera difícil creer que no estaba soñando, la escena era hermosa y no pude evitar pensar que esa era la forma en que hubiese deseado que fuera mi reencuentro con Dimitri, de pronto sentí sus ojos en mí, yo lo miré y su mirada era suplicante y preocupada a la vez, sus hermosos ojos me transmitieron que él entendía ese anhelo, que él daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y hacer las cosas de manera diferente, por mí, por ambos. Cuando finalmente me voltee hacia Sonya y Mikhail nuevamente, ellos caminaban de la mano hacia mí y Dimitri caminó tras de ellos.

—Gracias Rose— dijo Mikhail, era evidente en su voz que estaba emocionado— No sé cómo agradecerte, me has devuelto la vida.

—Yo no hice nada, Adrián lo hizo.

—No Rose, tú lo hiciste, tú encontraste la forma de hacer un milagro y lo has duplicado— dijo dejando ir la mano de Sonya y abrazándome fuertemente —Eres mi hada madrina, has cumplido el mayor deseo que he tenido en mi vida— entonces me soltó y volvió a tomar la mano de Sonya llevándola hasta sus labios, ella tenía una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, seguramente si yo pudiera ver su aura, sería una muy, muy luminosa. Me quedé ahí mirando cómo se alejaban hasta que una voz seria me sacó de mi trance.

—Guardiana Hathaway, guardián Belikov, la reina los espera.

Por supuesto a pesar de este pequeño final feliz, la vida continuaba y esta misión no había acabado, aún debíamos arreglar muchas cosas, como legitimar la paternidad de Jill y explicarle a Lissa que tenía una media hermana, producto de una infidelidad de su padre. Sabía que la noticia no la haría feliz y que probablemente llevaría bastante tiempo para que ella aceptara este cambio en su vida, para que ambas lo hicieran, sólo esperaba que al igual que Jill, Lissa entendiera que era por el bien de nuestra raza, por el bien de nuestro mundo.


	28. Noticias

**Capítulo 28: Noticias**

 **Dimitri**

Cuando Mikhail tomó a Sonya entre sus brazos y la miró con total fascinación y amor pude ver en los ojos de mi Roza ese anhelo, el deseo de que nuestro reencuentro hubiese sido diferente, que yo también hubiese corrido a sus brazos como Sonya lo hizo momentos atrás hacia los brazos de Tanner y me odié a mí mismo una vez más por haberla decepcionado, cada vez que pensaba en las mil y una formas en que la había herido, me sentía más enfermo conmigo mismo, de pronto toda la felicidad que mi corazón estaba alcanzando después nuestro beso en el jardín de los Mastrano se desvaneció, miré a mi Roza con suplica esperando que entendiera que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría solo para hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba y la necesitaba, lamentablemente no podía cambiar el pasado pero si podía cerciorarme de no volver a fallarle, de demostrarle cada minuto de mi vida que no existía nada en el mundo que deseara más que su perdón y su amor.

Lamentablemente nuestra conversación al respecto tendría que esperar ya que nos aguardaba una reunión con la reina y seguramente muchas otras tareas que cumplir antes de que pudiéramos realmente tener un momento de paz para nosotros dos, lo único que hacía más soportable la espera era el recuerdo de ese apasionado beso, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío, la sensación de su cabello entre mis manos, su aroma rodeándolo todo, mientras me hundía en la sensación de sus deliciosos labios. Sí algo había aprendido con ese beso, era que no todo estaba perdido para nosotros, nuestro amor no estaba perdido.

Cuando entramos a la oficina de Hans, él nos estaba esperando para acompañarnos a la sala de reuniones donde la Reina había recibido a los Mastrano. Cuando entramos a la sala me sorprendió ver a Abe y a Daniella Ivashkov. La reina se puso de pie y se acercó con curiosidad a Sonya.

—Su majestad— dijo ella inclinándose respetuosamente.

—Es difícil de creer ¿no? esto de la magia del espíritu, si no fuera porque los veo no lo podría creer, Sonya Karp y el guardián Belikov restaurados por el espíritu— comentó la reina tomando las manos de Sonya antes de pedirnos que tomáramos asiento.

—Bueno guardiana Hathaway, cómo veo la misión fue todo un éxito, no esperaba menos por supuesto, sé que debes llenar un reporte final con el guardián Croft como hicieron ya los otros guardianes que trabajaron en esta misión, pero me gustaría escuchar un resumen de lo sucedido si no es molestia.

Roza comenzó a contarle a la reina como fue la investigación que se hizo junto a Sydney y los alquimistas, el programa de entrenamiento de los guardianes, la cantidad de strigoi interrogados y muertos, la entrega y restauración de Sonya, ante lo cual la reina y Daniella miraron con orgullo a Adrián y por lo que pude notar también Sydney y luego el viaje hasta los Mastrano y el compromiso de Jill y sus padres para ayudar a nuestra causa.

—Correcto, John, Emily y Jillian serán alojados en las habitaciones de invitados del edificio Moroi y se dirigirán mañana a primera hora a la clínica para realizar la prueba de Adn.

—Para eso necesitaran a Lissa— dijo Rose de manera protectora.

—No será necesario— dijo Daniella Ivashkov —Por supuesto ella debe ser informada y es mejor que seas tú quién le dé la noticia, pero yo tengo el material biológico que necesitamos para hacer el examen— dijo mostrando una pequeña caja con un mechón de cabello rubio pálido similar al de Lissa.

— ¿Lissa te dio su cabello?— preguntó Rose alarmada.

—No es de Lissa, es de Erick— dijo Daniella con seriedad —Erick era un buen amigo mío, él me confió que tenía un hijo con una mujer que conoció en Las Vegas, por supuesto yo nunca supe la identidad de ninguna de las dos, un par de meses antes del accidente él estuvo acá en la corte y tuvo una lectura de cartas que lo dejo bastante intranquilo, no dijo específicamente lo que le dijeron, pero en esos días que estuvo aquí parecía muy nervioso, también dijo algo sobre un sueño donde su padre le decía algo de que el Dragón iba a morir, que cosas horribles pasarían si el dragón moría, que él era el único que podía evitarlo, entonces un día antes de irse me entregó esta caja solo diciendo que si alguna vez era necesario develar su secreto esta era la prueba que necesitaría para hacerlo, esa fue la última vez que lo vi— suspiró, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, toda la sala quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Él lo sabía, sabía que algo saldría mal— dijo Emily Mastrano — La última vez que habló conmigo fue una semana antes del accidente, dijo algo como que si no volvía a saber de él me asegurará de que Jill tuviera una vida feliz y que no dejara que el dragón muriera.

—Lo que sucedió con Erick, Rhea y Andre fue una horrible tragedia— dijo Tatiana —Pero lamentablemente la vida continua y ahora debemos actuar para evitar que otras tragedias nos golpeen y nuestros niños Dhampir mueran antes de tiempo, es por ello que el examen se realizara a primera hora mañana y Lissa debe estar informada de este cambio en su vida antes del mediodía de mañana, por ello voy a pedirte Rose que completes esta última parte de la misión y hables con ella, como su protectora y amiga eres la indicada para hacerlo, sé que probablemente será difícil para ella asumir esto así de rápido, pero es lo que debe hacerse.

Después de esta última intervención de la reina, la reunión terminó, Abe se acercó a los Mastrano y se ofreció a acompañarlos al edificio donde se alojarían, que era el mismo en que se encontraba su residencia, antes de partir su mirada cayó en mí y luego en Roza que estaba hablando con Adrián y Sydney, sabía que ella estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Lissa y Adrián se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Abe caminó hacia mí y dijo susurrando para que sólo yo escuchara.

—Recuerda nuestro acuerdo.

—Siempre— fue lo único que contesté, él asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta donde estaba Rose, yo me acerqué a Mikhail que estaba esperando que Sonya se despidiera de su familia.

—Entonces, parece que lograste arreglar un poco las cosas.

—Eso creo— dije con una sonrisa, mirando a Rose que me sonreía.

—Bueno creo que habrá mucha gente que te dirá esto cuando su relación salga a la luz, así que ten en cuenta lo que te digo Belikov, Rose es una mujer maravillosa que merece ser feliz, así que mientras yo la vea sonreír tu vida estará a salvo.

—Entendido Tanner— dije sonriendo pero sabía que Tanner hablaba en serio, él adoraba a Rose y ahora que Sonya estaba a su lado de nuevo gracias a ella, su adoración había subido completamente de nivel. Mikhail y Sonya caminaron juntos de la mano y Abe se alejó también junto a los Mastrano. Cuando me acerque a Rose ella me informó que Adrián le había pedido a Daniella alojar a Sydney en su casa y ella había accedido porque Nathan Ivashkov no estaba en la corte, así que Adrián iría con ellas hasta su casa y luego se reuniría con Rose para hacerle la visita a Lissa.

—Iré a cambiarme— dijo Rose con una sonrisa —Tú deberías hacer lo mismo después del largo viaje hasta aquí, todos lo necesitamos, ella tenía razón moría por una buena ducha y un cambio de ropa.

—Entonces nos vemos donde Lissa, guardiana Hathaway— dije con orgullo inclinándome y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Una hora después Adrián y yo llegábamos al apartamento de Christian, ya que Lissa se encontraba allí junto a Eddie Castile, que después de que Rose saliera en su misión había asumido como su guardián, lo que era una excelente decisión ya que había sido su guardián en la experiencia de campo y era muy comprometido con su trabajo de proteger a los moroi, sabía que podía proteger a Lissa lo había visto pelear contra Strigoi, contra mí mismo y sabía que era letal. Rose ya estaba allí hablando con Lissa en el sofá, mientras Christian preparaba la cena, él nos saludó rápidamente para continuar con la comida y Adrián y yo nos acercamos a la sala para saludar a la princesa, ella nos saludó con entusiasmo y nos pidió que nos sentáramos, Adrián lo hizo, pero yo me quedé de pie, al lado contrario de donde estaba Eddie, también vigilando. Entonces Rose se enderezó y se puso seria de pronto y dijo

—Liss necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante, podemos hablar solo nosotras si lo prefieres, es algo que involucra a tu familia y si tu prefieres podemos pedirle a los chicos que nos dejen solas.

—No Rose, no es necesario, todos los que están aquí son mi familia— dijo con seguridad, mirando a su alrededor —Ellos pueden escuchar lo que sea que tienes que decirme.

—Ok— dijo Rose suspirando y tomando las manos de su amiga, mirándola a los ojos comenzó a hablar con cuidado pero sin dudar —Tienes una media hermana, de quince años, llamada Jillian Mastrano— la mirada sorprendida de Lissa se hizo más evidente al reconocer el nombre de su hermana, Rose paró por un momento esperando que Lissa le permitiera continuar, Lissa sólo movió su cabeza, sus ojos humedecidos —Ella está aquí en la corte, para darte tu quórum, si todo sale bien eso nos permitirá frenar la ley de edad y pedir una nueva votación, esa fue la misión que me encomendó la reina, encontrar a tu hermana.

— ¿Mi padre engañó a mi madre?— preguntó Lissa con su voz apagada por los sollozos que brotaban de su pecho, Christian que había estado de pie mirando la escena se agachó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, mirándolo le dijo a él —Es una mentira verdad, ella me está mintiendo, mi padre no tiene otra hija— Christian no dijo nada y sólo la abrazó fuerte. Era evidente el dolor que sentía con la noticia, pero yo sabía que era una mujer fuerte y con ayuda de sus amigos podría superarlo en poco tiempo.


	29. Familia

**Capítulo 29: Familia**

 **Lissa**

No podía creerlo, no era posible, mi padre tuvo una hija con otra mujer, mi padre engañó a mi madre, él no haría algo así, pero lo hizo. Mientras Christian me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda suavemente, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas, sabía que Rose no bromearía con algo como esto pero deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera mentira, que mi padre nunca hubiese engañado a mi madre, que de ese engaño jamás hubiera nacido una bebé y deseaba por sobre todas las cosas que mi media hermana no fuera Jill Mastrano, una dulce jovencita, de la cual estuve celosa meses atrás y a la que culpaba de haber alejado a Christian de mí. Pero Christian estaba conmigo ahora y sabía que en realidad ella no tenía culpa alguna de ese alejamiento, la culpa era más de Avery Lazzar y mía por supuesto, pero Jill sí tenía una culpa, era el producto de una relación ilícita entre mi padre y su madre y eso me hacía verla más como una enemiga que como familia.

Rose, Dimitri, Eddie y Adrián estaban en el pequeño comedor cenando, mientras que Christian me contenía en el dormitorio. Después de que Rose me dio la noticia, comencé a gritarle a todo el mundo e incluso trate de golpear a Adrián por tratar de calmarme diciéndome que Jailbait era una buena persona, por ello Christian me arrastro hasta el dormitorio para tratar de calmarme y lo estaba consiguiendo.

— ¿Puedes llamar a Rose?— pregunté entre sollozos.

—Lo que necesites— dijo él besando mi frente y liberándome de su abrazo para ir a buscar a mi amiga.

—Lissa— dijo ella entrando con cautela como esperando que en cualquier momento le arrojara algo por la cabeza.

— ¿Debo hacerlo verdad? ¿Conocerla, aceptar que es... mm...su hija?— pregunté evitando llamarla hermana — ¿Necesito aceptar todo esto y presentar mi quórum? por el bien de nuestro mundo.

—Lissa— dijo ella tomando mis manos entre las suyas —Sé que incluso cuando es difícil tú harás lo correcto y aunque no te guste escucharlo ustedes dos se parecen en eso, lo demás, aceptar esta verdad, acostumbrarte a tenerla a ella en tu vida, llegar a quererla como una hermana, perdonar a tu padre, eso tomará mucho más tiempo— por supuesto ella sabía cada uno de mis miedos antes de que yo pudiera darle voz y estaba agradecida de ello, en ese momento no me sentía preparada para hablar de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

—Rose, gracias, siempre has sido mi roca, por favor perdóname por llamarte mentirosa y gritarte como lo hice.

—Oye, era esperable y aun así bastante más manejable de lo que pensé, probablemente yo habría destruido el lugar antes de dejar que alguien me contuviera, aunque pienso que de verdad asustaste a Adrián, creo que no había estado tan aterrado ni siquiera cuando vio a Sonya la Strigoi por primera vez— ambas nos reímos un poco ante ello.

Luego de unos minutos salimos de mi habitación, Christian inmediatamente levantándose para tomar mi mano y guiarme a la mesa, donde Eddie, Dimitri y Adrián estaban terminando de comer, yo no tenía mucho apetito, pero entre Christian y Rose me convencieron de comer al menos la mitad de mi plato de lasaña, terminé comiendo un poco más que eso, la verdad era que Christian de verdad tenía talento en la cocina, Incluso Adrián pidió una porción para llevarle a una amiga, le di una mirada cuestionadora a Rose preguntando por el vínculo quién era, ella me dijo en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara que después me contaría, al final de la noche, estaba un poco más relajada y cuando me despedí de todos ellos, me sentí más feliz, los cambios que sucederían en mi vida no serían fáciles de afrontar, pero tenía a mis amigos, ellos eran mi familia y estarían conmigo hasta el final.

La reunión con la Reina y la familia de Jill al día siguiente fue realmente incomoda, no podía quitar mis ojos de Emily Mastrano la madre de Jill, la mujer con la que mi padre engañó a mi madre, en realidad era muy bella, pero me negaba a creer que mi padre solo hubiese visto en ella lo físico, ¿La habría amado? ¿Tal vez pensó en dejarnos por ella, por ambas? ¿Quizás solo no lo hizo por sus obligaciones y su imagen como moroi de la realeza? eran demasiadas preguntas las que pasaban por mi cabeza, preguntas que sin duda no tendrían respuestas.

El tema principal del encuentro fue esencialmente político. Con la prueba fehaciente de que Jillian Mastrano era hija de Erick Dragomir y por tanto mi media hermana, proporcionándome el quórum necesario para solicitar la anulación de la ley de edad en una reunión abierta del consejo, el próximo paso era realizar una petición de carácter público tanto por el reconocimiento oficial de Jill como una Dragomir, como de mi legítimo derecho de ser voz y voto en el consejo Real. Con mi quórum establecido la anulación de la ley era segura y por supuesto también mi futuro como precursora de otras legislaciones un tanto controversiales apoyadas en secreto por la reina, como el derecho de los moroi para usar su magia y luchar codo a codo con nuestros guardianes y eventualmente también estaba la posibilidad de convertirme en sucesora de Tatiana en el trono, algo que ella sin duda deseaba y había dejado entrever en varias ocasiones.

Cuando salíamos de la reunión, Emily Mastrano se acercó a mí, pidiendo conversar conmigo, pude notar como Eddie y Christian que caminaban junto a mí se tensaban preocupados por mi reacción, pero aunque tal vez en mi mente solo quería gritarle insultos a la mujer, la parte de mí que necesitaba respuestas, acepto la oferta y diciéndole a Christian que todo estaría bien, caminé con ella hacía un banco en un parque cercano.

—Él la amaba sabes—dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio —Él nunca dejo de amarla.

—Pero él la engañó.

—No fue por falta de amor princesa, fue más bien por escapar del dolor, él había perdido a su padre recientemente, se sentía triste y buscaba un consuelo que no fue capaz de pedirle a ella, porque sentía que debía ser fuerte por ustedes, por su amada familia, en realidad yo siempre supe que su amor no era para mí, era para ella y ustedes, no pretendo justificar lo que hizo, pero necesito que trates de entender que él nunca quiso hacerles daño, ustedes eran su vida— dijo ella y aunque lo que decía no tenía sentido del todo para mí, de alguna manera me hizo sentir más tranquila, Emily me miraba con una sonrisa triste sus ojos humedecidos por la nostalgia tal vez.

— ¿Tú lo amaste?— pregunté.

—Lo quise mucho, lo conocí después de vivir una tormentosa relación y me trato de una manera tan diferente a como había sido tratada antes, que llegué a pensar que era lo que necesitaba para salvarme, pero él me enseño que necesitaba encontrar la fuerza para salvarme a mí misma y la encontré...en Jill.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó con lo de...el bebé?— pregunté antes de poder detenerme.

—Sorprendido al igual que yo, no se suponía que pasara, lo que tuvimos fue breve y yo tomaba la píldora, así que para mí fue algo como un milagro y aunque estaba feliz en parte, también se sentía horriblemente culpable, aunque trataba de que yo no lo notara, a pesar de las consecuencias que podía traerle un acontecimiento como este, nunca sugirió nada como interrumpir el embarazo para solucionar el asunto, siempre fue un caballero hasta el final— sabía que era verdad lo que decía, mi padre siempre fue un caballero y entendía de algún modo que todo lo sucedido entonces no tenía que ver con su amor a mi madre y a nuestra familia, solo esperaba poder reconciliarme con esta verdad algún día y poder aceptar a Jill como parte de ella en el futuro.

—Te pareces mucho a él ¿sabes? no solo en lo físico tienes su corazón también— dijo y luego se despidió cortésmente.

Más tarde tuve un breve encuentro con mi amiga y hermana Rose Hathaway en su habitación, había notado en casa de Christian la noche anterior y esta mañana cuando caminábamos a la reunión que algo había cambiado en su relación con Dimitri, algo que parecía bastante prometedor, si es que las sonrisas y el brillo en sus auras era alguna indicación, me mantuve pidiendo por el vínculo una explicación, pero no tuvimos tiempo hasta ahora para hablar realmente.

—Entonces ¿Ahora están juntos, como novios?— pregunté emocionada luego de la historia sobre sus discusiones durante la misión, el abrazo en el callejón, los besos que habían compartido en la piscina de los Mastrano y después.

—No lo sé Lissa, no es como si hubiésemos resuelto todos nuestros problemas, aún tenemos cosas que hablar, aún tengo mis dudas, lo amo y estoy empezando a creer que su amor por mí es más fuerte que sus dudas y sus culpas, pero tengo miedo, no quiero forzar nada, no quiero abrir completamente mi corazón y nuevamente salir lastimada— dijo ella con un sonrisa esperanzada.

—Lo resolverán, me atrevo a decir que él está muy enamorado de ti, estoy de acuerdo en eso de no apresurar las cosas, pero no seas tan dura con él, lo que experimentó fue horrible.

—Lo sé amiga.

Entendía sus dudas pero estaba segura de que un amor como el de ellos podría y debía superar cualquier obstáculo, así como también sabía que yo podría con el tiempo perdonar a mi padre y aceptar a mi nueva familia.


	30. Cercanía

**Capítulo 30: Cercanía**

 **Rose**

Lissa y yo pasamos la noche juntas hablando de cosas tristes, alegres, molestas y esperanzadoras, hablar con ella largamente me hizo recordar todas aquellas cosas que vivimos en nuestra niñez y no pude evitar sentir nostalgia, de ese tiempo cuando nuestras únicas preocupaciones eran cosas como hacer deberes o no hacerlos en mi caso, cuál era el chico más guapo de la clase, quién era una completa perra engreída o qué vestido usar para opacar a la maldita perra engreída. Ahora no había duda de que la adultez nos había alcanzado inevitablemente.

No había visto a Dimitri desde la noche anterior cuando salimos de casa de Christian después de darle la noticia a Lissa sobre la existencia de su media hermana. Caminamos juntos a la residencia de Adrián, donde hablé brevemente con Sydney y después de cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien, Dimitri me acompañó a mi departamento, no hablamos de nosotros, sino de las cosas que habíamos logrado en la misión y lo que estaba por venir y él me comentó que saldría de la corte al día siguiente, ya que Sydney debía reportarse en el centro alquimista de Pensilvania y Adrián la acompañaría como representante de la reina.

—Muy amable de su parte ofrecerse a acompañarla— dije sonriendo.

—Él está en serio interesado en ella— comentó Dimitri.

—Lo sé, es una pena.

— ¿Celosa?

— ¿Qué?— pregunté riendo, pero Dimitri estaba mortalmente serio, así que deje de caminar y lo miré con curiosidad — ¿En serio crees que estoy celosa?

—Él fue importante para ti, estuvo contigo cuando yo no pude— dijo Dimitri con inseguridad.

—Corrección él es importante para mí, él estuvo ahí es cierto, esperando que yo le diera una oportunidad que en realidad nunca tuvo y aunque llegué a quererlo mucho nunca fue de la forma que él deseaba, pero siempre tendrá un lugar importante en mi corazón y en mi vida.

—Lo sé— dijo Dimitri acercándose a mí y tomando mis manos —Y aunque debo reconocer que sí me sentí celoso cuando supe de su relación, me alegra que haya estado ahí para ti, es un buen hombre y merece ser feliz.

—Cierto, me gustaría que él y Sydney pudieran estar juntos.

—Por supuesto que pueden— dijo y yo lo mire confundida —No deben según nuestras reglas, sin embargo si algo he aprendido es que puedes perder tiempo valioso preocupándote por las reglas, en especial cuando te alejan de la persona que amas— y entonces sin ninguna advertencia una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y sus labios se posaron en los míos.

Al principio el beso fue casto y dulce pero rápidamente fue aumentando en intensidad, Dimitri me tenía atrapada contra el muro de mi edificio, nuestros cuerpos tocándose completamente, mis brazos rodeando su cuello, su dedos jugando peligrosamente con el borde de mi camiseta, enviando ondas de calor por todo mi cuerpo sólo al rozar mi piel con sus dedos, eso fue hasta que unas voces acercándose nos obligaron a separarnos. A pesar de la interrupción Dimitri no se alejó completamente de mí, con su mano aún en mi cintura apartó un poco su cuerpo del mío en una postura menos comprometedora pero claramente íntima, una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y sabía que mi expresión era similar, mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho y sentí que me sonrojaba bajo su intensa mirada, un par de guardianes salían de mi edificio conversando, miraron por un momento en nuestra dirección y continuaron su camino, yo estaba sin palabras en parte por el ardiente beso y lo maravilloso que se sentía volver a tener esa conexión con Dimitri, cuando solo semanas atrás pensaba que lo nuestro ya no tenía remedio, pero más aún por el hecho de que no pareciera importarle demostrar su afecto hacía mí en público, en un lugar como la corte, El Dimitri Belikov que yo conocía era bastante más reservado, claro tampoco es que pudiera demostrar su interés públicamente porque nuestro amor era absolutamente inapropiado ante los ojos del mundo, especialmente cuando todavía era su estudiante. Caminamos de la mano hasta mi puerta y nos despedimos más recatadamente, con la promesa de que después de volver de Pensilvania nos reuniríamos a conversar, esta vez de nosotros, estaba segura que era la primera noche desde que lo perdí en las cuevas en que me sentía completamente feliz.

La mañana siguiente paso rápido, la reunión de la reina y Lissa con los Mastrano fue corta y quedó estipulado que se pediría una sesión extraordinaria del consejo, la cual sería llevada a cabo en dos días. Almorcé con Lissa y Christian en su departamento y luego tuve que dirigirme a una reunión con Hans Croft. Hans había sido informado sobre la próxima visita de los miembros del consejo y me informó que era probable que programaran el juicio de Tasha para los días siguientes a la sesión del consejo, ya que era necesario que estuvieran todos los representantes de la realeza Moroi para procesar los crímenes de Tasha y sus cómplices. Esta noticia hizo pesar mi corazón, Tasha era culpable de traición, el castigo para ese crimen era la muerte y el pensar que la primera tarea de Lissa como miembro legítimo del consejo seria enjuiciar a la única familia de Christian era aún peor. Debía decirles pero no de inmediato, Lissa ya había tenido que soportar bastantes emociones estos días así que postergaría la noticia unas horas. Caminé a mi departamento a ponerme ropa cómoda y me dirigí al gimnasio para hacer algo de ejercicio.

Llevaba un poco más de una hora ejercitando cuando sentí sus ojos en mí, era extraño considerando que había bastante gente en el lugar, pero sabía que era él, me volteé y lo vi caminando hacia mí, le sonreí y tomé un sorbo de mi botella de agua.

—Me imagine que te encontraría aquí— dijo inclinándose para besarme levemente en los labios.

—Yo no me acercaría mucho si fuera tú— le dije refiriéndome a mi estado sudoroso, él se rió.

—Oh Roza ésta no es la primera vez que estoy contigo cuando ejercitas.

—Es cierto, pero no solías acercarte tanto— él se acercó aún más y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Eso era porque tú solías acercarte más que suficiente— entonces me acerqué más a él y lo besé, él me rodeo por la cintura de inmediato y respondió al beso con ardor, pronto un par de personas aclararon su garganta y tuvimos que separarnos.

— ¿Eso fue lo suficientemente cerca para ti?— pregunté, él solo se rió y tomó mi bolso, caminamos juntos hacía la salida y no pude evitar escuchar algunos comentarios malintencionados sobre nosotros, me molesté un poco, pero decidí que no dejaría que estropearan mi buen humor. Dimitri no dijo nada tampoco así que era claro que él tampoco deseaba que arruinaran nuestro momento.

Él me acompañó hasta mi edificio y hablamos principalmente de su visita al centro alquimista con Adrián y Sydney, cuando llegamos a mi departamento lo invité a pasar pero el declino la oferta y dijo que me esperaría en su departamento en una hora para cenar.

— ¿Es una cita?— pregunté.

—Lo es— dijo y besó mi mejilla —Te veo en una hora Roza.

Una hora después caminaba hacia el edificio de Dimitri cuando me encontré con Eddie, que se encontraba con Mia y Jill.

— ¿Pero si no es la gran Rose Hatthaway?— preguntó Mía acercándose para darme un abrazo.

—La inigualable— contesté sonriendo mientras le devolvía el abrazo, luego me acerqué a saludar a Eddie y Jill — ¿Cómo has estado?— le pregunté a esta última tomando su mano.

—Bastante bien, estamos retomando el asunto de practicar nuestra magia y Eddie nos está enseñando a luchar.

—Siempre feliz de ayudar— dijo Eddie sonriendo —Tú te ves bastante bien ¿alguna cita ardiente?— preguntó tomando mi mano y haciéndome girar para él. Llevaba unos leggins azul claro y una blusa blanca con mangas largas de encaje, zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color y mi chaqueta de cuero negra, con mi pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje, para resaltar mis ojos y mis labios.

—Tal vez— dije mirando mi reloj, por supuesto ya iba con algunos minutos de retraso —De hecho ya voy atrasada— comenté nerviosa.

—Tranquila, seguro a Belikov no le importará, él sabe que ser puntual no está dentro de tus mejores cualidades— lo golpeé en el brazo y él hizo un gesto de rendición.

— ¿Belikov?— preguntó Mía y yo sólo sonreí—Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Lo siento pero no puedo contar nada ahora, voy atrasada, los veré pronto, los quiero— dije y me alejé en dirección al departamento de Dimitri.

—No te dejaré en paz hasta saberlo todo— gritó Mía tras de mí, yo me giré y levante mis pulgares dejándola saber que entendí el mensaje, luego seguí mi camino.

Llegué al departamento con casi quince minutos de retraso, cuando Dimitri abrió su puerta en seguida me disculpé.

—Juró que iba a llegar puntual, pero me encontré con Eddie, Mía y Jill en el camino— él sólo me sonrió y se hizo un lado para dejarme pasar, el aroma al interior del lugar era exquisito, Dimitri había cocinado para mí y había puesto la mesa con cuidado, con una pequeña vela encendida y unas hortensias blancas en un pequeño florero. Me giré para hacer un comentario sobre su lado romántico hasta ahora escondido, pero él capturó mi boca con la suya antes de que pudiera hablar. Después de cenar y conversar de mil cosas diferentes llegó la hora de la verdad, así que Dimitri tomó mi mano y nos dirigió hacia el sofá.

—Antes de empezar...— dijo con seriedad—Quiero que sepas que te amo Roza y sea lo que sea que decidas sobre nosotros, eso nunca cambiará.


	31. Promesas

**Capítulo 31: Promesas**

 **Dimitri**

El viaje a Pensilvanya transcurrió sin contratiempos, fue bastante interesante ingresar a una instalación alquimista con sistemas modernos de alta seguridad, pero personas con creencias tan arcaicas que parecían pensar que con sólo mirar en nuestra dirección arderían en llamas, gracias a Dios las personas que nos recibieron se mostraron un poco menos exageradas que las que circulaban por el lugar. Durante la Reunión Sydney y Adrián fueron prácticamente interrogados por un par de alquimistas a cargo del departamento de operaciones Moroi, mientras yo me sentaba a vigilar desde un sillón cercano, no existía posibilidad de que alguno de ellos atacara a Adrián el vampiro o a Sydney la humana, con una malvada criatura de la noche como yo vigilando de cerca, en especial considerando el terror que nos tenían, así que me relajé un momento y mi mente enseguida vagó hacia mi Roza.

Desde el beso en casa de los Mastrano, mis pensamientos estaban repletos de ella pero de una buena manera, de una excelente manera en realidad, no con la angustia de hace unos días en que mis temores de perderla me llevaron a pensar que tal vez se estaba enamorando de Boris Gabor y que finalmente me olvidaría para siempre. Sabía que la conexión física entre nosotros seguía latente, lo había comprobado nuevamente anoche después de darle la noticia a Lissa sobre la existencia de su media hermana, cuando la acompañaba a su departamento y la besé fuera de su edificio y sentí su apasionada respuesta llena de amor y deseo, por supuesto que aún teníamos una conversación pendiente y esta noche pensaba invitarla a mi departamento a cenar esperando que pudiéramos hablar por fin de nosotros.

Después de volver a la corte busqué a Rose en el gimnasio y la acompañé hasta su edificio, antes de despedirnos le hice la invitación y ella aceptó. Era por esa razón que ahora me encontraba preparando una sencilla cena para la que sería algo así como nuestra primera cita, miré el reloj mientras escurría los fetuccini y terminaba de preparar la salsa alfredo, Roza debía llegar en 5 minutos, había conseguido unas hortensias y las coloque en un pequeño jarrón en la mesa, antes de dirigirme a mi habitación para cambiarme. Unos minutos después estaba sentado en mi sofá mirando fijamente a la puerta, sabía que Rose hathaway jamás era puntual pero ya llevaba más de diez minutos de atraso y comencé a pensar que tal vez ella se había arrepentido, tal vez ella ya no quería hablar de nosotros, _tal vez finalmente se dio cuenta que no la mereces,_ dijo la voz que me atormentaba siempre que sentía que la perdería, estaba dejando que la angustia se apoderara de mi pecho cuando finalmente golpearon a mi puerta.

Rose estaba ahí con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, prácticamente no escuché sus disculpas sobre haber sido retrasada por sus amigos, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera ahí que prácticamente la devoré cuando entró en mi departamento y cerré la puerta.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el estoico Dimitri Belikov?— preguntó con picardía mientras besaba su cuello, reí y ella tembló levemente cuando las vibraciones alcanzaron la piel de su cuello.

—Descubrió que ya no quiere controlarse cuando está cerca de ti— dije volviendo a besar sus labios, esta vez con suavidad y tomando su mano la acompañé hasta la mesa.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad con Rose alabando mi comida, riendo y llenándome de besos cuando puse en la mesa donas de chocolate como postre, cuando terminé de lavar todo después de discutir con Rose que insistía en ayudarme, nos dirigimos al sillón para hablar, por supuesto hubiera preferido solo besar a Rose y perderme en todas las sensaciones que ella me provocaba, pero no podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable, sabía que ella ya no confiaba en mi cien por ciento, como hacía antes de las cuevas y no la culpaba, la había herido demasiadas veces, entonces solo me quedaba aclarar las cosas con ella, debía contarle todos mis errores, abrirle mi corazón como hice antes, sólo así ella volvería a creer en mí.

—Antes de empezar... — dije seriamente —Quiero que sepas que te amo Roza y sea lo que sea que decidas sobre nosotros, eso nunca cambiará.

—Dimitri yo...—comenzó a interrumpirme.

—No Roza, necesito que hablemos, necesito que me escuches— ella asintió —Hace un año cuando recién te conocí en Portland y descubrí lo valiente y decidida que eras supe que serias importante en mi vida, al principio fue por razones profesionales porque ese potencial que tú tenías nos ayudaría a mantener segura a Lissa, pero rápidamente se fue convirtiendo en algo más y me odié a mí mismo por permitirme sentir lo que sentía, por querer abrazarte y besarte cada vez con más vehemencia y después del encantamiento de lujuria, por recordar noche tras noche tu cuerpo contra el mío, la suavidad de tu piel, tu aroma— el sólo recordarlo mandaba ondas de calor a todo mi cuerpo, Rose me miraba en silencio un exquisito rubor en sus mejillas que me hacía querer revivir el bendito hechizo aquí y ahora especialmente cuando mordía su labio de esa manera, aclaré mi garganta y continué —Pero no podía evitarlo, una parte de mi estaba feliz al saber que tú también sentías algo por mí, la otra solo se culpaba de que las cosas hubiesen llegado tan lejos, consideré incluso pedir que alguien más tomara mi lugar como tu mentor, pero no quería renunciar a verte, a estar cerca de ti, aunque fuera guardando mi distancia. Cuando me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, cuando finalmente acepté que lo que me sucedía contigo no era solo un absurdo enamoramiento si no algo más fuerte, llegó la oferta de Tasha.

—¿En serio lo consideraste, verdad?¿dejarme?— preguntó Rose con tristeza en su voz, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, los míos también se humedecieron un poco, el pensar en dejarla fue doloroso para mí, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo porque era lo correcto.

—Lo hice— confesé —Cuando estabas con Mason y a pesar de que me dolía verte con otro, pensaba que él podía hacerte feliz... pero luego apareció Adrián y... bueno no podía solo dejarte bajo sus garras.

—Entonces fue algo bueno que apareciera— dijo Rose sonriendo divertida.

—Lo fue, por muchas razones— dije —En fin Spokane lo cambió todo, después que te encontramos me juré a mí mismo que jamás te dejaría porque me di cuenta de que te amaba y de que si tú sentías lo mismo, encontraríamos la forma de que funcionara, por supuesto también me prometí a mí mismo que no cruzaríamos ninguna línea y que respetaríamos todas las reglas de la academia, hasta tu graduación, eso fue hasta el episodio con Jesse, cuando sentí que podía perderte de nuevo...entonces ya nada importó solo tú y yo, ni las reglas, ni nuestra diferencia de edad, ni Lissa.

— ¿Te arrepentiste alguna vez, de lo que pasó en la cabaña?— preguntó Rose con inseguridad.

—Jamás— dije con firmeza, no entendía como ella podía pensar algo así.

—Lo pensé sabes, después de la iglesia, pensé que tal vez te arrepentías de lo que sucedió entonces o qué todo había sido una mentira, que tú nunca sentiste lo que decías por mí, qué en realidad nunca me amaste y por eso ya no soportabas que me acercara a ti— ahora algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, me apresuré a secarlas con mi dedo y tomé su barbilla obligándola a mirarme, mis propias lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse.

—Escúchame Rose Hathaway, nunca me he arrepentido de lo que sucedió en la cabaña, jamás mentí sobre lo que sentía, sobre lo que aún siento por ti, lo único que lamento fue haberte alejado de mí, no era lo que deseaba, después de recuperar mi alma lo primero que quise fue verte, eso fue hasta que dormí por primera vez y mis pesadillas comenzaron, ellas estaban repletas de los rostros de las personas que asesiné y de la mujer que amaba convertida en una adicta a la mordida de vampiro— ella quiso interrumpirme pero no la dejé —No quería verte porque cuando lo hacía veía aquello en lo que te convertí cuando eras mi prisionera en Rusia y esos recuerdos hacían que me aborreciera a mí mismo por no haber sido capaz de protegerte de mí mismo, sé que dirás qué no fue mi culpa, qué yo no tenía alma, qué no era yo, pero aun así yo me sentía responsable, pero en lugar de buscarte, de hablarlo, te alejé de mí, cuando debería haberte recibido de vuelta en mi vida con los brazos abiertos, porque tú eres lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido, te amo ¿me escuchas? te amo y quiero que seas parte de mi vida para siempre— cuando terminé de hablar mis propias lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas al igual que las de Rose.

—Te extrañé tanto— dijo Rose entre sollozos mientras besaba mi rostro humedecido —Te amo Dimitri Belikov y también quiero que seas parte de mi vida para siempre— me aseguró y cuando escuché esas palabras supe que haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz, para ver feliz a mi amada Roza.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: Complicaciones**

 **Rose**

A medida que Dimitri hablaba, mi corazón se apretaba más y más en mi pecho, había demasiada emoción en su voz y esos ojos que adoraba estaban clavados en los míos, suplicantes y llenos de amor, nunca en el tiempo que lo conocía lo había visto dejar caer así su máscara, excepto tal vez en nuestra noche en la cabaña y el día de su restauración cuando lloró en los brazos de Lissa.

Después de escucharlo contar desde su punto de vista algunas partes de nuestra historia y confesar que en varias ocasiones había sentido que debía alejarse de mí, comencé a recordar mis dudas sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por mí, de pronto me sentí muy insegura y no pude evitar preguntar

— ¿Te arrepentiste alguna vez, de lo que pasó en la cabaña?

—Jamás— dijo él con firmeza, pero pude notar que mi pregunta lo hirió un poco.

—Lo pensé sabes, después de la iglesia, pensé que tal vez te arrepentías de lo que sucedió entonces o qué todo había sido una mentira, que tú nunca sentiste lo que decías por mí, qué en realidad nunca me amaste y por eso ya no soportabas que me acercara a ti— las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y él acercó su dedo para secarlas, tomó mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos que estaban húmedos con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Escúchame Rose Hathaway— dijo sin dejar de mirarme —Nunca me he arrepentido de lo que sucedió en la cabaña, jamás mentí sobre lo que sentía, sobre lo que aún siento por ti, lo único que lamento fue haberte alejado de mí, no era lo que deseaba, después de recuperar mi alma lo primero que quise fue verte, eso fue hasta que dormí por primera vez y mis pesadillas comenzaron, ellas estaban repletas de los rostros de las personas que asesiné y de la mujer que amaba convertida en una adicta a la mordida de vampiro— quise decir algo pero no me dejo —No quería verte porque cuando lo hacía veía aquello en lo que te convertí cuando eras mi prisionera en Rusia y esos recuerdos me hacían aborrecerme por no haber sido capaz de protegerte de mí mismo, sé que dirás qué no fue mi culpa, qué yo no tenía alma, qué no era yo, pero aun así yo me sentía responsable, pero en lugar de buscarte, de hablarlo, te alejé de mí, cuando debería haberte recibido de vuelta en mi vida con los brazos abiertos, porque tú eres lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido, te amo ¿Me escuchas? Te amo y quiero que seas parte de mi vida para siempre— cuando terminó de hablar sus propias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al igual que las mías y entonces lo comprendí este era mi Dimitri, el Dimitri que había decidido meses atrás aceptar nuestro amor y luchar por él y que un giro del destino me había arrebatado en las cuevas, pero ahora de alguna manera después de todo el horror, la culpa y el rechazo estábamos juntos nuevamente y eso era todo lo que importaba, al menos en ese momento.

—Te extrañé tanto— dije entre sollozos besando su rostro una y otra vez —Te amo Dimitri Belikov y también quiero que seas parte de mi vida para siempre. Él suspiro aliviado y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa antes de besarme con fuerza.

—Mi Roza— dijo él cuando nos apartamos para respirar y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, mirándome con adoración —Eres tan, tan hermosa.

—Camarada, ¿estás seguro que no estás hablando de mi cabello?— Bromeé.

—Sí Roza, tu cabello es hermoso, toda tú eres hermosa, tan hermosa que duele— dijo en un tono seductor mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me recostaba en el sofá posicionándose sobre mí, mis manos inmediatamente se aferraron a su cuello y mis labios fueron atrapados por los suyos. Rápidamente la temperatura de nuestras acciones fue en aumento, sus manos viajaban libres por debajo de mi blusa hasta detenerse justo en el broche de mi sujetador, él se detuvo por un momento para mirarme a los ojos y pedir mi permiso y yo no pude evitarlo y dije haciéndome la ofendida

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy de esas chicas que van a todo en la primera cita?— dije jugando con él, aunque por un momento pensé que mi broma arruinaría el momento y mordí mi labio sintiendo la mirada seria de Dimitri sobre mí.

—Pensé que podía tener suerte en la primera cita, Roza— la forma en que dijo mi nombre con su sensual acento más cargado me hizo estremecer, él lo notó y sus labios estaban en los míos nuevamente, automáticamente mis piernas rodearon su cintura y sus labios bajaron lentamente por mi cuello. Dimitri no perdió tiempo se levantó del sofá y manteniéndome agarrada a él con mis piernas rodeándolo me llevó a su habitación. Estábamos sobre la cama, él quito mi blusa y yo saqué su camiseta, acariciando su exquisita piel mientras lo hacía, nuestros labios estaban moviéndose en sincronización nuevamente cuando su teléfono sonó interrumpiéndonos, Dimitri maldijo en ruso, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para responder, sin embargo como siguió sonando era difícil concentrarse. Él beso mis labios como disculpa y me dejó tendida en la cama para contestar.

—Belikov— dijo contestando el teléfono, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama —Es el guardián Croft— me dijo en un susurro y yo me acerqué a él en silencio apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo, Dimitri acariciaba mi cabello y seguía hablando con el guardián sobre la visita a los alquimistas, de pronto el suave toque de mi amado y su apacible voz lograron relajarme a tal punto que mis ojos se cerraron y entonces me encontré de frente a Adrián en un sueño espiritual.

—Rose, al fin— dijo frenéticamente, sus ojos estaban irritados y con profundas ojeras y enseguida me sentí alarmada, Adrián no parecía mal la última vez que lo vi y muy pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Sydney, él la tiene, él se la llevó— respondió angustiado.

— ¿Quién se la llevó? Adrián me estás asustando.

—Mi padre, él nos descubrió besándonos, se puso como loco, comenzó a insultarla y yo salí en su defensa y cuando le dije que la amaba, me golpeó, dijo que era una vergüenza para la familia y la arrastró hasta una habitación para encerrarla, por favor Rose ayúdala, tienes que ayudarla, trate de alcanzarla en un sueño pero no pude— Adrián estaba desesperado y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas —Por favor Rose, si él la lleva con los alquimistas, la castigarán, la torturaran por involucrarse con alguien como yo.

—Está bien Adrián la ayudaré, encontraremos una forma para hacerlo, pero primero necesito que te calmes un poco ¿por qué no llamas a la reina y le dices lo qué sucede? así tendremos algo más de apoyo, recuerda que nosotros no deberíamos atacar a un Moroi y mucho menos a uno de la realeza.

—No puedo, él tiene mi teléfono y además tal vez ella este de acuerdo con él, tal vez tampoco entienda que la amo— dijo mirando sus manos que temblaban, me acerqué a él y tomé sus manos.

—Adrián tienes que estar tranquilo, sé que no es fácil pero debes hacerlo por ella, debes intentar nuevamente alcanzarla en un sueño y decirle que todo saldrá bien que nosotros no permitiremos...— en ese momento el entorno del sueño comenzó a desvanecerse, me estaba despertando, Dimitri me estaba despertando —Dile que Rose Hathaway no permitirá...— y así Adrián se desvaneció ante mis ojos.

Me encontraba ahora tendida en la cama de Dimitri y él me miraba con una expresión que no pude descifrar, yo estaba a punto de decirle que necesitábamos salir inmediatamente a buscar ayuda para Sydney, pero no pude, Dimitri parecía herido y no sabía la razón, hasta que dijo fríamente

— ¿Vas a contarme qué era lo qué soñabas con Adrián?


	33. Inseguridades

**Capítulo 33: Inseguridades**

 **Dimitri**

Cuando terminé de hablar con Hans, Roza se había quedado dormida con su cabeza en mi regazo, la miré con adoración no podía creer que finalmente estábamos avanzando en nuestra relación, unas horas antes me había sentido totalmente angustiado pensando que ni siquiera se aparecería y hace solo unos minutos la había dejado semi desnuda sobre mi cama, una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro, recordando la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío momentos atrás. La acomodé con cuidado en mi cama y me recosté junto a ella pensando en mi buena suerte ¿cómo en la vida una mujer tan hermosa y maravillosa como Rose pudo fijarse en mí? ¿Más aun hacer toda una serie de sacrificios por volver a tenerme? y todo mientras yo me retorcía por culpas que me enceguecían y me apartaban de lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. _Nunca más Dimitri,_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza que se parecía indudablemente a Yeva, _Nunca más la dejes ir._

La contemplé unos minutos mientras dormía, pensando en si debía volver a besarla o dejarla dormir, finalmente me decidí por lo primero, despacio comencé a acariciar la piel desnuda de sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus hombros, rozando suavemente su cuello mientras mis dedos comenzaban a bajar peligrosamente a sus pechos aún cubiertos por el brasier, ella se estremeció ante el contacto y comencé a besar su barbilla, antes de llegar a sus labios, tomé firmemente uno de sus exquisitos pechos en mi mano y entonces gimió

—¡Adrián!— suspiró y me congelé, no creyendo lo que escuchaban mis oídos, pensé que tal vez había escuchado mal, que estaba paranoico—Adrián— sus labios dijeron nuevamente y me alejé de ella completamente levantándome de la cama, rabia y celos atravesaron todo mi cuerpo, de pronto lo único que quería era que saliera de mi vista, que se fuera de mi apartamento, me sentía completamente traicionado era como estar viéndola con Adrián, siendo tocada y besada por él en mi propia cama, intente calmarme un poco, pase una mano por mi cara, suspirando fuertemente y me acerqué a ella nuevamente para despertarla, pensando que era un idiota, era obvio para mí ahora que Adrián había sido mucho más importante para ella de lo que parecía, _Mucho mejor en la cama al menos,_ pensé con amargura. Comencé a sacudirla un poco para despertarla y cuando abrió los ojos no pude dejar de mirarla fijamente, tratando de entender porque mientras estaba conmigo soñaba con él y entonces pregunté con frialdad

— ¿Vas a decirme lo qué soñabas con Adrián?

—Yo...Dimitri...no...no es lo qué piensas— dijo con nerviosismo, incorporándose en la cama.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?— pregunté bruscamente.

—Por tu tono y tu postura, por la forma en que me miras, como si nos hubieras descubierto juntos— dijo seriamente y eso me hizo enojar más, mientras imágenes de Adrián y Rose desnudos sobre mi cama pasaban por mi cabeza, ella se acercó a mí para tocar mi hombro, pero yo me levanté antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella se levantó también y dijo —Mira Dimitri yo estaba con él en un sueño espiritual, pero no por las razones sórdidas que crees, Nathan Ivashkov tiene a Sydney y Adrián está aterrado, él me alcanzó en un sueño espiritual para pedir nuestra ayuda, necesitamos salir de aquí y ayudarlo ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas?

—¿Nathan Ivashkov? vaya tus mentiras están alcanzando un nivel superior ¿por qué no solo me dices la verdad? qué te vas con él porque te hace sentir mejor que yo en la cama— apenas las palabras dejaron mi boca me sentí nauseabundo y el rostro de Rose se transformó completamente, de seria y determinada a herida y decepcionada, pasó por mi lado rápidamente, tomó su blusa que aún estaba en el suelo y salió de la habitación, yo no fui capaz de moverme del lugar en el que estaba hasta que escuché la puerta principal abrirse, salí corriendo de la habitación, no podía dejar que se fuera así, solo unas horas antes todo había vuelto a ser maravilloso entre nosotros y yo lo arruiné, lo arruiné otra vez.

— ¡Roza!— dije al llegar a la puerta, ella ya iba bajando por los escalones, se giró lentamente y me miró con tristeza diciendo

—Gracias por una maravillosa velada Dimitri— y continuó bajando las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Cuando finalmente reaccioné, entré a mi apartamento para sacar mis llaves y salí tras ella, sabía que no mentía, sabía que yo había sobre reaccionado por mis celos e inseguridades, en pocos segundos la había tratado como una puta mentirosa, _con qué derecho Dimitri,_ la había alejado de mí otra vez, _bien hecho Dimitri, tanto por no dejarla ir,_ cuando la alcancé quise rogar su perdón pero ella no me dejo hablar.

—No quiero oírlo— dijo secamente y comenzó a explicarme lo que pasó con Sydney, con cada palabra que decía me sentía más idiota, quería golpearme a mí mismo hasta cansarme.

Trate de dejar de pensar en las estupideces que había hecho y dicho, para enfocarme en la tarea que se aproximaba. Cuando llegamos al cuartel de los guardianes, Eddie, Mikhail y Samuel ya estaban esperándonos junto a Hans, quién nos dio autorización para hacer lo que necesitáramos hacer para rescatar a Sydney sin infligir más daño del necesario, La reina había sido informada de la situación y sólo había pedido que una vez que Sydney y Adrián estuvieran a salvo los lleváramos hasta ella, para conocer el curso de acción a seguir.

El plan era simple Rose iría hasta la residencia de los Ivashkov fingiendo visitar a Adrián y nosotros esperaríamos su señal para entrar en acción, ella hizo énfasis en la palabra fingir mirándome acusadoramente, me sentía avergonzado y enfermo conmigo mismo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, no en ese momento al menos. Rose caminó delante de nosotros hasta la puerta de los Ivashkov, no había mucha gente alrededor debido a que era entrada la noche para los Moroi, no estábamos seguros si Daniella la madre de Adrián estaría en casa, ya que él no le había dicho nada a Rose sobre ella en el sueño y era poco probable que Nathan la dejara pasar si tenía encerrada a una alquimista en su casa, por esa razón Rose llevaba un electroshok para reducir al moroi y lograr entrar si es que sus otros encantos fallaban.

La observé tocar la puerta y esperar, no hubo respuesta por lo que lo volvió a intentar, de pronto el mismísimo Nathan Ivashkov apareció en la puerta vestido con un pijama azul que parecía bastante costoso, se notaba nervioso, miraba alrededor como buscando amenazas, Rose se le acercó más y le sonrió coqueta tocando su pecho, él tomó su mano con brusquedad y la apartó de su pecho pero sin soltarla, su expresión era de lujuria mientras estudiaba a Rose de pies a cabeza y se detenía en su hermoso cuello, que ella había descubierto a propósito para tentarlo, sabía por experiencia propia que no se podría resistir, se giró para abrir la puerta por completo y dejarla pasar, mirando cuidadosamente alrededor antes de cerrarla tras él.

—Vaya, sí qué es buena— dijo Mikhail dejando escapar un silbido—Y yo que pensé que lo había visto todo cuando me trajeron a Sonya de vuelta.

—No lo dude ni por un minuto— comentó Eddie —Irrumpió en prisión, encontró la fórmula para devolver el alma a los Strigoi, salvó a la reina, probablemente seducir a un Moroi real no es nada para Rose Hathaway ¿No crees Belikov?

Antes que pudiera decir algo el teléfono de Samuel sonó, era nuestra señal, el texto decía que estaba despejado para nuestra entrada, mientras nos acercábamos a la casa, vimos a Rose asomarse a una ventana del segundo piso cerrando las cortinas, no quería pensar en lo que pudiera estar haciendo Rose para distraer al moroi, sabía que ella podía hacerse cargo sin duda de la situación, pero me hervía la sangre pensar que él llegara a poner un solo dedo sobre ella, últimamente no era capaz de reconocerme, nunca había sido del tipo celoso y posesivo, claro nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentía por Rose, esa fuerza que sacudió todo mi mundo desde esa noche en Portland y que me consumía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. _Enfócate Belikov, estamos en una misión ahora._ Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, rápidamente Eddie y Samuel se separaron para buscar a Sydney y Adrián en la primera planta de la casa, Mikhail se había quedado afuera de la propiedad para vigilar posibles intrusiones, mientras yo subía las escaleras para buscar arriba, antes de llegar al último escalón escuché su voz

—Ya era hora Belikov— estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación poniéndose nuevamente la blusa, no parecía lastimada lo que era realmente un alivio para mí, especialmente con su historial médico, miré brevemente dentro y vi a Nathan Ivashkov desmayado en una silla, con las muñecas amarradas tras él con una corbata —No preguntes— dijo y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose inmediatamente a una puerta al fondo del pasillo, la habitación de Adrián sin duda.

Cuando me uní a ella y abrí la puerta encontramos a Adrián sentado en un rincón con su labio hinchado y su nariz manchada de sangre, sus mejillas mostraban señales de haber llorado y se veía agotado, seguramente por el uso del espíritu para entrar en sueños espirituales, mi pecho se apretó de vergüenza, _maldito idiota,_ me dije a mí mismo.

—Adrián ya estamos aquí ¿sabes dónde está Sydney?— preguntó Roza suavemente arrodillándose junto al atormentado moroi.

—El la drogó por eso no puedo alcanzarla en el sueño— respondió angustiado —perdóname Sydney, perdóname.

— ¡La encontramos!— gritó Eddie

—La encontramos Adrián, ella te necesita, debes ayudarla— dije y Adrián pareció despertar de algún tipo de trance, se paró con lentitud pero determinación, Rose lo acompañó hacia la puerta de la habitación y lo escuché decir al salir, _tal vez lo que realmente necesita es alejarse de mí,_ entendía el sentimiento yo mismo parecía estar luchando con élcasi a diario, _tal vez lo que necesita Roza es alejarse de ti,_ no, no, esta vez no.


	34. Luchas

**Capítulo 34: Luchas**

 **Adrián**

Jamás imaginé que me enamoraría de una humana, hasta que Sydney Sage apareció en mi vida, todo comenzó de una manera bastante inocente, al menos para mis estándares, ella me ayudaba mientras yo encantaba objetos de plata y al principio nuestras reuniones de trabajo, eran solo eso, trabajo, su aura fue lo primero que me llamó la atención había visto algunas auras similares, en las que a veces se veía algo de purpura, pero la de ella brillaba intensamente cuando descubría algo que podía ayudarnos con nuestra misión, era hermoso mirarla cuando trabajaba, su manera de ser tan responsable y profesional en lugar de aburrirme me intrigaba, especialmente cuando comencé a notar la pasión con la que realizaba todo y por supuesto también estaban esos hermosos ojos casi dorados que parecían llegar directo hasta mi alma cuando nos mirábamos. De pronto descubrí que era verdad lo que Rose me había dicho, que cuando en realidad amara a alguien querría ser digno de ella, que desearía merecerla y entonces supe que estaba perdido.

Las relaciones amorosas entre humanos y vampiros habían dejado de practicarse al menos de manera aprobada por nuestro mundo. Hace siglos atrás era algo común y de ellas habían surgido nuestros protectores los Damphir, pero en este siglo era un tabú, mi familia jamás lo consentiría y aunque en realidad eso no me importaba tanto, considerando que mi padre jamás aprobaba nada de lo que hacía, la espantosa reacción que podrían tener los alquimistas y que ponía en peligro la vida de Sydney me aterraba. Pase noches enteras mientras estábamos en kentucky sin poder dormir tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que era algún tipo de capricho, hasta que comencé a dibujar de nuevo, a dibujarla a ella, habían pasado casi dos años desde que me había sentido realmente inspirado y entonces lo supe Sydney Sage se había convertido en mi musa y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

Ella sabía que lo nuestro no podía ser, pero podía ver que también comenzaba a sentir algo por mí, de pronto no solo era yo el que estaba perdido, ambos lo estábamos y lo sucedido esta noche era la prueba que necesitábamos para entenderlo. Desde que llegamos a la corte ella se estaba quedando en mi casa debido a que mi tía la reina aún necesitaba que ella estuviera presente cuando se diera a conocer el quórum de Lissa ante los miembros de la corte real. Habíamos acordado después de esa noche cuando la besé en la casona, cuando le dije lo que sentía y se durmió en mis brazos, que no volvería a tocar el tema, ella estaba confundida y aterrada y aunque era duro para mí alejarme le prometí que no volvería a hablar de mis sentimientos, así que cuando la traje a mi casa lo hice como un amigo, como un representante de la corona y estuvo bien hasta que volvimos del viaje a la instalación alquimista. Mi madre no estaba así que me ofrecí para hacerle de cenar, comencé a preparar unos sándwiches de pollo grillado y vegetales que eran mi especialidad y ella estaba sentada en uno de los sofás con las piernas cruzadas escribiendo algo en un cuaderno, note que en ocasiones dejaba de escribir y llevaba inconscientemente el lápiz a su boca mientras pensaba, me encantaba mirarla cuando estaba concentrada y ahora no era la excepción, ella lo notó, se levantó sonriendo del sofá y caminó hacía donde yo estaba terminando de preparar nuestra cena, me concentré lo suficiente para notar la luz que rodeaba su aura cuando me miraba y que estuvo iluminándose toda la noche, era igual de luminosa que la de Rose cuando estaba cerca de Dimitri y aunque no quise mantener mis esperanzas muy altas considerando todo lo que estaba en nuestra contra me sentí feliz de saber que ella me correspondía, por supuesto yo estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa por su bienestar y mantendría mi promesa de ser solo amigos no importaba cuán difícil fuera, en esos momentos no pude evitar pensar en lo tormentoso que había sido para Dimitri tratar de enterrar sus sentimientos por Rose cuando estaban en la academia. La cena terminó y mientras terminábamos de lavar los platos todo cambió.

—Entonces ¿qué se supone que haremos?— preguntó de pronto —Sí queremos estar juntos, pero no podemos ¿Qué se supone que hacemos con lo que sentimos?— su tono de voz suplicaba una respuesta, que yo no tenía, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Huir? ¿Vivir con los vigilantes? ¿Olvidarnos el uno del otro?

—Me encantaría tener la respuesta Sydney, pero no la tengo, yo no sé lo que debemos hacer, no voy a mentirte, se perfectamente lo que me gustaría hacer, pero no podemos, tú lo dijiste, que no debemos estar juntos, tú me nombraste una por una todas las razones, por las que no...— Dije suspirando sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos —Las razones por las que no debemos amarnos.

—Entonces eso es todo, solo te rendirás, sin haber luchado siquiera— su tono era de reproche, ella quería luchar, estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo nuestro, lo que decía era tan inesperado que no pude reaccionar, ella comenzó a caminar saliendo de la cocina y entonces yo la alcancé la tomé por el brazo y la acerqué hacia mí hasta que mis labios estuvieron sobre los suyos, por unos minutos todo fue perfecto ella correspondió el beso con fervor y yo estaba completamente perdido en la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello que no lo oí cuando entró, no pude hacer algo hasta que fue tarde, mi padre Nathan Ivashkov llegó y comenzó a gritar enfurecido mi nombre, insultó a Sydney acusándola de querer involucrarse conmigo por mi apellido y mi dinero, cuando le dije que parara, que no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla así comenzó a reírse.

—Vaya, vaya, ahora este es tu nuevo capricho, una alquimista, no te bastó con involucrarte con la problemática damphir esa, pues te diré algo, deberías llevarla a la cama de una vez y sacarla de tu sistema, seguramente te dejara morderla mientras se lo metes, son todas iguales, damphir y humanas son todas unas putas.

— ¡Basta! deja de insultar a la mujer que amo— grité con furia, el rió aún más fuerte y se abalanzó sobre Sydney que estaba a mi lado agarrada de mi brazo, cuando note que se acercaba a ella la empujé tras de mí escudándola con mi cuerpo y entonces me golpeó, su puño vino directo a mi mandíbula, rompiendo mi labio.

—No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo— me amenazó.

—La amo, amo a una alquimista, amo a Sydney Sage— grité nuevamente — ¿Qué harás para impedir que estemos juntos?

—La entregaré a los alquimistas, para que la castiguen como se merece, no volverás a verla jamás.

—Sobre mi cadáver— dije y su puño volvió a caer en mi cara, esta vez haciendo que mi nariz sangrara, su segundo golpe conectó con mi estómago haciéndome doblar mi cuerpo y soltar mi agarre de Sydney, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para llegar hasta ella, sin poder hacer nada lo vi agarrarla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta el sótano, todo el tiempo ella gritaba mi nombre, era un maldito inútil, le devolví su alma a una strigoi, la estaqué en el corazón y no podía defender a la mujer que amaba. Corrí a la cocina para tomar mi teléfono y poder llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda, pero mi padre había vuelto del sótano y llegó hasta el aparato antes de que yo pudiera tomarlo.

—¿Esto quieres?— preguntó fríamente —Sera mejor que no intentes nada o voy a tener que probarte que es una zorr— antes de que terminara de hablar le lancé una patada a las costillas con toda mi fuerza se tambaleó un poco pero cuando se recuperó me tomó por el cuello de la camisa —Si vuelves a tocarme tu preciosa humana sufrirá las consecuencias ¿Lo entiendes?— yo solo asentí con mi cabeza —Ahora sube a tu habitación y no salgas si no quieres que la alquimista pruebe mis colmillos. Cumplí su orden sin poder sacarme la repulsiva imagen de mi cabeza, una vez en mi habitación trate de alcanzar a Sydney en un sueño espiritual pero me fue imposible, después de intentarlo por más de media hora hice lo único que pensé podía ayudarnos, alcancé a Rose en un sueño espiritual.

Durante el tiempo que pasó antes de que la ayuda llegara estuve viviendo mi propio infierno, imaginándome como después de esto Sydney me aborrecería, pensando que todo era mi culpa por haber sucumbido a la tentación de besarla, sintiéndome inútil porque no logre defenderla, porque no era siquiera capaz de alcanzarla en un sueño y cerciorarme de que estaba bien y prometerle que la dejaría en paz solo porque no podía seguir poniendo su vida en peligro. Entre mis guerras internas noté que el timbre sonó, sabía que no era mi madre ella había ido a visitar a una amiga fuera de la corte y no planeaba volver hasta la mañana siguiente, además ella tenía llaves, minutos después escuché a mi padre subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación alguien venía con él pero no tenía energías para pensar mucho en ello. Finalmente más pasos se escuchaban en la casa, personas entraron, personas subieron, voces familiares se acercaban a mí, ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué estaban aquí?

—Adrián ya estamos aquí ¿sabes dónde está Sydney?— preguntó Rose Hathaway suavemente arrodillándose junto a mí, cuando la miré a los ojos recién me percaté que había llegado la ayuda.

—Él la drogó por eso no puedo alcanzarla en el sueño— fue todo lo que pude decir, estaba aliviado de que hubiesen llegado, pero a la vez me sentía horriblemente angustiado por Sydney —Perdóname Sydney, perdóname— rogué en voz baja.

— ¡La encontramos!— gritó Eddie y mi corazón se aceleró en mi pecho ¿cómo estaba ella, dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había hecho mi padre? ¿Me odiaría? ¿Querría verme de nuevo?

—La encontramos Adrián, ella te necesita debes ayudarla— dijo Dimitri con firmeza, la seguridad en su voz me hizo despertar, me puse de pie y salí con Rose de mi habitación dispuesto a enfrentar la horrible realidad que me esperaba, su odio.

—Tal vez lo que necesita es alejarse de mí— murmuré y bajé las escaleras con reluctancia.

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sofás abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, mirando a la nada mientras Eddie le hablaba aunque no podía escuchar lo que le decía, ella lo miró y le dijo algo y enseguida el guardián apuntó hacia mí que había llegado al final de la escalera ella se levantó al verme y corrió en mi dirección poniendo sus dos manos en mi rostro.

— ¡Oh Adrián ¿estás bien? estaba tan preocupada!— dijo acariciando con su pulgar mi labio roto, sentí ganas de reír y de llorar, ella no me odiaba, estaba preocupada por mí, aun me amaba, sentí como mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo y besé su frente suavemente.

—Estaré bien ¿cómo estás tú, qué te hizo ese maldito?— pregunté mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Él me inyectó algo, que me mantuvo inconsciente por un rato pero el efecto se estaba pasando cuando el guardián Castile me encontró— dijo ella mirando hacía Eddie.

—Encontramos esto en el sótano— dijo el guardián Tanner levantando un par de frascos en una bolsa transparente mientras Samuel traía una jeringa en una bolsa más pequeña.

—Es la droga que usan algunos moroi para los escarceos— dijo Dimitri al acercarse y mirar más de cerca los frascos.

—Maldito debería matarlo— dijo Rose enfurecida.

— ¿Donde esta él?— pregunté, recordando por primera vez a mi asqueroso padre.

—En su habitación inconsciente y bien amarrado a una silla— dijo Rose con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Excelente— dije y de pronto recordé que ella y Dimitri tenían una cita esta noche y seguramente la interrumpieron para venir en nuestra ayuda —Gracias por su ayuda, yo no sabía qué más hacer Rose, perdóname por arruinar tu noche romántica, seguro Belikov estará feliz de compensarte— comenté, sintiéndome cada vez más aliviado.

—Tú no fuiste quien la arruinó Adrián— dijo Rose con molestia, al principio pensé que hablaba de mi padre, pero la mirada ensombrecida de Dimitri parecía contar otra historia.


	35. Soluciones

**Capítulo 35: Soluciones**

 **Sydney**

Al ver a Adrián bajando la escalera con su rostro golpeado y una mirada completamente desolada mi corazón se retorció en mi pecho y sin siquiera pensarlo me levanté a consolarlo sin importarme que los guardianes estuvieran ahí, Rose y Dimitri eran mis amigos y el guardián Castile no parecía ser una mala persona y si nos juzgaba pues en realidad no me importaba.

—¡Oh Adrián ¿estás bien? estaba tan preocupada!— dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos con cuidado de no lastimarlo y acariciando con mi pulgar su labio roto, él me sonrió pareciendo aliviado, su mirada estaba llena de amor, sentí como mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo cuando besó mi frente suavemente.

—Estaré bien ¿cómo estás tú, qué te hizo?— preguntó mirándome con preocupación de pies a cabeza.

—Él me inyectó algo, que me mantuvo inconsciente por un rato pero el efecto se estaba pasando cuando el guardián Castile me encontró— dije mirando hacía el guardián.

—Encontramos esto en el sótano— dijo entonces el guardián Tanner que salía del inmundo sótano donde había estado encerrada minutos antes, traía un par de frascos en una bolsa transparente mientras Samuel traía la jeringa que el Moroi había usado para drogarme en una bolsa más pequeña.

Cuando salimos de casa de los Ivashkov más tarde me sentí un poco más aliviada, Dimitri nos había dicho que la reina había pedido vernos apenas nos rescataran así que él, Rose y el guardián Castile nos escoltaban al palacio mientras Tanner y Samuel se quedaron esperando al guardián Croft para hacer el arresto de Nathan Ivashkov. Saber que Adrián estaba bien y que su padre sería puesto en prisión por las cosas horribles que había hecho me tranquilizaba un poco. Al parecer el Moroi seria acusado de secuestro y administración forzada de drogas ilícitas, así como también almacenamiento y posible comercialización de la misma. Había aprendido por Rose y los demás guardianes que existían algunos Moroi que usaban esas drogas para obtener favores sexuales y beber sangre de mujeres humanas y por la cantidad que encontraron escondida en el sótano de los Ivashkov era probable que la estuviera vendiendo a otros hombres igual de inescrupulosos que él.

A medida que nos acercábamos a palacio el alivio que había sentido antes comenzó a desaparecer, que tal si la reina simplemente me echaba de la corte, si le prohibía a Adrián volverme a ver, hasta unos días atrás hubiese pensado que era lo mejor, mi parte racional me diría _aléjate de él y olvídalo, no hay ninguna forma de que ustedes puedan estar juntos,_ pero ahora no podía siquiera pensar en dejarlo, estuve agonizando desde que prometió que solo seriamos amigos, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que yo no lo quería como amigo, que yo lo quería como algo más y me mataba sentir que guardaba su distancia, pero después de nuestro intenso beso y de la forma en que se enfrentó a su padre por mí después, no podía abandonarlo, simplemente no iba a renunciar a él.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?— preguntó Adrián en voz baja mientras esperábamos que la reina nos atendiera, mire a mi alrededor antes de responder, Dimitri estaba apoyado en una pared cerca de la puerta con una expresión pensativa, Rose y Eddie estaban al otro extremo de la sala de espera hablando de lo sucedido, no lo había notado antes pero Rose y Dimitri parecían estar más distantes que cuando estábamos en Lexington, miré a Adrián como preguntando silenciosamente si sabía algo y él solo sacudió su cabeza, acercó mi mano a sus labios y espero mi respuesta.

—Es solo que... ¿y si ella también quiere separarnos?

—No importa lo que ella quiera, lo que importa es lo queremos tú y yo— dijo con una de esas hermosas sonrisas despreocupadas que eran tan características de él.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—Estoy tranquilo, porque sé que mi tía no puede resistirse a mis encantos, soy su sobrino favorito.

—Jajaja muy gracioso, estoy hablando en serio— le dije, pegando con mi puño en su pecho para dejar clara mi supuesta molestia.

—Cuidado Sage, este hombre ya recibió una paliza hoy— dijo con una falso gesto de dolor.

—Tal vez se merece otra— dije sonriendo ante su mirada perpleja.

—Estoy tranquilo porque sea lo que sea que suceda allí dentro sé que lo superaremos— dijo tomando mis manos en la suyas y apoyando su frente en la mía —Sydney, hace unas horas pensé que me aborrecerías por lo que mi padre hizo contigo, que no querrías volver a verme y no fue así y estoy feliz porque sé que aún me quieres en tu vida y que lucharemos contra quien sea por estar juntos... yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por ti, por nosotros.

—Lo sé— susurré y tomé su rostro besándolo suavemente, de pronto eso era todo lo que necesitaba para enfrentarme a la reina Moroi.

—La reina esta lista para recibirlos— dijo un Moroi de mediana edad abriendo la puerta de un gran salón donde la reina Tatiana nos esperaba. Adrián tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y beso mis nudillos antes de caminar hacia la puerta sin soltar mi mano. La reina miró con confusión hacia nuestras manos pero no hizo ningún comentario, Dimitri y Eddie Castile entraron juntos posicionándose a ambos lados de nosotros, Rose entró al final, al parecer ocupada enviando un texto en su teléfono, cuando finalmente lo guardó saludo a la Reina con una teatral reverencia, esta sonrió levemente y nos invitó a sentarnos a todos.

—Ya he recibido un informe del guardián Croft sobre los crímenes cometidos por tu padre— dijo ella dirigiéndose a Adrián —No estoy justificando bajo ninguna circunstancia la manera en que el actuó, pero me gustaría saber por ustedes mismos a que se refería él cuando decía que tenía que hacerlo porque los descubrió en una situación inapropiada.

—Tía Tatiana— dijo Adrián apretando con suavidad mi mano como una forma de tranquilizarnos a ambos—Sydney y yo estamos enamorados y mi padre nos encontró besándonos, no nos vio haciendo nada inapropiado, eso es exactamente lo que las personas enamoradas hacen, besarse, expresarse su cariño.

—Adrián no es necesario que nos hagamos tontos— la reina dijo suspirando —El hecho de que ella sea humana y alquimista y tú un moroi es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes.

—Entiendo que no es algo que ocurra con normalidad en nuestro mundo pero no hace falta tanta explicación, yo amo a Sydney y ella me ama a mí, sucede a veces sabes, las personas se enamoran y desean estar juntas.

—Me gustaría decir que estoy feliz por ti, por ustedes pero esto es ridículo— dijo la reina elevando la voz y mirándonos a los dos acusadoramente como si fuéramos niños traviesos tratando de salirnos con la nuestra —Es aún más ridículo que cuando salías con la guardiana Hathaway, sin ofender— continuó mirando a Rose por un momento.

—No me ofende— dijo Rose —Per...— no pudo continuar porque alguien la interrumpió.

—Mi querida Tatiana, tengo algunas dudas sobre tu razonamiento ¿qué es lo que consideras ridículo?— preguntó Abe Mazur desde la entrada, al parecer nadie lo esperaba, así que su intervención nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, excepto tal vez a Rose quien parecía estar luchando para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Ibrahim, lamentó informarte que esta es una reunión privada, si necesitas hablar conmigo tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

—En realidad estoy aquí por la señorita Sage, ella fue contactada por mí para la misión del quórum, por lo tanto si está en algún tipo de problema, tengo todo el derecho de asistir a esta reunión y saber qué está sucediendo— dijo él con determinación, mientras se sentaba en un sofá al lado de Rose —Ahora volviendo a mi pregunta ¿qué es lo ridículo?

—Mi tía considera ridículo que yo este enamorado de una humana y ella de mí señor Mazur— dijo Adrián respondiendo la pregunta de Zmey.

—Bueno es una pena considerando que nuestros protectores fueron creados a partir de esas uniones, probablemente, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si no fuera por ellos.

—Estás hablando de relaciones que ocurrían siglos atrás, no estamos aquí para discutir historia.

—Tatiana con todo respeto no nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, tu sabes tan bien como yo que esas relaciones siguen ocurriendo, así como otras situaciones que se supone no debieran ocurrir porque las consideramos tabú— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa —Como beber sangre de nuestros amantes. La expresión en el rostro de la reina cambió de molesta a culpable y luego volvió a una expresión neutra. Rose me había comentado una vez que la reina disfrutaba de la compañía de hombres más jóvenes, me había hablado de un guapísimo dhampir en particular que se había convertido en su juguete real, no era sorprendente que Abe Mazur lo supiera y lo usara en contra de ella, lo que me sorprendía era que lo usara para ayudarnos a Adrián y a mí, Ibrahim Mazur era una caja de sorpresas en realidad.

—De acuerdo supongamos que yo apruebo esta relación— dijo la reina volviéndose hacia nosotros nuevamente— ¿Cómo se supone que lidiaremos con los alquimistas?— Adrián me miró sonriendo sabiendo que con esas palabras la reina prácticamente nos daba su bendición.

—Yo tengo una idea su majestad— dijo Rose de pronto —Yo he trabajado con Sydney y la considero una persona sumamente inteligente y valiosa, si pudiera encontrar un puesto en la corte donde ella pueda manejar asuntos que involucren los intereses nuestros y de los alquimistas ella podría quedarse aquí contratada por los Moroi y así los alquimistas no tendrían poder sobre ella y sus decisiones.

—Es una buena idea que estoy dispuesta a considerar, claro eso no evitara los rumores y habladurías, pero si ustedes pueden lidiar con ellos, por lo pronto requiero discreción hasta que encontremos la forma de manejar esto, esas muestras de cariño de enamorados no serán en público— dijo la reina sonriendo por primera vez desde que comenzó la reunión —Por ahora pueden ir a descansar, mañana nos espera una largo día.

—Gracias tía— dijo Adrián acercándose a la reina para abrazarla.

—No me agradezcas, lo hago por tu felicidad— dijo y se acercó a mí tomando mi mano —Por la felicidad de ambos.

—Gracias su majestad— dije sonriendo.

—Me imaginó que no querrás volver a la casa de tu padre así que pueden quedarse en tu antigua habitación aquí en palacio mientras encontramos algo más adecuado, Belikov como tu guardián se quedara en la habitación contigua— dijo Tatiana y desapareció por una puerta trasera seguida por el Moroi que nos había recibido.

Cuando la reina salió del cuarto, Adrián me tomó en sus brazos y me besó con fuerza, yo estaba respondiendo con entusiasmo hasta que alguien aclaró su garganta tras de mí, Adrián se apartó un poco de mí pero sin soltar mi cintura.

—Pequeña Dhampir, gracias eres una genio, estaba a punto de sugerir matrimonio, pero me salvaste— dijo Adrián con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y guiñándome un ojo, Rose solo rió y se despidió de nosotros saliendo del salón con Eddie sin siquiera mirar a Dimitri que la siguió con la vista con una expresión acongojada.

—Vamos Belikov te mostraré tu nuevo cuarto dijo Adrián tomando mi mano y esperando que Dimitri nos siguiera, es posible que haya dejado alguna botella por ahí, tú cara me dice que necesitas un trago.


	36. Ideas

**Capítulo 36: Ideas**

 **Dimitri**

Adrián y Sydney se dirigían tomados de la mano hacia su cuarto en el palacio, yo los seguía con un sentimiento de envidia que no podía evitar, mientras ellos estaban encontrando soluciones para continuar con su relación, yo había arruinado la mía tan pronto como la había recuperado, era un idiota, un verdadero idiota, ella ni siquiera se despidió de mí.

—No, no lo hizo— dijo Adrián respondiendo a mi aseveración, la que al parecer había dicho en voz alta o tal vez ahora podía leer mentes —Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? pensé que todo estaba bien entre ustedes.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—Perfecto lo haremos más tarde entonces— dijo sin esperar respuesta y abrió la puerta de su habitación, Sydney me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y me dio las gracias por ayudarla una vez más antes de despedirse, entonces Adrián me arrojó las llaves de mi habitación antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me quedé parado en el pasillo por un buen rato, por un momento pensé en ir a buscar a Rose y pedirle perdón de una vez por todas, pero me arrepentí, _tal vez sea mejor darle tiempo y hablar mañana con ella, dejar que las aguas se calmen un poco,_ me dije a mí mismo no muy convencido, finalmente entré a una gran habitación, era enorme en comparación a mi departamento, todo en ella gritaba costoso, en cierto modo me recordó la habitación en donde tuve a Rose secuestrada en Rusia, solo que esta era mucho más moderna, recordar mi tiempo como Strigoi hizo hervir mi sangre aún más, _maldito idiota soy un maldito idiota._ Sin saber que hacer conmigo mismo, me quite la chaqueta y la colgué con cuidado en el walking closet de la habitación y me dirigí a la enorme cama, tirándome en ella pude comprobar lo cómoda que era, en cualquier otra circunstancia lo hubiese agradecido y me hubiese dormido en cuestión de segundos, pero en mi estado lo único que logre hacer fue recordar una y otra vez lo estúpido que fui, como pude arruinar todo en tan poco tiempo, cuando recién había recuperado a mi Roza, cuando por fin teníamos la oportunidad de estar juntos nuevamente, como habíamos soñado.

Lleno de rabia conmigo mismo tomé un pequeño jarrón de porcelana de la mesa de noche y lo arrojé contra la pared junto a la puerta, la cual se abrió justo en ese momento, revelando a un Adrián con una expresión asustada y dos botellas de vodka ruso en las manos.

— ¡Cuidado Belikov! estoy seguro que ese jarrón era inocente— dijo mirando hacia los pedazos rotos que cayeron cerca de sus pies.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté con molestia, no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie.

—Te dije que vendría— fue todo lo que dijo y se dirigió a la cama pasándome una de las botellas de vodka, la recibí sin siquiera pensarlo, sentándome para recibirla, tal vez realmente era un trago lo que necesitaba.

— ¿No deberías estar con Sydney?— pregunté después del primer trago.

—Ella está descansando, estaba agotada después de todo lo ocurrido, además también está preocupada por ustedes, quiere saber qué sucedió.

— ¿Y sabe que viniste a emborracharte?

—Oh mi amigo el vodka es para ti, yo tengo esto— dijo sacando una pequeña botella metálica de su bolsillo interior, la que contenía whisky sin duda —Entonces Belikov, te escucho.

Entonces sin siquiera pensarlo comencé a contarle lo sucedido, le hablé de la cena y la conversación, de lo que nos habíamos prometido y como todo parecía perfecto cuando comenzamos a besarnos, eso, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi teléfono y como ella se durmió mientras hablaba con Hans Croft.

— ¿Qué hiciste, la despertaste?— bromeó y yo sonreí un poco sin duda despertar a Rose podría desatar la furia Hathaway.

—Trate de hacerlo, comencé a besarla y acariciarla con la esperanza de continuar lo que habíamos empezado y entonces ella dijo tu nombre— dije terriblemente avergonzado, Adrián parecía saber lo que vendría pero no me interrumpió —Sentí celos y la desperté, cuando le pedí explicaciones ella me contó que estaba contigo en un sueño espiritual y que Sydney había sido secuestrada por tu padre, pensé que era una horrible excusa, la llame mentirosa y... y la traté como una puta, la acusé de querer estar contigo... que disfrutaba más en la cama... contigo— para cuando terminé el relato la primera botella de vodka ya estaba casi vacía y Adrián se reía de mi a carcajadas, lo miré con despreció y estaba a punto de echarlo de la habitación cuando se calmó y habló de nuevo.

—Ella y yo jamás tuvimos sexo, Dimitri— dijo con seriedad —Mira tomaré eso que dijiste como un cumplido, es bueno saber que un Dios como tú tiene tanta fe en mis habilidades amatorias, pero debes saber que Rose y yo nunca llegamos tan lejos, ahora que lo pienso bien, ella no estaba preparada, no te había olvidado y yo lo sabía por eso nunca insistí, no mucho al menos, ella siempre te esperó incluso cuando parecía imposible que te recuperara algún día— cuando terminó de hablar me sentía aun peor que al principio, había estado tan seguro que ella y Adrián habían estado sexualmente involucrados, era algo lógico considerando las circunstancias, pero incluso si hubiese tenido razón no tenía derecho a reaccionar como lo hice.

—Soy un maldito idiota, lo eché todo a perder, estaba seguro que ella y tú... incluso podía imaginarlos— dije y tire la botella vacía al muro donde había caído el jarrón, deseando que los trozos de vidrio se incrustaran en mi pecho de una vez terminando con mi estúpida existencia.

—Lo arreglaremos, debes hablar con ella, explicarle lo que sentiste, pedirle perdón, hacer lo que haga falta, no puedes rendirte ahora.

—Ni siquiera puedo pensar en una forma de arreglarlo— dije tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Adrián estaba ahora al teléfono y yo abrí la segunda botella inmediatamente llevándomela a la boca, para cuando estaba terminándola Adrián estaba abriendo la puerta, Samuel, Christian y Eddie entraron y yo apenas lo registré, hasta que Samuel golpeó amistosamente mi espalda sacándome un poco de mi estado de embriaguez.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte a recuperar a la gran Rose Hathaway— dijo con una franca sonrisa, yo le sonreí de vuelta pero inmediatamente tuve que levantarme y correr al baño a vomitar, cuando salí del baño después de lavar mis dientes, todo en la habitación daba vueltas me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y pregunté que tenían en mente, yo no tenía ninguna idea de cómo siquiera empezar a disculparme con Roza así que estaba abierto a cualquier sugerencia, cuando me explicaron lo que querían hacer ya no me sentí tan seguro, pero después de unos minutos de silencio lo decidí.

—Hagámoslo, cualquier cosa que haga falta para recuperar a mi Roza— dije caminando hacia la puerta y unos minutos más tarde los cuatro salimos de la habitación a buscarla.


	37. Buenas noches

**Capítulo 37: Buenas Noches**

 **Rose**

Estaba acostada en mi cama tratando de quedarme dormida y dejar de pensar en mi última discusión con Dimitri, la verdad es que tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un momento me pareció algo dulce que estuviera celoso de Adrián, pero luego su comportamiento fue bastante reprochable, no podía creer que estuviera acusándome de mentirle o que insinuara que seguía interesada en él, sexualmente, _si tan sólo supiera que jamás estuve con Adrián de esa manera_ , pensé, _acaso no se da cuenta de las reacciones de mi cuerpo cuando estamos cerca, cuando me besa o acaricia,_ _acaso está ciego, ESTÚPIDO DIOS RUSO._ No podía creerlo, simplemente no era posible que haya arruinado todo lo que avanzamos por sus estúpidos celos.

A pesar de mi molestia, me sentía triste y frustrada, no despedirme de él después de la reunión con la reina había sido difícil y ahora que estaba sola en mi cama moría de ganas de que me envolviera entre sus brazos, que me acariciara y me besara como había hecho en su sofá después de decirme que me amaba y me quería en su vida para siempre, después de semanas añorando su regreso a mi vida esas palabras me habían devuelto la esperanza en nuestro amor y ahora ni siquiera quería volver a ver su rostro, _mentirosa, lo único que quieres es verlo,_ dijo esa conspiradora voz en mi cabeza.

Finalmente el cansancio me venció y un delicioso sueño me asaltó, uno donde yo estaba tendida en una cómoda cama, en una habitación que se parecía sospechosamente a la cabaña, _nuestra cabaña_ , yo miraba por la ventana como la nieve caía, cuando de pronto un ruido en la entrada me sobresaltó, era mi Dios Ruso que sonreía hermosamente en mi puerta y mi corazón se aceleró, me levanté de la cama envolviendo mi cuerpo en una sábana para ir a recibir a mi amado, nos estábamos besando apasionadamente mientras la sábana caía dejando expuesto mi cuerpo desnudo cuando fuimos interrumpidos con unos golpes en la ventana, juntos nos acercamos a ella y los golpes continuaron...

Desperté asustada cuando me percaté que los golpes eran en mi ventana, en el segundo piso del edificio en que vivía, encendí mi lámpara y tomé la estaca acercándome con cuidado y mirando tras la cortina, identifiqué las voces antes de verlos, confundida me preparé para abrir la ventana y gritarles por despertarme, pero antes de poder decir algo, un sonido de guitarra comenzó y la hermosa voz de Dimitri me hizo congelarme, él estaba cantando, me estaba cantando, era una canción llamada The Reason y mi amigo Eddie tocaba la guitarra _¿todavía estoy soñando?_ me pregunté, algunas chispas cómo de fuego comenzaron a flotar hasta llegar a mi ventana, seguramente proporcionadas por Sparky, _muy conveniente,_ pensé, la imagen era extraña pero hermosa, por unos segundos estuve pendiente de las chispas y de la melodiosa voz, cargada de emoción de Dimitri hasta que uno de mis vecinos se asomó por su ventana y dijo

—Cállense, queremos dormir— Dimitri paró por un momento y pude ver que se tambaleaba, pero continuó cantando luego de que Adrián le dijera algo al oído.

—No le hagas caso Belikov, muéstrale a Hathaway tu lado romántico— dijo otro de mis vecinos en el piso de arriba, uno al que conocía como guardián Peters, él había sido guardián de Dimitri, en esos días después de su restauración. Dimitri solo sonrió y volvió a mirar en mi dirección, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y pude ver esa plegaria en ellos, _perdóname Roza,_ decían sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, mi corazón estaba sorprendido e inundado de amor por mi Dios ruso cantándome una canción para pedir mi perdón, tal vez si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año atrás que esto pasaría yo lo hubiese llamado loco, el estoico Dimitri Belikov cantando para pedir perdón, ni en sueños ¿verdad? O tal vez sólo en los míos

—Tú eres mi razón Roza, mi razón para vivir, por favor perdóname, te amo— dijo casi gritando cuándo la canción terminó, su acento era más pronunciado de lo normal, además noté que arrastraba las palabras un poco, claro signo de que había estado bebiendo, _eso explica muchas cosas_ , pensé — ¿Rose, me perdonas?— preguntó nervioso, el hecho es que yo estaba bastante dispuesta a perdonarlo, incluso antes de que se presentara en mi ventana, pero no era necesario que él lo supiera.

—Sube, hablaremos— dije lo más fríamente que pude y cerré la ventana, pero me quede mirando un poco tras la cortina, cómo Adrián lo tuvo que estabilizar cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio.

Minutos más tarde estaba en mi puerta, junto a Adrián quién me sonreía divertido, yo solo lo miré irritada y él se disculpó diciendo que debía volver con Sydney, dejando a Dimitri apoyado en el marco de mi puerta.

—Tan bella mi RRoza— dijo él a modo de saludo.

— ¿Vas a pasar?— pregunté tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Por supuesto— dijo él y se dirigió a sentarse en mi cama, pero yo lo paré en seco ofreciéndole mi sofá, se volvió a tambalear al cambiar de dirección pero se las arregló para sentarse con gracia como siempre hacía.

— ¿Entonces?

—¿Me perdonas, hermossa Rroza?— preguntó sonriéndome seductoramente, no pude tolerarlo, el gesto de cantar bajo mi ventana para pedir perdón había sido especial para mí, pero yo aún estaba dolida por la manera en que me trato, no había forma de que olvidara lo sucedido solo porque me sonreía de esa manera.

—No.

— ¿No? pe...pero, Roza yo...yo... por favor...

—No hablaremos mientras estés borracho, te traeré una manta, mañana cuando estés más consciente de lo que haces, tal vez escuche lo que tienes que decir— me levanté de la cama para buscar una manta, saqué unas aspirinas de mi botiquín y llené un vaso con agua, cuando me acerqué al sofá él quiso decir algo pero yo lo detuve, le pedí que se recostara y lo arropé lo mejor que pude, por supuesto su altura era excesiva para mi sofá de dos cuerpos pero estaba molesta y no le ofrecería mi cama —Aquí tienes— dije entregándole las aspirinas y el vaso con agua —Toma esto y trata de descansar— dije finalmente y apagué la luz.

— ¿Roza?— preguntó justo cuando me metía en mi cama.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?

—Duérmete Belikov —respondí con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

Varias horas después desperté escuchando una voz a mi lado, sin abrir mis ojos puse atención a lo que decía el magnífico ruso que ahora estaba arrodillado junto a mi cama, tomando mi mano, _y entonces te conocí Rose hathaway, yo nunca había amado a alguien como a ti Roza, mi Roza, sé que no hay excusa para mi comportamiento pero enloquecí, enloquecí pensando en Adrián tomándote entre sus brazos, besándote, haciéndote el amor, yo..._

—Él y yo nunca estuvimos juntos de esa manera— dije abriendo mis ojos y encontrando los suyos.

—Lo sé, él me lo dijo— confesó Dimitri sonriéndome —Y me sentí aún más idiota cuando lo hizo, yo actué horriblemente y sé que no merezco que me perdones pero, por favor...

—Te perdono— dije y me incorporé un poco en la cama, para poner un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja, él se inclinó ante mi toque y mi mano acarició la piel de su rostro, nos miramos otro momento y Dimitri comenzó a levantarse.

—Gracias Roza— dijo besando mi frente antes de dirigirse de vuelta al sofá —Descansa mañana será un día intenso.

— ¿Camarada?— pregunté levantando las mantas de mi cama y corriéndome un poco para darle espacio mientras él se giraba para mirarme— ¿Qué hay del beso de buenas noches?

—Lo que tú pidas hermosa Roza— me dijo sonriendo y se acercó a la cama aceptando mi invitación.

Después de unos cuantos besos y caricias de buenas noches finalmente me dormí en los brazos de mi dios Ruso.


	38. Quórum

**Capítulo 38: Quórum**

 **Dimitri**

Aquella mañana fue una de las mejores de mi vida, Rose estaba dormida sobre mi pecho desnudo, mis brazos la rodeaban protectoramente, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías, me sentía realmente feliz, después de mi ataque de celos había pensado que pasarían semanas antes de que me dirigiera la palabra, así que era una suerte haber pasado la noche en su cama, aun cuando no habíamos llegado a tener sexo, el despertar con ella entre mis brazos era un sueño. Mirándola dormir comencé a recordar esos días después de mi restauración, cuando estaba seguro que podría renunciar a ella, cuando me había auto convencido que lo mejor era alejarme de ella ¿Cómo pude alguna vez pensar que encontraría la forma de vivir sin ella? sobrevivir en una vida gris y silenciosa dedicado solo a mi trabajo, esa hubiese sido mi vida sin Roza, una vida vacía y sombría. Mi hermosa Roza comenzó a despertarse, sacándome de mis oscuros pensamientos, delicadamente besó mi pecho, mi barbilla, mi mejilla y me sonrió deseándome Buenos Días.

—Buenos días Roza— dije besándola suavemente en los labios,dando gracias a los Dioses por permitirme estar así con ella, después de mi horripilante comportamiento —Prosti Roza, ya tebya lyublyu( Lo siento Roza, Te amo)

—Ya te disculpaste anoche camarada— dijo besando la punta de mi nariz —Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu( También te amo)

— ¿Dónde aprendiste ruso?— Pregunté sorprendido de que hubiera entendido lo que dije y más aún que me hablara en mi lengua natal, ella me sonrió nerviosa, era adorable la forma en que se sonrojó y mordía su labio.

— ¿Lo dije bien?

—Mejor que bien— le dije y la besé apasionadamente, cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron ella emitió un exquisito gemido, entusiasmado con su respuesta comencé a acariciar su cuerpo con fervor, hasta que su teléfono nos interrumpió, reluctantes nos separamos, respirando agitadamente.

—Es Liss— dijo sentándose en la cama —Hola Liss, sí por supuesto que estoy despierta— dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa, yo tomé su mano y comencé a besar sus dedos —Claro me imagino...por supuesto me encantaría...sí él está conmigo...bueno...nos vemos entonces— para cuando estaba besando su penúltimo dedo, ella colgó el teléfono—Liss está nerviosa por la reunión del consejo, quiere compañía, nos invitó a tomar desayuno, Sparky cocinará— fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la cama y encerrarse en el baño.

Diez minutos después salió del baño envuelta en una toalla que apenas la cubría, su cabello tomado en un desordenado moño, no pude evitar devorarla con mis ojos, recorriendo cada detalle de su exquisito cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, donde una hermosa sonrisa me esperaba, ella mordió su labio cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sabía que podía ver y sentir mi deseo por ella en mi mirada, de pronto caminó provocadoramente hacía mi diciendo

—Sé que te gusta lo que ves, pero no te hagas ilusiones camarada, tenemos que salir en quince minutos, la ducha es toda tuya— entonces se dirigió hacia el lado contrario de la cama, dejándome completamente confuso, aclarando mi garganta me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el baño.

—No me gusta lo que veo, me fascina— dije con firmeza, asegurándome de que escuchara antes de entrar al baño.

Quince minutos después estábamos saliendo del departamento de Rose y nos dirigíamos hacía el hogar de Lissa, antes de llegar hasta su puerta me di cuenta que en realidad no estaba seguro de que nuestra relación estuviera cien por ciento arreglada, claro ella había dicho que me perdonaba ¿Pero eso, qué significaba para nosotros? ¿Seguíamos juntos? ¿Verdad? últimamente me estaba transformando en un novio celoso, posesivo e inseguro ¿me podía considerar su novio realmente? ni siquiera lo habíamos hablado, todo lo que conversamos camino hasta acá había sido sobre lo que debíamos esperar de la reunión del consejo. Tomándola de la mano la detuve antes que tocara la puerta y la atraje hacia mí.

— ¿Tú y yo estamos bien?— pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

—Tan bien como se puede estar después de una importante pelea y una improvisada serenata para pedir perdón— dijo sonriendo sinceramente, notando mi preocupación continuó —Dimitri, te recibí en mi cama y deje que me besaras más de una vez ¿de verdad crees que estoy molesta todavía?

—No lo sé, tal vez— dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello, la verdad es que estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo explicarlo, tantas veces, demasiadas veces había estado a punto de perderla, con Natalie Dashkov en la academia, con los otros strigoi en Spokane, a mano de los fantasmas, por la oscuridad del espíritu, por el disparo de Tasha y por mi propia estupidez— Siento que no merezco tenerte en mi vida, eres demasiado maravillosa para ser real.

—Pues no estas soñando camarada, soy real y mi amor por ti también lo es, no significa que voy a perdonarte todo pe... — no la deje continuar la acerqué más a mí y la besé con ardor, ella correspondió a mi beso con la misma intensidad, de pronto la tenía presionada contra la puerta del departamento de Lissa, la cual no tardo en abrirse develando a un sonriente Christian Ozera.

—Vaya vaya, supongo que esto significa que estas perdonado Belikov.

—No es tu asunto Sparky— dijo Roza desenrollando sus manos de mi cuello y girándose para mirar al moroi.

— ¡Oh claro que lo es! Me sacaron de la cama para ayudarlo, cuando regresé mi hermosa novia estaba dormida.

—No tardaste mucho en despertarme— dijo Lissa con una pícara sonrisa, dándole un ligero beso en los labios y dejándonos pasar. En la mesa había una cantidad enorme de comida; hot cakes, huevos, tocino, tostadas, variadas frutas y jugo de naranja, además de café y leche.

—No te hubieras molestado Chrisy, tú sabes que ya no como tanto como solía hacer— dijo Rose y no pude evitar sentir un poco de culpa otra vez, sabía por Sydney que los primeros días de la misión, Rose se había sentido tan deprimida que había pasado horas sin comer, sabía que era por mi causa, aunque ella le decía a la alquimista que era por trabajo, comprendí que ambos nos sentíamos perdidos cuando no estábamos cerca el uno del otro, ella había dejado de comer, yo por mi parte había comenzado a beber patológicamente.

—No te entusiasmes, no es todo para ti Rosie— dijo Christian usando el apodo que ella odiaba, a veces eran exasperantes los dos.

—Invitamos al resto de la pandilla y a Jill, Eddie iba a pasar a buscarla para traerla hasta acá y Adrián debe estar por llegar— dijo Lissa interrumpiendo la réplica que ya se estaba formando en los labios de Roza para atacar a Christian.

Minutos después habíamos ocho personas sentadas a la mesa y por primera vez desde que llegué a los estados unidos, sentía que tenía amigos, claro había logrado sentirme cercano a Emil y a Yuri cuando estaba en la academia, pero nunca nadie había llegado hasta mí, no cómo Roza lo hizo, después de la muerte de Iván me había cerrado al mundo, ella fue la que cambio eso y ahora estaba disfrutando de un desayuno junto a ella, Adrián, Sydney, Lissa, Christian, Eddie y Jill, que parecía nerviosa cuando llegó, pero poco a poco se había ido soltando y ahora bromeaba con los otros sobre mi performance frente a la ventana de Roza la noche anterior, en otras circunstancias me hubiera sentido avergonzado, pero no con ellos, ellos me ayudaron a lograrlo, me habían demostrado que a pesar de no conocernos tanto, me aceptaban en la vida de Roza y por consiguiente en la de ellos también.

Casi una hora más tarde nos dirigíamos todos hacia el edificio del consejo Real, para la reunión, la idea de la reina era comenzar informándole al consejo sobre la petición de Lissa de analizar su cambio de Quórum, por esta razón ella sería llamada junto con los que atendimos la misión para dar a conocer la existencia de Jill, mientras esto se llevaba a cabo ella esperaría fuera de la reunión junto a sus padres y a Eddie que se ofreció a acompañarla notando lo nerviosa que se había puesto desde que salimos de casa de Lissa, los cuatro esperaban en una sala adyacente al salón del consejo, para cuando Jill necesitara hacer su entrada.

Uno a uno los representantes de la realeza fueron llegando, Badica, Drozdov, Ivashkov, Ozera, Zeklos, Voda, Dashkov, Conta, Lazar, Tarus, Szelsky, todos y cada uno tomando asiento en la mesa del consejo, cuando todos estaban ya reunidos, la Reina Tatiana apareció para tomar su lugar y dar comienzo a la reunión, su Alteza no perdió tiempo e hizo enseguida el anuncio de la petición de la princesa Vasilissa Dragomir, los miembros del consejo más conservadores comenzaron a enumerar una a una las razones por las cuales la princesa Dragomir no tenía derecho a un lugar en el consejo, algunos de ellos, más progresistas, igualmente plantearon que era injusto considerando que era una ley de siglos atrás, la princesa fue llamada a dar voz a su petición y ella solicitó hacerlo de manera pública, la Reina dio la orden de abrir el consejo a la ciudadanía, aludiendo a que concordaba con la princesa sobre la necesidad de transparentar una petición tan importante a toda la comunidad. Unos veinte minutos más tarde todos aquellos que deseaban ser testigos de este posible cambio en el consejo, estaban reunidos en las galerías del salón algunos de pie a los alrededores, eran bastantes los interesados en estar presentes para el anuncio.

—Nos hemos reunido a petición de la Reina para dar a conocer una importante petición de cambio de Quórum y representación de la familia Dragomir en el consejo— dijo el nuevo vocero de la reina.

—Estimados ciudadanos— comenzó la Reina —Nuestra princesa Vasilisa Dragomir está aquí para pedir representatividad en el consejo, alegando que conoce la forma de legitimar su quórum, ella solicitó realizar esta petición de manera pública.

—Buenas tardes, he venido hasta aquí para dar a conocer la existencia de una persona que me da el derecho a representatividad en el consejo, la guardiana real Rose Hathaway junto con un equipo importante de personas y la colaboración de los alquimistas— dijo Vasilissa con seriedad y firmeza dirigiéndose a todos los ciudadanos reunidos —Han encontrado pruebas de que mi padre Erick Dragomir engendró a una niña fuera del matrimonio— era notorio que no era fácil para Lissa hablar de esto frente a tantas personas, especialmente con todas ellas murmurando y emitiendo juicios sobre su padre, pero aun así continuó —Es por ello que exijo al consejo que establezca mi representatividad como miembro del consejo desde este minuto en adelante.

—Pero ¿cómo sabemos que la guardiana Hathaway y sus cómplices no están inventando todo esto? es sabido que ella estaba en desacuerdo con la falta de Quórum de la princesa, como dejo entrever hace poco— comentó el representante de la familia Lazar, pude sentir inmediatamente la reacción de Roza a mi lado, la había notado nerviosa e inquieta desde que comenzó la reunión, sin duda sintiendo las emociones de Lissa ante todo esto, pero ahora sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente, su expresión era seria, era obvio para mí que estaba luchando por no explotar ante tanta gente y arruinar todo el trabajo hecho hasta ahora, suspirando se levantó de mi lado y se dirigió con seguridad hasta la plataforma donde estaba su amiga.

—Los miembros del consejo recibirán ahora una carpeta con todas las pruebas y documentos reunidos por mi equipo, incluida la prueba de ADN— dijo Roza e inmediatamente Sydney y el guardián Croft comenzaron a entregar las carpetas a los representantes del consejo.

El salón se tornó silencioso mientras los miembros del consejo analizaban la información, mientras que por una puerta trasera del salón pude ver entrar a Jill acompañada de sus padres, con Eddie tras ellos asumiendo su posición de guardián, la hermana de Lissa hizo su camino hasta la plataforma sin ser notada por aquellos que aún revisaban las carpetas, de pie junto a Lissa el parecido era evidente, La princesa le dijo algo al oído y le entregó el micrófono, aclarando su garganta dijo:

—Buenos días, solicito su atención y me presento, mi nombre es Jillian Dragomir Mastrano y exijo la representatividad de mi hermana como miembro del consejo moroi real— y así el salón del consejo se convirtió en una erupción de todas las voces.


	39. Política

**Capítulo39: Política**

 **Lissa**

En cuanto Jill hizo su petición la sala completa se llenó de murmullos, pero solo unos minutos después todo se quedó en silencio, mis ojos estaban fijos en Christian que se había sentado junto a Adrián, era bueno poder verlo en primera fila y sentir todo su amor y apoyo, eso me daba fuerzas para continuar, había un propósito detrás de todo esto, eliminar la ley de edad.

—Con el apoyo de mi hermana Jillian Dragomir Mastrano, solicito aquí y ahora el restablecimiento de la familia Dragomir como miembro legal del consejo Real Moroi— sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía tomé la mano de Jill que estaba a mi lado en la plataforma, podía sentir que estaba muy incómoda siendo expuesta ante todas estas personas, pero era valiente y decidida y eso era algo que había llegado a reconocer en poco tiempo, en respuesta ella apretó mi mano y entonces la reina hizo su intervención.

—Estimados Súbditos, miembros del consejo real, guardianes y protectores, familias todas, a la luz de los acontecimientos y habiendo revisado las pruebas que se presentan junto con esta petición me permito declarar a Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, miembro legítimo del consejo Real Moroi desde este momento en adelante— aplausos y gritos de apoyo se escucharon por todo el salón, Rose se acercó y nos dio un pequeño Abrazo a ambas y luego bajo de la plataforma para ir a sentarse junto a Dimitri que le regaló una espléndida sonrisa y la besó levemente en la mejilla cuando se acomodó a su lado, la reina continuó —Se deben dirigir ambas hasta la mesa del consejo para firmar los documentos y prestar juramento.

Unos quince minutos después los documentos estaban firmados, el quórum era real e Irrevocable y estaba lista para recitar mi juramento y algo más.

— _En nombre de la línea real Dragomir, cuyo símbolo es el dragón y como miembro legítimo del consejo Moroi real, juro ante todos ustedes ciudadanos, que enalteceré los ideales de mi familia y defenderé los derechos de aquellos a quienes represento_ — uno a uno los miembros actuales del consejo se levantaban para responder ante mi juramento.

— _Îmi dau aprobarea_ (Doy mi aprobación)

— _Îmi dau aprobarea, legalizez peti_ _ț_ _ia_ — finalizó la reina y tomando mi mano continuó —Princesa Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir se bienvenida al consejo real Moroi ¿quisieras decir algunas palabras?

—Sí su majestad— respondí con seriedad —Como miembro legítimo del consejo real, realizo hoy mi primera petición como representante de nuestra ciudadanía y sus derechos, es por esto que exijo la revocación inmediata de la ley de Edad— gritos, abucheos y aplausos estallaron con más intensidad en el salón, los otros miembros del consejo comenzaron una discusión inmediata que no terminó hasta que la reina, intervino.

—Vasilisa— comenzó la reina —Lamento informarte que la ley fue aprobada y entrará en vigencia dentro de dos días, no es posible revocarla.

—Lo es, esa ley fue aprobada de forma ilegal ya que no votaron todos los miembros del consejo.

—El tener el quórum ahora no te da derecho a pedir la revocación de una ley que fue aprobada con anterioridad— dijo secamente el representante de la familia Zeklos.

—Lo dije antes y lo repito, tengo el derecho, lo tengo porque esta ley fue aprobada ilegalmente, como representantes del consejo real una de sus funciones es velar por la participación de todas las familias reales en la aprobación de leyes y decretos— dije con firmeza y convicción —Y aunque es cierto que yo aún no era miembro cuando esta ley se aprobó, habían personas en este consejo que tenían conocimiento de la existencia de mi hermana y tenían el deber legal de dar a conocer esa información a la reina y a los otros miembros del consejo en el momento en que cumplí los dieciocho años, de esa manera yo podría haber tenido el derecho a un voto filial, aún sin dar a conocer mi quórum.

—Es por esa razón que la ley de edad fue aprobada de forma Ilegal y debe ser revocada— dijo Abe Mazur, mi abogado, haciendo su sorpresiva entrada —Su Alteza, estoy aquí como representante de la princesa Dragomir y traigo las pruebas que involucran a tres miembros de este consejo que podrían haber dado a conocer el derecho a voto filial de la princesa antes de la aprobación de la ley en cuestión.

— ¿Voto filial? hace siglos que no se hace uso del voto filial en las legislaciones de la corte—vcomentó el representante de la familia Conta.

—Probablemente porque nunca nuestros números habían estado tan bajos y todas las familias reales tenían el quórum necesario para participar del consejo— dijo Abe —Pero el asunto aquí es que personas de este consejo no cumplieron con su deber legal de asegurar el voto de una importante familia de la realeza aun contando con la información necesaria para hacerlo.

—Señor Mazur, la acusación que usted expone es grave y por esta razón debo revisarla de inmediato en conjunto con mis abogados, por lo cual nos reuniremos en privado— consultó su reloj y se levantó —El resto de la ciudadanía puede dirigirse a sus hogares, alimentarse, refrescarse, descansar, el receso durará tres horas.

Después de estas palabras todas las personas comenzaron a retirarse del salón, mientras Abe y la reina Tatiana se dirigían a un salón interior junto con otro par de Moroi que imagino eran sus abogados. Algunos miembros del consejo me dirigieron miradas molestas y amenazadoras pero con mi cabeza en alto y mirándolos a los ojos les deje claro que no iban a intimidarme, por supuesto la llegada de Rose y Dimitri hasta donde estaba le dio mucho más efecto al mensaje, Christian venía tras ellos e inmediatamente tomó mi mano y la acercó a sus labios.

—Estuvo increíble Princesa— dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Es cierto prima— dijo Adrián uniéndose a nosotros mientras caminábamos hacia la salida, pude notar que caminaba muy cerca de Sydney, era obvio que trataban de ser discretos, pero les costaba, era algo bueno que no todas las personas pudieran leer auras —Ya sabía yo que lo tuyo era la política.

Jill y sus padres nos esperaban en la salida del salón pero casi no pude centrarme en ellos ya que en cuanto salimos la gente comenzó a gritar mi nombre con entusiasmo, muchos eran de la comunidad Damphir, pero también habían Moroi e incluso algunos miembros de la realeza, por supuesto pude oír unos comentarios desfavorables como _"es una niña, no sabe nada de política", "no es posible que comience a exigir cosas recién integrando el consejo_ ", pero la mayoría eran de apoyo, algunos incluso se acercaban a felicitarme personalmente, pude notar como Rose y Dimitri mantenían posiciones alejadas pero que le permitían vigilar a todo nuestro grupo y como Eddie hacía lo mismo con Jill y los Mastrano, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme lo eficiente y comprometidos que eran los guardianes y lo poco que nuestra sociedad los valoraba, si estaba en mi poder cambiar eso pues lo haría sin dudar.

Nos dirigimos todos hacia la casa de Adrián donde nos esperaban con un almuerzo, con Nathan en prisión y Daniella de viaje, estábamos bastante tranquilos y cómodos y Adrián no tardó en caer en su relajada personalidad, nos presentó a Sydney como su novia y aunque ella parecía nerviosa era evidente que él la hacía feliz. Por supuesto nos explicó que mientras ella no tuviera una posición definitiva en la corte que mantuviera alejados a los alquimistas, ellos tendrían que evitar ser vistos juntos en público, pero con nosotros él se mostró bastante cariñoso con ella, provocando comentarios sarcásticos de Christian y Rose y mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisas incomodas de la alquimista.

—No es necesario que despliegues tus plumas delante de la chica, Adrián, la joven ya cayó, en contra de todos los pronósticos lograste nublar su inteligencia— dijo Rose en un momento en el que Adrián le hablaba con entusiasmo a Sydney de la arquitectura de algunos edificios de la corte.

— ¿Qué te pasa Hathaway? ¿Estas celosa? ¿Ya te aburriste de la religión Belikov?

—Jamás— dijo Rose y tomando el rostro de Dimitri lo llenó de besos mientras lo llamaba mi Dios, logrando que el ruso enrojeciera pero no sin antes lanzar un gruñido y atrapar los labios de Rose con los suyos.

—Pueden comportarse— dije entonces — ¿Qué pensará mi hermana y su familia de los locos amigos de la nueva miembro del consejo real?

—Yo creo que deberíamos hacer un brindis por la nueva miembro de consejo— dijo Jill y todos levantaron sus copas.

Después de terminar el excelente almuerzo que preparó Frank, el cocinero de los Ivashkov y que logró mil elogios de parte todos, especialmente de mi novio que también hizo la petición de recibir algunas clases en el futuro, nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestros respectivos hogares con la promesa que nos encontraríamos diez minutos antes de que comenzara la segunda parte de la reunión, donde finalmente podríamos ser testigos de la eliminación de la ley de edad.


	40. Locura

**Capítulo 40: Locura**

 **Christian**

No podía estar más orgulloso de Liss, sabía que todo este asunto del quórum, la política y en especial el descubrimiento del engaño de su padre y el fruto del mismo la alteraban bastante, pero ella se mantuvo firme y determinada desde el día en que recibió la noticia y ahora en tan solo unos días estaba actuando con mucha madurez y mostrando una real preocupación por su hermana. Al principio fue un tanto forzado especialmente porque de alguna manera ella aún culpaba a Jill de nuestro rompimiento, porque ella había sido quien me contó lo sucedido con Aaron en la corte meses atrás, eso y el hecho de que ella era el fruto de una infidelidad de su padre provocaban en Lissa desconfianza hacia su media hermana. Pero hoy después de la valiente actuación de ambas ante el consejo, demandando sus derechos, exigiendo su lugar en el consejo y solicitando la eliminación de una ley absurda e injusta que solo dejaba de manifiesto la cobardía de nuestra raza, pude ver los verdaderos inicios de una relación más sana con su hermana, que era además su única familia en el sentido sanguíneo al menos.

Cuando salimos de casa de Adrián ella iba bastante más relajada, a pesar de que aún nos quedaba saber la resolución sobre la ley de edad, pero sabíamos que Tatiana estaba de nuestro lado y Abe tenía un caso solido gracias a la notable investigación de la nueva novia de Ivashkov, la Alquimista Sydney Sage.

—Es impresionante como ha madurado ese hombre gracias al amor— comentó Liss al salir de casa para dirigirnos hasta el salón del consejo, por segunda vez ese día.

— ¿Hablas de Ivashkov o de Belikov?— pregunté haciéndome el inocente mientras tomaba su mano.

—Jajaja muy gracioso, tal vez hablaba de ti, pero viendo como sigues comportándote con Rose tal vez no— me miró de reojo como evaluándome —No definitivamente no hablaba de ti, ni de Belikov por lo que he sabido.

—Perdona al pobre Damphir, yo lo entiendo perfectamente, Adrián Ivashkov suele causar ese tipo de reacciones.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia?— preguntó sonriendo coquetamente, no pude evitarlo y de pronto la jalé hacia mí aprisionándola entre mis brazos, ella rió nerviosa pero enseguida rodeo mi cuello —Es dulce y sexy cuando te pones celoso, aunque sea sin mot...— la callé con mi boca dándole un furioso beso el cual ella correspondió con entusiasmo, estábamos en nuestro propio mundo lejos de la política y los celos, pero fuimos interrumpidos.

— ¡Ozera! ya no es necesario apurar la producción de los pequeños Dragomir, la Princesa ya tiene su quórum, puedes tomar un buen descanso si quieres, seguro lo necesitas.

— ¡Adrián!— exclamaron Lissa y Sydney al mismo tiempo y pude ver a la humana dándole un puñetazo al impertinente Moroi.

— ¡Auchh Sage ¿quién te enseñó a golpear así?— preguntó Adrián sobándose el brazo.

—Rose— dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reír, un poco antes de soltar a mi novia le susurré al oído que no creía en la teoría de que el amor inducia madurez, pero que podía mostrarle algunas otras cosas que el amor provocaba en mí.

—No puedo esperar— dijo ella mordiendo su labio sugestivamente mientras un leve rubor adornaba sus pálidas mejillas, con un último beso volví a tomarla de la mano y nos dirigimos los cuatro juntos hasta el salón donde nos esperaba la resolución sobre la ley de edad.

La segunda parte de la reunión del consejo no duró mucho, la reina inmediatamente anunció que las pruebas presentadas demostraban que la votación se había llevado a cabo de manera ilegal, por lo cual quedaba anulada y sin efecto, la reacción del público presente no se hizo esperar la mayoría gritaba vítores para Lissa aclamando que ella y su hermana habían salvado a los jóvenes damphir de convertirse en mártires, por supuesto algunos Moroi reales no parecían tan contentos con la noticia. Tatiana además dio a conocer la destitución de tres miembros del consejo por haber ocultado información vital para el proceso de aprobación de la ley de edad, por lo cual las familias Zeklos, Lazar y Tarus tenían cuarenta y ocho horas para proponer un nuevo representante de esas casas, los que ocuparían el lugar de aquellos que dejaban su puesto permanentemente. Antes de finalizar la reunión, la reina explicó que inmediatamente después de completar el nuevo consejo se fijaría la fecha definitiva para el juicio de mi tía, Natasha Ozera, por alta traición.

En cuanto ella hizo el anuncio Lissa apretó mi mano y me miró con preocupación, con todo lo sucedido en estos días mi cabeza no había tenido mucho espacio para pensar en mi única familia, mi tía Tasha, la persona que yo más admiraba en el mundo y que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una asesina, aun no podía creerlo, de un momento a otro la mujer que había salvado mi vida después que mis padres se convirtieran voluntariamente en Strigoi, intentó asesinar a la reina, le disparó a Rose e hirió a Dimitri en el proceso. En un principio me había negado a creerlo pero las pruebas eran sólidas, todo lo sucedido estaba grabado y sus cómplices ya habían confesado, aun así fueron finalmente sus propias palabras las que me convencieron de que su pasión por ayudar a los Damphir y lograr cambios en nuestra sociedad se habían convertido en una enferma obsesión que la llevó a tomar horribles decisiones _"era necesario esa perra no hubiera descansado hasta que el ultimo Damphir hubiese dado su vida por ella"_ me había confesado cuando la visité en prisión y la enfrenté por lo que había hecho. Era irónico de hecho, si Tasha hubiese sabido que la misma reina había encontrado la forma de acabar con esa ley antes de que entrara en vigencia, tal vez toda esta tragedia que ahora se cernía sobre ella, sobre nosotros, hubiese sido evitada.

Todo nuestro grupo caminó en silencio hacia la salida del salón una vez que la reina dio la reunión por terminada, por un breve momento pude notar la mirada estudiosa de Adrián sobre mí, seguramente observando los cambios en mi aura cuando los sombríos recuerdos de mi última conversación con mi tía se abrían camino en mi cabeza.

— _Christian yo sabía, yo sabía que tú no me darías la espalda_ — dijo mi tía cuando me vio de visita en su celda.

— _¿Por qué...por qué lo hiciste?_ — pregunté de antemano temiendo la respuesta.

— _Tenía que hacerlo esa maldita perra no iba a quedar satisfecha hasta terminar con toda la raza Damphir._

— _Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, se propuso una ley, el consejo la aprobó, no fue un plan retorcido de la reina para acabar con los Damphir, por dios ella se acuesta con uno de ellos._

— _Es un juguete, una distracción, a ella no le importa nada, ninguno de ellos le importa, lo que yo hice era necesario, esa perra no hubiera descansado hasta que el ultimo Damphir hubiese dado su vida por ella y ahora que tú lo sabes debes ayudarme, acaba con ella, ella no debe vivir, tienes que matarla es la única forma Christian_ — no podía creerlo, mi tía me pedía que matara a la reina, como era posible que su mente se haya retorcido de esa manera.

— _No, yo no haré eso, no soy un asesino, no soy mis padres y no seré como tú—_ respondí con rabia recordando todas sus horribles acciones y odiándola por lo que me pedía — _Incluso intentaste culpar a Rose, intentaste matarla, heriste a Dimitri._

— _Rosemarie Hathaway debería haber muerto, ella es un estorbo, una molestia, ella no me dejo cumplir mi misión de liberar a este mundo de la bruja de Tatiana Ivashkov, ella me hizo perder a Dimka, sí ella no existiera él estaría conmigo ahora, a mi lado como mi guardián y mi pareja, sí él hubiese estado conmigo mi plan no hubiera fallado, él es invencible, no como el inútil de Ethan._

— _No puedo seguir escuchando esto, tú te has vuelto loca, tú ya no eres mi tía, esa mujer fuerte que luchaba por lo que creía de la manera correcta_ — le dije con amargura mirando a sus intensos ojos azules esperando por alguna reacción ante mi repudio, nada, derrotado llamé al guardia para poder salir de una vez de ahí y dejar de escuchar tanta insensatez.

— _Sí no lo haces tú lo haré yo, yo las mataré a las dos, de una forma u otra, a esa puta de sangre y a la reina, yo salvaré a los Damphir y Dimka estará tan agradecido y orgulloso que no podrá negarse a quedarse conmigo para siempre, a amarme por siempre_ — fue lo último que me gritó mientras salía de aquel horrible lugar, tuve claro entonces que la irracionalidad de mi familia también la había alcanzado, solo había un destino para mi tía y a pesar de mi rabia hacia ella por haberme decepcionado no deseaba que la ejecutaran, ella era lo único que tenía antes de Lissa, pero para que eso no ocurriera debíamos probar de alguna manera que su mente estaba perturbada, mi tía, mi única familia había sucumbido a la locura y yo la perdía, perdía a mi modelo y a mi guía, a la que había sido mi protectora por tanto tiempo.

Solo esperaba poder protegerla también y probar en el juicio lo perturbada que estaba, solo así podríamos salvarla de una muerte inminente por traición, mientras eso ocurría me aferraba a las personas que me rodeaban, mis amigos, mi nueva familia y en especial a mi única fuerza, mi ancla, mi princesa, mi Lissa.


	41. Deudas

**Capítulo 41: Deudas**

 **Dimitri**

Después de una estresante tarde en el salón de la corte y el sombrío anuncio de la reina sobre el eventual juicio de Tasha, Adrián, Sydney, Roza y yo nos despedimos de los demás y caminamos hacia las habitaciones que nos había proporcionado la reina en el palacio, más tarde tendríamos una cena en la casa de Abe para celebrar el nombramiento de Lissa como miembro oficial del consejo, por lo cual habíamos decidido descansar un poco antes del evento. Al llegar a las habitaciones Adrián y Sydney se despidieron de nosotros y yo abrí mi puerta para dejar entrar a Roza.

—Bonita habitación Camarada— dijo sonriendo, era una suerte que tuviéramos servicio de limpieza, de lo contrario Roza hubiese descubierto los rastros de mi arrebato con las botellas de vodka, aunque si mirabas el lugar exacto en donde la botella se estrelló podías distinguir la marca que quedó y las pequeñas gotas de líquido que adornaban la pintura.

—No tan bonita como tú— dije cerrando la puerta, sin desperdiciar ni un momento la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé con fuerza, ella respondió con ansias emitiendo un exquisito gemido cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, mis manos bajaron de su cintura hacia su perfecto trasero y sin poder evitarlo lo agarré con ganas.

— ¿Alguien se siente travieso?— dijo ella sonriendo seductoramente cuando rompió el beso, retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de mí pero sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos comenzó a desabotonar su blusa lentamente, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, me congelé por un momento admirando a la bella y sexy mujer en frente de mí.

No podía creer mi suerte, Rose Hathaway mi estudiante se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en la persona más importante de mi vida, al principio todo estaba en nuestra contra, yo y mi sentido del deber y las ganas de hacer siempre lo correcto eran probablemente nuestro peor enemigo, pero llegó un momento en que ninguna excusa fue suficiente y Roza y yo nos entregamos el uno al otro sin miedos, sin restricciones ni culpas y con la esperanza de que al final del camino podríamos finalmente estar juntos como ambos deseábamos. En este momento, en esta habitación nuestros deseos eran similares a los que sentíamos meses atrás, pero al mismo tiempo todo era diferente, Roza y yo éramos diferentes, nuestras circunstancias también lo eran, ya no había relación mentor estudiante, ella era mayor de edad y a mí ya no me importaba nada más que hacerla feliz y tenerla entre mis brazos una vez más, hacerla mía por segunda vez y para siempre.

Reduje la distancia entre nosotros justo cuando la blusa blanca caía de la mano de mi Roza y ella estaba de pie en un sexy sujetador blanco y los pantalones negros de su uniforme, me miraba mordiendo su labio y solo con verla cada parte de mi cuerpo ardía con intensidad.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?— preguntó antes que pudiera atraparla entre mis brazos, recordé de inmediato la primera vez que la escuché preguntarme lo mismo, hace meses en la academia en un encuentro que tuvo con el idiota de Jesse Zeklos, en esos días en que comenzaba a sentirme peligrosamente atraído por mi estudiante.

—Todo— fue lo único que pude decir antes de capturar sus labios con los míos en un beso lleno de pasión, rápidamente el resto de nuestra ropa salió, dejándonos solo en nuestra ropa interior tendidos en la cama besándonos y acariciándonos como si no hubiera un mañana,

—Hazme tuya camarada— dijo Roza entre gemidos, mientras besaba sus deliciosos pechos, entonces no hubo nada que nos detuviera y ambos nos fundimos en una lucha llena de amor, lujuria y gozo.

—Te amo mi Roza— dije con la respiración agitada después de nuestro intenso encuentro, estábamos desnudos y abrazados, ella me miraba con adoración mientras jugaba con mi cabello, no había ningún otro lugar en el mundo donde hubiese querido estar en ese momento.

—Te amo camarada— dijo ella con una sonrisa— Se suponía que veníamos aquí a descansar.

—Pues debes saber que nunca había tenido un mejor descanso— le respondí besándola dulcemente en los labios. Ella rió y luego soltó un largo suspiro, mordió su labio por un momento y preguntó de pronto

— ¿Cuantas?— me tomó un momento entender que era lo que estaba preguntando y ella lo tomó de forma equivocada al parecer —No, olvídalo no debería haber preguntado, es solo...es...

—Cinco, tú eres la quinta y la única a la que amado— dije acariciando su mejilla y mirándola a los ojos para que pudiera ver la sinceridad de mis palabras.

—Pero, pensé... no lo sé tal vez 25 o el doble.

—Una por cada año de vida ¿qué crees que soy?

— ¿Un dios?— dijo sonrojándose y bajando la mirada yo reí y la besé en la frente.

—Sabes que no soy tal cosa, estoy muy lejos de serlo— dije con seriedad, fue su turno de acercarse y seductoramente me dijo al oído

—Lo fuiste hace unos momentos— mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y continuó besando mi cuello, mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mis labios en segundos estábamos ambos enredados en los brazos del otro listos para una intensa segunda ronda.

No podía creer que hace solo semanas yo había pensado que podría vivir sin esta mujer en mi vida, ahora sintiendo su piel contra la mía, su respiración agitada en mi oído, la forma en que repetía mi nombre mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer, me daba cuenta más que nunca que había estado trastornado solo al pensar en estar lejos de Rose Hathaway, en dejarla ir, ella era mi todo, mi hogar, mi roca, lo único que necesitaba para sanar, para ser feliz, mi Roza.

Después de una larga tarde llena de adoración, éxtasis y promesas de amor, llegó el momento de ir a la cena que Abe Mazur había organizado para celebrar a Lissa. Yo decidí tomar una ducha solo en mi habitación ya que de lo contrario no saldríamos jamás de este lugar, ella caminó sola hacia su departamento, donde me esperaría para irnos juntos a la casa de su padre en la corte. Cuando llegué a buscarla ella llevaba un vestido blanco corto que dejaba ver con absoluta claridad sus perfectas piernas y se ceñía completamente en la parte superior de su cuerpo haciéndose más ancho alrededor de sus caderas, el color resaltaba de manera exquisita el tono de su piel, estaba seguro que si abría la boca en ese mismo momento estaría babeando. No la había visto en un vestido desde el encuentro con Donovan y aunque entonces se veía absolutamente sexy no era nada comparable con esto, estaba radiante, de pronto comencé a imaginarla en un vestido del mismo color, tal vez más largo, caminando a mi encuentro con flores en su mano, _despierta Dimitri, ni siquiera le has pedido que sea tu novia y ya quieres que se case contigo._

— ¿Sin palabras camarada?— preguntó cerrando su puerta y empinándose un poco para besar levemente mis labios, aun usando sandalias de taco alto no alcanzaba mi altura.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— dije tomando sus manos, fue lo único que atiné a decir, ella me miró confundida y luego sonrió tímidamente.

—Pensé que ya lo era, es decir después de esta tarde y... — paró de hablar cuando la besé con ferocidad, ella dejó escapar un gemido y estuve a punto de tomarla entre mis brazos y devolverme hasta el interior de su departamento para hacerla mía nuevamente, si tan solo no hubiese cerrado su puerta.

Llegamos hasta la casa de Abe tomados de la mano, en el camino varias personas nos habían mirado con molestia, en nuestro mundo las parejas Dhampir no eran comunes, las mujeres de nuestra raza debían prácticamente entregar su cuerpo a los Moroi para tener más Dhampir, así que dos Dhampir juntos que además eran guardianes y no podrían procrear era un tanto escandaloso en esta sociedad, pero en realidad me había dejado de importar hace mucho tiempo lo que los otros esperaban de mí, todas mis creencias y convicciones habían sido cuestionadas en cuanto Rose comenzó a envolverse en mi vida y ahora que veía ésta como una nueva vida, después de la muerte de mi alma y su restauración, no estaba dispuesto a que otros dictaran mis decisiones nunca más.

Cuando entramos todos ya estaban allí, Adrián y Sydney hablaban animadamente con Jill y Eddie, los padres de Jill conversaban con Janine, Abe le mostraba a Lissa su casa mientras Christian metía sus manos en la cocina, preparando un postre especial para la celebración.

—Por fin llegas Belikov, me pregunto qué te detuvo— dijo Adrián con una sonrisa pícara y observándonos detenidamente, por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que podía ver en nuestra aura imágenes de lo que habíamos estado haciendo durante la tarde, la sola idea me hizo estremecer.

—Digamos que mi novio fue largamente distraído por mí— dijo Rose y me hizo sonrojar un poco, eso hasta que la mirada acusadora de Janine me hizo palidecer en un segundo. Rose entonces me arrastró con ella hasta donde estaba su madre con los Mastrano.

—Hola mamá, no sabía que estabas de visita en la corte— dijo Rose después de saludar a los padres de Jill, Janine se levantó para darle un breve abrazo a su hija y estiro su mano para saludarme.

—Guardián Belikov, entonces el milagro era cierto, fuiste restaurado por el espíritu, es impresionante lo que hizo la Princesa.

—Lo es, al igual que lo que hizo Adrián con Sonya Karp— dijo Abe acercándose junto a Lissa y Christian justo en el momento en que dos muchachas entraban con copas de champange para hacer un brindis—Lo más asombroso Janine, fue como nuestra hija descubrió la forma de hacer el milagro— me congelé por un momento Abe me había contado en nuestro último encuentro, antes de unirme a la misión de búsqueda de la hermana de Lissa, que de alguna manera el anillo encantado por el espíritu que Rose llevaba cuando la mantuve secuestrada fue la clave para descubrir la forma de restaurarme, eso y que al parecer su hija sí creía en los cuentos de hadas y haría lo que fuera por probarle al mundo que eran reales.

—Por Vasilisa, por la vida y gloria del Dragón y por los milagros— dijo Rose levantando su copa, sacándome de mi momento de trance, con nuestras propias copas en alto todos la seguimos en un brindis por la princesa.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, el postre que preparó Christian se llevó todos los aplausos, era un delicioso coulant de chocolate y después de probarlo todos dieron sus felicitaciones al joven Moroi y algunos cómo mi Roza pidieron repetición, lo que me llevó a la conclusión de que era mejor si pedía la receta. Cuando todos estaban conversando, relajados y tomando una copa, Abe me llamó a su despacho. En cuanto entramos él se puso en modo negocios y me invitó a sentarme, él tomó su asiento tras su escritorio y me miró con seriedad, al principio pensé que sería una conversación sobre todas las maneras de tortura que recibiría si llegaba a herir a Rose alguna vez, pero fue muchísimo peor.

—Entonces ¿mi hija y tú están juntos nuevamente?

—Sí señor, le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó— dije con una enorme sonrisa, él también me sonrió pero su sonrisa era siniestra o al menos me lo pareció cuando dijo

—Entonces ha llegado el momento de pagar tu deuda, después del juicio de Tasha dejarás la corte y a mi hija.


	42. Deseos

**Capítulo 42: Deseos**

 **Rose**

Aquella tarde después del nombramiento de Lissa como miembro oficial del consejo, almorzamos en casa de Adrián y luego Dimitri y yo nos dirigimos a su habitación en palacio para descansar, pero claro Dimitri y yo solos en una habitación con una cómoda cama y demasiada tensión sexual en el ambiente convertimos el descanso en algo más abrasador, digamos que redefinimos la palabra descanso. El me besó con intensidad apenas cerró la puerta y estuvimos solos y aislados del resto del mundo, de pronto olvidando todo mi nerviosismo y la inseguridad que había estado creciendo en mí desde su constante y continuo rechazo comencé a desvestirme para él, dejándole claro aquello que más deseaba. Su mirada llena de fuego solo me motivó a seguir pero antes de que pudiera despojarme de toda mi ropa él estaba sobre mí, sus manos sobre mi piel explorando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, sus labios y su lengua luchando contra la mía, el deseo y la pasión intensificándose a cada segundo. Con solo un par de piezas se ropa entre nosotros y su boca haciendo maravillas sobre mi piel pude pedir sin tapujos lo que más necesitaba.

—Hazme tuya camarada— él respondió con un sonido gutural extremadamente sexy y me tomó convirtiendo nuestros cuerpos en uno por segunda vez. La primera vez que Dimitri y yo hicimos el amor fue diferente por muchas razones, pero la principal era que nuestra relación estaba llena de complicaciones, hoy en este lugar nada podría interponerse entre nosotros, ni el cargo, ni la edad, ni el deber, ahora estábamos juntos después de semanas de angustia y dolor y nos expresamos todo nuestro amor y entrega en una exquisita lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Desnudos y con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos entrelazados tuve la sensación de que no necesitaba nada más en este mundo.

—Te amo mi Roza— dijo él con la respiración agitada después de nuestro intenso encuentro.

—Te amo camarada— respondí con una sonrisa —Se suponía que veníamos aquí a descansar.

—Pues debes saber que nunca había tenido un mejor descanso— dijo besándome dulcemente en los labios. Yo reí y luego un suspiro se escapó de mis labios cuando una importante duda surgió en mi cabeza, mordiendo mi labio me atreví a preguntar.

— ¿Cuantas?— él me miró con curiosidad y de pronto me sentí estúpida —No, olvídalo no debería haber preguntado, es solo...es...

—Cinco, tú eres la quinta y la única a la que amado— dijo acariciando mi mejilla y mirándome a los ojos para que pudiera ver la sinceridad de sus palabras, sabía que no mentía, pero mi curiosidad estaba desatada y en mi cabeza surgían preguntas como _¿fueron relaciones serias o de una noche? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Entre esas cuatro mujeres de su pasado estará Tasha?_ no supe cómo darle voz a esas dudas y finalmente dije

—Pero, pensé... no lo sé tal vez 25 o el doble.

—Una por cada año de vida ¿qué crees que soy?

— ¿Un dios?— dije sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se acaloraban, él se rió y besó mi frente.

—Sabes que no soy tal cosa, estoy lejos de serlo y lo sabes— dijo poniéndose serio de pronto, sabía que estaba pensando en sus fallas y eso podía llevarlo a lugares muy sombríos, así que rápidamente me acerqué más a él y le dije al oído.

—Lo fuiste hace unos momentos— mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y comencé a besar su cuello, su mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus labios, en segundos estábamos ambos enredados nuevamente en los brazos del otro listos para volver a amarnos.

Después de una larga tarde en los exquisitos brazos de Dimitri Belikov logré salir de su habitación y dirigirme a mi departamento con el fin de prepararme para la cena de celebración que Abe había organizado para Lissa. Luego de una necesaria ducha, llegó el momento de vestirme así que opte por un vestido blanco corto que hacía resaltar el color de mi piel, me encantaban los vestidos pero en mi línea de trabajo no siempre podía usarlos, así que esta era la ocasión perfecta y la reacción de Dimitri al verme hizo que me sintiera mucho más segura de mi elección. En completo silencio paseó sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sonrojar.

— ¿Sin palabras camarada?— pregunté cerrando mi puerta y besándolo levemente en los labios.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— preguntó a modo de respuesta y yo lo miré confundida, había estado segura de que lo éramos pero en realidad él no me lo había pedido y tampoco habíamos hablado del tema.

—Pensé que ya lo era, es decir después de esta tarde y... — antes de que pudiera seguir hablando me besó con ferocidad y un gemido escapó de mi boca, hubiera deseado que me tomara justo en ese momento, si tan solo no hubiese cerrado mi puerta, no habían palabras para describir las cosas que este hombre me hacía sentir.

Llegamos hasta la casa de mi padre tomados de la mano, cuando entramos todos ya estaban allí, Adrián y Sydney hablaban animadamente con Jill y Eddie, los padres de Jill conversaban con mi madre y Abe le mostraba a Lissa su casa mientras Sparky metía sus manos en la cocina, preparando un postre especial para la celebración en honor a su novia.

—Por fin llegas Belikov, me pregunto qué te detuvo— dijo Adrián con una sonrisa pícara observándonos detenidamente, por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que podía ver en nuestra aura imágenes de lo que habíamos estado haciendo durante la tarde, Dimitri se estremeció seguramente pensando lo mismo así que decidí intervenir.

—Digamos que mi novio fue largamente distraído por mí— dije dándole énfasis a la palabra novio, me encantaba poder decirlo en voz alta, pude notar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de mi dios Ruso al escuchar mis palabras eso hasta que la mirada acusadora de mi madre lo hizo palidecer en un segundo. Sabía que Janine Hathaway al igual que el 90 por ciento de los habitantes del mundo Moroi no estarían contentos cuando nuestra relación saliera a la luz pero no dejaría que ella ni que nadie echara abajo mi felicidad, así que arrastré a mi novio hasta donde mi madre estaba con los Mastrano para que no le quedaran dudas de que esto era cierto y serio y nada podría mancharlo ni siquiera sus ganas de juzgarme o dictar mi vida.

—Hola mamá, no sabía que estabas de visita en la corte— dije después de saludar a los padres de Jill, ella se levantó para abrazarme y estiro su mano para saludar a Dimitri, sabía que estaba siendo educada al no hacer preguntas incomodas pero su mirada era una que había conocido por años y que sin lugar a dudas decía que más tarde hablaríamos del tema.

—Guardián Belikov, entonces el milagro era cierto, fuiste restaurado por el espíritu, es impresionante lo que hizo la Princesa.

—Lo es, al igual que lo que hizo Adrián con Sonya Karp— dijo mi padre acercándose junto a Lissa y Christian justo en el momento en que dos muchachas entraban con copas de champange para hacer un brindis —Lo más asombroso Janine, fue como nuestra hija descubrió la forma de hacer el milagro, pude percibir el orgullo en su voz especialmente por las cosas ilegales que hice para descubrirlo.

—Por Vasilisa, por la vida y gloria del Dragón y por los milagros— dije levantando mi copa logrando efectivamente que la atención pasara de mí a mi amiga y hermana, la razón por la que estábamos reunidos.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, el postre que preparó Christian se llevó todos los aplausos, era un delicioso coulant de chocolate y después de probarlo todos le dieron sus felicitaciones, yo conseguí un par de repeticiones y la promesa de Sparky de que le enseñaría a Dimitri a hacerlo para mí. Cuando todos estábamos conversando, relajados y tomando una copa, Abe llamó a mi novio y se lo llevó hasta su despacho, seguramente para interrogarlo y amenazarlo, no pude pensar mucho en el asunto porque Eddie se sentó a mi lado en cuanto Dimitri salió tras Abe.

—Te advierto, tu madre ha estado haciendo varias preguntas sobre tu relación con Dimitri, está muy interesada en saber cuándo comenzó— dijo susurrando.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Oh bueno, que no tenía idea cuando comenzó pero que era bastante intensa cuando él aún era Strigoi y tú no me dejaste matarlo en las vegas.

¿Queée?— logré preguntar atragantándome con mi gin tonic.

— jajaja caíste, no te preocupes solo le dije que al parecer habían comenzado a salir cuando volvieron de la misión, no sé si me creyó pero le aseguré que era todo lo que sabía.

—Gracias Eddie— dije y luego recordé algo que había querido preguntarle más temprano.

— ¿Qué sucede entre Jill y tú?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó haciéndose el inocente pero su mirada se posó en la joven Moroi sin su consentimiento suavizando su expresión.

—Es obvio que te gusta y si quieres mi opinión ella siente lo mismo— él sonrió entonces y me miró con curiosidad.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

—Positivo, deberías jugártela— justo entonces Janine Hathaway hizo su aparición y me pidió que la acompañara al balcón, Eddie me regaló una sonrisa de apoyo y yo la seguí preparándome para una inevitable discusión.

—No voy a pedirte explicaciones— dijo una vez que estuvimos fuera —Entiendo que eres una adulta y sé qué puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, pero aun así hay algo que necesito saber

—Dispara— dije sorprendida de su calma y la sinceridad de su voz.

— ¿Ustedes tenían algo antes del ataque a la academia?

—Habíamos declarado nuestro amor solo unas horas antes de que se desatara el caos— respondí sin entrar en detalles pero creo que Janine entendió perfectamente lo que mi respuesta implicaba.

— ¿Él no te forzó o te manipuló de alguna forma?— preguntó cautelosamente probablemente sintiendo que su suposición me molestaba, de todas formas le respondí.

—Nunca, de hecho era yo la que intentaba, no muy sutilmente por cierto, que él actuara sobre lo que sentía por mí.

—Por supuesto, la paciencia nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes— dijo mi madre sonriendo, luego me sorprendió con un abrazo el que devolví con agrado, Janine Hathaway no era buena con la demostraciones de cariño, pero esto nos hacía falta a las dos —Solo espero que se asegure de hacerte feliz de lo contrario tu padre y yo... —no pudo terminar su amenaza porque entonces mi dios Ruso apareció en el balcón.

—Disculpen la interrupción— dijo, su voz se escuchó extraña tal vez por la incomodidad de la situación, su mirada se veía atormentada, no sabía si era por la previa y seguramente nada agradable conversación con mi padre o por la posible ira que pensaba recibiría de mi madre, en un par de segundos estaba a mi lado, tomó mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

— ¿Todo bien Camarada?— pregunté notándolo agitado.

—Sí mi Roza, sólo algo cansado, deberíamos ir a descansar, si nos disculpas Janine— dijo y sin más palabras entramos a la casa para despedirnos rápidamente de todos y caminar hasta mi hogar.

Dimitri no emitió ni un sonido en nuestro camino hasta mi departamento, algo en su silencio me molestaba, me hizo pensar que su conversación con Abe había sido aún más terrible de lo que imaginaba, tal vez le había exigido que me dejara o algo peor, al parecer me estaba convirtiendo en una paranoica, por supuesto que mi padre no haría algo así, él me amaba y quería mi felicidad ¿verdad?

Mis dudas pronto fueron olvidadas cuando al abrir la puerta de mi departamento Dimitri me tomó en sus brazos provocando que un leve grito escapara de mi boca, cerrando mi puerta con uno de sus pies comenzó a dirigirse hasta mi dormitorio, momentos más tarde me depositó en el centro de mi cama y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, yo solo podía mirar con admiración su perfecto cuerpo hasta que solo quedaban sus boxers, entonces se acercó a la cama y me tendió la mano para que me levantara, mirándome con una intensidad que no había sentido antes se deshizo de mi vestido dejándome solo en mi ropa interior de encaje, sus ojos llenos de amor y deseo recorrieron mi piel seguidos de sus manos y su cálida boca, pronto las ultimas prendas de ropa que nos separaban desaparecieron y estábamos nuevamente enredados en mi cama, esta vez nuestro encuentro fue lento y agonizantemente placentero, él no dejaba de repetir que me amaba y decía mi nombre una y otra vez como lo había hecho aquella noche, bajo el encantamiento de lujuria. Jadeantes y sudorosos sobre mi cama, mis manos seguían acariciando el pecho de Dimitri mientras él susurraba palabras en ruso en mi oído

—YA ne khochu ostavlyat' tebya, ya lyublyu tebya, moya lyubov', nikogda ne somnevaysya. (No quiero dejarte, te amo mi amor, nunca lo dudes)

— ¿Que dices Camarada?— pregunté con curiosidad.

—Que te amo, te amo mi Roza, siempre, nunca lo dudes— me respondió sonriendo, pero vi tristeza en su mirada, algo estaba pasando pero no podía entender qué era y antes de que pudiera preguntar sus labios atacaron los míos — ¿Si pudieras pedir un deseo cuál sería?— preguntó después del delicioso beso.

—Dormirme cada noche desnuda en tus brazos— dije sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Qué pedirías tú?— logré preguntar antes de que el sueño me venciera por completo.

—Que nunca dudes de mi amor— le escuché decir antes de dormirme.

.


	43. Romance

**Capítulo 43: Romance**

 **Dimitri**

Desperté en la cama con Roza, ambos totalmente desnudos con solo una sábana que nos cubría levemente, nuestros cuerpos tocándose completamente, la sensación era maravillosa, era prácticamente un sueño hecho realidad, en mis días como su mentor y a pesar de que era muy inapropiado, imaginé en más de una ocasión como sería despertar con ella en mis brazos, esta realidad era infinitamente mejor o lo hubiera sido si mi tiempo con ella no estuviera por terminar.

La noche anterior cuando llegamos a su departamento solo deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos, no quería desperdiciar ningún segundo que pudiera pasar con ella y estaba determinado a demostrarle de todas las formas posibles cuanto la amaba y lo que significaba para mí. Abe me había hecho prometer que no le diría a Roza absolutamente nada sobre su requerimiento de dejar la corte después del juicio de Tasha, debía dejarla sin siquiera despedirme, ella me odiaría de seguro, pero al menos podía asegurarme de que no dudara de lo que sentía por ella. El hombre había sido vehemente en que cumpliera mi palabra haciéndome saber que de lo contrario él se aseguraría de que Rose nunca quisiera volver verme, había visto a Zmey destruir a un hombre solo con chasquear sus dedos, si existía la posibilidad de recuperar a mi Roza en el futuro debía estar en buenos términos con su padre y esperar que Roza nunca desconfiara de mi amor.

Regocijándome en la dicha de tenerla desnuda en mis brazos comencé a besar su frente, sus mejillas, su mentón, sus labios, hasta que comenzó a despertar regalándome una dulce sonrisa.

—Buenos días camarada— me dijo volviendo a besar mis labios, pronto el beso se volvió intenso y mi excitación evidente, mis manos y mi boca viajaron por todos los rincones de su cuerpo y sus gemidos me volvían loco de deseo, no pasó mucho tiempo y la hice mía de nuevo.

— ¡Wow camarada! podría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días de mi vida— dijo Roza aún con la respiración agitada, me encantaba mirarla después de hacer el amor, la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho, no queriendo que viera lo que me provocaba su declaración, mis sentimientos eran encontrados yo estaría más que feliz de despertar así con ella por la eternidad, pero ahora mismo nuestro futuro era incierto.

—i menya moya zhizn', navsegda (Yo también mi vida, por siempre) — susurré en su oído, rogando que con solo decirlo se hiciera realidad.

—Te amo Dimitri Belikov— dijo y comenzó a apartarse, saliendo de mi abrazo.

— ¿Dónde crees qué vas milaya?— dije tomándola de la muñeca antes de que lograra levantarse de la cama.

—A ducharme, por mucho que quiera quedarme en la cama contigo me siento un poco pegajosa y me está perturbando— dijo y no pude evitar el sonrojo que me provocaron sus palabras —Te diría que nos bañemos juntos pero seguro me ensuciaría de nuevo— continuó soltándose de mi agarre y guiñándome un ojo al cerrar la puerta del baño tras ella.

Me quedé en la cama por unos minutos hasta que sentí el agua correr y luego de ponerme los boxers me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar, Roza no cocinaba así que su despensa no tenía mucha variedad de alimentos, pero logré encontrar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer tostadas francesas. Cuando Rose entró a la cocina casi treinta minutos después usaba mi camisa, le quedaba bastante grande pero se veía increíblemente sexy.

—Ahora entiendo porque no la encontraba— dije acercándome a ella y tomando uno de los botones superiores de mi camisa para soltarlo y así poder ver más de su perfecta piel.

—Pues tienes que aceptar que me veo bien el ella— dijo girando para que pudiera apreciarla desde todos los ángulos, por supuesto se veía totalmente sensual —Además si la hubieras encontrado no estarías preparando mi desayuno así de sexy dijo posando su mano en mi pecho y acariciándolo suavemente, agarré su mano justo cuando está bajaba pasando mi ombligo y besé su palma, sabía que si la dejaba llegar más lejos no sería capaz de controlarme.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— pregunté y su estómago respondió antes que ella, ambos reímos y la guié a la mesa para servirle lo que había preparado.

Después de desayunar tuve que dejarla unas horas para dirigirme al gimnasio, no quería hacerlo pero Mikhail y yo debíamos comenzar un programa de técnicas de combate para nuevos guardianes y hoy era nuestra primera clase, le había dicho que la compensaría al volver y ya tenía planeado algo para cuando la volviera a ver.

Al llegar al gimnasio encontré algunas caras conocidas de San Vladimir, entre ellas el guardián Castile, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, primero no me había comentado que deseaba asistir y segundo él era uno de los mejores de su promoción junto con Roza, había luchado con él en Las Vegas cuando aún era un Strigoi y sabía de primera mano que podía ser letal, Eddie era sin lugar a dudas uno de los que no necesitaba unirse a este programa. También estaba Samuel, él era bastante bueno también pero supuse que tenía sentido que tomara estas clases, ya que después de haber sido herido en la misión con Roza, había estado fuera de las pistas por semanas y debía recuperar el tiempo perdido, especialmente si se uniría a la guardia real.

Teníamos catorce alumnos, por lo cual dividimos la clase en dos con siete alumnos cada uno, Eddie quedó en mi grupo y fue el primero en ofrecerse a pelear, yo no se lo hice nada fácil, me había dado cuenta hace un tiempo que mi velocidad y resistencia se habían incrementado probablemente producto de mi pasado Strigoi, pero la verdad es que lo brutal de mis ataques tenía más que ver con la ira que me provocaba el tener que dejar a Roza. Afortunadamente Castile pudo bloquear la mayoría de mis golpes y fue capaz de propinarme una buena patada en el hombro que me hizo tambalear, por supuesto él aprovechó mi desequilibrio golpeando mi muslo y haciéndome caer, solo que antes de hacerlo completamente fui capaz de agarrarlo y llevarlo conmigo inmovilizando su brazo, con la estaca de práctica logré estacarlo antes de que ambos tocáramos las colchonetas.

Los aplausos y felicitaciones del resto de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar y rápidamente uno a uno los nuevos guardianes se fueron ofreciendo para tomar el lugar de Eddie, todos ellos tenían buenas técnicas de combate debido a todos los años preparándose para guardianes, pero ninguno de ellos estuvo tan cerca de derribarme como Castile. Al terminar la clase les dejé como tarea el descubrir las razones por las cuales habían fallado para trabajar en ellas en nuestro próximo encuentro.

Cuando todos se fueron Mikhail y yo nos quedamos a ordenar los insumos usados y Eddie se ofreció a ayudar, en 10 minutos todo estaba en su lugar, Mikhail se despidió rápidamente diciendo que debía llevar unos encargos a Sonya, así que Castile y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras viviendas que estaban relativamente cerca.

—No sabía que pretendías entrar a esta clase— comenté cuando salíamos del gimnasio

—Tampoco yo hasta que supe que tú serias uno de los instructores.

—No creo que en realidad lo necesites, fuiste el mejor en combate.

—Sí pero aun así no pude derribarte, eres casi tan rápido como un Strigoi— dijo Eddie con admiración.

— ¿Lo notaste eh?

—Difícil no hacerlo, fue casi como volver a Las Vegas, solo que sin ojos rojos ni colmillos— dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto —Lo siento no debí decirlo, tienes que disc...— comenzó a decir pero yo no lo deje continuar.

—Descuida Eddie, ya no me incomoda hablar del tema, supongo que Roza tiene razón, por mucho que me disguste ahora forma parte de lo que soy y supongo que es tiempo que le saque ventaja.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Dándonos palizas?— dijo y ambos reímos.

—No voy a negar que me divierte golpear a nuevos guardianes, pero creo que será más útil cuando me encuentre algún maldito strigoi.

—Comparto el sentimiento— respondió con sinceridad, ya íbamos llegando al sector de edificios de los guardianes, pero antes de separarnos para ir a nuestros respectivos departamentos me miró con seriedad y por un momento pensé que me diría algo sobre Rose, alguna amenaza por si la hería o me pediría que me alejara de ella, pero entonces me preguntó— ¿Sí te ofrecieran ser guardián de alguien que crees que puede llegar a interesarte románticamente tomarías el puesto?

—Por supuesto— dije si siquiera pensarlo.

—Pero no sería poco ético, se podría crear un conflicto de intereses o algo así, además yo no tengo tanta experiencia en la vida real como otros guardianes y ella...ella es...una princesa o lo será si los rumores de que Lissa será reina en un futuro son ciertos y si ella es princesa estará aún más fuera de mi alcance, quiero decir ella ya está completamente fuera de mi liga ahora y...

—Woah Castile respira— dije tomándolo por los hombros para calmarlo un poco, cuando me di cuenta que tenía su atención comencé mi discurso —Pues te diré algo, ella no podría interesarte románticamente, ella ya te interesa de esa forma— dije y el asintió en silencio —Así que el conflicto ya existe aceptes el puesto o no, tienes que entender que cualquier decisión que tomes no la tomaras pensando en ti, la tomaras pensando en ella, si rechazas el puesto y te alejas será por miedo a salir herido, si aceptas el puesto será por miedo a perderla, así que te preguntaré si tienes que dar tu vida por alguien, sea Moroi o no, de la realeza o plebeyo, ¿por quién preferirías hacerlo?

—Por ella, por Jill— dijo con convicción y yo sonreí.

—Lo imaginé, entonces ya tienes tu respuesta— dije y él asintió, nos despedimos entonces y me dirigí rápidamente hasta mi departamento para preparar mi sorpresa para Roza.

Una hora más tarde estaba recogiendo a Roza fuera de su edificio, hermosa como siempre llevaba un vestido largo de verano de color azul con estampado de flores, su cabello suelto tal como me gustaba y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Camarada robaste un auto?— preguntó luego de saludarme con un suave beso en los labios.

—No fue necesario— dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto del Toyota Cruiser que había rentado.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?

—Es una sorpresa— le dije entrelazando nuestros dedos y dándole un beso en los nudillos, antes de encender el motor.

Después de una hora de conducción a través de las calles de la corte encontré el viejo camino que llevaba a un lugar escondido del que muy pocos sabían, podía notar que Roza estaba perdiendo la paciencia, a pesar de que la había dejado escoger la música durante todo el viaje y que trate de distraerla hablándole sobre historias de mi niñez mientras ella compartía conmigo algunas travesuras de la suya, Rose Hathaway no era muy amiga de las sorpresas y estaba desesperada por saber dónde nos dirigíamos y que tenía planeado.

—Ya estamos por llegar— le dije apretando ligeramente su mano.

—Ya era hora camarada— dijo mirando por la ventana —¿Estamos en un bosque? ¿Mira qué es eso Dimitri? ¿Son ruinas?

—Lo son, son las ruinas del antiguo palacio de la corte— dije estacionando el auto y bajándome para abrir su puerta, caminamos unos quince minutos a través del antiguo y deteriorado edificio.

Después del recorrido encontramos el lugar perfecto para lo que tenía en mente, besé a Roza y le pedí que me esperara mientras iba a buscar algo al auto, cuando volví con las cosas ella estaba a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo refrescando sus pies, cuando me vio arreglando todo, se acercó y me abrazo por atrás.

—Un picnic camarada, este día no podría ser más excelente, gracias— dijo empinándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo que sea por ti Roza, nunca lo dudes— le dije tomando su mano y acercándola a la manta para sentarnos, destapé el vino y serví dos copas —Te amo Roza y tu mereces lo mejor y yo espero algún día ser lo mejor por ti y para ti, siempre— dije chocando mi copa con la de ella.

—También te amo Dimitri— dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios—Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—No, aún no lo soy, pero lo seré, te lo prometo Roza.


	44. Intimidad

**Capítulo 44: Intimidad**

 **Rose**

Estábamos en un claro del bosque cerca de las ruinas del antiguo palacio de la corte, Dimitri me había traído hasta acá y ahora estaba organizando todo para un picnic, mientras yo refrescaba mis pies cerca de un riachuelo, cuando todo estaba en su lugar yo me acerqué a él y lo besé en la mejilla dándole las gracias por la sorpresa, él tomó mi mano y me ayudó a sentarme en las mantas, esto era perfecto, solos los dos en un claro del bosque bebiendo vino y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, era maravilloso hacer algo normal de pareja con mi camarada, mi novio, el hombre por el que daría mi vida, especialmente después de toda la locura de los últimos días y la que seguramente estaba por venir, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, era momento de disfrutar.

Dimitri se había preocupado de todo por supuesto, había preparado unos exquisitos sándwiches, frutas, galletas, snacks y por supuesto mis favoritas, las deliciosas donas de chocolate, después de disfrutar de la comida, nos recostamos en las mantas, mirando la luna y las estrellas y haciendo planes, aunque no pude dejar de notar que era yo la más entusiasmada con la materia, especialmente cuando comencé a hablar de la posibilidad de visitar a su familia, por alguna razón él parecía incómodo con la idea, lo que me pareció extraño ya que días atrás cuando recién nos estábamos reencontrando él me había insinuado que le gustaría llevarme a Rusia después del juicio y presentarme a la familia Belikov de la manera correcta. No logré averiguar qué era lo que le molestaba ya que de pronto sus labios estaban sobre los míos y como de costumbre todas mis ideas desaparecieron, no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en las sensaciones que me provocaba su cercanía.

Rápidamente nuestros besos se volvieron hambrientos y apasionados, las manos de Dimitri subían peligrosamente por debajo de mi vestido mientras las mías habían desabotonado por completo su camisa y acariciaban su pecho con fervor, el deseo era evidente en ambos, él besaba mi cuello y sus fuertes manos tomaban con firmeza mi trasero, yo enterraba mis uñas en su espalda provocando que soltara un sexy gruñido.

—Oh Roza— dijo subiendo sus manos por mi estómago hasta llegar a mis pechos —Esto es perfecto, tú eres perfecta.

—Sabes...que sería...perfecto...camarada— respondí depositando besos en su pecho, cuello, mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído —Sentirte dentro de mí.

En segundos sus labios estaban sobre los míos y poco después nuestros cuerpos se unieron de una manera salvaje y pasional con la luna y las estrellas como testigos. Si alguien alguna vez me hubiese dicho que Dimitri y yo haríamos el amor al aire libre en un lugar recóndito de la corte Moroi, yo misma me hubiese reído en su cara. Después de nuestro intenso encuentro ambos nos dormimos por unas horas, acompañados por los sonidos del bosque, cuando desperté el sol comenzaba a asomarse y mi camarada hablaba a mi oído en ruso. Yacíamos semidesnudos acurrucados bajo las mantas mirando el amanecer, Dimitri me sostenía pegada a su cuerpo como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir, sus ojos estaban cerrados y me pareció notar el brillo de una lágrima en su mejilla, acaricié su rostro pero no hice preguntas sabía que algunos de sus recuerdos de cuando era Strigoi aún lo atormentaban y no quería presionar, él me había prometido que cuando necesitara hablar del tema me lo diría y yo me había jurado a mí misma que haría lo posible por esperar a que estuviera listo.

Después de vestirnos, recoger nuestras cosas y tomar algunas fotos con mi celular del hermoso lugar y de nosotros, estábamos dirigiéndonos de vuelta a nuestros hogares en la corte, yo me dormí en el viaje de vuelta y cuando desperté estaba recostada en la cama de Dimitri, bajo las mantas en nada más que mis pantaletas y una camiseta de mi Ruso favorito, no recordaba el cambio de ropa, sólo recordaba vagamente a mi camarada cargándome hasta su puerta, era el destino al parecer, por alguna razón parecía que cada vez que me había cargado desde que lo conocía, yo jamás había estado completamente consciente, _Tal vez deberías estar más consciente la próxima vez que Dimitri te cargue, podrías usar un vestido blanco y una enorme sonrisa en los labios,_ era una imagen aterradora y maravillosa a la vez y aunque traté de sacarla rápidamente de mi cabezael pensamiento dejo una perfecta sonrisa en mis labios.

Dimitri entró a la habitación justo cuando yo intentaba levantarme, con una bandeja llena de comida.

— ¿Dónde cree que va señorita Hathaway?

—Iba a invitarte a tomar una ducha— dije sonriendo y sonrojándome levemente bajo su lasciva mirada —Pero no podemos dejar que la cena se enfríe ¿verdad?

—Siempre se puede volver a calentar— dijo Dimitri dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio y lanzándose sobre mí en la cama, poco después mi dios Ruso me depositaba en el piso del baño y se deshacía de la poca ropa que me cubría. El sexo en la ducha fue exquisitamente erótico, me había dado cuenta después de nuestra primera experiencia sexual que yo nunca tendría suficiente de este hombre y al parecer él tampoco se cansaba de conectar conmigo de la forma más íntima.

Después de calentar la cena, nos acomodamos en su living para ver una película mientras cenábamos, elegimos Titanic ya que mi camarada afirmó que la Rose de Dicaprio era una rebelde al igual que yo, no lo pude rebatir así que terminé accediendo. En medio de la película nos olvidamos por completo de Jack y Rose y comenzamos a besarnos, en serio parecíamos adictos el uno al otro, pero nuestros besos y caricias se vieron interrumpidos por un repentino deslizamiento de mi mente a la cabeza de Lissa. Ella estaba muy estresada, la vi ponerse unas ballerinas, tomar sus llaves y salir rápidamente de su casa en dirección a los cuarteles de prisioneros, me preguntaba por qué decidió ir allí, así que escarbé en su mente un poco más, encontrándome con que había hablado recientemente con Christian por teléfono sobre un intento de fuga que involucraba a Tasha, así que iba en su búsqueda ya que estaba muy alterado y Liss temía que hiciera alguna locura si no le permitían ver a su tía. Cuando salí de mi trance Dimitri estaba sentado en el sillón observándome con cuidado.

—Es Lissa— dije —Va rumbo a los cuarteles, al parecer Tasha intentó fugarse y Christian está desesperado por verla. Gracias a dios yo aún traía mi vestido puesto y Dimitri sólo necesitaba ponerse la camiseta y zapatos para salir, así que rápidamente estábamos en camino a los cuarteles de prisioneros.

Cuando llegamos Hans hablaba con Christian y Lissa sobre lo sucedido, al parecer Tasha había tratado de seducir a uno de los guardias llamado Brice usando compulsión, mientras el otro guardia de apellido Reyes estaba en el baño, cuando este último salió los encontró en una posición bastante íntima y disparó su arma en advertencia, Tasha le ordenó entonces a Brice que atacara a Reyes y ella intento escapar, dejando un par de muebles quemándose en el camino para que nadie la siguiera, afortunadamente no llegó muy lejos ya que estaba agotada con el uso de su magia y se desmayó antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, donde los otros guardias la interceptaron.

— ¿Hay alguien Herido?— preguntó Liss — ¿Tasha, ella está bien?

—Como le dije a su novio princesa, la señorita Ozera está bien pero estará en la clínica por unas horas más, hasta que su estado de salud sea adecuado para que vuelva a su celda, el guardián Reyes por otra parte está siendo atendido ahora ya que recibió un disparo en el hombro— informó Hans —Sin embargo, debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos el juicio fue adelantado para primera hora de la mañana y es importante señor Ozera que esté al tanto de que ahora el asunto es más grave, ya que se le suman más acusaciones a Lady Ozera, no soy un experto en materia judicial, pero es probable que no se pueda apelar a una perturbación en su estado de salud mental, ya que el intento de fuga y el uso de compulsión demuestran que tenía muy claro lo que hacía, así que lamento decir esto pero es casi seguro que mañana su tía será condenada a la pena de muerte.


	45. Separación

**Capítulo 45: Perdida**

 **Dimitri**

Me sentía al borde de un abismo, la noticia sobre la posible ejecución de Tasha no era una sorpresa para mí, era una de las posibilidades, incluso antes de este último intento de fuga, pero el saber que solo tenía cuando mucho diez horas, hasta el juicio, sólo diez horas y debería despedirme de mi Roza, quizás para siempre, eso era algo que me angustiaba horriblemente, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mi pecho dolía y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero los cerré y respire fuertemente tratando de calmarme y mantener la compostura frente al guardián Croft, Christian y la Princesa, por supuesto mi bella Roza notando mi estado, comenzó a acariciar mi brazo suavemente en un gesto de consuelo, _si solo supieras que no es por el destino de Tasha mi pesar, si no por nosotros milaya, por nuestro destino,_ pensé con tristeza, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba antes de entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

Cuando estuvimos fuera del cuartel, Roza me soltó para abrazar a Christian, sabía al igual que yo que perder a Tasha era devastador para él, ella era la persona que lo salvó de un destino horrible a manos de sus propios padres y había sido su guía desde entonces, Tasha era una mujer fuerte, decidida y de firmes convicciones, era una mujer que yo había admirado profundamente y aunque me entristecía su destino, no podía dejar de pensar que ella pudo haber matado a mi Roza si yo no hubiese entrado a tiempo para recibir esa bala por ella.

—Está bien, Rose, ella tomó horribles decisiones que la llevaron a este destino, sólo intento entender por qué, pero sé que nunca obtendré esas respuestas— dijo Christian soltando a Rose y tomando la mano de Lissa que se veía completamente preocupada por la estabilidad de su novio —Vamos Liss, debo llamar a los abogados, seguro ya fueron notificados de la situación y quiero tener claridad sobre lo que enfrentaremos mañana.

Roza y yo los acompañamos en silencio hasta el departamento de Christian, él entró enseguida despidiéndose rápidamente de ambos y Lissa nos agradeció la compañía antes de desearnos buenas noches y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Es horrible— comentó Rose mientras caminábamos a su departamento —No me gusta ver a Christian sufrir, él no lo merece ha pasado por tanto, acaso Tasha no pudo pensar un poco en él antes de hacer todo ese desastre, nada justifica lo que hizo, querer matar a la reina, inculparme, dispararme, herirte, ósea yo nunca pensé que ella fuera cap...

—Tampoco yo— dije interrumpiendo a Roza, no quería que ella siguiera angustiándose por cosas que no podía solucionar —Pero Christian tiene razón por mucho que nos duela, fue ella la que tomó esas espantosas decisiones y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer además de esperar el veredicto del juez mañana.

Esa noche era la última que pasaría con Roza y por esa razón no perdí tiempo en hablar de nada más que no fuera mi amor por ella, mi suerte al tenerla en mi vida, mi agradecimiento por haberme elegido, por amarme, por darme una oportunidad de demostrarle mi amor, por hacerme feliz, alabé su belleza, su fuerza, su entrega, su capacidad de hacer sacrificios por aquellos a los que ama y de luchar por lo que cree correcto, todo esto lo dije mientras la besaba, la acariciaba y hacíamos el amor. Todo hubiese sido perfecto si no fuese por el hecho de mi inminente partida y por la certeza de que al alejarme de ella la perdería para siempre.

Cuando finalmente mi Roza se durmió desnuda entre mis brazos, solo me dediqué a observarla, contemplé cada facción de su hermoso rostro, absorbí cada sensación que provocaba su suave piel pegada a la mía y sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos, evoqué el sonido de su voz al decir mi nombre, al declarar su amor, al usar ese ridículo apodo que había llegado a adorar y atesoré su dulce mirada de adoración, aquella que había visto tantas veces durante nuestro tiempo en la academia y que en esos momentos me aterrorizaban a la vez que me emocionaban y que ahora era lo único que me hacía creer que algún día cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar ella me perdonaría por dejarla, por decepcionarla nuevamente.

Esa noche desperté varias veces, cada vez que lo hacía besaba, acariciaba y abrazaba a mi roza, regocijándome en sus sonrisas, suspiros y la forma en que se apegaba más a mí. Al despertar teníamos poco tiempo para prepararnos para el juicio, por lo cual nos duchamos juntos, aproveché entonces para lavar con cuidado su cuerpo y su cabello, si a ella le llamó la atención mi dedicación no lo mencionó, lo cual yo agradecí, no quería pensar y mucho menos explicar la razón por la que estaba tratando de disfrutar al máximo mi tiempo con ella y demostrar lo mucho que la adoraba.

Después de varios besos, de terminar de vestirnos y tomar un café estábamos listos para el juicio, así que nos dirigimos tomados de las manos al salón de la corte y justo antes de entrar nos encontramos con Janine y Zmey.

—Belikov, Rosemarie— nos saludó Janine, ambos padres mirando a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Guardiana Hathaway, Señor Mazur— saludé a ambos acercando a Roza más a mí, no dejándome intimidar por su ridícula postura de padres protectores.

— ¿No es lindo el amor Janine? Es un arma muy poderosa ¿no estás de acuerdo Belikov? El amor nos puede llevar a hacer cosas terribles y peligrosas— comentó Zmey con una sonrisa perversa que me hizo estremecer, por supuesto nadie más se dio cuenta de nuestro intercambio de duras miradas, las cuales fueron interrumpidas gracias al guardián Croft.

—Hathaway, Belikov, que bueno que ya están aquí, deben acompañarme, en diez minutos empezamos y los testigos deben estar listos para tomar juramento.

—Entraremos enseguida guardián Croft...mamá, viejo, nos vemos después que termine el juicio— dijo Roza y caminamos juntos hacia la entrada.

—No olvides venir a verme después del juicio Belikov— dijo Abe antes de que la puerta del salón se cerrara tras de mí.

El juicio transcurrió bastante rápido, los primeros interrogados fueron los cómplices de Tasha, Ethan Moore el ex guardián que ayudó a inculpar a Roza, el cual confesó en su declaración que la razón por la que eligieron a Rose como posible culpable de la muerte de la reina era por sus diversos enfrentamientos en público con la monarca. Era así como Tasha lo había convencido de vigilarla constantemente y cuándo el guardián Moore vio salir a Rose del edificio esa mañana, la siguió hasta comprobar que se dirigía a la iglesia, entonces Moore informó a Tasha y unos minutos después ella llegó con una copia de la llave del departamento de Rose y luego salió en su búsqueda para distraerla mientras Moore sustraía la estaca de plata con la que Tasha intentó asesinar a la reina. James Collins era el Moroi que ayudó a Tasha a pasar a los guardianes usando compulsión, una vez que Tasha llegó a los aposentos de Tatiana fue Moore él que la dejo entrar, mientras que los motivos del ex guardián para ayudarla eran de índole romántico, los del Moroi eran políticos, ya que Tasha había prometido una revolución y una vez que tuviera acceso al poder tanto los Dhampir como los Moroi que no pertenecían a la realeza tendrían representación en el consejo, por supuesto Collins, había asegurado un puesto de importancia en ese escenario, siempre que el plan hubiera tenido éxito, si eso hubiese sucedido, nuestro mundo, el cual por siglos había sido solo regido por representantes de las casas reales y eran ellos los únicos con voz y voto en todas las decisiones importantes que nos afectaban a todos, podría ser un lugar muy distinto y más justo. Aun cuando podía entender la razón detrás del plan de Tasha y sus cómplices, no apoyaba bajo ninguna circunstancia sus actos y aborrecía aún más el hecho de que mi Roza podría haber sido culpada, encerrada y ejecutada por las acciones de una persona que había admirado por mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó el turno de Rose, fue cuando el drama real comenzó, me recordó un poco el juicio de Victor Dashkov meses atrás.

—Señorita Hathaway ¿jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Lo juro— respondió mi Roza.

—Deberías aprovechar y decir la verdad sobre la relación que tuviste con tu mentor— dijo Tasha en un tono de voz que me hizo helar la sangre, ella se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, pero con una mirada casi perdida, hasta que escuchó que llamaban a Rose a declarar, cuando se dio cuenta que ella no respondería nada a su comentario continuó— ¿Qué sucede Rose, te has quedado sin palabras?

—Señorita Ozera, usted no tiene permitido hacer preguntas a la testigo— dijo la jueza y Tasha solo le sonrió cínicamente y no volvió a intervenir por un rato.

Roza contó que había visto al guardián Moore caminando en el pasillo de su edificio cuando volvía de la iglesia y que momentos más tarde cuando volvió a salir vio a Tasha y pensando que estaba con otra persona, se había acercado sin que la vieran, cuando dijo esto sus ojos se detuvieron ligeramente en los míos y Tasha lo notó.

—Jajaja, pensaste que estaba con Dimka, oh Rose eres tan inocente, sí él hubiese estado conmigo nunca nos hubieses encontrado...vestidos— dijo Tasha y volvió a reír, pude ver en el rostro de Roza que el comentario la molestaba y hería, ella en serio había creído que yo después de rechazarla en la iglesia correría a los brazos de Tasha, ese pensamiento me entristecía e irritaba a la vez, no quería que Rose pensara en cosas que podían hacerla dudar de mi amor por ella y al parecer Tasha estaba determinada a hacerla dudar de mí.

—Señorita Ozera, si vuelve a interrumpir a la testigo, tendrá que salir de la sala y solo volverá para escuchar el veredicto de esta corte— advirtió la jueza y Tasha solo levantó las manos en señal de rendición, aunque su perversa sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

Roza continuó con su declaración, explicando que al darse cuenta de lo que planeaban Tasha y el guardián Moore, pensó en informar directamente al guardian Croft, pero al no tener como comunicarse con él le pidió al guardián Mikhail Tanner que hiciera la llamada.

— ¿Y entonces fue planeada una estrategia para detener a la acusada antes de que matara a la reina?— preguntó el abogado.

—Así es.

— ¿cuál fue tu papel en esa estrategia?

—Yo debía detener a Tasha antes de que cumpliera su objetivo, pero no debía intervenir hasta que atacara a la reina.

— ¿Qué sucedió cuando la señorita Ozera se vio acorralada?

—Ella sacó un arma y me disparo.

—Pero no fuiste herida.

—No el guardián Belikov entró en ese momento y la bala le llegó a él en el abdomen— dijo Roza mirándome con intensidad.

— ¡Aww! son tan adorables Dimka y Roza salvan el día— dijo Tasha con sarcasmo, su comportamiento me tenía muy molesto e incómodo, pero debía contenerme, lo que ella quería era justamente lograr una reacción de alguno de nosotros.

Llegó mi turno de dar testimonio, mi intervención consistió principalmente en relatar los hechos ocurridos en la habitación de la reina, que fueron observados desde la improvisada sala de vigilancia. Por supuesto no di a conocer que la verdadera razón porque había llegado hasta allí era porque moría de preocupación por Roza, a pesar de que le había asegurado solo horas antes que ya no la amaba. Cuando llegué a la parte del disparo Tasha volvió a interrumpir.

—¿Por qué Dimka, por qué la salvaste? si esa maldita hubiera muerto tú y yo seriamos felices juntos, yo sé que tú me amas, me lo dijiste las noches que pasamos juntos en la cabaña— no lo podía creer acaso en serio había enloquecido, estaba alucinando, ella y yo jamás habíamos estado juntos, ni en la cabaña ni en ningún otro lugar, en ningún momento ni lugar confesé amarla, había cometido el error de besarla una vez en un intento desesperado por sacar a Roza de mi cabeza y le había dejado claro entonces que nunca volvería a suceder.

Cuando miré a Roza supe de inmediato que Tasha había conseguido sembrar algo de duda en ella, su mirada era de decepción y tristeza, lamentablemente no me hallaba en posición de aclarar sus dudas justo en ese momento, ya que el abogado comenzó a hacerme preguntas.

El último testimonio fue el de la reina, pero yo no tomé mucha atención, seguía tratando de que Roza me mirara pero ella seguía evitando hacerlo, era obvio que estaba molesta y yo me encontraba atado de manos hasta que este maldito juicio se terminara. Los abogados realizaron sus últimos alegatos y los representantes del consejo moroi se ausentaron por diez minutos para deliberar.

El veredicto fue pronunciado por la jueza: Culpable. La condena: Ejecución por alta traición, la cual sería llevada a cabo en setenta y dos horas. Sus cómplices serían llevados a la prisión de Tarasov a cumplir cadena perpetua. Los guardias se llevaron a Tasha entre gritos, proclamaciones de amor hacia mí y finalmente rogando el perdón de Christian. Fue un momento intenso, Lissa abrazaba a Christian que lloraba desconsolado, Rose, Adrián y Eddie se mantenían cerca de sus amigos, pero no se atrevían a intervenir, cuando Christian finalmente se calmó y ellos pudieron entregarle sus palabras de apoyo, me acerqué, le dije entonces unas palabras de consuelo y él me comentó en voz baja que sabía que yo le había tenido verdadero cariño a su tía y que lamentaba que ella se hubiera obsesionado conmigo y actuara de esa forma en el juicio, que por favor la perdonara por todo y que la recordara como la mujer brillante que había sido. Después de despedirnos yo salí del salón en busca de Roza que se había alejado con los demás, al salir la encontré conversando con Eddie, pero este se alejó en cuanto me vio, solo dirigiéndome un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa lastimera.

—Roza— dije cuando ella comenzó a caminar alejándose de mi —Roza por favor tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, lo que hiciste o no hiciste con ella no me incumbe, si fue en el periodo que creo que fue, tú y yo no estábamos juntos así que podías hacer con tu cuerpo y con tu corazón lo que quisieras, solo hubiera deseado que no tomaras mi virginidad en la misma cama donde estuviste con ella.

—No, no fue así— dije tomándola del brazo y obligándola a mirarme —No estuve con ella ni entonces ni nunca, ni en la cabaña ni en ningún otro lugar y tampoco...yo nunca...

—Belikov— la voz de Zmey me detuvo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar la razón por la que debía reunirme con él —Vengo a buscarte para nuestra reunión. Mire a Roza sabía que no debía dejar las cosas así, aún así me acerqué a ella para besar su frente y decirle que iría luego a verla para hablar.

—No te molestes— respondió y se alejó dejándome con Zmey.

—No te preocupes, probablemente se le pasará, claro que no llegarás a saberlo— dijo Mazur riendo fríamente.


	46. Peticiones

**Capítulo 46: Peticiones**

 **Eddie**

Después del horripilante juicio de Tasha Ozera y su consecuente condena a muerte me acerqué a Christian junto a los demás, el hombre estaba devastado y estaba seguro que nada de lo que pudiéramos decirle lo haría sentir mejor, pero aun así intente darle mi apoyo de la mejor forma posible antes de salir del salón de la corte junto a Rose y Adrián. El moroi se separó inmediatamente de nosotros para acercarse a Sydney quien estaba hablando con Abe Mazur, Rose caminó en silencio junto a mí, sabía que estaba bastante molesta por las cosas que Tasha dijo en el juicio y aunque yo no creía muchas de las cosas que insinuó, era evidente que Rose dudaba. Había planeado ir a ver a Jill después del juicio, pero podía aplazarlo para acompañar a mi amiga a casa.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta tu departamento?

\- No es necesario Eddie, la verdad es que quiero estar sola.

-¿Sabes que no es verdad todo lo que dijo, verdad?

-Ese es el problema, no lo sé en realidad y también sé que no debería molestarme tanto, sí realmente pasó algo entre ellos fue cuando él y yo no estábamos realmente juntos, pero aun así me duele.

-Bueno al menos trata de escuchar lo que él tiene que decir- le dije tocando su hombro para darle animo justo cuando el formidable Guardián se acercaba a nosotros, le di un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y me aleje para dejarlos solos.

Caminé a mi departamento y desde allí llamé a Jill para invitarla a tomar un helado. Ella se había convertido en mi cargo hace un par de días, yo había aceptado el puesto después de mi conversación con Dimitri, pero antes de hacerlo le confesé a ella mis verdaderos sentimientos, lo cual fue un acierto ya que ella también se sentía atraída hacia mí. Por supuesto no era nada profesional que mantuviéramos una relación mientras yo estaba en servicio, por ello habíamos acordado que en mis días libres comenzaríamos a salir para conocernos mejor, así que ésta era en realidad nuestra primera cita. Por supuesto había tenido ya varias aventuras amorosas en la academia pero jamás tuve una cita y nunca una relación realmente seria, así que en realidad me sentía bastante nervioso y solo la había invitado a tomar un helado en un colorido lugar cercano al parque principal de la corte.

Ella estaba de pie esperándome fuera de la gelatería, se veía preciosa en una falda corta de jeans, blusa blanca y zapatillas, su cabello adornado con un cintillo, la saludé con un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar lo cual siempre la hacía lucir adorable. Caminamos con nuestros helados hasta una banca del parque frente a una larga laguna, de cuyo borde a veces surgían grandes chorros de agua.

Jill estaba fascinada, después de terminar su helado me llevó hasta el borde de la laguna, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a jugar con el agua usando su magia, haciendo pequeñas cascadas y remolinos, yo me senté junto a ella, su sonrisa era grandiosa y no pude detenerme hasta que la estaba besando suavemente, ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y profundizó el beso, fue maravilloso, mi corazón palpitaba rápido y mi estómago se sentía extraño, definitivamente nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, estaba más que claro para mí, me estaba enamorando de Jill Mastrano Dragomir y aunque una parte mía estaba aterrada, la otra me tenía completamente fascinado ante las posibilidades. Lamentablemente tuve que despedirme pronto de Jill, ya que tenía el entrenamiento de nuevos guardianes con Mikhail y Dimitri, así que la encaminé hasta su hogar en la corte, nos despedimos con un dulce beso y prometí llamarla más tarde. Era casi media noche o medio día para los moroi, así que volví rápidamente a mi departamento para cambiarme y me dirigí al gimnasio. La clase comenzaría en media hora, así que no tenía mucha prisa y entonces al acercarme al lugar escuché unas voces que discutían llamando mi atención inmediatamente.

-Belikov, ya no tienes tiempo de ejercitarte en media hora sale tu avión.

-Ahora vas a seguirme, en ningún momento acordamos que podías decirme todo lo que debo hacer- respondió el ruso obviamente Irritado, me acerqué un poco más para ver con quien discutía aunque ya tenía mis sospechas ¿acaso Abe Mazur lo sacaba de la corte por lo que dijo Tasha Ozera en el juicio?

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que cumplas nuestro acuerdo.

-Soy un hombre de palabra, lo sabes Zmey.

-Vaya vaya, tienes muchas agallas para llamarme así en mi cara- dijo el Moroi en un tono amenazador.

-Eso es lo que eres para mí y creí que valorabas la honestidad.

-Lo hago, esa es la razón por la que te elegí para esta misión.

-¿Cual misión? ¿Destruir mi relación con Roza?

-No espero que lo entiendas ahora, pero lo harás pronto, en el avión estará el sobre con tu itinerario de viaje, pasajes y una tarjeta ilimitada a tu nombre para que cubras todos tus gastos mientras me estés prestando tus servicios. También habrá un teléfono privado con el que nos comunicaremos al igual que una laptop para que nos veamos por vídeo llamada- le comunicó el Moroi con seriedad mirando su reloj -Te veo en veinte minutos en el aeródromo- dijo finalmente y se alejó sin esperar respuesta.

El guardián pateó fuertemente la maleta que estaba junto a él enviándola lejos, a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba, cuando se acercó a recogerla se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Hace cuánto estas ahí ?- me preguntó

-Lo suficiente- respondí, el ruso no dijo nada, entró al gimnasio y lo seguí.

El hombre se fue directo al saco de boxeo y comenzó a golpearlo violentamente sin ni siquiera tomar los guantes.

-Dimitri tus manos- dije después de varios minutos en los que no había dejado de golpear y el daño ya se empezaba a notar.

-Mis manos no me importan.

-A Rose le importará.

-Ella me odiará- dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose a las duchas, si yo no conociera bien al estoico guardián podría asegurar que tenía sus ojos humedecidos, como si quisiera llorar.

Cuando salió de la ducha estaba decidido a exigir respuestas, no me gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo y la idea de que Rose estuviera involucrada de alguna forma me molestaba aún más.

-¿Entonces te vas?

-Es mejor que no preguntes.

-¿Rose sabe que...?

-Ella no sabe nada y no debe saberlo ¿está claro?- preguntó el ruso casi yéndose encima de mí, su voz cargada de frustración.

-No lo entiendo, ustedes dos estaban tan bien, se veían felices, ella... tú no la viste...después de las cuevas o cuando volvió de Rusia, lo que sufrió...desde que murió Mason que no la había visto sonreír como lo hace ahora que finalmente está contigo y tú ¿la dejarás de nuevo Dimitri?¿Volviste a su vida para jugar con ella y después dejarla?- ésta vez el tipo sí se abalanzó sobre mí, su rostro encima del mío amenazante.

-¿Crees qué quiero dejarla? ¿O qué deseo que sufra? sí pudiera quedarme lo haría pero estoy atado de manos- suspiró retrocediendo y dándome la espalda, pasó una mano por su cabello y continuó -Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte que la cuides Eddie, tú eres su amigo, has estado con ella en momentos difíciles, acompáñala, ayúdala en lo que necesite, no la dejes sola, al menos al principio.

-¿Sabes cuándo volverás?

-No sé si regrese- dijo su voz quebrada como si estuviera a punto de llorar, nunca había visto al gran guardián Belikov así de vulnerable -¿Me lo prometes? ¿Prometes que velarás por ella y que no dirás nada sobre lo que escuchaste de mi conversación con Abe? La desesperación en su mirada y en su voz me convenció de su sinceridad.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

-Gracias Eddie- dijo y me ofreció su mano para estrecharla como despedida -Eres un buen hombre y un excelente guardián, si te interesa, mi puesto para entrenar nuevos guardianes quedará libre, sé que tú podrías tomar mi lugar sin problemas, Mikhail lo aprobaría sin duda- dijo tratando de darme una sonrisa pero sin éxito.

-Lo pensaré- respondí ante el ofrecimiento, él tomó la mochila que estaba junto a los sacos de boxeo, se la echó al hombro y salió del gimnasio sin decir una palabra más.

Unos minutos después comenzaron a aparecer los nuevos guardianes que participaban en el programa de entrenamiento, seguidos por Mikhail Tanner quien enseguida notó la ausencia de Dimitri.

-Castille, por casualidad no has visto a Dimitri.

-No desde el juicio esta mañana- mentí.

-Es extraño que no esté aquí ya, él siempre es el primero en llegar.

-Es posible que aún este tratando de arreglar las cosas con Rose, después de las cosas que Tasha dijo, la verdad es que ella salió muy molesta de ahí esta mañana.

-Lo imagino, solo espero que no lo haya tomado realmente en serio, es decir sé que Belikov ha cometido muchos errores en el pasado, pero no creo que Natasha Ozera haya tenido algo con él, Sonya dice que era notorio en su aura que mentía.

-Tampoco creo nada de lo que dijo, pero es Rose Hathaway de quién estamos hablando, ella puede ser la terquedad absoluta a veces y sí esta celosa es aún peor, al menos cuando se trata de Belikov- me sentía mal hablando así de mi amiga pero la conocía y sabía que cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza podía ser horriblemente obstinada, por supuesto ese defecto, la llevó a encontrar un método para restaurar Strigoi, así que podíamos decir que también era como una virtud. El guardián Tanner aceptó mi explicación y al ver que Dimitri no aparecía me pidió a mi guiar al grupo del guardián Belikov, agradecía la confianza pero no me sentía ni medianamente preparado aunque Dimitri haya pensado en mí para el puesto. De todas maneras estaba dispuesto a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Cuando la clase terminó el guardián me retuvo unos minutos más para felicitarme y decirme que tenía mucho potencial, mis pares también se habían retirado estrechando mi mano en señal de respeto. Agradecí la felicitación y me dirigí a ducharme, estaba ansioso por contarle a Jill sobre el entrenamiento y chequear a Rose para saber si ya se había dado cuenta de la fuga de Dimitri. Por supuesto averiguarlo no fue nada difícil, cuando salí de los camarines ella estaba en un banco del gimnasio, cuando me escuchó salir levantó la cabeza y pude notar que sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Él se fue, no está en ninguna parte ¿puedes creerlo? me dejó porque soy una niña estúpida e inmadura.

-¿De qué hablas Rose?- dije mirando a cualquier parte menos a ella.

-Dimitri...después de que discutimos por lo de Tasha, tuvo una reunión con mi padre, estuvo llamándome y yo no quise contestarle, aún estaba demasiado confundida con todo lo que pasó esta mañana. Después de descansar un poco y escuchar una conversación entre Christian y Lissa, me di cuenta que me estaba portando estúpidamente y lo llamé, no contestó volví a llamarlo dos veces y salí a buscarlo a su departamento, cuando entré él ya no estaba allí, su ropa no estaba allí, sus libros tampoco, sus discos, me desesperé, lloré, grabé un audio rogándole que me perdonará y luego recordé que hoy tenía que entrenar con los nuevos, así que vine aquí sabiendo que si no lo encontraba aquí... - su voz se quebró al final de su discurso y nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, me mataba no poder decirle nada, así que solo la abracé. Cuando por fin se calmó la acompañé hasta su departamento en silencio, pidiendo que Dimitri terminara pronto lo que sea que debía hacer para Abe y volviera pronto, mi amiga se merecía ser feliz de una vez y para siempre.


	47. Renuncia

**Capítulo 47: Renuncia**

 **Dimitri**

Cuando llegué al aeródromo Abe estaba esperándome, le entregué mi maleta al sobrecargo y me dirigí a la escalera para subir, pero el moroi me detuvo para presentarme formalmente al guardián Pável quien iría conmigo hasta nuestra primera parada que sería en Barcelona España, prometió también que tendríamos una videollamada en un par de horas en donde me daría una explicación sobre la "misión" que debía realizar para él, por todo lo que sabía este era solo un maldito plan para castigarme por haberme fijado en su hija cuando aún era menor de edad y mi estudiante.

Al subir al avión me senté en un cómodo asiento junto a la ventana tratando de contener la angustia que sentía por Roza. El avión era bastante amplio y moderno con todas las comodidades imaginables, la tripulación consistía en dos pilotos y una auxiliar de vuelo, la cual se acercó a mí de inmediato para solicitarme que abrochara mi cinturón y preguntarme si querría algo después del despegué, la chica era una Moroi de rasgos asiáticos delgada y de mediana estatura, vestía el uniforme usual de aeromoza en color azul marino y su chaqueta tenía bordada una M de color rojo, de Mazur probablemente, su falda por otra parte era demasiado corta para mi gusto. Después del despegue se volvió a acercar a mí para entregarme el agua que le había pedido, se me quedó mirando por un rato, yo la veía mover la boca pero en realidad no prestaba atención, finalmente le dije que no necesitaba nada más y se alejó con una sonrisa forzada, pareciendo decepcionada.

—Fanny es inofensiva, solo quiere agradar, creo que la asustaste— comentó Pavel riendo cuando se sentó al frente mío en un largo sofá.

—Lo siento pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, además le di las gracias después que me entregó el agua, pensé que era suficiente para dejarme en paz.

—Te informaba sobre el horario de las comidas y sobre la disponibilidad de refrigerios y snacks a bordo.

—Perfecto, pero no tengo apetito ni ganas de hablar— dije volviéndome a la ventana irritado, sin volver a hablarle al guardián.

No podía entender qué había salido mal, como es que estaba a bordo de un jet privado dirigiéndome a España sin mi Roza, después de los últimos maravillosos días que pasamos juntos, recordaba con dolor que hace casi un mes atrás pensé que la perdía para siempre por mi estupidez y autocompasión y ahora nuevamente la dejaba, sin una explicación, sin despedidas, si yo me sentía destrozado y sin esperanza, ella, ella estaría destruida, decepcionada y me odiaría, me aborrecería, solo esperaba que Eddie cumpliera su promesa de velar por ella, le había dejado también una nota a Ivashkov, esperando que ellos pudieran acompañarla y consolarla, hasta que yo regresara y me arrastrara por su perdón, si es que volvía a verla algún día.

Antes de dirigirme al avión me di cuenta que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Roza y un audio, me moría por escucharlo pero a la vez me aterraba saber lo que decía, no sabía cómo sería su reacción, así que preferí no hacerlo de inmediato esperando tener algo de privacidad y armarme de valor. Cuando Pavel se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al baño aproveché para hacerlo y enseguida mi corazón se encogió, su voz estaba rasposa y entrecortada, su tono era de súplica, apenas escuché la primera palabra mi garganta se apretó y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _"camarada por favor, no te vayas no...no me dejes, sé que fui una tonta, me porté como...como una niña...lo sé, lo siento, pero por favor regresa, te amo... yo sé que tú me amas también, por favor te lo ruego"_ cuando llegó a la última parte ella y yo estábamos llorando, mis lágrimas caían libres por mis mejillas tenía lo puños apretados, me sentía completamente impotente y derrotado, lo único que deseaba era volver, abrazarla asegurarle que esto no tenía nada que ver con ella, que yo no me iba por su culpa, como podía pensar algo así, después de todo lo que pasamos, que la dejaría por una tontería así, pero aquí estaba yo en un avión pagado por su padre alejándome de ella quizás para siempre.

—Toma esto te hará sentir mejor— dijo Pavel entregándome una taza con té de manzanilla y unos pañuelos.

—No lo creo, pero gracias— dije dejando la taza en la mesilla y limpiando mi rostro.

—Ella estará bien, es una Hathaway después de todo— dijo mirándome con seriedad —Y tú también debes recuperarte, lo que te pedirá Abe no será fácil y si quieres volver a verla algún día debes estar enfocado en la misión.

—La misión, la misión, ni siquiera se ha dignado a explicar algo sobre la maldita misión.

—Lo hará— dijo mirando su reloj —Yo diría que en diez minutos, te traeré la laptop.

Minutos después Pavel estaba conectando la llamada con Abe, ellos hablaron en turco por un par de minutos y luego fue mi turno para hablar con el Moroi o mejor dicho escucharlo, al principio solo ver su cara y escuchar su voz me molestó y lo único que quería hacer era gritarle por alejarme de Roza y por dejar que sufriera sin justificación, me sentía irritado con el hombre especialmente porque no entendía porque la historia de cómo conoció a Janine era importante en esta supuesta misión.

—Mi padre tenía negocios en Escocia y cómo él esperaba que yo me hiciera cargo de su pequeño imperio, me llevó hasta allá para reunirse con un Moroi que resultó ser el padre de Janine, él nos invitó a su casa, a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija Janine, yo no la conocía pero cuando lo hice quedé impactado, ella era hermosa y todo en ella irradiaba energía, por suerte mi padre extendió la visita y yo tuve la posibilidad de conocerla mejor, ella al principio no se dejó impresionar por mis avances, yo tenía en ese tiempo veintidós años y ella había cumplido dieciocho, le faltaban solo unos meses para salir al mundo con un Moroi a cargo y yo estaba tratando de convencerla de que se uniera a nuestros guardianes, pero ella se negó, toda su vida se había preparado para luchar por los Moroi de la manera correcta, siendo una guardiana oficial, de cierta manera ella sentía que debía demostrar su compromiso con la causa y diferenciarse de otras mujeres Dhampir que elegían otros estilos de vida— dijo en un tono malicioso obviamente refiriéndose a las putas de sangre —En fin la pasión con la que hablaba de su futuro defendiéndonos de los monstruos era contagiosa, el asunto es que en pocos días nos enamoramos, algo entre el hermoso y húmedo paisaje y el fuego y la belleza de ella me cautivaron, lamentablemente pronto tuvimos que separarnos así que prometimos escribirnos.

—Es un hermoso cuento, pero que tiene que ver conmigo o con la misión— dije irritado.

—Si no me interrumpes lo sabrás —dijo con burla riéndose de mi impaciencia y continuó hablando —Durante los tres meses que le quedaban para graduarse nos escribimos, yo le enviaba una carta por semana y en todas incorporaba un pétalo de rosa, ella no siempre respondía a tiempo estaba bastante ocupada con el entrenamiento de campo y esas cosas, dejamos de escribirnos cuando tuvo su primer cargo, ambos sabíamos que su profesión no le dejarìa tiempo para escribir de vuelta, mucho menos para una relación, tú entiendes como es eso.

—Lo hago.

—Lo sé, bueno por un par de meses no supe nada de ella excepto que su primer cargo era un Moroi de la realeza llamado Anthon Drozdov, el cual tenía casi cuarenta años y era conocido por sus andanzas en comunas de Dhampir, recuerdo que en mi última carta yo le pedí que tuviera cuidado con él, pero esa era mi carta de despedida así que no obtuve respuesta— el Moroi suspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos, luego siguió con la historia —Un día recibí una carta de un guardián que no conocía, me decía que trabajaba con Janine y que necesitaba mi ayuda, ambos estaban escondidos en un lugar remoto de Holanda, no te daré detalles pero el asunto es que el maldito de Drozdov trató de propasarse con ella, por supuesto ella se defendió y eso no le gustó nada al moroi, la atacó de vuelta, ella no se defendió la segunda vez, tú sabes ellos son primero, pero gracias a dios, hubo un guardián que la salvo y me escribió para rescatarlos, él te acompaña en el vuelo.

—¿Pavel?— dije mirando al guardián con asombró, él solo asintió y entonces pensé que esa era probablemente la razón por la cual él trabajaba para Abe, no sólo por haber salvado a su amor, si realmente había atacado a un Moroi de la realeza, no era posible que pudiera trabajar como guardián oficial de la corte, incluso si hubiesen podido probar el horrible comportamiento del tal Drozdov, lo extraño era que no hubiese sido castigado, ni Janine, ambos atacaron a un Moroi de la realeza y luego huyeron abandonando sus obligaciones, en nuestro mundo eran faltas gravísimas, era completamente injusto y una de las tantas razones por las que cada vez me cuestionaba más todo lo que me habían enseñado como guardián.

—En fin yo tenía información de peso sobre el tal Anthon y su hermano Luka, eso fue suficiente para mantenerlos callados y evitar denuncias, por supuesto cuando me llevé a Janine y a Pavel a Turquía ambos se quedaron trabajando para mí, después de un tiempo ella y yo retomamos nuestra relación, en su cumpleaños número diecinueve le pedí que fuera mi esposa, ella aceptó y un par de meses después nos enteramos de que esperábamos a nuestro primer bebé, yo era joven e idealista, estaba en las nubes, iba a casarme y a tener mi primer hijo, pero ya en ese tiempo había hecho varios enemigos, cuando Janine tenía seis meses de embarazo, atacaron nuestra casa en Turquía, Mataron a dos guardianes y a mi madre que se interpuso para evitar que le hicieran daño a Janine y a nuestro bebé, sólo Janine y otro guardián sobrevivieron, pero entonces me di cuenta del peligro que corrían las personas que más amaba, por ello en pocos días nos mudamos a Perm Rusia, nuestra bebé nació allí, la llamamos Rosemarie por los pétalos de mis cartas y en honor a mi madre Mary— se detuvo entonces esperando alguna reacción o comentario de mi parte sobre esta información del nacimiento de Roza, yo estaba demasiado anonadado para decir algo, la ciudad me era familiar no solo porque estaba en mi país natal, sino porque mi babushka había vivido allí bastantes años antes de mudarse a Baia con nosotros, estaba sin palabras así que solo hice un gesto y esperé que continuara —Janine y yo intentamos vivir una vida feliz como familia junto a nuestra pequeña, fuimos felices los tres por un poco más de tres años, hasta que el segundo ataque se produjo, fue entonces que decidimos separarnos.

—Y entonces Janine tuvo que dejar a Rose en la academia— dije con tristeza, por ellos y por Roza no podía ser fácil hacer ese sacrificio, preocuparte por la vida de los que amas a tal punto que debes renunciar a ellos.

—Ambos lo hicimos, yo acompañé a Janine a la corte para inscribir a la niña como Rosemarie Hathaway, necesitábamos que no la vincularan conmigo para que pudiera estar realmente segura por ello no podía continuar llevando mi apellido, además Janine se reportó disponible para una nueva locación en la corte, ella ya había sido asociada conmigo por lo que también debía distanciarse de Rose, entonces vino lo más difícil dejar a nuestra hija, la dejamos en San Vladimir y luego de una muy dolorosa despedida, después de renunciar a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo volví a Turquía, mi plan era cazar a los malditos que mataron a mi madre y que destruyeron nuestra posibilidad de ser felices y una vez exterminada la amenaza reunirme con mi familia, casarme con mi prometida y volver a ser una verdadera familia.

— ¿Los encontraste? ¿Pudiste acabar con ellos?

—No, pasaron los años y nunca pude encontrarlos hasta la pascua pasada, cuando seguí su pista hasta Rusia, ellos habían contratado la protección de una mafia Strigoi la cual había hecho tan difícil ubicarlos, los tenía, el plan estaba listo, pero entonces mi hija renunció a la academia, para ir a cazar a su ex mentor al que le había hecho una promesa, Janine me informó del asunto y yo tuve que enfocarme en su búsqueda, una vez que encontré a Rose en Rusia me enfoqué en hacerla volver a américa y perdí la pista de los malditos.

—¿Es para encontrarlos que me necesitas?— pregunté tratando de evitar pensar en el paso de Rose por Rusia.

—No, ya los hemos localizado y están siendo vigilados de modo de no volver a perderlos, lo que necesito ahora es que los detengas y acabes con ellos, desde que salió a la luz su relación conmigo he recibido amenazas contra Rose, sé que ella puede defenderse, sé que mientras este en la corte está protegida, lo que me preocupa es cuando este el Lehigh con la princesa.

—Sabes que sí me hubieras contado esto desde el principio yo me hubiera ofrecido a acabar con cualquier maldito que estuviera amenazando la vida de Roza ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero no podía darte toda la información cuando aún estabas con Rose, conozco a mi hija, a veces es demasiado valiente y temeraria para su propio bien, si ella se hubiera enterado de alguna forma, hubiese querido acabar con los malditos con sus propias manos y yo no quería ponerla en peligro, más de lo que ya está.

— ¿Crees que yo le hubiera dicho?¿qué yo hubiera querido ponerla en peligro?

—No conscientemente, pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¿Recuerdas Spokane verdad?— claro que lo recordaba cómo podría olvidarlo, Rose y sus amigos cayeron en las manos de los Strigoi, fueron directo a su trampa por mi indiscreción aun cuando fue con las mejores intenciones, pero esto era diferente.

—No es lo mismo.

— ¿No lo es? Dimitri tú la amas, ella hubiese sido capaz de ver que algo sucedía, hubiese presionado, tal vez tu hubieras flaqueado, tal vez no, pero yo no iba arriesgarme— sabía que tenía razón por supuesto, si yo hubiera sabido hace días que su vida estaba en peligro, no la hubiera dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, hubiera actuado extremadamente protector y ella lo habría notado, de una forma u otra no hubiese terminado bien —Entonces qué dices Dimitri ¿lo harás, atraparas a esos malditos, acabaras con ellos, aun cuando existe la posibilidad de que no vivas para volver a verla?

— ¿En serio tienes que preguntar? Abe yo renunciaría a mi vida, por ella, por su felicidad sin pensarlo dos veces.


	48. Dudas

**Capítulo 48: Dudas**

 **Eddie**

Rose se quedó dormida abrazada a mí en su sofá, así que cuidadosamente la llevé hasta su cama y la arropé antes de salir de su apartamento, había pensado quedarme por si me necesitaba, pero Adrián me había enviado un texto preguntándome por Rose, al parecer Belikov le había dejado algún tipo de mensaje pidiéndole que estuviera pendiente de ella, así que yo aproveché que ella había ido al baño a ducharse y a cambiarse, para pedirle a Adrián que nos reuniéramos a hablar del asunto más tarde, por lo cual cuando Rose salió del baño yo la esperaba con un té que prácticamente la obligué a tomar y luego nos sentamos en el sofá donde se quedó dormida mientras me contaba entre sollozos algunas de sus vivencias con Dimitri en la academia y en la corte.

Cuando salí de casa de Rose, me dispuse a reunirme con Adrián, él me esperaba en un bar de la corte, cercano a los edificios de los guardianes, en cuanto me senté junto a él comenzó a interrogarme, pero antes que pudiera responder algo la mesera llegó para tomar nuestro pedido, en cuanto la chica se fue, pude responder a la pregunta más importante.

—Ella está bien, triste y bastante confundida, pero no tan mal como cuando Belikov fue convertido.

—Ese grandísimo idiota no entiendo por qué se fue, solo dejó esta nota que decía que debía cuidar de su Roza porque él tenía que irse ¿a ti también te dejó una nota?

—Habló conmigo personalmente, pero no porque lo planeara, más bien porque yo escuché sin querer una conversación que tenía con Abe.

— ¿Y cómo es que no lo detuvo? debería haberlo castigado dolorosamente por siquiera pensar en irse— preguntó Adrián tomando un sorbo de la cerveza que recientemente había sido dejada en nuestra mesa por la mesera.

—Más bien fue Abe quien lo hizo irse.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué haría eso? no lo entiendo, si él fue el que ayudó a Belikov a llegar a Rose en primer lugar, parecía querer que arreglaran las cosas, cuando me pidió que me sumara a la misión para encontrar a Jailbait, me pidió expresamente que llevara a Belikov como mi guardián con la esperanza de que pudieran volver a acercarse, o al menos eso fue lo que insinuó.

—No sé los detalles, tú sabes que Abe puede ser bastante impredecible, lo único que sé es que al parecer decidió enviar a Dimitri a una misión suicida, de la cual podría no regresar, pero Rose no puede saber nada, Belikov me hizo prometer que no diría nada y tú tampoco puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Y que se supone que haremos? no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará con Rose si el ruso muere, estará devastada y será peor si piensa que se fue porque no la amaba o porque estaba molesto con ella por las estupideces que Tasha dijo en el juicio.

—Lo más importante ahora es que la acompañemos, ella no parece creer que él se fuera porque no la ama, sí, ella se siente culpable por como lo trató después del juicio, pero no creo que eso dure mucho tiempo tampoco, yo opino que debemos estar cerca de ella por unos días y si la vemos muy mal o pasa mucho tiempo sin que Belikov regrese enfrentemos a Abe para que nos dé información sobre el asunto.

—Tienes Razón aunque nunca pensé que sugerirías enfrentar a Zmey, me sorprendes Castille.

—Es lo menos que podría hacer por Rose, ella es mi mejor amiga y ha salvado mi trasero en más de una ocasión.

Estuvimos en el bar un rato más, yo le conté a Adrián sobre mi cita con Jill y él me comentó como iban avanzando los trámites para que Sydney dejara definitivamente a los alquimistas y trabajara para la corte Moroi, al parecer estaba todo bastante avanzado y él estaba muy entusiasmado porque cuando eso estuviera arreglado ellos ya no tendrían que esconderse, Adrián sabía que habrían muchas personas en nuestro reino que no aprobarían su relación, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado mientras su tía y sus amigos lo apoyaran.

Antes de irme a dormir le escribí a Jill para desearle buenas noches, ella me preguntó cómo había estado mi día, así que decidí llamarla para poder escuchar su voz, cuando finalmente nos despedimos el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de mí.

En la mañana me dirigí a primera hora a ver a Rose Hathaway a su departamento, no sin antes pasar por su cafetería favorita para comprarle unas donas de chocolate, cuando entré me pareció extraño sentir el olor de algo quemándose, me apresuré a la cocina pero el aroma provenía de su dormitorio, corrí y la escuché sollozando en su baño, cuando entré ella estaba de rodillas junto a la bañera donde había hecho una pequeña hoguera, sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas, la aparté de la bañera rápidamente y di el agua para apagar el pequeño incendio, ahí me encontré con la duster de cuero de Dimitri y lo que quedaba de un libro que seguramente también era de él. Me llevé a Rose a su habitación y la recosté en su cama luego volví al baño para deshacerme de los restos de las cenizas mojadas del libro y retirar el abrigo de cuero para limpiarlo y colgarlo a secar. Luego de verificar que Rose estaba descansando en su cama me dirigí a la cocina a preparar café con leche, el cual puse en una bandeja junto a las donas de chocolate y las llevé a la habitación. Con bastante persuasión logré que comiera dos donas de chocolate y se tomara la mitad del café con leche.

— ¿No se quemó verdad?

—El libro está hecho cenizas— le dije y ella sonrió por primera vez desde que llegué al departamento.

— ¿El abrigo?

—Ni un poco, supongo que eso prueba que era cuero legítimo.

—Ni siquiera quería deshacerme de sus cosas, cuando recordé que estaban aquí, las saqué y me sentí feliz de tener algunos recuerdos suyos, pero luego comencé a llorar y me dio tanta ira conmigo misma y con él y con todo, que lo único que quería era ver como se convertían en cenizas.

—Bueno al menos lo lograste con uno de ellos— dije y salí llevando la bandeja hasta la cocina.

—Aún no lo entiendo, todo estaba tan bien, es decir incluso estábamos haciendo planes para el futuro— dijo minutos después cuando volví a la habitación y comencé a buscarle ropa limpia para que se cambiara.

—Yo no tengo las respuestas Rose— mentí —Pero quedándote aquí no las sabrás tampoco, así que te cambiarás y saldrás conmigo, debo juntarme con Mia y Jill para nuestra practica y no voy a dejarte sola.

—Eddie no sé, no quiero ver a nadie, además no necesitas preocuparte por mi estoy bien, estaré bien además estoy segura que Dimitri volverá, él no dejara que lo nuestro muera, él me ama yo lo sé, que pasa si vuelve y yo no estoy aquí, se preocupara y... — un gemido escapó de su boca mientras sus ojos humedecidos se cerraban con brusquedad —Ni siquiera puedo hablar de él sin llorar no puedo ver a nadie así, no quiero que nadie vea que soy una estúpida y débil mujer enferma de amor.

—No eres débil ni estúpida y lo sabes, si no quieres hablar con las chicas de temas personales está bien, ellas lo van a entender, solo me niego a dejarte aquí sola.

—Me dices que no soy débil o estúpida pero crees que no puedo quedarme sola, no sé si lo sabes pero eso es un tremendo contrasentido— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estuviste a punto de provocar un incendio, eso no te hace débil o estúpida solo pirómana.

—No exageres.

—Además necesito que vayas, porque deseo que mi novia conozca a mi mejor amiga— dije y ella sonrió más abiertamente esta vez, sabiendo que la había convencido le entregué su ropa y salí de la habitación para que se duchara y vistiera.

Veinte minutos más tarde Rose y yo caminábamos a la casa de un amigo Moroi de Mía. Su nombre era Denis Conta, era un Moroi de la realeza, usuario de fuego y nos prestaba su casa para nuestras prácticas de las cuales él también era parte, junto a su hermano Gabriel usuario de Tierra y su vecina Simona Badica usuaria de aire. Al principio solo eran Christian, Mia y Jill practicando su magia y yo enseñando algunos movimientos de combate, pero se había corrido la voz, Denis ofreció su casa y tenía unas doce personas más esperando unirse, sin embargo tuvimos que dividirnos en dos grupos, el usar la magia en combate aún era controversial y debíamos mantener un perfil bajo para evitarnos problemas. Cuando llegamos Denis abrió la puerta y enseguida nos dejó pasar.

—Eddie, guardiana Hathaway— saludó el Moroi cortésmente y nos dirigió hasta su gran patio, Jill enseguida corrió en nuestra dirección cuando nos vio, abrazó a Rose y luego me besó ligeramente en los labios, antes de que se alejara la tomé por la cintura y profundicé el beso, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que sus labios tocaban los míos necesitaba más de ellos. Cuando nos apartamos escuché a Mia decir "Eso es Jillian déjalo sin aliento" y estoy seguro que mi color de piel era más escarlata que el de Jill, ella me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla antes de volver a la piscina para practicar su magia con Mía.

—Bueno supongo que tu novia es Jill ¿o es así como se saludan en este grupo secreto?— dijo Rose a mi oído cuando Jill se alejó, mi respuesta fue una enorme sonrisa y Rose entonces desordenó mi cabello sonriéndome y dijo

—Ella es buena para ti— no era extraño lo mucho que me alegraba que Rose aprobara mi relación con Jill, la verdad es que ella era muy importante para mí, más que una amiga era mi hermana, mi familia.

El resto de la reunión pasó sin contratiempos, incluso convencí a Rose de ayudarme a mostrarle a los moroi el modo correcto de estacar a un Strigoi, sabía que la tarea le recordaba a Belikov, especialmente cuando indicó con vehemencia que debían cerciorarse de su muerte antes de dar la espalda a su enemigo, pero además de eso parecía estar disfrutando de la oportunidad de distraerse un poco. No fue hasta que nos despedimos de todos, cuando el problema comenzó. Jill, Rose y yo caminábamos con Mía, para ir a dejarla hasta su casa, cuando esta preguntó por Dimitri, Rose sólo dijo que había tenido que viajar, no dando detalles de su repentina e inexplicable partida.

—Es extraño— dijo Mía de pronto —Después de todo lo que dijo Tasha sobre ellos, no lo sé, pienso que ella no mentía, al menos yo que los vi en el ski Lodge, era obvio el interés de ella y él se dejaba querer a decir verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Rose deteniéndose de pronto para mirar directamente a Mía.

—Bueno digamos que los vi bañándose en una de esas tinajas de madera en el spa y ella le daba un masaje que se veía bastante íntimo, si sabes a lo que me refiero, además lo vi escoltarla a su habitación un día y ella lo invitó a pasar y por supuesto él no se negó.

—Si Tasha y él tuvieron algo eso fue antes de que estuviéramos juntos— dijo Rose tratando de parecer indiferente —Pero él no es un hombre que juegue con los sentimientos de alguien y cuando se dio cuenta de que no la amaba terminó lo que sea que hubiese habido entre los dos.

—Vamos chicas se hace tarde— dije tratando de desviar la conversación ya que sentía como la inseguridad y las dudas se apoderaban de mi amiga Rose Hathaway.

— ¿Estas segura?— preguntó Mía —Tal vez se dio cuenta que sí la amaba y no pudo soportar que la condenaran a muerte, eso explicaría su repentino viaje ¿no crees?

Y entonces vi como la confianza de Rose en el amor de Dimitri se disolvía ante mis ojos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Rose se disculpó y salió corriendo, yo miré a Mía duramente y ella sólo se encogió de hombros, sabía que ella le tenía cariño a Rose, que las envidias y los celos del pasado estaban olvidados, así que no entendía su propósito al decirle a Rose todo eso.

—Solo quiero evitar que jueguen con ella, cómo André y Aarón Drozdov hicieron conmigo, André me amaba siempre y cuando fuera un secreto y Aarón me juró amor hasta que Lissa volvió a la academia.

Supuse que ella tenía un punto, pero yo sabía que Dimitri y Rose tenían algo verdadero y era una lástima que no pudiera decirle nada a mi amiga para consolarla, la verdad estaba preocupado por lo que podría suceder con ella si pensaba que el Ruso nunca regresaría o se convencía de que nunca la amó.


	49. Decisiones

**Capítulo 49: Decisiones**

 **Abe**

Después de recibir la confirmación de que Dimitri había arribado a la ciudad de Budapest en Hungría para reunirse con mi gente y comenzaría en pocas horas a trabajar en la misión que le encomendé, me dispuse a visitar a Rose, sabía por uno de mis guardianes, que había estado vigilándola desde que Belikov dejó la corte, que ella había estado acompañada la mayor parte del tiempo pero también había manifestado conductas que me preocupaban bastante, sabía que en parte era mi culpa, pero había aprendido a temprana edad que debía proteger a los míos sin importar el costo. Cuando al fin llegué a su departamento escuché un golpe y lo que sonaba como cristal haciéndose añicos. Sin titubear forcé la cerradura con una ganzúa que traía en el bolsillo, había adquirido esta práctica en mi adolescencia y siempre estaba preparado para recordarla en caso de ser necesario. Al entrar en la habitación encontré a Rose en el piso recogiendo trozos de un vaso que seguramente había contenido Whisky a juzgar por la botella casi vacía que había encima de la mesa de café. Cuando se volteó a mirarme pude ver sus ojos enrojecidos y sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas derramadas, se levantó rápidamente con trozos de cristal en sus manos y caminó a la pequeña cocina para botarlas en el basurero, luego secó sus mejillas con una toalla de papel y volvió a la sala donde yo la esperaba en silencio, no sabía que decir, odiaba verla sufrir y no poder hacer algo para evitarlo, esperaba que Belikov tuviera éxito en la misión y saliera con vida de ella, por supuesto tenía certeza de que él haría hasta lo imposible por detener a aquellos que amenazaban la vida de Rose y me había asegurado de que mi equipo fuera el mejor, su misión no solo era ayudar a Belikov a acabar con la amenaza también debían proteger la vida del Ruso, si él moría en una misión comandada por mí a espaldas de mi hija ella me odiaría, incluso si esta misión estaba respaldada por la reina misma, si algo le sucedía a Dimitri, yo sería el culpable ante los ojos de Rose, lo sabía, pero prefería mantener el secreto, era por su bien, todo esto era por ella, para protegerla, haría cualquier cosa por proteger a mi única hija. Por supuesto Janine me había asegurado que Rose no solo me odiaría por haber mandado al amor de su vida a una misión suicida, me aborrecería más por pensar que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse a sí misma, era cierto las mujeres Hathaway odiaban que se las tratara como damiselas en peligro.

—No voy a preguntarte como entraste, pero te aseguro que no era necesario, todo está bien viejo— dijo sentándose en el sofá y forzando una sonrisa.

—No, no lo está— dije seriamente levantando la botella de whisky de la mesa —No sabía que ahora debía preocuparme por tu manera de beber ¿de dónde sacaste esto de todos modos? no tienes edad para beber ¿tienes alguna identificación falsa de la que deba saber? sabes que conozco gente que podría hacerte una de mucho mejor calidad— comenté tratando de hacerla sonreír, lo logre por un breve momento, por supuesto sabía que en la corte existían lugares clandestinos para comprar alcohol sin tener la edad, donde no importaba la identificación solo el dinero.

—No debes preocuparte tanto, ya no soy una niña, además soy mucho mejor bebiendo de lo que soy juzgando el carácter de las personas— dijo con amargura, sabía que hablaba de Belikov pero no comenté nada así que ella continuó — ¿Supiste que me dejó verdad, es por eso que estas aquí?

—Estoy aquí para visitar a mi hija ¿es tan difícil de creer?— ella solo rodó los ojos y yo continué haciéndome el desentendido — ¿De quién hablas, quién te dejó?— su mirada de furia no se hizo esperar, pero era mejor verla enojada que triste o al menos eso creía yo.

—Viejo no hagas que desaparezca el poco respeto que te tengo tratando de jugar conmigo ahora— dijo y el comentario dolió bastante —Sabes que Dimitri se fue, seguramente lo supiste antes de que yo me diera cuenta ¿también sabías que no me amaba? podrías haberme advertido— su suposición me asustó un poco ¿ella sabía algo de la misión? mis espías me habían informado que Castile e Ivashkov se habían mantenido a su lado estos días ¿alguno de ellos tenía información sobre mi trato con Dimitri?¿El ruso mismo había dejado alguna pista al respecto? No, me respondí a mí mismo si Belikov hubiese dicho algo ella no pensaría que no la amaba y si sus amigos supieran algo sobre la misión y se lo hubieran dicho ella ya habría partido en su búsqueda o estaría interrogándome para darle la información que necesitaba para encontrarlo ¿entonces cómo? —Me he topado varias veces con uno de tus guardianes, sé que me vigilas, la primera vez que lo vi fue cerca del edificio de Dimitri el día en que se fue, así que te descubrí, sé que has estado espiándome, claro era solo una sospecha pero gracias por la confirmación— dijo finalmente al darse cuenta de mi expresión contrariada y mi falta de palabras, levantándose del sofá se acercó a la puerta invitándome silenciosamente a salir —Debo descansar, mañana acompañaré a Lissa y a Christian, tú sabes, en lo de Tasha, buenas noches viejo— dijo secamente en un tono y una postura desdeñosa muy a lo Hathaway.

—Buenas noches hija, solo para que lo sepas, no creo que Dimitri no te ame y discúlpame por lo de la vigilancia, es solo que estoy preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé viejo, te veo mañana— respondió y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Caminando hacia mi residencia me di cuenta que esta situación nos apartaría, nos había hecho retroceder ya lo mucho que habíamos avanzado en nuestra relación y eso que no sabía aún mi papel en la repentina partida del Ruso. Incluso si todo salía bien y Belikov volvía de la misión con vida, Rose no me perdonaría por haber arriesgado al hombre que ama y haberla hecho pensar que por alguna razón no la amaba lo suficiente, mi única esperanza era que Dimitri tuviera éxito en la misión y volviera con Rose lo antes posible, al menos así sería feliz y era más seguro que al estar feliz, en algún momento me perdonaría y si no lo hacía al menos sabría que estaría al lado de un hombre que se encargaría de protegerla y la amaría como merece.

Al día siguiente la sentencia de Tasha fue llevada a cabo, no era un evento público, solo familiares directos del sentenciado podían asistir además de la reina o algún representante del consejo real. Rose y sus amigos se reunieron para acompañar a Christian quien entró junto a Lissa a la cámara para ser testigo de la muerte de su tía. El procedimiento era rápido y se esperaba que fuera poco doloroso ya que se usaba algo de compulsión para calmar las ansias del acusado y evitar su lucha, luego se le inyectaba una mezcla hecha de magia de aire y agua que le provocaba un paro respiratorio. Era una muerte limpia y bastante más civilizada que los antiguos métodos como la horca o la guillotina en plazas públicas.

Christian y Lissa salieron de la cámara unos veinte minutos más tarde sus rostros reflejaban el dolor y angustia provocado por lo que acababan de presenciar, Lissa le hablaba a su novio con suavidad y pude distinguir que usaba algo de compulsión para calmar su dolor, cuando Janine y yo nos acercamos a saludarlos y darles nuestro pésame ellos nos agradecieron y luego se alejaron hacia donde Rose y su grupo los esperaban. Cuando se alejaron Janine me comentó

—Viste lo mal que se veía.

—Sí, bueno es esperable su única familia está muerta ahora.

—No hablo de Christian, hablo de Rose, es evidente que no ha comido ni dormido bien en días.

—Lo sé y no creas que no siento culpa, pero tú sabes que no tenía opción, ellos no solo están amenazando a nuestra hija, también están detrás de ese horroroso negocio— no necesité continuar el rostro de repulsión de Janine fue suficiente para saber a qué me refería.

—Es solo que, es un gran riesgo, Belikov es buenísimo pero ya fue derrotado una vez y nuestra hija no podrá resistir si se lo arrebatan nuevamente.

—Izan y los otros se preocuparan de mantenerlo a salvo Janine, Dimitri puede no estar casado con Rose aun, pero él es familia, se ha ganado mi respeto y sé qué hará feliz a Rosemarie cuando vuelva.

—Si es que sobrevive, tú no estuviste ahí cuando Belikov fue atacado en las cuevas, ella quiso volver por él, ella hubiese dado la vida por él si nosotros no hubiésemos estado ahí para evitarlo.

—Sobrevivirá debemos tener fe.

Más tarde, después de cenar Dimitri se comunicó conmigo por videollamada, solo con mirarlo inmediatamente supe que estaba furioso.

—Belikov— saludé.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no me hayas dicho lo que estos canallas están haciendo con esas niñas?— preguntó el ruso con furia.

—No podía darte más detalles, hay gente en la corte que está involucrada en el asunto y no necesitábamos alertar a esas alimañas, además esta es una misión real, imagino que ya te enteraste y la reina quiere que todo se maneje con la máxima discreción.

—Pudiste haberme advertido de alguna forma.

—No necesitabas saberlo, lo importante es que ahora estas cada vez más cerca de hacer algo por salvarlas y de paso borrar del mundo a esos desgraciados.

—Sí, al menos en eso hemos avanzado, estamos casi listos para desbaratar su operación, solo debemos derribar la protección de los Strigoi, es probable que tengamos que esperar algunos días más para actuar, pero todo ha ido según lo previsto hasta ahora.

— ¿Tienes alguna petición? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Más armas, más hombres?

—Solo quiero saber cómo esta Roza— dijo con voz suave, su expresión reflejó dolor por unos segundos.

—Esta triste, ha tenido sus arrebatos, pero no ha estado sola.

—¿Me odia verdad?— preguntó con inseguridad, era impresionante como un hombre fuerte e imponente como Dimitri Belikov, se veía tan vulnerable al caer en las garras del amor, aunque no me sorprendía realmente, yo mismo había caído en las garras de una Hathaway varios años atrás y nunca en realidad pude salir de ellas.

—Ella no te odia, solo te extraña, esta dolida y confundida, sé que todo se arreglara cuando termines esta misión y vuel... — él me interrumpió.

—Yo también la extraño— dijo con ojos humedecidos —Solo asegúrate de que este a salvo…debo irme te llamo mañana Abe y con eso cortó la llamada, yo me quedé ahí pensando en las consecuencias de toda este asunto, el bienestar de Rose, la vida de Dimitri y de todas las personas que se arriesgarían en esta misión, cuando una dulce pero demandante voz me interrumpió.

—Necesito que prepares el avión, no dejaré que ese hombre muera por nuestra hija, voy a asegurarme personalmente de que vuelva con Rosemarie lo antes posible— Solo con mirar a Janine supe que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, a veces no era una buena idea argumentar con una mujer Hathaway.


	50. Preparaciones

**Capítulo 50: Preparaciones**

 **Dimitri**

Amanecía en Budapest cuando aterrizamos, al bajar del avión dos Suburban nos esperaban, un guardián se nos acercó para darnos la bienvenida, era nada más y nada menos que Boris Gabor, el hombre que estaba interesado en Rose y que lo había hecho más que evidente en aquellas semanas que pasamos en Kentucky buscando a la hermana de Lissa y que en algún momento fue bendecido con toda la atención de mi Roza mientras yo luchaba por hacer que me escuchara y me perdonara.

—Guardián Belikov— saludó el hombre estrechando mi mano y sonriendo genuinamente.

—Guardián Gabor— respondí con respeto aunque me parecía sospechoso su entusiasmo al recibirme, agradecía el profesionalismo y decidí no enfocarme en el hecho de que este era el tipo que había besado a Rose a la fuerza y que me había hecho pensar que la perdía para siempre, _la perdiste de todos modos,_ dijo la odiosa voz en mi cabeza, antes de que pudiera centrarme en la información que el guardián me estaba dando.

—... entonces viajaremos en los dos vehículos hasta nuestra central de operaciones donde te daré toda la información que hemos recopilado ¿me imagino que Pavel te instruyó en el grueso del asunto?

—Sí, él me dio la información sobre la identidad de los moroi involucrados así como la agrupación de Strigoi que han contratado para su seguridad— dije con irritación, sintiendo los ojos de todas las personas de mi equipo en mí, el acuerdo de seguridad de los malditos que estaban tras Rose había sido proporcionado por Galina y sus secuaces en uno de los tratos que ella firmó antes de que yo hubiera sido convertido y me hubiera unido a sus filas para luego traicionarla y acabar con ella, mi respuesta violenta al enterarme de ello no había pasado desapercibida por los guardianes y guardianas que me acompañaban.

—Perfecto, será peor cuando te enteres de los otros negocios sucios que tienen esos desgraciados— dijo Gabor obviamente dándose cuenta de mi rabia ante el tema.

Partimos en los dos vehículos hasta el que sería nuestro lugar de operaciones en las afueras de Budapest, yo viajaba junto a Gabor y cuatro guardianes más que eran parte del equipo que había viajado conmigo desde Barcelona, mientras los otros seis restantes viajaban en el otro vehículo junto a un Moroi llamado Bernard, que había venido con Gabor a buscarnos para llevarnos al que sería nuestro lugar de trabajo por ahora.

La casa era magnifica, una pequeña mansión ubicada en el barrio de kerucles, rodeada por un espléndido parque que nos mantenía relativamente ocultos de los curiosos y que probablemente había sido construida hace más de un siglo, contaba con ocho habitaciones en las cuales debíamos residir veinte personas, pero las acomodaciones ya habían sido pensadas y dado lo amplio del lugar el espacio era suficiente para dormir cómodamente aunque dudaba que fuéramos a dormir mucho una vez comenzada nuestra cacería. La mañana la pasamos en el sótano del lugar donde Gabor nos informó de los últimos movimientos hechos por el grupo de Moroi que debíamos atrapar, ellos se hacían llamar los obscuros, era una agrupación de al menos 70 moroi, de los cuales el 90% pertenecía a la realeza y recibían los beneficios de sus negocios sucios desde la comodidad de la corte o en el lujo y anonimato de sus mansiones alrededor del mundo, sabía por Pavel que sus principales ingresos eran recibidos por tráfico de drogas pero Gabor tenía información mucho más espeluznante, que no me había sido revelada con anterioridad debido a que era un tema delicado y habían personas muy importantes en nuestro mundo involucradas en el asunto, los obscuros realizaban también trata de blancas con niñas humanas y dhampir de edades entre nueve y catorce años. Un calor horrible se apoderó de mi cuerpo al enterarme de esta situación, la sangre me hervía y deseaba acabar con alguien usando mis propias manos, el vaso que sostenía fue el que pagó las consecuencias al hacerse añicos por la presión que recibió al apretarlo en mi puño, todos me miraron pero no dijeron nada sobre los cortes que me provoqué a mí mismo, trate de consolarme con la idea de que al encontrar a esos hijos de perra, me aseguraría de ver con mis propios ojos como eran destruidos uno por uno, lo haría con mis propias manos, tal como el pobre vaso que había sido aniquilado momentos antes.

Después de la reunión me dirigí al baño para limpiar mis heridas, mientras lo hacía recordé uno de esos momentos agridulces que pasé junto a Rose Hathaway en la academia, mi Roza había lastimado sus manos por no usar guantes para el frío y yo me dediqué a curarla, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo peligrosa que se estaba volviendo nuestra relación, el solo hecho de tocar sus manos y la cercanía en que nos encontrábamos en esa pequeña habitación del gimnasio, me había llevado a imaginar lo excitante que sería besarla, pero era imposible, era incorrecto, ella era mi estudiante, yo no debía cruzar esa línea. Una voz femenina me saco de mi trance abruptamente.

—Bienvenido Guardián Belikov— me saludó una sonriente Danna Müller —Boris me dijo que te cortaste rompiendo un vaso con tus propias manos, quería verlo por mí misma ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No por el momento Danna— dije mientras envolvía mi mano sangrante en una venda —Pero gracias de todas maneras.

—Fue una gran sorpresa saber que venías a esta misión, no pensé que querrías dejar a Rose tan pronto, después de lo que te costó recuperarla— su comentario me tomó por sorpresa, cuando Danna y Boris se unieron a las filas de guardianes de Ibrahim Mazur, ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de si algún día recuperaría a mi Roza, la única forma de que ella supiera con certeza algo sobre nuestra relación era si...

— ¿Haz hablado con ella?— la idea de que Roza supiera mi exacto paradero llegó a mí con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me sentí aliviado ya que tal vez Rose no seguiría pensando que yo la había dejado porque no la amaba, pero por el otro era probable que ella estuviera de camino a Hungría para enfrentarse cara a cara con los hombres que alguna vez quisieron acabar con su vida y que la separaron de su familia a temprana edad.

—Lo suficiente para saber que estaban juntos nuevamente, pero eso fue hace un par de semanas, Abe nos pidió específicamente no divulgar ninguna información sobre esta misión a nadie, mucho menos a su única hija.

—Yo ni siquiera pude despedirme— dije sin poder evitar que la tristeza se notara en mi tono de voz.

—Bueno Belikov, al menos puedes hacer esto sabiendo que ella está a salvo en alguna otra parte y que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos cuando vuelvas.

—Eso si es que alguna vez me perdona por dejarla sin decir adiós.

—Estoy segura de que lo hará, al menos a ti, no sé si Abe tenga tanta suerte— le sonreí, de verdad quería creer en sus palabras.

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunábamos recibimos la visita de un grupo de alquimistas y guardianes enviados por la reina que conocían los detalles más escabrosos de las operaciones de los obscuros. Los alquimistas nos proporcionaron información actualizada sobre la organización y los guardianes se unieron rápidamente a nuestras filas, nuestro pequeño ejército contaba ahora con 55 personas, 35 guardianes oficiales, 12 no prometidos y 8 moroi usuarios de fuego, tierra y agua, distribuidos en dos grandes casas en distintos lugares de Budapest, Gabor y yo estábamos al mando de un grupo de 25 personas y ambos queríamos salir a dar nuestro primer golpe, que se había programado para el final de la semana por lo cual los entrenamientos comenzaron de inmediato. Abe nos había proporcionado un excelente equipo de entrenamiento, una tonelada de ropa deportiva y armas de diferentes tipos y calibres para cuando comenzáramos los ataques, incluso teníamos nuestro propio campo de tiro, sonreí ante la imagen que vino a mi cuando imaginé lo entusiasmada que Roza estaría en un lugar así. Me había prometido a mí mismo no volver a pensar en ella para poder enfocarme en la misión, pero era imposible, más aún cuando comprobé que Boris y Danna tenían una relación, por alguna razón verlos juntos me hacía extrañarla más, deseaba abrazarla y besarla o solo escuchar su voz. Finalmente me di cuenta que no era sano para mi tratar de no pensar en ella porque entonces la extrañaba más, así que abrazaba esos pensamientos mientras me dedicaba a entrenar para nuestra misión.

En mi tercera noche en Budapest fui completamente sorprendido por la presencia en el gimnasio de la misma Janine Hathaway, habíamos estado practicando tiro con los Moroi y al terminar nos dirigimos al gimnasio para continuar el entrenamiento enseñándoles algunos movimientos de combate, al entrar a este fuimos testigos de un rudo enfrentamiento entre Danna Müller y la extraordinaria pelirroja, por un momento pensé que Roza había venido con su madre pero deseché el pensamiento de inmediato, era ilógico pensar que Janine la traería en contra de los deseos de Abe de mantenerla alejada de todo este asunto. Cuando el combate entre las dos mujeres terminó y ella salió ganadora los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

—Belikov te estaba esperando— dijo cuándo me vio —¿Listo para luchar conmigo?

Me acerqué sin dudar y comenzamos a caminar en círculos, ambos esperando que el otro lanzara el primer golpe. Janine fue la primera en perder la paciencia, al igual que Rose no le gustaba esperar para comenzar la pelea, así que se lanzó hacía mi con una patada directa a mi estómago, el que yo bloqueé rápidamente y simultáneamente golpeé sus costillas con mi puño izquierdo, después el combate se llenó de puñetazos y patadas de ambas partes sin que ninguno lograra una real ventaja por varios minutos, entonces noté que sus golpes llegaban con menos fuerza y tuve mi oportunidad de derribarla pero al caer ella logró girarse y darme con su rodilla en la ingle, el dolor fue intenso lo que me hizo perder mi ventaja en segundos, lo siguiente que pude registrar fue que ella estaba sobre mi simulando mi muerte con su estaca de práctica.

—Impresionante combate— dijo Gabor ayudándome a levantarme en medio de una lluvia de aplausos —Felicitaciones Janine ninguno de nosotros había podido derribar al gran Belikov.

—Digamos que hace tiempo que estaba esperando esta oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla ¿verdad Belikov?

—De ninguna manera— respondí sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería, por supuesto la entendía, si tuviera una hija que hubiese estado en una relación con un hombre siete años mayor, que además fue su mentor también hubiera querido tener la oportunidad de golpearlo y verlo retorcerse en el suelo.

— ¿Sin Rencores Belikov?

—Ninguno— dije con sinceridad.

Al final de la semana llegó nuestro primer paso en la misión, sabíamos que los obscuros esperaban un embarque con niñas para su horripilante negocio, nuestro plan era desbaratar la operación y rescatar a las niñas, pero además capturar a algunos de sus hombres para sacarles mayor información sobre los planes de seguridad del lugar donde el grupo de moroi se escondía, sabíamos que entre más detalles supiéramos mayor sería nuestra ventaja cuando necesitáramos actuar. Antes de salir tomé mi computadora y comencé a navegar con el solo propósito de mirar el sitio de facebook de Roza, era una especie de tortura personal que había adquirido en mi segunda noche lejos de ella, todo lo que hacía era mirar sus fotos, una de mis preferidas era donde ella aparecía con un vestido blanco abrazada a Vasilissa, había sido tomada la noche en la que Abe nos invitó a la cena para celebrar el nombramiento de la princesa como miembro del consejo real moroi, esa era la misma noche en que Abe me había informado que debía dejarla, tal vez esa era la razón porque me gustaba tanto la foto, además de que se veía hermosa y su sonrisa era radiante, fue la última foto que le tomé pensando en lo maravilloso que sería nuestro futuro juntos.

— ¿Estás listo Belikov?— preguntó Janine Hathaway minutos más tarde cuando me uní a los demás en el estacionamiento.

—Más que nunca.

—Excelente, solo recuerda permanecer con vida, no quiero bajas en mi turno.

—Yo tampoco las quiero en el mío— dije subiéndome a la van, con la imagen de mi hermosa Roza sonriendo para mí y la esperanza de volver a verla pronto.


	51. Escape

**Capítulo 51: Escape**

 **Rose**

Habían pasado exactamente once días desde que Dimitri dejó la corte, mi estado de ánimo fluctuaba regularmente entre días de llanto y desesperación, alegría forzada o trabajo extremo, mis amigos habían perfeccionado notablemente el arte de nunca nombrar a Belikov, cosa que la mayor parte del tiempo yo agradecía, el resto del tiempo me molestaba enormemente, al darme cuenta que lo hacían porque me tenían lástima. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que todos mis amigos estuvieran ahora en pareja y que evitaran a toda costa demostrar su felicidad frente a la Pobre y abandonada Rose Hathaway.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones que terminé explotando y alejándome de todos. Adrián y Sydney prepararon una cena para celebrar el nombramiento de la alquimista como embajadora de asuntos humanos en la corte, este título le permitía permanecer en la corte y a la vez salir de las garras de los alquimistas y sus prácticas extremas de anti vampirismo, además ella tenía la esperanza de que este puesto abriera más puertas para que ambas razas se aceptaran mutuamente y colaboraran más en el futuro. Pero lo más importante era que los dos podrían dejar de esconder su amor del resto del mundo, aunque frente a mí era prácticamente inexistente. Había notado este comportamiento en todos ellos, constantemente evitaban demostraciones de afecto en mi presencia, Christian por ejemplo nunca abrazaba o besaba a Lissa delante mío, cosa que en el pasado prácticamente hacía diariamente solo para provocar algún comentario por mi parte que él pudiera responder en su característica forma llena de sarcasmo. Incluso Eddie cuya relación con Jillian era reciente y se notaba lo mucho que se adoraban, prácticamente se apartaban cuando yo andaba cerca, era irritante en serio y no sirvió mucho que mi padre Ibrahim Mazur pasara el tiempo lamentando la ausencia de mi madre, quien había viajado al parecer a realizar unos encargos de Lord Szelsky y aparentemente estaba incomunicada lo que tenía más que nervioso a mi padre quien se esforzaba un montón para que yo no lo notara.

Después de una incómoda y abrumadora cena me despedí rápidamente de todos, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible así que me disculpé diciendo que tenía un turno muy temprano y debía descansar, la voz de Lissa en mi cabeza preguntó si todo estaba bien y yo le respondí con una sonrisa forzada, que por supuesto no fue suficiente para calmarla pero lo dejo así. Apenas desaparecí por la puerta la tortura comenzó.

A través de los ojos de Lissa pude ver como Adrián tomó la mano de Sydney entrelazando sus dedos y besando sus nudillos y la placentera conversación sobre mí comenzó.

— ¿Adrian has tratado de visitarla en sueños? preguntó Lissa acurrucándose junto a Christian en el sofá.

—Lo hice algunas veces solo para saber si se encontraba bien, pero no lo he hecho recientemente, la última vez la deje escoger el paisaje y resultó muy íntimo, muy conectado con Belikov, así que ahora lo evito— recordaba ese sueño, Adrián me visitó mientras dormía y yo inconscientemente evoqué ese claro en el bosque donde Dimitri y yo hicimos el amor bajo la luna llena, inmediatamente me quiebre y le grite a Adrián que me dejara en paz, así que se ha mantenido alejado de mis sueños desde entonces.

—Me preocupa, hoy en la mañana cuando fui a su departamento le llevé desayuno y ni siquiera miró las donas de chocolate, dijo que las guardaría para después, que no estaba muy bien del estómago, eso y sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, no sé cómo ayudarla y Belikov que no aparece ¿cómo es posible que nadie sepa nada de él? a veces me preguntó si fue una buena idea traerlo de vuelta, tal vez debí dejar que Rose acabara con él— sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Lissa pensar así, ella había desarrollado un cariño especial por Dimitri al restaurar su alma, ella se preocupaba por él tal vez tanto como se preocupaba de André cuando él estaba en vida, pero estaba herida por su partida, porque no se despidió, porque yo sufría por ello.

—Pensar así no la ayudará— dijo Eddie —Solo debemos acompañarla y apoyarla hasta que Belikov vuelva, estoy seguro que él hará lo correcto y regresará con ella lo antes posible— noté, a través de los ojos de Lissa cómo Adrián le lanzaba una mirada irritada a Eddie y mi amigo solo se encogía de hombros, mientras que mi amiga se sintió confundida por el intercambio, yo estaba segura de que Adrián solo estaba molesto con Eddie por guardar una esperanza de que todo se arreglaría, una esperanza que era totalmente absurda.

Salí de la cabeza de Lissa y corrí, corrí por la corte sin siquiera pensar a donde iba, me sentía horrible, no quería escuchar como todo el mundo se lamentaba por mí, como si no fuera suficiente conmigo llorando hasta cansarme por mi horrible suerte, por supuesto entendía que ellos estaban preocupados y una pequeña parte de mi lo agradecía, pero la otra parte, solo quería partir la cara de alguien.

—Vaya, vaya pero si es la bella y maravillosa Rose Hathaway— dijo una irritante voz tras de mí, me volteé y mi visión se tiñó de rojo cuando Jesse Zeklos se materializó ante mí, sin siquiera pensarlo me abalancé sobre él con toda mi furia contenida, él era precisamente el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediéndome, sin él y el maldito grupo de moroi que desbarató las guardas de la academia, el ataque jamás habría sucedido, Dimitri no hubiese sido convertido y tal vez él estaría junto a mi ahora, deteniéndome como lo hizo meses atrás, antes de que pudiera seguir haciéndole daño a esta excusa de hombre, pero él no estaba aquí y Jesse estaba completamente indefenso ante la ira que llenaba mi cuerpo en ese momento, agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa lo azoté contra la pared y le di un puñetazo en la cara antes de soltarlo, ya estando en el suelo comencé a patearlo, él gritaba pidiendo ayuda y eso parecía incinerar mi temperamento aún más, cuando mis manos se dirigían a su cuello alguien me agarró por atrás, me tomó con fuerza y me alejo de él.

— ¡Suéltame, él tiene toda la culpa!— le grité a mi captor mientras luchaba para liberarme y lágrimas de frustración caían por mis mejillas.

— ¡¿De qué tengo la culpa perra loca?!— escuché gritar a Jesse.

Antes de que pudiera responder un pacífico rostro de bellos ojos azules apareció ante mí susurrando que todo estaba bien, noté como mi cuerpo se relajaba y deje de luchar con mi captor, la realidad a mi alrededor comenzó a parecerme borrosa y supe de inmediato que estaba siendo presa de la compulsión, pero en lugar de luchar contra ella me deje convencer de que todo estaba bien, la rabia que me invadía se disipó al igual que la tristeza y la soledad que habitaba mi cuerpo los previos días, fue entonces cuando reconocí a Sonya karp ella estaba arrodillada frente a mí con mis manos en las suyas convenciéndome de volver a mi hogar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no seguiría luchando soltó mis manos y se dirigió a Jesse que todavía estaba en el piso gritándome cosas que yo no lograba entender. Desperté en mi cama a la mañana siguiente, después de una noche completa sin sueños ni pesadillas y lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era al guardián Mikhail Tanner tomándome en sus brazos para llevarme a casa.

Al salir de mi habitación escuché personas que hablaban en mi sala, mi sorpresa fue bastante grande al ver a Hans Croft, la reina Tatiana, Sonya y Mikhail, inmediatamente me congelé, ellos venían por mí, yo había atacado a un Moroi y debía ser castigada, sin embargo la mirada de la reina y la de Croft no parecían las de personas que venían en busca de una Dhampir delincuente, además Tatiana Ivashkov debía tener cosas más importantes que hacer en su agenda, su prioridad como gobernante no podía ser visitar a alguien como yo incluso cuando ese alguien había infringido la ley.

—Jamás imaginé que tendría a su majestad Tatiana Ivashkov de visita en mi casa— dije a modo de saludo haciendo una reverencia, ante lo cual la mirada del guardián Croft se endureció.

—No creo que sea momento para bromas Hathaway.

—No es una broma, no todas las mañanas recibo la visita de una reina ¿usted sí?

—Basta los dos, creo que sabes porque estoy de visita Rose— dijo la reina con seriedad.

—Por supuesto, ataqué a un moroi de la realeza sin ninguna provocación, según nuestra legislación debo recibir un castigo.

—En efecto así debería ser— dijo Tatiana con demasiada tranquilidad para mi gusto —Pero tuviste suerte, resulta que Jesse Zeklos y algunos de sus amigos están bajo investigación, no puedo darte los detalles ahora pero seguro los sabrás pronto, en fin el hecho es que debido a esta investigación no podemos dejar que él esté involucrado en un hecho que lo haga ver como una víctima, especialmente considerando que tu padre nos está ayudando con el caso en cuestión y si se sabe que tú lo atacaste, se podría arruinar la credibilidad del caso.

—Su majestad con todo respeto, no creo que sea posible ocultar lo sucedido, ósea sé que fue bastante el daño que le infligí y él vio claramente que yo lo hice, no tengo excusa alguna que ofrecer, él no hizo nada en mi contra, yo sólo... perdí el control— dije sintiendo el peso de mis acciones por primera vez desde mi arrebato.

—Él no recuerda exactamente lo sucedido— dijo con seguridad Sonya Karp —Sané la mayoría de sus heridas y logré hacerle creer que había caído de las escaleras al salir del bar donde había estado antes de encontrarse contigo, sus recuerdos son vagos, pero afortunadamente eso se puede deber a la contusión que tiene por golpearse en la cabeza.

—Sonya no debiste, yo sé que es muy arriesgado para ti usar mucho espíritu y curarlo a él, calmarme a mí y hacerlo olvidar, seguro fue demasiado, no deberías arriesgarte así por mí, yo debo asumir mi responsabilidad— la culpa era totalmente mía y no me gustaba la idea de que ella sacrificara su estabilidad mental por mis errores.

—Es verdad que es tu responsabilidad en parte, pero también fue la oscuridad que se acumula en tu aura ¿Rose has estado absorbiendo la oscuridad de Lissa últimamente?

—No en realidad, Lissa casi no ha usado su magia desde que se enteró de la existencia de Jill, la última vez que lo hizo fue hace unos días cuando la uso para ayudar a dormir a Christian luego de la muerte de Tasha, pero eso tuvo apenas efecto en ella, casi no ha necesitado que yo absorba su oscuridad.

—Entonces es la ausencia de Belikov lo que hace que la produzcas— comentó Mikhail provocando mi molestia casi al instante, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sonya se me acercó y tomó mis manos.

—Rose, tú estabas rodeada en oscuridad anoche cuando perdiste el control con Jesse y ahora solo al oír a Mikhail mencionarlo tu temperamento agresivo aflora nuevamente— dijo Sonya contemplándome por un momento y continuó hablándome con calma —Por alguna razón tus emociones parecen estar afectando tu aura de manera negativa, me tomé la libertad de encantar esta cadena para ti, quiero que la uses todo el tiempo— antes de que pudiera decir algo ella estaba colocando la joya de plata alrededor de mi cuello y luego la reina habló.

—Guardiana Hathaway no habrá castigo por tus acciones esta vez, pero sí voy a pedirte que te alejes de la corte por unos días, Sonya dice que si Jesse se topa contigo en las próximas horas podría recordar algo sobre lo sucedido y no queremos que eso pase, además creo que será bueno para ti cambiar de aire— dijo Tatiana levantando su mano para indicarme que no quería escuchar mis protestas ni mis preguntas —El guardián Croft te esperará en su oficina para darte el permiso de ausencia que necesitas para dejar la corte y la Señorita Karp con el guardián Tanner te informaran sobre el viaje, espero que cuando nos veamos nuevamente todo este mejor en tu vida— y sin decir nada más se levantó y salió de mi departamento seguida de Hans. Me volteé hacia Sonya Karp esperando una explicación y solo recibí un destino.

—No tienes que preocuparte corazón, te gustará Atlanta, ahora vamos a desayunar y después te ayudaré a arreglar tu equipaje.


	52. Miedo

**Capítulo 52: Miedo Janine**

Llevaba dos semanas trabajando en la misión con Dimitri y los otros y hasta el momento todo estaba marchando bien, habíamos logrado desbaratar la entrega de dos grupos de adolescentes que iban a ser vendidas por los obscuros y habíamos capturado a los moroi que estaban a cargo de ambas operaciones, después de un intenso interrogatorio logramos aprender más sobre su organización y sobre su próximo golpe y confirmamos algunos nombres y locaciones de las cabezas al mando de todo. Los moroi estuvieron encerrados por unos días en nuestro sótano y fueron entregados después a los alquimistas quienes los mantendrían prisioneros hasta que nuestra misión fuera completada, después de eso la corte real sería la encargada de enjuiciarlos y establecer las condenas respectivas. Belikov estaba impaciente, a pesar de los logros, él quería ir por los responsables de todo de inmediato y aunque Gabor y yo compartíamos el sentimiento, no podríamos hacerlo hasta que el grupo de inteligencia alquimista que nos ayudaba nos entregara la información detallada, planos, cantidad de personas, tanto moroi como strigoi que encontraríamos allí, armas y otros detalles de la fortaleza donde se escondían las escorias que tanto queríamos atrapar. Hasta entonces solo podíamos continuar entorpeciendo su negocio, hoy iríamos a un club dónde los malditos comercializaban drogas y mujeres que habían secuestrado en distintos lugares de Europa.

Boris Gabor y Danna Müller serian nuestro señuelo, ellos se reunirían en el club con un distribuidor para recibir la droga, Bernard un moroi usuario de fuego, Hellen una usuaria de tierra, Belikov y yo iríamos al bar como clientes regulares, los ocho restantes se quedarían en los alrededores del lugar como turistas visitando distintos lugares y preparados por si necesitábamos refuerzos. Cuando llegamos al club me quedé perpleja hace muchos años que no entraba a un lugar así, era un antro oscuro, maloliente y repleto de gente de mala calaña, los lugares que había visitado con mi cargo Lord Szelsky eran bastante más exclusivos y refinados, incluso Abe con su fama de mafioso jamás se metía en lugares como ese. Dimitri habló a mi oído inmediatamente sacándome de mi estupor y nos dirigimos junto a los moroi a una butaca cercana a la mesa donde Gabor y Danna ya estaban instalados esperando a su contacto.

Una vez instalados comenzamos a estudiar el lugar y a su gente, Dimitri y Bernard se dirigieron a la barra para ordenar nuestros tragos y mezclarse un poco con otros clientes con el fin de sacar información sobre los particulares del lugar, cuando volvieron a la mesa, Danna y Boris ya estaban en compañía de Alan Johnson, el hombre que supuestamente les ayudaría a obtener la droga. Belikov y el Moroi se quedaron en la mesa vigilando de cerca la reunión de nuestros amigos y el señor Johnson mientras Hellen y yo hacíamos un recorrido por todo el antro fingiendo buscar el baño, la idea era localizar los lugares donde reuniones privadas se llevaban a cabo y a la vez averiguar donde se encontraban las habitaciones en donde tenían escondidas las mujeres secuestradas.

Una vez terminada nuestra minuciosa observación Hellen y yo nos metimos al baño y cerramos la puerta para que nadie nos interrumpiera, una vez allí comenzamos a enviar indicaciones de todas las salidas y entradas que tenía el lugar además de todas las puertas sospechosas que pudimos apreciar, uno de los otros guardianes que estaba en los alrededores también había informado sobre la sospechosa actividad que se llevaba a cabo en un edificio cercano al lugar, al cual habían ingresado varios "caballeros" acompañados por empleados del bar y que demoraban bastante en salir, ese edificio bien podría ser un prostíbulo donde seguramente encontraríamos a las mujeres desaparecidas.

Cuando nos reunimos con Dimitri y Bernard en la mesa, notamos que el señor Johnson ya no estaba con Boris y Danna y una nueva persona se había sentado con ellos, el tipo era un moroi que yo conocía bien y mi estómago se apretó de pronto pensando en que podía reconocerme, gracias a Dios que se nos había ocurrido ocultar lo más posible nuestra apariencia física y en este momento yo parecía ser una rubia de cabello largo gracias a una muy buena peluca y era la dueña de unos hermosos ojos verdes, al menos por unas horas. El hombre reunido con Danna y Boris era la primera persona a la que yo había servido como guardiana, el mismísimo Anthon Drozdov, en ese entonces él había tratado de abusar de mí y cuando me defendí él decidió atacarme con su magia de aire, Pavel que en ese entonces era el guardián de Luka Drozdov, el hermano de Anthon fue quien me salvo, ambos terminamos escondidos en un pequeño pueblo de Holanda y fuimos sacados de ahí por Abe Mazur. Unos años después de esos episodios volví a saber de ellos cuando me atacaron estando embarazada de Rose, en ese ataque mataron a mi suegra quien intervino para defender a la bebita en mi vientre y a mí, ellos se habían reunido con otros enemigos de Abe y habían jurado vengarse de él y de Janine Hathaway, tal como decía la nota que dejaron ese horrible día.

Volviendo al presente no era extraño que uno de ellos estuviera aquí en este bar de mala muerte, manejando un negocio de drogas y sexo, habíamos sabido desde el principio que ellos estaban involucrados, los intentos de Abe para rastrearlos y mantenerlos lejos de nuestra familia lo llevaron a encontrar las pistas sobre la verdadera naturaleza del negocio que llevaban los hermanos Drozdov, el cual estaba al mando de un hombre de gran poder y horribles tendencias perteneciente a la familia Zeklos. Unos minutos después mientras aparentábamos estar inmersos en una interesante conversación notamos que Boris y Danna se levantaron de la mesa para seguir a Anthon hasta una de las puertas dobles en la parte posterior del club, unos momentos después nosotros los seguimos con cuidado fingiendo dirigirnos a una pequeña pista de baile que estaba cerca de la puerta por la que nuestros amigos habían desaparecido. Gracias a los micrófonos y micrócamaras que todos llevábamos estábamos al tanto de lo que sucedía dentro de aquellas puertas y por esa razón supimos que habían seis strigoi en la sala donde Boris y Danna estaban ahora reunidos con el señor Johnson, Anthon Drozdov y una mujer humana que llevaba un vestido muy revelador y se sentó en las piernas del ultimo, por la forma que caminó para llegar hasta el maldito moroi era evidente que estaba borracha o drogada. El número de Strigoi no era alarmante para nosotros, eramos cuatro guardianes bien entrenados, dos ya estaban dentro de la oficina y nuestros compañeros de los alrededores ya estaban en alerta por si algo iba mal, además los moroi que nos acompañaban también tenían sus trucos bajo la manga, lo único que debíamos hacer era sacar a las personas de este antro antes de entrar en acción, por lo que Bernard puso su magia a trabajar para activar la alarma contra fuego. Una vez que el caos comenzó y todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida de emergencia Dimitri y yo irrumpimos en la oficina, lo primero que hice al entrar fue abalanzarme hacia Anthon que estaba distraído con el cuello de la joven humana, logré noquearlo fácilmente y esposarlo antes de que uno de los strigoi se me viniera encima, Boris y Danna ya habían entrado en acción y sacando sus estacas se enfrentaron a los Strigoi junto a Belikov quien en menos de dos minutos ya había acabado con uno de ellos. Cuando acabé con la strigoi que me atacó me dirigí a aprisionar al señor Johnson quien estaba en un rincón completamente aterrado atrapado en un círculo de fuego cortesía de Bernard, el moroi rompió el círculo de fuego y me dejo pasar para que pudiera esposar a Johnson y entonces uno de los strigoi que había mandado a Danna a volar se abalanzó sobre él y aprovechando su agotamiento debido al uso de magia enterró sus colmillos en su hombro sin que el moroi pudiera defenderse, en seguida me moví para detener al strigoi, pero este era viejo y muy fuerte, pude darle unos cuantos golpes pero ninguno fue suficiente y entonces otro de ellos vino hacia mí por la espalda, Dimitri también vino en mi dirección estábamos peleando juntos contra dos fuertes strigoi, los otros cuatro habían sido aniquilados, Gabor, Hellen y otro guardián ahora se encargaban de Danna y de Bernard y de los dos moroi que habíamos aprisionado. No sé cómo pasó pero el strigoi con el que estaba luchando logró darme un fuerte golpe en la rodilla que sonó sospechosamente como una fractura y dolió horriblemente haciéndome soltar la estaca mientras caía al suelo y entonces sentí los dedos de una mano helada y fuerte en mi cuello y un dolor agudo y penetrante en mi cuello, pude ver a Dimitri dejando a su strigoi y viniendo en mi ayuda, traté de decirle que no pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca, él logró estacar al strigoi que había perforado mi cuello y justo cuando mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse el otro strigoi se abalanzó sobre él y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello del ruso, eso pareció hacerme entrar en acción, no podía dejar que esto pasara de nuevo, Rose nunca me lo perdonaría y a pesar de que casi no podía moverme debido a mi rodilla rota y la pérdida de sangre llegué hasta él justo cuando el strigoi lo soltaba escupiendo su sangre, en todos mis años como guardián jamás había visto algo así, el strigoi parecía asqueado y estaba tan atónito como yo, justo cuando empezaba a maldecir por el horrible sabor de la sangre de Dimitri una estaca lo atravesó por la espalda, era Gabor que había vuelto por nosotros y parecía tan sorprendido cómo nosotros por lo acontecido.

El viaje de vuelta a la mansión lo pasé dormida y cuando desperté estaba en mi cama con mi pierna inmovilizada en altura y una bolsa de suero intravenosa encajada en una vena de mi mano derecha.

—Sólo estará inmovilizada por unas horas— dijo una voz con acento ruso sentado en una silla cercana a mi cama —El suero es solo para rehidratarte estarás como nueva en dos días.

—Perfecto ¿y tú, no necesitas tratamiento?

—Mi pérdida de sangre fue mínima no como la tuya o la de Bernard.

— ¿Cómo esta él y Danna?

—Danna está bien, con unos huesos rotos pero nada grave, Bernard aún esta inconsciente, el doctor dice que es más por agotamiento que por la pérdida de sangre en sí, todos estaremos más tranquilos cuando despierte.

— ¿Y qué pasó con la misión? ¿Pudieron rescatar a las mujeres, las encontraron?

—Sí, el edificio que encontraron Davis y Parker era precisamente el lugar dónde los obscuros las tenían, pudieron rescatar a diecisiete de las veinte que estaban desaparecidas, tomaron prisioneros a tres moroi más, pero perdimos a Rojas, fue atacado por unos strigoi que vigilaban el lugar, antes de que llegara la ayuda.

—Tú, te pudimos perder a ti también— dije con verdadera preocupación, la razón principal por la que había venido hasta aquí era para asegurarme de que a Dimitri volviera con Rose sano y salvo y si no hubiera sido por un supuesto mal sabor en su sangre, no hubiese logrado cumplir ese objetivo —Rose no me lo hubiera perdonado, no debiste haber tratado de salvar mi vida.

— ¿Y Rose Hathaway me hubiera perdonado si no lo hacía? aún si yo hubiera sobrevivido no podría siquiera mirarla a los ojos si algo le hubiera pasado a su madre, algo que yo estaba en condiciones de impedir, además ni siquiera podría volver a los estados unidos, Abe probablemente hubiera acabado conmigo antes de que pudiera subirme al avión— no pude rebatir su argumento y entonces pase a la pregunta que más me intrigaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí, por qué él no pudo beber tu sangre?

—No lo sé, es igual de extraño para mí que para ti, pero ya lo estamos investigando, Abe dijo que cuando tuviera alguna pista me lo comunicaría, por cierto estaba muy preocupado por ti, dijo que lo llamaras en cuanto pudieras.

—Lo haré— le dije notando su expresión triste, tal vez pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría llamar a Rose después de nuestra experiencia, el miedo que te produce saber que pudiste haber muerto hoy, tomé su mano y dije con total convencimiento.

—No te preocupes, ella está bien y te ama, saldremos vivos de esto y estaremos con ella antes de lo que piensas.

—Eso espero Janine, ahora descansa, si quiero salir vivo de esto te voy a necesitar— yo solo sonreí él era un excelente hombre y estaba contenta de que mi hija lo hubiese encontrado, a pesar de todos mis peros por su edad y posición cuando su relación comenzó, sabía que debían estar juntos, él la haría feliz tanto como ella a él.


	53. Esperanza

**Capítulo 53: Rose**

Mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte mi pecho, mi cabello estaba pegado a mi frente por el sudor, había estado atrapada en una horrible pesadilla y a duras penas logré despertar, mire por la ventana, aún era de noche, regulé un poco mi respiración y me recosté nuevamente, toqué mi rostro aún estaba húmedo por las lágrimas que inconscientemente fueron derramadas por mis ojos mientras dormía. Todo se había sentido tan real, en mi sueño Dimitri y yo estábamos bailando en un club, él besaba mi cuello mientras bailábamos candentemente, él me decía que me amaba, yo le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado, todo era perfecto hasta que de pronto el club se llenó de strigoi, comenzamos a luchar contra ellos pero eran demasiados, mi madre también estaba peleando contra ellos, pero no éramos suficientes, Dimitri y mi madre perdieron sus estacas y los strigois lograron lanzarlos al piso yo trataba de ir hacia ellos para ayudarlos pero parecía que no podía moverme, los colmillos de los strigoi se enterraron en los cuellos de mi madre y de Dimitri casi simultáneamente y yo no podía ayudarlos, cuando finalmente llegué hasta ellos mi madre ya estaba muerta, la abracé y mis lágrimas se derramaban y mojaban mi rostro, vi a Dimitri levantándose, supe inmediatamente que algo andaba mal cuando nos miramos, sus ojos eran rojos y su sonrisa era fría y cruel, se acercó a mí y me abrazó posesivamente, _"por fin estaremos juntos para siempre"_ dijo en mi oído, justo cuando yo atravesaba mi estaca por su espalda diciéndole por última vez que lo amaba. Quería gritar pero nada salía de mi boca hasta que por fin desperté.

Una vez que me calmé las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente, mi corazón estaba destrozado, porque habían pasado más de veinte días desde la última vez que vi a Dimitri y por todo lo que sabía él podría estar muerto ahora " _Si él estuviera muerto tú lo sabrías, lo sentirías"_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza, quería creer que era cierto pero como saberlo, él se fue sin decir nada, sin dejar una nota, una nueva dirección, ni siquiera su teléfono funcionaba, tal vez hasta lo había tirado después de todas las llamadas y mensajes que deje, probablemente hasta había explotado. Ni siquiera podía llamar a su familia porque si ellos no sabían nada sobre él yo solo los preocuparía. A veces incluso rogaba que me llamara y me dijera que no me amaba, que no deseaba que estuviéramos juntos, solo para saber que estaba bien, sin mí, pero vivo en algún lugar, valdría la pena para acabar con este tormento, aunque terminara de despedazar mi corazón.

No pude volver a dormir, así que bajé a la sala y comencé a ver viejos episodios de South Park en televisión. Llevaba diez días lejos de la corte viviendo en Atlanta con Mikhail y Sonya, ellos me habían traído hasta aquí para alejarme de mi último Incidente con la oscuridad, que dejó a un muy golpeado Jesse Zeklos y también para investigar algo más sobre el espíritu y sus muchas manifestaciones. Sonya había sido contactada por la reina para venir a este lugar y conocer a unos hermanos gemelos que poseían el don del espíritu. Nancy y Roger tenían catorce años ambos rubios de ojos azules, ellos habían vivido escondiendo sus poderes ante todos incluso ante sus padres hasta que su madre fue convertida en Strigoi, los niños que habían escuchado en su academia la historia de la restauración de Dimitri, convencieron a su padre de que eran capaces de ayudarla y entonces con ayuda de varios guardianes conocidos de la familia, lograron ubicar y atrapar a la madre de los niños, fue entonces cuando Roger la estacó y ahora su madre estaba con ellos de nuevo. Con ella existían tres restaurados oficiales en nuestro mundo. En las pruebas que Sonya llevaba a cabo en los niños se había comprobado que ambos tenían diferentes habilidades que se complementaban entre sí, mientras uno de ellos podía hacer crecer plantas, la otra curaba heridas, mientras uno podía leer mentes como Oksana, la niña poseía un poder de compulsión extremo, pero lo más interesante fue descubrir que juntando sus fuerzas eran capaces de ver el futuro, no a través de las cartas como Ronda o en sueños como Yeva o cómo sea que Yeva adivinaba el futuro, ellos tomaban tus manos y te mostraban algo que te iba a pasar, cosas pequeñas no grandes acontecimientos, cómo que se te rompería una uña, cenarías espagueti o llegarías tarde a algún lugar, lo que en mi caso no era nada útil, era parte de mi esencia llegar tarde a todas partes.

Edward el padre de los niños nos invitó a cenar esa noche y cómo yo no había dormido bien Sonya y Mikhail me dejaron dormir una siesta, mientras ellos se iban antes para pasar a comprar el postre y un vino, yo había puesto mi reloj a las 18:00 así alcanzaría a ducharme, vestirme y arreglarme en treinta minutos, a las 18: 45 estaría tomando el bus y llegaría a la casa de los gemelos a las 19:30, mi plan era excelente pero cómo dije antes la puntualidad no está en mi esencia y perdí el bus así que finalmente llegué a mi destino a las 19:50, pero más que preocuparme por que los gemelos tuvieron razón sobre mi futuro, me preocupaba más lo que me había detenido, Lissa, quien me transportó a su cabeza justo cuando entré a la ducha. Ella estaba en su baño, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pero sus sentimientos eran encontrados, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, pero muy asustada y entonces entendí por qué, ella estaba haciéndose una prueba de embarazo, miraba su reloj sentada en el piso frío de su baño imaginándose lo lindo que sería tener un bebé con Christian, recordó por un momento las bromas de Adrián sobre hacer bebés Dragomir y sonrió, pero luego recordó sus planes de ir a la universidad, de viajar y de lo difícil que sería con un pequeño y frágil bebito o sería bebita y cómo se llamaría ¿Rhea? o ¿Rose? o ¿Rhea Rose?, entonces al acordarse de mí ella se concentró en el vínculo y me dijo _"espero que estés viendo esto Rose, es posible que seas tía pronto, me gustaría tanto que estuvieras aquí",_ mi corazón se apretó, también me hubiera gustado estar con ella en ese momento, probablemente era lo más cercano que estaría de ser algo parecido a una madre, _tía Rose,_ no sonaba tan mal, entonces sonó una alarma y Lissa se levantó para ver la prueba, era negativa, no habría bebé, de pronto Lissa sintió una ola de alivio, pero luego se entristeció, aunque fue por algunas horas ella se había ilusionado un poco con la idea de ser madre, consolándose en que era lo mejor y que habría otras oportunidades para embarazarse, se deshizo de la prueba, lavó su rostro y yo salí de su cabeza deseando poder decirle que estaba junto a ella, acompañándola en el proceso aunque fuera a varios kilómetros de distancia.

La cena donde los gemelos fue bastante placentera hasta que Emma, la madre de los niños me preguntó cómo había descubierto la posibilidad de restaurar a un Strigoi, sin querer me tensé recordaba perfectamente el momento, ese momento en que algo dentro de mí, algo parecido a la esperanza me dio la primera pista sobre el milagro, él había tomado el anillo encantado por el espíritu entre sus dedos y se había comportado de una manera que me hizo recordar a mi Dimitri, al que conocí y amé antes de convertirse en Strigoi, habló de manera cariñosa sobre su familia en Baia, incluso me dijo que debí haberme quedado con ellas y luego me besó y fue completamente diferente a los besos bruscos y hambrientos del Dimitri Strigoi. Por supuesto no podía compartir esos momentos de mi tiempo en Rusia con una Extraña, no importaba lo amable que fuera así que le dije:

—Una usuaria del espíritu llamada Oksana me habló de ello, por supuesto ella y su marido no creían que fuera realmente una posibilidad, sólo un cuento de un Moroi perturbado, pero yo sentí curiosidad y averigüe el nombre del hombre que lo había divulgado, lo busqué y aprendí lo que él había hecho y mi amiga Vasilisa encantó una estaca y lo llevó a cabo.

—Ella trajo de vuelta a tu mentor ¿verdad?— Preguntó Edward.

—Sí, al guardián Belikov— dije tratando de sonar indiferente, pero aunque mi voz y mi rostro parecieran impasibles, pude notar a los gemelos estudiándome, sintiéndome incomoda de repente trate de cambiar de tema —Sonya fue restaurada por el sobrino de la reina, Adrián Ivashkov— la conversación entonces se centró en las experiencias de Emma y Sonya después de su restauración y yo suspiré aliviada pero no por mucho tiempo.

Después del postre los gemelos me invitaron a jugar Uno y yo acepté ya que Sonya y Mikhail estaban comentando sus planes de boda con Edward y Emma y aunque yo me sentía feliz por ellos, también sentía un poco de envidia, no porque pensara en casarme, sino porque yo también deseaba poder hacer planes con el hombre que amaba, antes de su huida, habíamos hablado de vivir juntos y aunque yo siendo Rose Hathaway no quise parecer demasiado entusiasmada, estaba encantada con la idea. Mientras jugábamos sentí una extraña sensación de calor y frío y supe de inmediato que los gemelos estaban leyendo mi mente, me molestó la intromisión y no quise seguir jugando, me dirigí al baño y desde allí le envié un texto a Lissa haciéndole saber que estaba con ella, en todo momento, aunque estuviera lejos, no había querido molestarla antes porque sabía que tenía una reunión con la reina y en realidad no sabía exactamente qué decir. Pronto llegó el momento de volver a la casa que Mikhail, Sonya y yo estábamos compartiendo, nos despedimos de los Moroi y le agradecimos por su hospitalidad, aunque antes de poder salir de su casa Nancy se me acercó, me miró con una dulce sonrisa y sin decir nada tomó mi mano y una imagen se presentó en mi mente Dimitri y yo de la mano paseando por Moscú, le solté la mano asustada y ella solo me dijo, ten fe todo se arreglara pronto, tendrás tu final feliz.

* * *

 **Hola a todas las que están por ahí y aún siguen mi historia, la cual les cuento ya esta llegando a su fin, sólo cinco capítulos mas y nos despediremos, un abrazo a todas y gracias por su continuo apoyo. Con mucho cariño Marisol**


	54. Arrebato

**Capítulo 54: Arrebato**

 **Abe**

Estaba en una reunión con la reina dándole a conocer los avances de nuestra operación en Budapest, cuando recibí una llamada del guardián Gabor, contesté sabiendo que tendría que ver con la misión pero no estaba preparado para lo que escucharía. Janine había sido mordida por un Strigoi, también Dimitri fue atacado y se había salvado por alguna razón que no logré escuchar bien, porque en ese momento sólo podía pensar en Janine, este era el miedo que había estado llenando mis sueños desde que ella partió, imágenes de ella con los ojos rojos y dientes afilados tratando de atacar a nuestra pequeña hija o de esa misma niña ahora toda una adulta estacando a su madre me inundaron, por un momento dejé que la preocupación y la angustia me invadieran y no recordaba siquiera que estaba en presencia de la reina, comencé a gritarle a Gabor pidiéndole explicaciones de cómo había sucedido el desastre y me encontré casi al borde de las lágrimas cuando él logró finalmente hacerme entender que mi amada Janine estaba viva, no estaba muerta ni convertida en un monstruo sin alma, mi Janine estaba viva, eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento. Cuando al fin logré controlar mis emociones me dirigí a la reina en un tono serio.

—La operación de hoy en el club fue un éxito, lograron atrapar a Drazdov y a otros de sus cómplices, libraron a las mujeres secuestradas, tuvimos solo una baja y algunos de nuestros hombres están bastante mal heridos.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Janine?— preguntó Tatiana con verdadera preocupación.

—Ella fue mordida por un Strigoi, Belikov la salvó pero también fue mordido, aunque por alguna razón el Strigoi que lo hizo no pudo seguir bebiendo de él, uno de los moroi que los acompañaba también fue víctima de la mordida de un Strigoi.

— ¿Él fue el que murió, el moroi o fue…fue Janine?

—Oh no, fue un guardián, uno que ayudó a rescatar a las mujeres del lugar dónde las tenían secuestradas— dije un poco agitado por la suposición de la reina de que Janine estuviera muerta, tal como yo había creído algunos minutos antes —Gabor enviará el reporte por escrito más tarde.

—Perfecto, entonces será mejor que dejemos esta reunión hasta aquí y nos reunamos una vez que tengamos los últimos reportes de tu equipo y de los alquimistas.

—Sí por supuesto, aunque es probable que me vaya a Budapest lo antes posible para asegurarme de que Janine se recupere bi...

—Tú no iras a ninguna parte Ibrahim, sabes mejor que nadie que Janine Hathaway no aceptará que vayas a hacer de su niñera, es mejor si te quedas aquí y la dejas recuperarse por sí sola, ella estará en excelente forma en unos días y se pondrá a patear traseros tal cómo le gusta.

—Esa es justamente la razón por la qu...— no seguí hablando porque Tatiana estaba riéndose de mí.

—No serás tú quién la detenga Abe, además te recuerdo que estás trabajando para mí en esta misión, por lo que no podrás moverte de aquí hasta que yo lo diga, ordenes de la reina— dijo y luego se levantó y abandonó tranquilamente la sala de reuniones.

Una hora más tarde recibí una llamada de Dimitri, quien me contó con más detalle lo que había sucedido en el club, él estaba bastante preocupado por la reacción que el Strigoi tuvo cuando probó su sangre, no era que se estuviera quejando de que aquel monstruo hubiese decidido no seguir alimentándose de él, pero su reacción había sido sorprendente por decir lo menos y muchas preguntas se habían producido debido a esa situación, uno de los moroi tenía algunas extrañas teorías, así que me comprometí a hacer algunas averiguaciones que pudieran ayudarnos a dilucidar el asunto, por supuesto también aproveché de agradecerle a mi manera por salvar a Janine y le pedí que le dijera que me llamara en cuanto se sintiera mejor.

Cuatro días pasaron cuando al fin Janine me llamo, ella estaba completamente recuperada y lista para la acción, me sentí feliz por poder escuchar su voz y saber que se encontraba bien, pero totalmente aterrado cuando me informó que tenían ya toda la información para finalmente atacar la guarida de Luka Drozdov y sus socios, los alquimistas ya habían entregado todos los detalles de seguridad y planos correspondientes a la instalación dónde los líderes de la organización criminal que se hacía llamar obscuros se escondían para planear sus fechorías. Janine estaba entusiasmada con la noticia, ella quería acabar de una vez por todas con aquellos hombres que nos habían terminado separando con sus continuas amenazas a nuestras vidas y a la de nuestra hija, eso también era lo que yo deseaba, acabar con ellos y desbaratar las sucias operaciones que habían destruido tantas vidas, pero ahora que el amor de mi vida había decidido estar directamente en la línea de fuego me sentía afligido y atemorizado, tanto cómo en aquellos primeros años juntos, cuando ellos nos atacaron por primera vez y mataron a mi madre. Por supuesto ninguno de mis temores o mis suplicas convencerían a Janine de volver, ella estaba allí para acabar con los malditos o morir en el intento y por horrible que eso sonara yo sabía desde el principio de nuestra relación que esa era la forma en que ella veía la vida, la arriesgaría sin pensarlo si significaba hacer lo correcto, tal cual lo haría Rose y sin duda también Belikov. Supuse que solo me quedaba confiar en sus capacidades y las de aquellos que estaban trabajando en la misión y esperar a que todo terminara de la mejor manera posible y Janine, Dimitri y todos los demás pudieran regresar con vida después de acabar para siempre con los obscuros.

Dos días después de la llamada de Janine tuve una nueva reunión con la reina, esta vez para coordinar el ataque final que terminaría para siempre con las fechorías de los obscuros, al principio tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo debido a su petición o más bien sus órdenes de mantener vivos a los moroi reales que estaban involucrados, mi sed de venganza era tal que yo quería acabar con ellos de manera lenta y dolorosa, especialmente con los hermanos Drozdov, pero la reina necesitaba que enfrentaran un juicio, de lo contrario las familias reales se le vendrían encima y ella necesitaría todo su apoyo para comenzar las nuevas políticas sobre el uso de magia moroi para la defensa de nuestra especie e implementar cambios sustanciales en las vidas dela población dhampir, finalmente llegando a la conclusión de que con las pruebas reunidas, los desgraciados moroi pasarían el resto de su vida pudriéndose en la cárcel y que los accidentes ocurrían, pasamos a repasar los últimos detalles del inminente ataque a la guarida de los obscuros. Un nuevo grupo de guardianes viajaría a primera hora de la mañana para unirse al equipo en budapest, luego todos se trasladarían a Opole en Polonia donde se encontraba el resguardado escondite de nuestros enemigos. Mi contribución en armas y otros accesorios sería enviado esa misma noche a las casonas que estarían esperando a nuestro contingente. Con todo planificado para el ataque que se efectuaría en solo cinco días, solo quedaba arreglar la captura de los Moroi de la realeza involucrados en los negocios ilícitos de los obscuros, aquellos que se encontraban en la corte y en otros lugares del mundo recibiendo los beneficios obtenidos en sus sucias operaciones. Gracias a la información recopilada por los alquimistas todos los socios del negocio estaban identificados y bajo vigilancia. Los cómplices de los obscuros que residían en la corte serían tomado prisioneros durante los próximos días.

Un día antes del ataque a la guarida de los obscuros Janine volvió a llamarme quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien conmigo, con nuestra hija, no pude pensar más en otra despedida y le hice prometer que volvería.

—Janine Hathaway debes prometerme que volverás con nosotros, no te despidas, no digas adiós, di hasta pronto— dije sintiendo como mi pecho se apretaba solo al pensar en no volver a verla.

—No estoy diciendo adiós, solo te estoy pidiendo que le digas a Rose que la extraño mucho, tú sabes que no puedo hablar con ella directamente mientras esté en esto, además existe la posibilidad de que no vu...

—No, no Janine por favor no lo digas, no lo pienses, no voy a soportar, no puedo vivir sin ti, no ahora cuando por fin podemos...

—Ibrahim amor, sabes que no puedo hacer promesas, pero haremos un trato, cuando todo esto termine y volvamos a reunirnos haremos ese viaje que nos quedó pendiente ¿eso te haría feliz?— dijo Janine con dulzura, sabía que ella estaba tratando de distraerme, a ella no le gustaba cuando yo mostraba mi lado vulnerable, porque ello la hacía sentir vulnerable también.

—No estaré feliz hasta que te tenga sana y salva entre mis brazos, pero aceptaré el trato, cuando vuelvas haremos ese viaje y te cobraré también la otra promesa que me hiciste años atrás.

—Por supuesto que lo harás— dijo y pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz —A pesar de lo que piensas nunca he olvidado nuestra promesa.

—Lo sé, Janine, ahora sólo necesito una cosa más ¿quieres?— ella gruñó al otro lado del teléfono, de seguro anticipando lo que le iba a solicitar, pero me dejo continuar con mi petición de todos modos —Prométeme que volverás con vida y traerás a Belikov contigo.

—Lo prometo— dijo finalmente después de una larga pausa, que se me hizo eterna. Luego de despedirnos fui directo al aeropuerto para recoger a Rose y a sus amigos Sonya y Mikhail que volvían de Atlanta.

En el camino de vuelta desde el aeropuerto a la corte Rose casi no hablaba, había notado que no estaba tan delgada como cuando recién se fue de la corte, pero se veía cansada y desganada, por lo que hice una nota mental de preguntar a Sonya detalles del viaje, una vez que dejáramos a Rose en su departamento. Ella me había dicho que descansaría un poco y luego iría a visitar a Lissa. Luego de dejar a Rose pasamos a dejar a Mikhail al cuartel de los guardianes ya que tenía una reunión con Hans y luego Pavel y yo nos dirigimos a dejar a Sonya a su hogar. Cuando finalmente estuvimos en casa de Sonya, ella me invitó a pasar y sabiendo perfectamente mis intenciones de hablar sobre Rose, comenzó con una charla enorme sobre las auras, la oscuridad y las pesadillas, me comentó que alejarse de la corte y el conocer a los gemelos le había servido mucho a mi hija, había recuperado su apetito y parecía estar combatiendo la oscuridad por sí misma, hasta que comenzaron las pesadillas, en ellas siempre sucedía algo que la separaba de Dimitri, la más recurrente era parecida al encuentro con Dimitri en la iglesia, sólo que sucedía en una boda, según Sonya quien la escuchó gritar y la encontró llorando después de ese sueño en particular, ellos estaban en la iglesia de la corte, pero bailando su primer baile de boda, cuando de pronto una horda de Strigoi los atacó y Dimitri en lugar de unirse a los guardianes y defender a Rose, le decía que ya no la amaba, que su amor por ella se había desvanecido y luego le arrancaba la garganta.

—Sólo te cuento esto porque sé que te preocupas por ella y por qué creo que tú conoces la forma de acabar con su tormento.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada por ahora, ellos volverán a estar juntos una vez que todo esto termine, pero no puedo decirle a Rosemarie nada sobre Belikov o la misión hasta que todo haya acabado.

—Sabes que te odiará cuando se entere ¿verdad?

—Sé que lo hará, pero tengo la esperanza de que estará tan feliz de recuperar a Dimitri, que eventualmente olvidará todas mis fallas y volveremos a ser una familia feliz.

— ¿Y qué pasará si no lo recupera? ¿Si lo vuelven a morder, si lo matan o lo convierten nuevamente? ella estará devastada y probablemente te culpará.

—Tienes razón, ella estará devastada y será mi culpa, aunque es posible que ningún Strigoi pueda hacerle daño a Belikov si su sangre sabe tan mal como dicen— comenté distraídamente, el tema de lo que pasó con la sangre de Dimitri había sido discutido solo con la reina y hasta el momento no teníamos nada concreto que pudiera explicar el fenómeno. Además que todos los esfuerzos estaban puesto en el inminente ataque a los obscuros, la preocupación sobre el guardián Belikov podía esperar o al menos eso pensaba yo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿trataron de morder a Dimitri?

— ¿Qué trataron de morder a quién?— preguntó una voz que reconocería incluso si perdiera el sentido de la audición — ¿Qué le paso a Dimitri?

—Tranquila Rosemarie, todo está bien, él está bien— dije mirando por primera vez a mi furiosa hija mientras me levantaba de la silla y me acercaba a ella y a Lissa que estaba mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

—Nada estará bien— gritó Rose en mi rostro — ¿Y por qué tú sabes sobre Dimitri? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Desde cuan...— no terminó su pregunta por qué en eso entró Mikhail completamente ignorante del drama que se estaba desatando en su hogar.

—Sonya amor, espero que no te moleste pero la princesa y tus salvadores querían una entrevista contigo para saber sobre los gemelos— Mikhail quien venía acompañado por Ivashkov y Eddie Castile miró por un momento el rostro de todos nosotros y comprendió que algo grave estaba sucediendo —Castile acompáñame a la cocina, prepararé refrescos— dijo sin esperar respuesta y salió de la sala con un reluctante Eddie que lo seguía.

— ¿Vas a responder mis preguntas Zmey o tendré que conseguirlas a golpes?— preguntó Rose en cuanto Mikhail salió de la sala, vi a Pavel tensarse en el sofá donde estaba sentado hojeando una revista y le hice una señal para que se quedara dónde estaba.

—Rose Hathaway esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre— la reprendí tratando de poner en mi tono toda la autoridad y la preocupación que debería usar un padre cuando reprende a un hijo, algo extraño para mi considerando que jamás había reprendido a Rose, no en serio al menos.

—No me vengas con eso Zmey ¿ahora eres mi padre? ¿Para eso crees que necesito un padre, para alejarme de mi novio? ¿Para verme infeliz? ¿Fuiste tú verdad? lo odias y por eso lo hiciste alejarse de mí ¿qué hiciste, lo sobornaste con algo, lo amenazaste? contéstame— para entonces ella me había agarrado del cuello de la camisa y casi me levantaba del piso.

—Debes decirle— dijo Adrián con autoridad, logrando que Rose se distrajera por un momento para mirarlo y gritarle a él, lo que hizo sin soltarme por supuesto.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¿Así me pagas, después de todo lo que te apoyado con Sídney? ¿O acaso aún me tienes rencor por dejarte, por no amarte cómo crees que mereces? ¿Me querías ver sufrir como una retorcida venganza de tu orgullo herido?

—No sabes de lo que hablas— dijo Adrián —Sería mejor si te calmas, no eres tú la que habla, es la oscuridad en ti— eso hizo que Rose me soltara lanzándome bruscamente al piso y se acercará con los puños apretados al moroi, escuché a Sonya decir algo sobre que el encantamiento en las joyas de Rose estaba desgastado, Lissa ahogo un gemido cuando Rose levantó el puño hacia el rostro de Adrián.

— ¿La oscuridad en mí? ¿En mí? cómo te atreves maldito cobarde, yo al menos me atrevo a decir lo que pienso, tú te escondes en la falda de tu tía y en el alcohol— medio segundo antes de que el puño de Rose impactara el rostro de Ivashkov Eddie se puso en frente bloqueando el golpe con su brazo.

—Rose detente— dijo Castile tomando firmemente a Rose por las muñecas obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos —Si quieres golpear a alguien por la ausencia de Belikov, tendré que ser yo tu víctima, yo también lo sabía, lo sabía y no dije nada porque él me lo pidió, ni siquiera pude detenerlo, él debía irse y me pidió que te cuidara y eso implica también cuidarte de ti misma, no puedo dejarte hacer algo de lo que vas a arrepentirte.

— ¡Suéltame, suéltame! tú también me traicionaste, todos me traicionan, nadie quiere verme feliz— para entonces los gritos de Rose se ahogaban en las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras golpeaba a Castile en el pecho— ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera, por qué?— preguntó finalmente colapsando en el suelo mientras Eddie la abrazaba con fuerza.


	55. Viaje

**Capítulo 55: Viaje**

 **Dimitri**

Miraba el atardecer desde mi ventana en la ciudad de Opole, en Polonia, pensando en Roza, en que pronto los más de seis mil kilómetros que nos separaban desaparecerían y volvería a tenerla entre mis brazos, si todo salía bien esta noche terminaría nuestra misión y tal vez en algunos días estaría de vuelta en los estados unidos, haciendo hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, por volver a tenerla en mi vida y no dejarla ir jamás, solo pensando en ella, recordando sus besos, su amor y su fuerza me sentía poderoso, invencible, si mi recompensa después de terminar la misión era volver a ver a Rose, entonces valía completamente el esfuerzo.

Dejamos nuestra guarida a las ocho de la noche, éramos un equipo de treinta personas que viajábamos en cinco camionetas, todos estábamos preparados con armas de grueso calibre, estacas de plata y moroi especialistas en diferentes elementos, el equipo de Gabor y el mío serían los encargados de encontrar y atrapar a los líderes de los obscuros, mientras el resto rodearía el edificio y acabarían con cualquier amenaza que pudiera hacer fracasar nuestra misión. Llegamos al antiguo edificio abandonado que décadas atrás había funcionado como un orfanato y que ahora era el lugar donde los enfermos líderes de los obscuros se escondían. Antes de bajar de la camioneta Janine apretó fuerte mi mano con la única intención de trasmitirme un mensaje de esperanza, uno que decía, _"viviremos, volveremos a verla"_ y luego el infierno estalló.

La camioneta de Gabor que iba delante de la nuestra había sido rodeada por al menos ocho strigoi y más de ellos salían desde el edificio dirigiéndose a nosotros, inmediatamente entramos en acción, comenzamos a dispararles a las piernas con la intención de reducir sus avances, ellos caían al suelo lo que nos daba algo de ventaja para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y atravesar sus corazones con mayor rapidez, también algunos de los nuestros, cómo Janine lograban decapitar a alguno de los monstruos con las hachas especiales que nos había enviado Abe. Nuestros amigos moroi también nos ayudaban provocando movimientos de tierra para desestabilizar a nuestros enemigos o prendiendo fuego a su alrededor para darnos tiempo de destruirlos. Habíamos acabado con casi veinticinco strigoi, cuando dejaron de salir del edificio, era nuestro momento de ir por los malditos moroi que comenzaron la organización de los obscuros. Algunos de nosotros se quedarían para ayudar a los guardianes y moroi que estaban mal heridos, pero los demás debíamos seguir con el plan y atrapar a los rufianes, sabíamos por supuesto que no los encontraríamos indefensos, seguramente más strigoi y posiblemente armas estarían a la espera de nuestros avances pero no era momento de retroceder.

Al ingresar noté inmediatamente el cambio en el ambiente, el exterior del edificio era antiguo y se veía maltratado, pero en el interior se podía apreciar la mano de la modernidad y el lujo, la decoración me recordó bastante a aquella de la mansión de Galina, especialmente aquella ocupada en los lugares que eran habitados por los moroi. Luchamos con varios strigoi mas y logramos aprender a algunos moroi y humanos que trabajaban para los obscuros, pero no habíamos encontrado a sus líderes aún, sabíamos por nuestro equipo de vigilancia que ellos estaban en el edificio, pero habíamos registrado casi todas las habitaciones y lugares de esparcimiento y aun no aparecían, casi estábamos pensando que nos habían engañado cuando Danna habló por el intercomunicador

-Belikov, encontramos una entrada secreta en el salón de billar, que lleva a una oficina al parecer, el lugar está rodeado de strigoi, de seguro ahí encontraremos a los malditos.

-Perfecto, vamos para allá ¿cuantos monstruos confirmados?

-Nueve rodeando la puerta de acceso, adentro seguro encontraremos más.

-Espéranos, no actúen hasta que estemos con ustedes o ...

-...A menos que sea necesario, lo sé Belikov solo apresúrate.

Cuando llegamos al lugar indicado por Danna encontramos que ya había comenzado, Gabor estaba luchando con una muchacha strigoi que evidentemente había sido convertida recientemente y que parecía haber tenido apenas unos catorce o quince años cuando la convirtieron, ella era probablemente unas de las mujeres que los obscuros habían secuestrado para su negocio de prostitución. Cada vez que veía a una de esas niñas no podía dejar de sentir ira y repugnancia, en parte porque sabía lo horrible que era su situación, forzadas a dejar su hogar, obligadas a vender su cuerpo y más de una vez terminar convertidas en alimento o carne de cañón como ahora, pero lo que más me atormentaba era que me hacía recordar mis días cómo strigoi, esos días en que yo había aterrorizado, torturado y me había alimentado de niñas cómo ellas y lo peor de esas memorias era que lo había disfrutado, en esos momentos en que mi mente se nublaba con los pecados de mi pasado strigoi, era el recuerdo de mi Roza lo que me ayudaba a levantar mi cabeza y buscar mi redención haciendo justicia, buscando y matando a los monstruos que eran responsables del desastre, tanto aquellos de ojos rojos y como los vampiros con poderes sobre los elementos que habían arruinado tantas vidas con sus acciones.

Uno a uno los strigoi fueron cayendo, muchos de ellos tenían pocas habilidades de lucha debido a que habían sido convertidos recientemente y su fuerza era además opacada por su sed de sangre, lo cual era ventajoso para nosotros, ya que los hacía perder el foco dándonos rápidamente la apertura que necesitábamos para acabarlos. Cuando terminamos con todos ellos y traspasamos la puerta encontramos a los dos líderes de los obscuros y a dos mujeres dhampir tomadas como rehenes. Enseguida Janine Hathaway entró en acción, noqueando al tal Luka Drozdov y extrayendo a una de las mujeres del inminente peligro, la otra muchacha no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que su captor, el príncipe Ian Zeklos, amenazaba con enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello y convertirse en strigoi si era necesario para detenernos, por supuesto hiciera lo que hiciera no tendría salida, éramos siete contra uno, sin contar a los otros veinte que teníamos como refuerzo en los alrededores del edificio, pero necesitábamos convencerlo de que se entregara para poder salvar a la chica cuya expresión de terror y sus gritos hacían helar mi sangre. Cuando los blancos colmillos del moroi comenzaron a perforar la piel de la mujer algo en mi explotó y con una gran velocidad estuve en frente del príncipe Zeklos y de un solo golpe lo envié al otro lado de la habitación logrando salvar a la chica del inminente peligro. Dejé que la ira me embargara y con toda mi fuerza comencé a patear al moroi que intentó usar su magia de aire en mi contra pero sin ningún efecto, solo la intervención de Janine, recordándome que debía detenerme, que todo había acabado, que podía volver con Roza pronto, me sacó de mi estado salvaje, cuando me detuve el rostro del príncipe Zeklos estaba completamente ensangrentado al igual que su camisa, era obvio que estaba inconsciente y aunque por un momento lo único que quería era acabar con su vida, me sentí culpable al saber que lo que quedaba del monstruo dentro de mí había causado todo ese daño.

Al terminar la noche luego de la exitosa misión realizada, con los malditos líderes de los obscuros atrapados, sus negocios desbaratados y la mayor parte de sus víctimas rescatadas, estábamos de vuelta en nuestra guarida en Opole, algunos de nosotros recibiendo ayuda médica, otros haciendo reportes para la reina, los alquimistas o Abe, yo por mi parte tome un baño y me quedé en mi habitación tratando mis propias heridas, no quería estar cerca de los otros, no soportaba saber que me habían visto perder el control de esa forma, ellos conocían mi pasado, lo que había sido y ahora seguro creían que mi restauración no era completa, que una parte del monstruo todavía habitaba en mí. Una parte de mi sabía que mi alma permanecía conmigo, fuerte y recuperada por completo, pero había otra parte que no entendía estos cambios, mayor fuerza, mayor velocidad, más rapidez para sanar y respuestas más violentas hacia mis enemigos, era cierto que al inicio de mi misión Abe había sido explícito en su requerimiento, yo debía acabar con aquellos que amenazaron la vida de Roza y separaron a su familia, pero la reina había pedido que vivieran, ellos debían enfrentar un juicio y el hombre que yo era antes de ser strigoi, aquel que creía en la justicia había estado de acuerdo. Toda mi vida me había esforzado por controlar mis impulsos, especialmente después de haber golpeado a mi padre a mis trece años y aunque sabía que él lo merecía por el trato aberrante que le daba a mi madre, mi reacción y las condiciones en que lo dejé luego de la golpiza que le propiné, me hicieron preguntarme una y otra vez si esa violencia que él poseía había sido heredada por mí y ahora esa violencia que heredé de mi padre se complementaba e incrementaba por la violencia y crueldad de mi pasado Strigoi. La idea me aterraba enormemente, tanto que me costó bastante poder conciliar el sueño, en realidad no había dormido realmente bien desde que dejé la corte, y esa noche aunque estaba exhausto casi no lo hago tampoco, entre mis preocupaciones sobre los últimos acontecimientos y la ansiedad que me provocaba el saber que pronto estaría de vuelta en la corte y podría volver a ver a Roza, no logré dormir bien.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con la cabeza un poco más despejada después de unas pocas pero necesarias horas de sueño. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo rápido para desayunar y me encontré a varios guardianes y guardianas haciendo lo mismo, unos minutos después de haberme sentado a la mesa Janine Hathaway apareció con una bandeja con bastante comida y se sentó a mi lado, no pude evitar sonreír al ver un par de donas de chocolate en su plato que me recordaron instantáneamente a Roza, pensando en que pronto sería ella la que se sentaría conmigo a desayunar me sentí contento por primera vez desde que la dejé en Pensilvania.

-Para alguien que se ve extremadamente exhausto, pareces de buen humor- dijo Janine al ver mi sonrisa.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo, especialmente al ver que has cambiado tus estrictos hábitos alimenticios.

-Qué puedo decir, es un gusto adquirido- dijo estrechándose de hombros -Además me lo merezco después de patear todos esos traseros.

-Jajajaja, ahora hablas cómo Rose, no sabía que debía culpar al chocolate- ella río conmigo y luego comenzó a contarme cómo durante el embarazo de Rose se atiborraba de chocolate casi a diario. Caímos luego en una animada conversación hasta que llegó la hora de retirarse para hacer los informes correspondientes sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Después del almuerzo todos fuimos convocados a una reunión con un grupo de alquimistas y asesores de la reina que querían un recuento de todo lo sucedido en la guarida de los obscuros. Gabor comenzó a relatar los detalles de nuestra operación, desde nuestra llegada al lugar hasta el aprisionamiento de Luka Drozdov y del príncipe Zeklos.

-¿Fue el guardián Belikov quien redujo a Ian Zeklos?- preguntó una de las asesoras de Tatiana, mirándome con curiosidad, no pasé por alto el hecho de que se había referido al maldito sin su título real, pero aun así tenía claro que el haber perdido el control de esa forma con uno de los miembros más influyentes de su sociedad podría traerme graves problemas.

-Fue necesaria la intervención del guardián Belikov porque el señor Zeklos pensaba drenar a una de las muchachas para convertirse en strigoi- explicó Danna Müller -No podíamos permitirlo nuestras órdenes eran capturarlo vivo, para que fuera enjuiciado y castigado por sus crímenes, si se hubiese transformado nuestra única opción hubiera sido matarlo.

-Al parecer podría haber perecido en el enfrentamiento, nos alegramos de que el guardián Belikov haya logrado reducirlo finalmente y no debamos lamentar una ejecución accidental antes del juicio- dijo la mujer con seriedad sin dejar de mirarme -luego cambiando rotundamente de actitud sonrió y comentó -No es que hubiera sido una gran pérdida de todos modos.

La reunión luego continuó con un reporte de nuestras bajas, heridos, sobrevivientes y prisioneros, haciendo un recuento habíamos perdido a cinco personas, cuatro guardianes y un moroi, teníamos nueve heridos, ninguno de gravedad afortunadamente y habíamos arrestado a dieciocho de los obscuros que se sumaban a los hombres arrestados anteriormente haciendo un total de treinta y seis. Supimos por los alquimistas que se habían hecho más arrestos en otros lugares del mundo y en la corte, uno de los individuos involucrados era Jesse Zeklos que estaba manejando una pequeña operación de venta de drogas para escarceos, que de ser exitosa le daría la oportunidad de unirse oficialmente a los obscuros, también nos informaron que el padre de Adrián, Nathan Ivashkov, era uno de los socios de los obscuros que estuvo recibiendo los beneficios de los negocios sucios en la comodidad de la corte por casi una década. Una vez terminada la reunión comenzaron los planes para volver a la corte, todos debíamos presentarnos allá para entregar las declaraciones correspondientes sobre la operación y luego podríamos volver a nuestras vidas. Los primeros en partir lo haríamos a primera hora de la mañana siguiente y yo no fui capaz de ocultar mi ansiedad, volvería a la corte, volvería a mi Roza y nunca más volvería a dejarla.

Mientras arreglaba mi equipaje me imaginaba mil escenarios sobre cómo me recibiría Rose, algunos eran increíblemente románticos, otros un tanto subidos de tono y definitivamente habían algunos completamente desastrosas. Por supuesto mi estado de ensoñación fue interrumpido y destrozado por Ibrahim Mazur.

-Belikov lamento informarte que no podrás volver a la corte aún.

-¿De qué hablas? yo cumplí con nuestro trato, trabajé en esta misión, atrapé a los hombres que amenazaban la vida de Rose y las de tantas otras, teníamos un acuerdo- respondí cada vez sintiendo más rabia hacía el tramposo moroi.

-Lo sé pero la situación acá en la corte no es la mejor ahora y ya hice arreglos para que visites a tu familia en Baia.

-No lo puedo creer, sientes que tienes derecho a decidir mi vida, me cansé de esto, me cansé de ti y de que creas que puedas seguir separándome de Rose.

-Dimitri créeme no es eso lo que pretendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretendes entonces?

-Sólo puedo decirte que es por tu propio bien, han habido comentarios sobre el estado en que quedó Ian Zeklos después de su enfrentamiento contigo, incluso Hans y la reina están de acuerdo en que debes alejarte por un tiempo- de pronto me sentí horrible ¿qué pensaría Roza de mí al saber sobre mi descontrol, sobre la violencia que se apoderó de mí en ese momento? ella me había visto perder el control con Donovan unos meses antes en un callejón, pero él era un strigoi, no un moroi a los que nuestra raza debía proteger ante todo. En ese momento sentí que no estaba listo para enfrentarme a Rose Hathaway, ella era todo para mí, ella había perdonado mis pecados cómo strigoi, no podía soportar la idea de que me juzgara o pensara en mí como un monstruo ahora, cuando lo único que deseaba era volver a tener su respeto, su confianza y su amor, así que estuve de acuerdo en no volver a la corte.

-Está bien Ibrahim, me iré a Baia ¿cuándo debo viajar?

-En una hora mi avión privado estará recogiéndote- dijo de inmediato y luego agregó pareciendo realmente sincero -Cuídate Dimitri, dale mis saludos a Yeva y espero verte pronto.

El viaje a Siberia me dejo exhausto emocionalmente, no pude evitar sentir cuando me subí al avión que era probablemente el ultimo avión que tomaría, que nunca volvería a la corte, que jamás volvería a ver a Roza, volví a cargar mi teléfono personal y escuché el último mensaje que tenía de ella, ese donde me rogaba que no la dejara y lloré al darme cuenta que eso era justamente lo que hacía, mi corazón se apretó de angustia ¿la estaba dejando realmente, estaba renunciando a ella? haciéndome esas preguntas me dormí y no desperté hasta que aterrizamos en Omsk. Unas horas después y luego de varias horas en carretera llegué hasta la casa de mi madre en Baia. Mi regreso al lugar donde crecí me hizo sentir muy nervioso de pronto, no sabía cómo me recibirían, ellos habían sabido de mi transformación pero no tenía idea si alguien les había informado sobre mi restauración, yo no lo había hecho porque no me sentía preparado para hablar con mi familia de mi pasado strigoi.

Me paré en la puerta y traté de armarme de valor pero antes de tocar la puerta alguien me atacó por detrás con fuerza derribándome con facilidad, mientras caía pude distinguir su perfume y observar la gruesa masa de cabello oscuro en mi visión periférica, pero fue su dulce voz la que me hizo darme cuenta de que solo podía estar soñando.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Camarada?


	56. Reunión

**Capítulo 56: Reunión**

 **Rose**

Cuando abrí mis ojos enseguida percibí que estaba en una habitación que no conocía y rápidamente la ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de mí, eso hasta que una mano cálida tomó la mía relajándome casi instantáneamente, llenándome de una sensación de paz. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Lissa sentada en una silla a mi lado, estaba sonriéndome, pero incluso sin tener que meterme en su mente pude sentir su preocupación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Rose?— la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa un poco, me sentía confundida y algo molesta pero no podía recordar por qué.

—No lo sé, cómo debería sentirme, estoy en un lugar desconocido y no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Estamos en la habitación de Sonya Karp ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?— de pronto mi pecho se llenó de angustia y traté de salir de la cama, pero una especie de calor me inundó y la angustia comenzó a desaparecer, aunque no el recuerdo que la había ocasionado.

—Belikov, recuerdo que Sonya karp dijo que habían atacado a Dimitri Belikov y entonces un miedo y una furia intensa me hizo atacar a mi padre, pero no entiendo por qué esa noticia me hizo sentir así.

—Está bien, lo entenderás pronto— dijo Lissa enigmáticamente, no estaba acostumbrada a esta actitud misteriosa de mi amiga, pero confiaba en ella —Pero antes debes prometerme que me escucharás y no me interrumpirás ni una vez ¿correcto?

—De acuerdo— dije sintiéndome extrañamente calmada.

—El guardián Belikov fue enviado a una misión importante en Europa, él se fue sin decirte nada y tú pensaste que te había abandonado— estaba a punto de preguntar por qué me importaría que el guardián Belikov se fuera sin decirme nada, cuando una sensación de calor y frío junto con imágenes de nosotros dos comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente, de pronto todo parecía tener sentido, Dimitri y yo, la academia, Rusia, la corte ¿cómo, cómo pude olvidarlo, a Dimitri, a mi amor, a mi camarada? Lissa me decía que él estaba en una misión y yo recordaba que Sonya dijo que fue atacado, quería saber qué sucedió, quería pedir explicaciones, pero nada salía de mi boca, me di cuenta entonces de que Lissa había usado compulsión conmigo, por eso estaba tan calmada, ella estaba bloqueando de alguna manera mis recuerdos y mis emociones pero antes de poder protestar ella continuó, era como si pudiera anticipar lo que sentía, lo que deseaba saber — Él está bien, está vivo, tú tuviste un ataque de ira cuando supiste que había sido atacado y te enteraste de que tu padre sabía de su paradero, la rabia se volvió más intensa cuando descubriste que Adrián y Eddie también sabían la razón por la que se fue— justo cuando terminó de hablar las imágenes de lo sucedido horas antes en la sala de Sonya y Mikhail se hicieron claras en mi cabeza, recordaba haber atacado a Adrián y a mi padre y haber colapsado en los brazos de Eddie, recordaba también que Sonya logró calmarme y hacerme dormir usando compulsión mientras Lissa quitaba las joyas de plata que me protegían de la obscuridad. Instintivamente llevé la mano a mi cuello tocando la cadena de Plata con mi nazar, Lissa dándose cuenta del movimiento me comentó que mis joyas habían sido reencantadas con el espíritu debido a que parecían haber perdido su efecto contra la obscuridad, eso me pareció extraño y preocupante, últimamente me había sentido en el borde y ya dos veces había perdido el control, primero con Jesse y luego con mi padre y mis amigos, sabía que Lissa no había usado magia recientemente, bueno a excepción de ahora con la compulsión y todo, pero algo no me cuadraba así que tuve que preguntar.

— ¿Cómo pueden haber perdido su efecto tan rápido? Sonya reforzó los encantamientos hace dos días, antes de que volviéramos a la corte y sé que tú no has estado usando magia ¿acaso la obscuridad está creciendo en mí por si sola? ¿Sin una razón?

—Claro que hay una razón, es la pérdida de la felicidad y el amor, creemos que tiene que ver con las emociones negativas que se han apoderado de ti desde que Dimitri se fue— dijo Sonya entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con comida, la cual acomodó en la mesa de noche a mi lado —Adrián y yo hemos visto cómo sus auras se sincronizan, cómo parecen estar en armonía, ambas brillan cegadoramente cuando están juntos, incluso parece que la oscuridad que siempre te rodea disminuye cuando él está contigo— no sabía que decir así que Sonya aprovechó el silencio y continuó hablando —El asunto es que cuando él se fue y tú comenzaste a cuestionar su amor, cuando te sentiste abandonada y traicionada, la obscuridad que siempre está contigo comenzó a crecer, es como que tus emociones negativas, la tristeza, la inseguridad, el enojo, la alimentasen de alguna forma.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?— pregunté sospechando de antemano la respuesta.

—Que la obscuridad disminuye en ti cuando eres feliz y Dimitri te hace feliz— respondió Sonya con una gran sonrisa que hubiera sido casi contagiosa si me hubiera sentido feliz.

—Pero él no está aquí — dije captando claramente el anhelo en mi propia voz.

—No él no está aquí, pero tú estarás con él pronto Rose Hathaway— dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación con Adrián y Eddie tras de él, me sentí culpable inmediatamente por mi reacción violenta hacia ellos, a pesar de que tenía mis razones para estar molesta, no había estado dispuesta a escuchar sus explicaciones, solo quería castigarlos porque los culpaba de mi sufrimiento, sabía que debía decir algo, disculparme tal vez pero antes debía averiguar que quería decir mi padre cuando afirmó que pronto me reuniría con Dimitri.

— ¿Yo iré con Dimitri? ¿Me enviaras con él a Europa ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Te enviaré con él lo más pronto posible, pero antes debes comer y luego podrás ir a empacar tus cosas— respondió mi padre con ese aire de absoluta confianza que siempre lo rodeaba —Apenas estés lista mi avión te llevará a Rusia.

Luego de comer algo y de hablar brevemente con mis amigos para disculparme por mi arrebato, mi padre y yo nos dirigimos hasta mi departamento. En el camino Abe me informó detalles de la misión en la que estaba trabajando Dimitri, junto con mi madre y otros tantos guardianes de distintas partes del mundo. Me explicó las razones por las cuales decidió ocultarme lo que estaba sucediendo, el saber que los cabecillas de la organización contra la que luchaban eran aquellos que separaron a mi familia fue suficiente para elevar mis niveles de odio, le expresé a mi padre que consideraba injusto que no me hubiese dejado ir a acabar con ellos yo misma, pero la rabia que sentía disminuyó cuando me confesó lo aterrado que estaba de perderme justo después de haberme recuperado, era la primera vez que había visto a mi padre tan vulnerable, supe entonces que a pesar de todos los años que habíamos estado separados él siempre me había amado.

—No hubiera podido soportarlo Rose, que hubieras ido hasta allá, a enfrentarlos, sabiendo que ellos siempre quisieron acabar contigo, no deseaba volver a renunciar a ti como lo hice hace años, cuando tu madre y yo nos separamos para proteger tu vida, en ese entonces yo sabía que ella seguiría estando en constante peligro siendo una guardiana y eso me mataba, pero al menos tenía la certeza que tú estarías mejor lejos de mí y de mis enemigos, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo.

—Aun así decidiste enviar a mi novio y a mi madre a la pelea, si algo les pasa tú y yo estaremos destruidos.

—Le pedí a Dimitri que fuera a esta misión, porque sabía que él era capaz de sacrificarse por mantenerte con vida, sabía que él te protegería sin importar el costo, él era capaz de hacer el trabajo sucio si eso significaba acabar con aquellos que amenazaban tu vida, no tengo dudas de que él lo hubiera hecho con sus propias manos si la reina no hubiera solicitado que fueran apresados y estuvieran vivos para enfrentar un juicio— dijo mi padre sin demostrar ningún remordimiento por prácticamente mandar a mi novio al matadero para alcanzar sus objetivos, pero notando mi desaprobación ante esta revelación y sabiendo que no me gustaba ser tratada como damisela en peligro continuó —Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte el querer protegerte a toda costa, pero no lo puedo evitar, eres lo más valioso que tengo, además sé que Dimitri tendrá éxito y pronto se reunirá contigo en Rusia, tengo absoluta fe en el muchacho y también en Janine que fue hasta allá especialmente para mantener a Belikov con vida— esto me hizo sonreír, saber que mi madre quiso ser parte de esta misión para cerciorarse de que Dimitri volviera con vida para estar conmigo era bastante conmovedor, especialmente considerando lo difícil que había sido nuestra relación, era importante para mí saber que ella aceptaba a mi novio y deseaba verme feliz con él, algo que hasta hace unos meses atrás pensaba que sería imposible.

Una hora y media después estaba saliendo de mi departamento para ir a tomar el avión privado que me llevaría a Rusia, llevaba un arsenal de joyas de plata encantadas con el espíritu cortesía de Sonya, Lissa y Adrián. Sonya además me recomendó que le pidiera a Oksana que renovara el encantamiento una vez a la semana, como una forma de prevenir desastres provocados por la obscuridad, por supuesto ellos volvieron a asegurarme que una vez que yo y Dimitri estuviéramos juntos nada sucedería, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Luego de despedirme de mis amigos y mi padre y subir al avión, saqué de mi bolso de mano un libro, era un libro llamado one night in winter, era más específicamente un libro nuevo que había comprado en Atlanta para reemplazar aquel que había sido destruido por mí después de que Dimitri dejó la corte. Estaba escrito por un historiador británico de un nombre largo y extraño que sabía mucho de la Rusia soviética. Sonreí pensando que diría Dimitri si me viera ahora intentando leer un libro sobre su país y por voluntad propia.

Estaba obscureciendo cuando aterricé en Omsk, mi padre me había suplicado que no viajara sola de noche hasta Baia por lo cual tuve que abordar el suv con un par de sus guardianes que me acompañarían en la carretera y estarían alertas si es que llegábamos a ser atacados por Strigoi en el camino. Afortunadamente llegamos a salvo y mi recibimiento en casa de las Belikovas fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Después de haberme ido sin despedirme y de mi altercado con Victoria, no estaba muy segura sobre si sería bien recibida.

—¡Roza! ya te estabas tardando— fue el saludo reproche de Yeva, que salió de la casa antes de que yo pudiera tocar a la puerta y me envolvió en un abrazo, por supuesto yo estaba tan sorprendida por esa muestra de cariño que por un momento me congelé, pero logré recuperarme rápidamente.

—Nunca supe que me esperabas— dije y me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, antes de que comenzara a empujarme para que entrara en la casa.

—Bienvenida Roza— Escuché al entrar a la casa y fui rodeada por las mujeres Belikova, excepto Sonya que según me dijeron estaba ya durmiendo con su pequeña bebé recién nacida Katya, la que solo tenía dos semana de vida.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde Olena me sirvió un gran plato de comida y varios trozos de pan negro y entonces comenzó el interrogatorio. Mientras ningún comunicado oficial sobre la restauración de Dimitri había sido enviado a la familia, las mujeres Belikova sabían lo suficiente debido a Yeva, quién les daba reportes de sueños y visiones que tenía sobre su nieto casi simultáneamente con aquellas noticias que llegaban de la corte que hablaban de un Dhampir que había dejado de ser Strigoi debido a un milagro. Básicamente debí relatar toda la historia desde que dejé Baia hasta que Dimitri fue restaurado, por supuesto dejando fuera los detalles más sórdidos de todo el asunto.

—Entonces fuiste tú quién encontró la forma de traerlo de vuelta, tal cómo nos dijo Yeva que pasaría— comentó Karolina, yo miré a la anciana intrigada y ella me regalo una sonrisa de satisfacción que luego se transformó en una extraña mueca.

—Gracias a ti mi hijo, mi único hijo está de vuelta del infierno, no sabes cuánto te agradezco mi niña, nunca podré pagártelo— dijo Olena abrazándome con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mis ojos también se humedecieron y mis propias lágrimas comenzaron a caer, de pronto estaba rodeada por las mujeres Belikova que me abrazaban y me agradecían por traer a Dimitri de vuelta. Solo esperaba que él estuviera aquí pronto para que se regocijara de este amor de familia, su maravillosa familia de la que yo también me sentía parte, desde el primer momento que las conocí.

Cuando finalmente nos retiramos a dormir Viktoria me ayudó a subir mis maletas a la habitación de Dimitri, le di las gracias y le desee buenas noches y justo cuando pensaba cerrar la puerta ella habló

— ¿Me podrás perdonar algún día? ¿Por todo lo que dije, por cómo actué cuando sucedió lo de Rolan?

—No tienes que preocuparte Vika, lo que sucedió está en el pasado, entiendo que estabas molesta y que realmente creías en él.

—Pero él es el padre de Katya y solo estaba jugando conmigo y yo fui horrible contigo porque estaba embaucada por su atención— dijo Viktoria entre sollozos y yo me acerqué a abrazarla.

—Vika yo no tengo nada que perdonar, es verdad, dijiste cosas que me dolieron y me hubiera gustado no haberme ido sabiendo que me odiabas, pero ahora podemos empezar de nuevo, ¿ser amigas?

—Amigas y hermanas— dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándome nuevamente.

Después de despedirnos, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, era casi media noche pero después de un largo viaje y todas las emociones de mi llegada a Baia lo necesitaba, cuando finalmente logré acostarme recibí una llamada de la mismísima Janine Hathaway informándome que la misión había terminado con éxito, ella y Dimitri estaban a salvo y mi padre ya había hecho los arreglos para que mi camarada viajara a Rusia lo antes posible. Me dormí con mi corazón lleno de esperanza, mi amor, mi Dimitri estaría conmigo muy pronto.

A la mañana siguiente pude conocer a la pequeña Katya cuyo llanto me despertó, era una cosa tan pequeña y delicada que tuve que sentarme para cargarla, estaba aterrada de que pudiera dejarla caer por lo que me negué a tomarla al principio, pero luego de la insistencia de su madre tuve que hacerlo. Lo más impresionante fue que la bebé se me quedó mirando intensamente y me sonrió, cosa que las Belikovas interpretaron como la aprobación absoluta de la niña. Después del desayuno Paul y yo estábamos jugando en el jardín lateral de la casa cuando escuchamos un vehículo estacionarse frente a la casa, mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi a mi novio Ruso bajando del auto. Haciéndole señas al niño para que no hiciera ruido y avisara a las demás me trepé con cuidado a un árbol, asegurándome de no ser vista por Dimitri esperé hasta que estuviera en el porche frente a la puerta para saltar sobre él, logré tomarlo por sorpresa desestabilizándolo y provocando su caída

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto camarada?— pregunté mientras caíamos.

— ¡Oh Roza! estas aquí, realmente estas aquí— escuché decir a mi Ruso quien había logrado girarme antes de tocar el suelo y atacaba mis labios con los suyos. El beso fue intenso, largo y apasionado y podría haberse convertido en algo más ardiente si una persona no nos hubiera interrumpido.

—Suéltala muchacho, hay niños presentes— dijo Yeva golpeando con su bastón las costillas de Dimitri.

Cuando nos levantamos las Belikovas se unieron a nosotros riendo y nos envolvieron en un enorme abrazo familiar, me sentí muy feliz, Dimitri estaba radiante, sabía lo mucho que su familia significaba para él y si él era feliz yo también lo era.


	57. Por siempre

**Dimitri**

Después de un ardiente beso con Roza en el porche de la casa de mi familia en Baia y de varios golpes de mi babushka en las costillas, fui abrazado por todas las otras mujeres de mi vida; mis hermanas y mi madre. Fue una bienvenida inesperada, de todos los escenarios que imaginé cuando pensaba en volver a ver a mi gente, en ninguno me había sentido tan feliz.

Cuando entré a mi casa fui recibido por mi sobrino Paul y la pequeña Zoya, la niña era tan pequeña la última vez que la vi, que era imposible que me recordara, pero aun así corrió a saludarme y tomando mi mano me llevó hasta una pequeña cuna donde había un bebé recién nacido.

—Es tu nueva sobrina, su nombre es Katya— dijo Sonya poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro en un gesto cariñoso —Me hace muy feliz que puedas conocerla.

—A mí también me da gusto— le dije a mi hermana con sinceridad mientras besaba su frente. Sonya y yo habíamos tenido una relación compleja, ambos nos queríamos mucho, pero no nos comprendíamos lo suficiente, a ella no le gustaba mucho mi carácter sobreprotector y a mí me costaba entender su desprecio por las reglas de nuestro mundo, ella siempre me habló de lo limitante que era elegir una vida como guardián y de que los Moroi abusaban de nuestra raza, decía siempre que esa vida no era para ella y aunque respetaba mi decisión de convertirme en guardián, no dudaba en hacerme ver todas las injusticias de las que éramos víctimas.

—La niña ya se encariñó con Roza— dijo Karolina en un tono juguetón.

—Eso es porque no me conoce lo suficiente— respondió Rose sonriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo— dijo Vika —Nadie que te conozca lo suficiente puede tenerte cariño.

—No es cierto, yo conozco mucho a tía Roza y ya la quiero— dijo Paul sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Yo también te quiero— dijo Roza desordenando el cabello de mi sobrino y regalándole un beso en la mejilla, ante lo cual el muchacho sonrió ampliamente, evidentemente encantado con la muestra de cariño de Rose. No podía culpar al niño yo mismo estaba deseando un beso o al menos un abrazo de ella, después de semanas lejos de ella y de la angustia que sentí pensando que no volvería a verla, la parte egoísta de mi persona quería tomarla y apartarla de todos para que todas sus atenciones fueran para mí, la otra parte se sentía completamente feliz al saber que la mujer que amaba era aceptada y adorada por mi familia.

—Eso fue muy galante y es muy cierto, todos en esta casa amamos a Roza y tenemos mucho que agradecerle— dijo mi madre abrazando a Rose y guiñándome un ojo como sabiendo exactamente en que estaba pensando —Dimka imagino que tienes cosas que desempacar, Roza tú puedes ayudarlo— sí definitivamente ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, a veces mi madre me asustaba, incluso más que Yeva.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera de la casa y resguardados por la camioneta tomé a Rose Hathaway entre mis brazos y la besé, tratando de expresar en ese contacto de nuestros labios lo mucho que la había extrañado, ella respondió al beso con dulzura tomando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras yo la acercaba más a mí, no queriendo jamás dejarla ir, cuando finalmente nos apartamos acaricié su rostro y mirándola a los ojos le dije

—Roza te amo tanto, pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

—También te amo camarada, te extrañé tanto— dijo abrazándome más fuerte y apoyando su cara en mi pecho, lo cual yo aproveché para oler y besar su hermoso cabello.

—Abe nunca mencionó que te encontraría aquí cuando trataba de convencerme de venir— dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— ¿Qué, no te gustó la sorpresa?— preguntó ella levantando su cabeza y mirándome a los ojos, era impresionante cómo solo mirando sus oscuros y hermosos ojos me podía sentir tan feliz.

—Lo que no me gustó fue saber que tengo competencia— dije tratando de mantener mi expresión seria, pero fallando horriblemente, reunirme con Rose y tenerla entre mis brazos había destruido completamente mi perfecta máscara de guardián.

—Bueno que puedo decir, Paul tiene sus encantos— levanté una ceja en señal de pregunta y ella comenzó a reír, oh Dios cómo había extrañado su risa, en un segundo la estaba besando de nuevo, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Después de varios besos y de haber recolectado mi equipaje caminamos de vuelta a la casa, cuando entramos mi mamá y Karolina estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar el almuerzo, Yeva tejía sentada en su silla y Viktoria veía televisión con Zoya y Paul. Sonya y su bebé no estaban a la vista así que supuse que estaría alimentándola o haciéndola dormir en su habitación. Subí junto a Roza hasta mi habitación para dejar mis maletas e inmediatamente noté que ella había estado durmiendo allí, pude oler su esencia apenas entré al lugar además de ver algo del desorden que la caracterizaba, su maleta estaba en una esquina de la habitación y algunas de sus ropas estaban encima de ella y otras sobre la cama, cómo si se las hubiese estado probando y luego las hubiese desechado, su teléfono estaba cargándose en mi velador junto a mi foto de graduación, dónde salía con Iván y sobre mi almohada había una prenda que llamó inmediatamente mi atención, era una vieja camiseta mía y era obvio que Rose la había estado usando para dormir, me encantó la idea de Roza en mi cama durmiendo con mi ropa y tuve que volver a besarla, estábamos besándonos apasionadamente contra mi puerta y mi deseo por ella crecía a cada segundo, ella terminó el beso de pronto y trato de calmar su respiración agitada para decir

—Dijiste que ibas a bañarte— me separé de ella un poco y le sonreí.

— ¿Vas a bañarte conmigo?

—Claro que no, no con toda tu familia esperándonos abajo.

—A ellas no les importa— dije antes de comenzar a besar su cuello.

—Pero a mí sí... no quiero que tu madre... y tú abuela... sepan todo lo que sucede entre nosotros... por dios Yeva probablemente sabe... lo que estás haciendo conmigo... en este momento— dijo ella entre susurros mientras yo acariciaba sus pechos por encima de su blusa, la besé nuevamente pero ella cortó el beso casi al instante y se desprendió de mi con agilidad, confundido por haber sido dejado solo frente a la puerta de mi habitación me volteé justo a tiempo para tomar la toalla que ella me arrojaba —Ahora ve a bañarte Dimitri Belikov y asegúrate de usar agua fría por favor —y con eso salió de la habitación riendo, _está bien_ pensé, _recuerda mi querida Roza el que ríe al último_...

El almuerzo que mi madre y mis hermanas prepararon fue prácticamente un festín de bienvenida con todos mis platos favoritos y mucho pan negro, incluso Oksana y Mark fueron invitados, al igual que una familia muy amiga de mi abuela los Ivanov, entre ellos estaba Nikolai quién al parecer ahora salía con Vika, noticia que me tomó completamente de sorpresa y no fue una buena sorpresa, casi inmediatamente que supe de la relación comencé un interrogatorio y cuando las preguntas se volvieron no aptas para niños Rose intervino causando un quiebre en la conversación al preguntar por Denis, el hermano de Nikolai que al parecer era un no prometido con el que Roza cazó y torturó Strigoi mientras me buscaba en Novosibirsk. Recordaba a Denis, lo había conocido cuando aún era un adolescente de unos catorce años, en ese tiempo él estaba completamente convencido de convertirse en guardián al igual que su hermana mayor Olga, que se había graduado unos años antes que yo, pero las circunstancias de su vida le habían hecho renunciar al sueño, Olga había sido capturada por Strigoi junto con un grupo de estudiantes en su primer año de servicio y por supuesto nadie en nuestra academia hizo nada para rescatarlos, los protocolos de rescate solo se activaban cuando algún Moroi de la realeza estaba entre las víctimas, Denis se desencantó de nuestro mundo y desertó de la academia un par de años antes de graduarse, esa era la razón por la que decidió ser un no prometido. Roza parecía aliviada al conocer que Denis estaba vivo y que junto a algunos de sus otros compañeros estaban entrenando en un nuevo programa de la academia que les permitía graduarse a pesar de haber desertado, eran excelentes noticias en verdad, incluso si después decidían continuar trabajando libremente, terminar su entrenamiento podría hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Después del almuerzo Roza tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta nuestro patio donde Oksana y Mark hablaban con Sonya sobre la bebé, casi enseguida mi hermana se excusó diciendo que debía cambiar a la niña, Rose aprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a hablar con la Moroi sobre sus recientes problemas para combatir la oscuridad, yo escuchaba preocupado, más aún al saber que nuestra separación al parecer había incrementado de alguna forma el poder que la oscuridad tenía sobre ella, casi sin darme cuenta me acerqué más a Roza y la abracé de forma protectora como si esa acción pudiera de alguna forma apartar a los fantasmas que la acosaban, una sensación de calor se esparció por mi cuerpo de pronto algo parecido a lo que sentí cuando fui restaurado pero infinitamente menos poderoso, vi que Oksana y Mark se miraban y sonreían pero no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Oksana entonces se levantó y dijo

—Rose Hathaway necesito que te deshagas por un momento de todas las joyas encantadas con el espíritu que traes puestas— Roza poseía una confianza extrema en la Moroi porque sin hacer preguntas dejo un anillo, una cadena y una pulsera de plata en la mesita de madera de la terraza, en cuanto se las quitó Oksana se volvió a mirarme y parecía muy concentrada, casi al mismo tiempo Mark se cubrió los ojos cómo sí le hubiese molestado el sol o alguna luz lo que fue extraño ya que estaba oscureciendo.

— ¿Y?— preguntó Rose con impaciencia ya que la Moroi seguía mirándome casi fijamente.

—Pues que si estas con Dimitri casi no necesitaras las joyas encantadas— dijo Mark acercándose a Oksana y ayudándola a sentarse, al parecer su estudio de mi persona la había agotado.

— ¿Cómo? es decir ¿es seguro? la oscuridad es peligrosa yo la he visto perder el control antes por su causa— en ese momento no me parecía buena idea que Rose no tuviera protección contra la obscuridad, más aun sabiendo que hace poco había tenido dos episodios complicados con ella, según lo que acababa de relatarle a la pareja, además seamos sinceros, yo podría dar mi vida por Roza en cualquier batalla de este mundo, pero aun con mi pasado Strigoi yo no tenía herramientas para encargarme de sombras provenientes del mundo de los muertos.

—En realidad sí las tienes— dijo Oksana mirándome fijamente, me estremecí por un segundo ¿estaba leyendo mis pensamientos?—Además de tus habilidades de guardián que te servirán para protegerla en una batalla— explicó Oksana sin dejar de mirarme, y levantando una mano para silenciar a Rose antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, seguramente por la insinuación de que necesitaba mi protección y luego continuó —Tú puedes alejar la obscuridad de Rose, es algo parecido a lo que sucede entre shadow kissed, solo que es diferente porque en lugar de absorber su obscuridad es como si la luz de tu aura la protegiera, como un escudo que no la deja entrar.

—Lo que sucedió con Rose en la academia fue producto directo del uso del espíritu por parte de Lissa, en ese tiempo tú no habías sido restaurado, así que pudiste detener su avance con tu apoyo y amor— comentó Mark y estoy seguro que me sonrojé pensando que tal vez ellos sabían todos los detalles que siguieron a ese episodio.

—Sin embargo una vez restaurado algo de la magia del espíritu se quedó contigo— esta vez fui yo el que quiso interrumpir pero una sola mirada de Oksana me silenció— Al inicio de tu restauración mientras intentabas alejarla de ti no hubo señales evidentes de esto, aunque estoy segura de que si alguien hubiese estudiado sus auras podría haberse dado cuenta de que incluso entonces ambas se buscaban— Oksana hizo una pausa tomó la mano de Roza y la mía y dijo —El asunto es que cuando tu alma restaurada por magia del espíritu reconoció que Rose era afectada por las sombras de la muerte, se alzó para protegerla, entre más se reencontraban el uno con el otro esta se hacía más fuerte y cuando finalmente estuvieron juntos de nuevo la conexión se completó y es por eso que cuando estuvieron lejos de nuevo la obscuridad atacó a Rose con fuerza, porque no solo ella te necesitaba, su alma también lo hacía— miré a Roza entonces con mis ojos humedecidos tenía sentimientos encontrados, no me gustaba la idea de que la obscuridad siguiera atormentándola pero descubrir que nuestra conexión, que nuestro amor, era así de fuerte, no tenía palabras para describir la emoción que me provocaba, de pronto como si me hubiesen sacado de mi propia cabeza pude vernos a ambos mirándonos a los ojos y una especie de luz rosa pálido brillaba entre nosotros como envolviéndonos, al mismo tiempo unas sombras grises parecían tratar de rodear a Roza pero en esos momentos nuestra luz brillaba con más intensidad y estas se alejaban, un par de lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de mis ojos con la hermosa visión ante mí.

— ¿Lo viste camarada?—preguntó Roza tocando mi rostro humedecido y sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba, me perdí por un momento en sus hermosos ojos y la acerqué a mí para besarla, no me importaba que Oksana y Mark estuvieran mirando, ¡Dios! no me importaba si el mundo miraba, yo amaba a esta mujer y jamás me avergonzaría de demostrarlo.

—Bueno solo para que lo sepan ustedes dos nunca dejan de sorprenderme— dijo Mark cuando Roza y yo nos separamos —Creo que tiene que ver con tu capacidad de creer y hacer realidad los milagros— continuó dirigiéndose a Rose y luego decidió hacernosuna advertencia — Y tal vez sería bueno si comienzan a cuidarse, es probable que sean capaces de crear otro milagro.

— ¡Mark!— castigó Oksana a su marido.

—Cariño, tú sabes que es mejor que lo sepan, si existe una posibilidad deben estar preparados.

— ¿Posibilidad de qué?— pregunté con cautela el nivel de emociones de este día me estaba dejando algo agotado.

—En realidad es otro cuento de hadas por decirlo de algún modo, porque no conocemos ningún caso comprobable, pero la magia del espíritu también podría haberte reparado físicamente... es decir es posible que ahora si puedas concebir con una Mujer Dhampir— Rose y yo nos miramos en silencio, yo estaba en shock ¿estaba en serio diciendo que mi Roza y yo podríamos algún día ser padres? ¡Con un demonio! era posible que mi Roza ya estuviera embarazada, oh no ¿y qué haríamos sí yo...? si está embarazada a los dieciocho años por mi culpa yo... estaba a punto de hiperventilar, adoraba la idea de tener un bebé con mi amada pero ahora era muy pronto, no estábamos preparados.

—Camarada relájate, no entres en pánico, no estoy embarazada... aún— dijo Roza poniendo sus manos en mi rostro y obligándome a mirarla.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Veras hay formas de saberlo ¿sabes? estoy segura que te lo enseñaron en las clases de reproducción, cuando el ciclo mens...

— ¡Roza! ok ya lo entendí no hay embarazo— dije sintiéndome aliviado pero al mismo tiempo un poco decepcionado, había alcanzado a imaginarme a mi hermosa Rose Hathaway con nuestro bebé creciendo dentro de su vientre.

Después de todas las impactantes pero maravillosas noticias recibidas Mark comenzó a explicarnos que Rose estaría bien con una sola joya encantada y que los encantamientos se podrían reforzar cada dos meses, también dijo que en caso de que necesitáramos alejarnos por alguna razón, debía tener algunas joyas más como reserva. Oksana fue clara en aconsejarnos que nunca dejáramos ir al otro si estábamos peleados, las emociones negativas aceleraban la acumulación de oscuridad en Roza y eso la hacía más vulnerable a caer en la depresión que aparentemente desencadenaba sus episodios de mayor obscuridad.

Esa noche después de una cena liviana y sin muchos contratiempos, aparte de un pequeño interrogatorio sobre las noticias que Oksana y Mark nos habían dado, nos instalamos a ver una película con mis hermanas y Paul, mis dos sobrinas dormían y mi madre y mi abuela se retiraron temprano a sus habitaciones, yo también sentía muchos deseos de retirarme con Roza, pero Vika estaba haciéndome pagar por haber tratado de intimidar a su novio durante el almuerzo y nos obligó a quedarnos a ver una película llamada Love actually, la cual en verdad me gustó bastante, en especial porque me permitía tener a mi Roza muy cerca como para acariciarla y besarla cuando nadie nos prestaba atención. Una vez en nuestra habitación Roza y yo nos recostamos para descansar, la verdad es que después de las advertencias de Mark no teníamos ganas de arriesgarnos y además nuestro día había sido bastante extenuante, así que me conformé con tenerla entre mis brazos, acariciarla y besarla hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

La semana que pasamos en Baia fue maravillosa, con mi familia y mi Roza yo me sentía muy feliz, pero por supuesto la realidad nos alcanzó, nuestros deberes nos esperaban en la corte y al terminar el mes debíamos dirigirnos a Leight para servir como guardianes a Adrián, Lissa y Christian. La reina nos había puesto a Roza y a mí al mando de la seguridad y debíamos estar ahí antes que ellos para asegurarnos que todo estaba bajo control y conocer al equipo con el que trabajaríamos. Nos quedaban algunos días aún antes de tener que volver a los estados unidos, pero yo deseaba pasarlos solo con mi Roza por lo que ideé un pequeño viaje sorpresa, serían unas pequeñas vacaciones o una pequeña luna de miel como comenzó a llamarla mi hermana pequeña cuando cometí el error de pedirle ayuda para reservar una cabaña en las cercanías del lago Baikal a escondidas de Rose.

Cuando llegó el día de partir me despedí de mi gente con algo de tristeza pero con más esperanza de la que había sentido antes, esta vez sabía que volvería a verlos pronto. Cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje Rose estaba convencida de que iríamos hasta Omsk y luego tomaríamos de inmediato un avión hasta Pensilvania. Pero nuestro destino era Irkutsk una ciudad al este de Siberia cercano al lago dónde Rose y yo pasaríamos unos días en una acogedora cabaña. Roza estaba encantada con la sorpresa y me lo hizo saber apenas entramos al lugar, sus besos no se hicieron esperar y antes de desempacar ambos estábamos desnudándonos en la sala de la cabaña al calor de la chimenea recién encendida, con varios días sin hacer el amor dado nuestras preocupaciones y el tener que esperar a que el método anticonceptivo que elegimos comenzara a ser seguro, ambos estábamos desesperados por este encuentro, claro habíamos hecho varias cosas creativas en el intertanto mientras estábamos en Baia, pero nada se comparaba a estar finalmente unido a Roza en la forma más íntima, hicimos el amor en distintos lugares de la cabaña hasta que ya no nos quedaron energías, jadeantes nos acomodamos en el sofá frente a la chimenea y nos arropamos con una exquisita manta que nos regaló mi abuela, con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados nos quedamos dormidos sabiendo que nuestras almas y nuestros cuerpos se pertenecían, unidos por un gran amor que cultivaríamos siempre. Escuché a Rose susurrar antes de dormirse

—Te amo camarada hoy y siempre.

—Te amo mi Roza, navsegda


End file.
